Testosterone Attack!
by magnifiken93
Summary: Haruno Sakura kabur dari rumahnya & menyewa kamar di rumah milik Hatake Kakashi. Di hari pertama, dia sudah tertimpa sial karena cowok mesum, Uzumaki Naruto, telah merusak kamarnya. Entah bagaimana, keesokan harinya dia sudah berakhir tertidur di lantai dalam keadaan setengah telanjang dengan cowok tampan bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Sejak saat itu kehidupan Sakura tidak akan sama lagi.
1. Haruno Sakura

Testosterone Attack!

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 1

* * *

magnifiken

* * *

Kediaman mewah kepunyaan Presiden Direktur stasiun televisi swasta di Konoha, Haruno Kizashi, heboh malam hari ini. Para pembantu rumah tangga, beserta segenap jajaran sopir dan bagian keamanan disibukkan dengan adanya sepucuk surat yang ditemukan tergeletak di kasur Nona Besar mereka. Haruno Kizashi tergopoh-gopoh mendatangi kamar putrinya –dimana sumber keributan terjadi. Wajah Presdir berumur 53 tahun itu terlihat masih kusut, matanya memerah, dan rambutnya acak-acakkan karena baru saja dibangunkan paksa dari tidurnya yang singkat. Seorang pembantunya menyerahkan surat berwarna kuning gading ke tangan sang Presdir dengan gemetar. Haruno Kizashi menerima surat itu dengan membelalakkan mata dan waswas kira-kira apa yang akan ditulis putrinya disana. Kata demi kata dibaca Haruno Kizashi dengan sedikit mengernyit karena dia lupa mengenakan kacamata bacanya.

 _Papa, Gomenasai aku menjadi putri yang durhaka pada Papa. Aku hanya ingin keluar dari rutinitas yang menjemukan ini dan mencari jati diriku. Bukannya aku tidak sayang pada Papa, tapi aku merasa tidak bahagia saat aku bangun dari tidurku di pagi hari dan merasa semuanya sudah terjadwal dan membosankan. Aku tidak ingin kehidupan yang datar seperti itu._

 _Papa, aku ingin belajar hidup mandiri. Aku sudah memiliki tabungan yang cukup dari hasil kemenangan olimpiade selama SMA dan hasil dari menulis artikel di majalah. Aku akan menyewa rumah yang sederhana dan hidup sendiri. Aku berencana melanjutkan kuliah, namun aku tidak akan berkata dimana karena aku tidak ingin Papa menemukanku sementara ini._

 _Papa, maafkan aku selama ini memberontakmu. Aku tahu Papa melakukan ini demi yang terbaik, tapi aku merasa terkekang._

 _Papa,tolong jangan mencariku._

 _Putrimu, Haruno Sakura._

Haruno Kizashi meremas surat berwarna kuning dengan kesal. Kepalanya seakan ingin meledak mendapati fakta putri semata wayangnya kabur dari rumah dan memilih hidup menggembel di jalanan. Apa yang bisa dilakukan gadis kecilnya yang masih labil dan lemah itu di jalanan yang keras? Bagaimana kalau dia mati kepanasan? Kejunanan? Kedinginan? Bagaimana kalau dia kelaparan? Diperkosa? Dibunuh?

"SAKURAAAA…!" jerit Haruno Kizashi frustasi lalu pingsan.

"TUAN KIZASHI…!" pekik para pelayannya ngeri melihat majikan mereka ambruk ke lantai.

.

.

.

Pukul 10 malam. Sakura memandang ngeri bangunan yang menjulang di hadapannya kini. Bangunan tiga lantai lantai bercat putih yang sudah kusam dan retak disana-sini. Halaman depannya kering kerontang seakan rumput pun segan untuk tumbuh diatasnya. Kusen pintu terbuat dari kayu bercat ungu penuh dengan tempelan stiker-stiker yang sudah pudar warnanya. Mau tidak mau Sakura sudah berdiri disini, diluar pagar besi bercat hitam yang memisahkan halaman gersang dengan aspal jalan kecil di depannya. Sakura menoleh ke sekeliling. Daerah ini berada di distrik paling jauh dari Konoha yang terletak di perbatasan antar desa di Tanah Api dan merupakan kompleks rumah kontrakan untuk para mahasiswa yang berkuliah di sekitar Universitas Tsuyoshi Konoha.

Ya, Sakura sang putri Presdir OneKOH TV sekarang adalah seorang mahasiswa kedokteran. Dia mendaftar kuliah kedokteran tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya karena ayahnya ingin Sakura memasuki jurusan Broadcasting. Ya, itu memang salah satu alasan Sakura untuk kabur. Rambut pink-nya yang panjang ia potong pendek agar tidak mengganggu kehidupan barunya. Segala baju-baju mewah pemberian ayahnya ia tinggal di rumah dan hanya membawa baju-baju sederhana seperti t-shirt, kemeja, dan kaos.

Krieet… Pagar besi setinggi dada itu berderit mengerikan saat Sakura membukanya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sakura memberanikan dirinya mendekati pintu berwarna ungu dan mengetuknya.

TOK…TOK…TOK…

Tidak ada jawaban. Sakura termangu.

TOK…TOK…TOK…

" _Sumimasen!_ " kata Sakura pada siapapun di dalam rumah. " _SUMIMASEN!_ " ulang Sakura. Lalu Sakura memegang kenop pintu. Sejenak ada keraguan menyelimuti pikirannya. Akhirnya, dia memberanikan dirinya sekali lagi dan terputarlah kenop pintu yang ternyata tidak terkunci.

Sakura memperhatikan ruangan pertama yang dilihatnya, ruangan persegi dengan lantai berwarna putih dan rak-rak sepatu yang tertata rapi. Di tembok ruangan itu terdapat kertas bermacam-macam warna berisi tulisan-tulisan dengan nada memerintah.

 _Rapikan rak sepatu! Jangan pulang terlalu malam! Jangan lupa mengunci pagar!_

Begitulah kira-kira tulisannya. Sakura tersenyum simpul. Di ujung ruangan persegi itu terdapat lorong singkat yang menghubungkan dengan ruangan di sebelahnya. Sakura berjalan melewati lorong itu dan tiba-tiba matanya dikejutkan oleh pemandangan yang –bahkan Sakura tidak bisa mendeskripsikan pemandangan macam apa ini.

Seorang lelaki bertelanjang dada sedang memagut bibir seorang seorang perempuan. Atasan lelaki itu jatuh tergeletak sembarangan di lantai. Tangannya yang kekar memeluk pinggang perempuan itu dan tangan satunya menekan tengkuk perempuan itu untuk memperdalam ciuman panas mereka. Perempuan itu mendesah di sela-sela ciuman panas mereka.

"Naruto-kunh…" desah perempuan itu sambil mengeratkan pelukannya yang melingkar di bahu lelaki itu.

BRUK! GLODAK!

Koper besar Sakura terjatuh tanpa sadar. Kedua anak manusia yang sibuk berciuman itu menoleh serentak ke arah Sakura yang ternganga melihat adegan syur di depannya. Lelaki berambut kuning itu lalu tersenyum.

"Wah, ada tamu." Ujarnya _innocent_ sambil melepaskan pelukan dari perempuan-nya. Sakura tidak bergeming. "Shion, kita lanjutkan besok, ne? Aku lupa rumah ini akan kedatangan tamu hari ini." Kata lelaki itu sambil mencium singkat bibir perempuan bernama Shion itu.

"Benar ya, Naruto? Baiklah kalau begitu. Kutunggu besok." Ujarnya lalu mengambil tas dan berlalu melewati Sakura yang masih gagal mengatasi kekagetannya.

Lelaki itu memungut atasannya yang tergeletak di lantai dan mendatangi Sakura. "Uzumaki Naruto." Ujar lelaki _topless_ itu menyodorkan tangannya yang kekar ke arah Sakura. Sakura tersadar dari ketidasadaran otaknya dan menjabat tangan Naruto.

"Ha... Haruno Sa… Haruno Sakura." Katanya gagap.

" _Domo_ , Sakura-chan." Kata lelaki bernama Naruto itu memamerkan gigi putihnya. Sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang berwarna gelap eksotis.

"Naruto? Apa ada tamu?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Sakura lagi. Kali ini berasal dari lantai atas. Sakura baru sadar bahwa di ruangan itu terdapat tangga ke lantai atas.

"Nii-san, orang yang kau sebutkan sudah datang!" seru Naruto pada seseorang diatas sana. Nii-san? Pasti orang yang dipanggil Naruto ini lebih tua darinya, Sakura membatin. Tak lama kemudian, seseorang turun dari lantai atas. Dandanannya lebih berwibawa dengan baju biru laut lengan penjang, celana hitam, dan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya, jangan lupakan rambutnya yang berwarna perak. Orang itu tersenyum dan menampilkan senyuman manis bagaikan malaikat saat menghampiri Sakura.

"Halo. Kau Haruno Sakura kan?" tanya orang itu. "Perkenalkan namaku Hatake Kakashi. Kita sudah berbicara lewat telepon kemarin." Kata Kakashi menjabat tangan Sakura.

"Oh, Anda Kakashi-san?" tanya Sakura pada orang di depannya.

"Ya. Aku pengurus rumah sewa ini." Jawab Kakashi. "Naruto, pakai bajumu! Dasar anak labil!" bentaknya pada Naruto yang cengengesan. Kakashi beralih pada Sakura. " _Gomen ne_? Naruto memang sering membawa perempuan datang kemari dan berlaku aneh. Abaikan saja."

Sakura tertawa garing.

"Mari kuantar ke kamarmu." Kakashi mengangkat koper Sakura dan menaiki tangga ke lantai dua diikuti oleh Sakura dan Naruto di belakangnya.

"Sebelum dirimu ada 7 orang termasuk aku yang menghuni rumah ini. Di rumah ini terdapat 7 kamar dan ada satu ruangan di loteng rumah yang dijadikan kamar. Aku pikir sudah tidak ada yang akan menyewa lagi. Saat kau meneleponku kemarin, aku sangat senang. Akhirnya ada orang yang memperhatikan kolom iklan di koran yang aku pasang seminggu lalu." Kakashi curhat.

Sakura mengangguk dan mencoba tersenyum untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Lantai pertama adalah lantai untuk kamar laki-laki. Lantai kedua adalah lantai untuk kamar perempuan. Ada 5 orang lelaki di rumah ini, termasuk aku dan Naruto, sedangkan dua lainnya adalah wanita. Lantai pertama dan lantai kedua dipisahkan oleh pintu yang terkunci, sehingga jika kamu mau langsung ke lantai kedua tidak perlu melalui lantai pertama. Di sebelah teras rumah ada tangga yang langsung menuju lantai kedua." ujar Kakashi panjang lebar. "…sehingga kamu tidak perlu menyaksikan adegan _ikkeh ikkeh kimochi_ Naruto seperti tadi."

"Oi, aku mendengarnya – _ttebayo_!" Naruto sewot.

"Dapur ada di ujung lantai pertama. Di dekat tangga. Kami biasakan untuk memasak dan makan bersama-sama di sini. Makan tiga kali sehari sudah termasuk dengan uang sewa." kata Kakashi.

Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk.

Mereka bertiga menaiki tangga lagi untuk menuju loteng atas. Sakura harus mendapati fakta lagi bahwa loteng di rumah ini pasti cukup menyeramkan untuk dihuni seorang gadis.

"Nah. Kita sampai." Ujar Kakashi sambil mengeluarkan kunci.

Krieett…

Lagi-lagi Sakura merinding mendengar benda berderit di dekatnya. Kakashi masuk ke kamar tersebut diikuti Sakura dan Naruto. Kakashi menaruh koper di lantai dan merangkak di dinding mencari saklar lampu.

"Nii-san! Cepatlah! Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa!" Naruto mendengus.

"Tutup mulutmu. Aku sedang berusaha!" bentak Kakashi. Sakura bergidik. Dan lampu sudah dinyalakan.

Sungguh.

Pemandangan mengerikan.

Bagi Sakura.

Sebuah ranjang berseprei putih dengan dipan tua terbuat dari besi berwarna hijau yang dilengkapi dengan rangka kelambu terletak di pojok. Dua nakas kecil yang terlihat berdebu mengapit ranjang itu. Berhadapan dengan ranjang ada cermin besar yang mengingatkan Sakura dengan cermin Ratu jahat di film Snow White, disebelah cermin terdapat lemari kayu yang sudah lumayan lapuk dimakan rayap, dan jangan lupakan jendela kecil menempel di dinding diatas kepala ranjang.

Ini bukan kamar.

Ini penjara.

"Tidak terlalu buruk kan? Aku sudah membersihkannya sejak kau menelepon." Ucap Kakashi berbangga diri.

"Menyuruh anak bibi rumah sebelah yang masih SD dan memberinya imbalan makan malam gratis itu yang kau sebut bersih-bersih?" tanya Naruto menyeriangi. Kakashi tersenyum kecut.

"Rangka tiang kayu kamar ini agar lapuk. Waspadalah." Kata Naruto tidak mengacuhkan _death glare_ Kakashi. "Rumah ini sudah tua dan loteng ini jarang sekali diperbaiki. Tiang-tiang kayu ini bisa roboh kapan saja." Katanya sambil menyenggol salah satu tiang.

"Naruto!" Kakashi memperingatkan lelaki mesum itu.

Sakura terdiam melihat Naruto iseng menendangi tiang kayu di loteng itu.

Tiba-tiba.

BRUAK! Tiang kayu itu patah menjadi dua. Plafon yang terbuat dari tripleks yang tadinya disangga tiang itu runtuh satu persatu. Debu, tripleks, rangka besi, serpihan kayu tua, dan bahan-bahan pembuat atap loteng jatuh sambil menunggu giliran untuk menimpa 3 anak manusia di bawahnya.

Dengan _slow motion,_ Kakashi menarik tangan Sakura menjauhi serpihan atap loteng yang berjatuhan. Tangan Kakashi susah payah meraih kenop pintu sambil membawa Sakura berlarian menghindari benda-benda yang berjatuhan. Sakura meraih kopernya di lantai saat dia berada di jarak terdekat dengan kopernya. Sedangkan Naruto meloncat mundur ke belakang menghindari potongan tiang kayu yang patah lalu berbalik dan berlari menuju pintu keluar.

Dengan gerakan normal, Kakashi membuka pintu dan membiarkan Sakura keluar terlebih dahulu. Kakashi keluar selanjutnya, namun Sakura masih berkutat di pintu karena halangan dari ukuran kopernya yang besar. Kakashi dan Sakura tergencet di pintu. Lalu Naruto menabrak mereka dengan sekali hentakan. Lalu BRAK! Mereka bertiga jatuh kelimpungan di lantai depan pintu loteng.

Mata mereka menyaksikan insiden jatuhnya material tua atap loteng berceceran di lantai loteng yang diklaim bersih oleh Kakashi beberapa detik yang lalu.

Kakashi menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan _I-will-kill-you-son-of-bitch_.

.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang kan itu ide yang buruk untuk menyewakan loteng, baka!" protes Naruto pada Kakashi.

" _Urusai_! Ini gara-gara kelakuanmu yang sok jagoan pakai menendangi tiang itu segala!" ujar Kakashi tak mau kalah.

"Halah, dasar mata duitan!" kata Naruto.

"Apa katamu?!" sergah Kakashi.

"A…ano…" Sakura nyempil di antara tumpukan kayu-kayu lapuk yang berjatuhan. "Kurasa aku akan mencari tempat lain."

"Jangan! Jangan! Sakura-san!" potong Kakashi. "Tinggallah untuk sementara di rumah ini ya? Masih ada kamar kosong di lantai pertama di dekat tangga. Ini sudah malam dan tidak baik gadis sepertimu berjalan-jalan di malam hari! Tinggallah sebentar disini! Loteng ini akan kuperbaiki besok! Aku janji!" pinta Kakashi sambil menarik baju Sakura.

"Kata Kakashi-san sudah tidak ada kamar yang kosong lagi? Yang benar saja?" tanya Sakura heran bercampur sedikit emosi apalagi melihat tampang lelaki berkulit tan yang cengengesan.

"Naruto, kau pembuat semua masalah ini! Sewa kamarmu bulan ini aku naikkan!" kata Kakashi emosi.

"Eh…? _Nan dattebayo sore_?" jerit Naruto frustasi.

" _Ne_? Sakura-chan? Untuk malam ini, istirahatlah disini ya? Aku janji besok loteng ini akan kuperbaiki secepat mungkin dan aku akan membersihkannya!" Sakura menaikkan alis mendengar Kakashi memanggilnya Sakura-chan.

"Ba…baiklah! Tapi aku tidak mau membayar sewa untuk malam ini!" Sakura mengajukan syarat.

"Baiklah! Siap. Akan kubawakan kopermu ke kamar bawah."

"Hinata dan Ino kan sedang pulang kampung, otomatis kamar mereka kosong. Kenapa cewek ini malah disuruh tidur di kamar lantai bawah?" tanya Naruto.

"Sudahlah, Naruto, tutup mulutmu! Aku kan tidak memiliki kunci cadangan kamar kalian, termasuk kamar Hinata dan Ino. Aku hanya memiliki kunci cadangan kamar Sasuke." kata Kakashi sambil berkutat menurunkan koper besar Sakura anak tangga demi anak tangga.

"Sasuke?" tanya Sakura setelah mendengar nama asing tersebut.

"Oh, anak itu. Kerjaannya terus berkeliaran dan tidak pernah pulang. Untungnya dia selalu bayar uang sewa tepat waktu." kata Kakashi.

"Apa Sasuke tidak akan pulang malam ini?" tanya Naruto tidak yakin.

"Sudahlah, jangan khawatir. Anak itu lebih suka tidur-tiduran di trotoar melakukan hal tidak jelas daripada disini." ucap Kakashi sarkastik. Kakashi menyeret koper Sakura setelah tiba di anak tangga terakhir dan menuju kamar di paling ujung lantai satu yang berdekatan dengan teras. Kakashi mengeluarkan salah satu kunci di sakunya dan membuka kamar Sasuke.

"Nah, Sakura-chan. Silahkan beristirahat. Besok pagi akan kuhubungi tukang bangunan dekat sini. Aku beri kunci ini padamu untuk jaga-jaga kalau…" Kakashi men- _death glare_ Naruto yang cengengesan. "…kalau ada anak musang ingusan ingin menyerangmu, kunci saja pintu ini dari dalam."

"Siapa yang kau sebut anak musang ingusan, hah?!" ujar Naruto berapi-api. Kakashi tidak mempedulikan Naruto.

"Oh ya, aku lupa. Lampu di kamar ini rusak dan belum diganti. Yah, karena yang punya kamar memang jarang sekali pulang, sehingga aku malas menggantinya. Hehehe. Tapi kalau terlalu gelap Sakura-chan bisa membuka jendela. Cukup terang kok." kata Kakashi.

"Sudah ya! Di kulkas ada camilan jika kau lapar. Selamat malam!" kata Kakashi sambil menutup pintu.

Hening.

Sakura membalikkan badannya. Tampaklah Sebuah kamar berukuran 5x5 meter persegi. Cukup luas untuk dihuni sendirian. Di dekat pintu terdapat meja belajar tanpa sebuah buku pun. Di seberang meja belajar terdapat lemari pakaian. Dan di seberang Sakura terdapat ranjang dengan seprai berwarna putih dengan selimut tebal berwarna biru tua. Di sisi kiri ranjang tersebut terdapat jendela yang mengarah ke teras. Kamar yang cukup nyaman dan rapi. Walaupun sedikit gelap.

Sakura meletakkan kopernya. Dia sudah sangat lelah dan butuh tidur. Gadis bersurai merah muda dan bermata emerald itu membuka jaketnya dan menggantungkannya di balik pintu. Lalu membuka t-shirt hijau mudanya dan membuka celana jeans-nya. Sakura mengenakan dalaman kamisol dan celana kain pendek diatas lutut. Konoha sedang berada di akhir musim panas, namun Sakura masih merasa gerah apalagi mengingat kejadian tak terduga beruntun saat dia menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini. Sakura melangkah ke arah ranjang dan menghempaskan dirinya lalu menarik selimut dan perlahan menutup matanya yang terasa berat.

* * *

"SASUKE-KUN… _Suteki_ ~"

"Sasuke-kun _kawaii yo ne_ ~?"

"Sasuke-kun, _watashi mo mitte_!"

"Sasuke-kun, _aishiteruuu_ ~"

Jeritan para fansgirl memenuhi ruangan club yang dipenuhi suara bising akibat permainan band indie bernama Taka. Karin, sang vokalis, dengan suaranya yang khas menyanyikan lagu-lagu rock yang sudah ia hafal luar kepala diiringi dengan petikan gitar dan bass dari personel lainnya, Suigetsu dan Juugo, dan jangan lupakan gebukan drum yang membuat penonton semakin histeris dibawakan dengan sangat keren dengan lelaki cool berwajah tampan, Uchiha Sasuke.

Teriakan fans semakin membahana saat Sasuke melakukan aksi drum solo-nya setelah lagu selesai. Penonton, terlebih penonton wanita, sampai jejeritan hampir pingsan mengagumi sosoknya yang charming dan merupakan magnet utama dari band rock Taka. Tepuk tangan riuh penonton mengakhiri aksi mereka malam itu. Sasuke menampilkan senyum kepuasannya dan meneguk air mineral dalam botol yang diserahkan Suigetsu padanya, membuat beberapa fansgirl kesulitas bernafas.

"Kalian sangat luar biasa!" puji pemilik club saat sebagian penonton sudah bubar dan pulang. "Gaji kalian akan kunaikkan minggu ini! Karena kalian, jumlah pengunjung di club ini meningkat pesat!" pujinya.

"Tuan Orochimaru, aku ingin konsumsi kita jangan hanya air mineral dan tempura terus. Sekali-sekali berilah kami konsumsi yang mewah seperti bento atau sushi." usul Suigetsu sambil menyalakan rokoknya.

"…atau pizza." gumam Juugo.

"Baiklah. Baiklah…" Orochimaru tersenyum senang. Diliriknya dua personel lainnya yang anteng di pojokan. "Malam ini aku akan mentraktir kalian. Terserah, kalian mau karaoke atau minum sampai pagi? Atau kita ke sauna dan memakan ayam panggang?"

"Aku lebih suka kau mentraktir kami main bowling." usul Karin.

"Aku lebih suka ke sauna dan makan ayam panggang." kata Suigetsu.

"…atau karaoke?" gumam Juugo.

"Hush, jangan semuanya begitu! Satu tempat saja." kata Orochimaru.

"Sasuke, kau mau mengusulkan kemana?" tanya Suigetsu pada Sasuke. Lelaki berambut raven dan bermata onyx tajam itu seketika menghentikan permainannya dengan stik drum.

"Hn. Aku rasa aku mau pulang saja." kata Sasuke.

"Eh, yang benar? Besok kau ada ujian?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Hn. Tidak. Aku hanya capek seharian ini belum tidur." kata Sasuke sambil meregangkan tangannya.

"Benar juga. Kemarin setelah manggung kita pergi karaoke sampai pagi, lalu kau langsung pergi ke kampus dan balik ke club sampai malam ini." kata Suigetsu mengingat-ingat.

"Jadi, kau tidak ikut dengan kami malam ini?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke singkat sambil berdiri. " _Jaa_ , aku pulang dulu."

"Pulang sana. Siapa juga yang membutuhkan dirimu." Ujar Karin kasar membuat Suigetsu memutar bola matanya. Sasuke terdiam sebentar dan membungkuk sedikit ke arah Orochimaru lalu berjalan keluar club.

"Cih, Karin jangan berlagak sok jual mahal napa? Sasuke eneg melihat kelakuanmu terus seperti itu!" protes Suigetsu.

"Apa katamu? Diriku memang seperti ini. Siapa yang sok jual mahal?" tandas Karin.

"Sudahlah… Ayo kita pergi ke sauna dan memesan makanan disana. Disana kita bisa makan sekalian istirahat, bagaimana?" Orochimaru menengahi.

Sasuke memacu motor sport-nya dengan kencang. Jalanan sangat sepi mengingat ini pukul 3 dini hari. Hingga sampai di suatu daerah di salah satu distrik Konoha, Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah yang terlihat sedikit kumuh dari luar. Sasuke mematikan mesin motornya dan menuntun motornya untuk diparkir di teras rumah itu dan mengendap-endap mendekati jendela di samping teras. Sasuke membuka jendela yang memang sengaja tidak pernah dia kunci itu. Bagaikan maling professional, Sasuke menyelinap melalui celah jendela tersebut hingga sampai di dalam kamarnya.

Sasuke menguap lebar. Dia meletakkan tasnya dan mengeluarkan dua stik drum dari saku jaketnya dan menghempaskan begitu saja di lantai. Sasuke melepas jaket dan kaosnya sehingga dia bertelanjang dada. Lelaki cool itu menghempaskan diri ke ranjang dan menarik selimut. Sasuke memiringkan posisi tidurnya dan melingkarkan tangan ke pinggul gadis di sampingnya, meletakkan sebelah kakinya di atas pantat gadis itu bagaikan memeluk sebuah guling, wajahnya yang tampan menerobos rambut yang lembut menuju ceruk leher jenjang yang berbau wangi bunga musim semi yang tercium oleh hidungnya yang mancung.

Sangat nyaman.

.

.

.

Tunggu. Dulu.

Bagaikan tersengat aliran listrik chidori, Sasuke menjauhkan dirinya dari sosok yang sedang dipeluknya sehingga dia terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Sosok itu juga menyadari keberadaan Sasuke dan memekik sekuat-kuatnya.

"KYAAAAA!"

Suara itu. Dia perempuan?

Sasuke lekas berdiri dan berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke arah pintu. Pintu terkunci? Sial! Sasuke meraba-raba mencari saklar lampu. Tak! Tetap gelap. Lampu tidak menyala. Ugh, Sasuke pasti sangat mengutuk Kakashi atas pelayanan kamar berlevel rendahan ini. Dalam kebingungannya, Sasuke masih sedikit bisa melihat dalam keremangan, sosok gadis itu menggigil ketakutan.

"SIAPA KAU?!" bentak Sasuke.

Gadis itu terisak.

"APA KAU PENCURI?!" bentak Sasuke sambil mendekati gadis itu dan menarik lengannya agar menjauh dari ranjangnya. Gadis itu berontak dan membuat tarikan Sasuke lebih kuat.

"Bu…bukan…" gumam gadis itu lirih sambil terisak.

"AKU TANYA SIAPA KAU!" bentak Sasuke sambil terus menarik lengan gadis itu. Malang bagi Sasuke, kakinya terpeleset stik drum yang tergeletak sembarangan. Sasuke kehilangan keseimbangan dan tubuhnya nyaris terpelanting ke belakang, dia menarik apapun untuk membuatnya tetap berdiri. Sasuke merasa tangannya memegang tali baju dalam gadis itu. Namun, apapun itu, pegangan itu tidak akan cukup kuat untuk menahan bobot Sasuke yang pastinya jauh lebih berat. Gadis itu juga kehilangan keseimbangan setelah menyadari bahwa tali kamisol-nya terlepas membuat bra putihnya terekspos. Terlambat, tubuhnya ikut limbung dan terjatuh kedepan karena tarikan tangan Sasuke pada tubuhnya.

GLODAK!

Kepala mereka bersamaan terbentur lantai dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Sasuke tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa selain banyak bintang berkilauan di depan matanya dan semuanya berubah gelap.

.

.

.

-bersambung-

magnifiken

* * *

Halo, semuanya!

Ini adalah fanfic pertamaku. Sejak dulu aku suka banget baca fanfic.

Suatu kali aku kepikiran, masa aku baca terus nggak ikut buat fanfic?

Itung-itung kan balas budi (?) buat para author yang karya-karyanya udah aku nikmati dan buat penggemar fanfics, khususnya SasuSaku.

Soalnya aku SasuSaku die hard shipper! :D

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca, kasih review boleh, nggak ngasih juga boleh.

Aku mah orangnya nyantai.

Kalau yang kasih review, insya allah dibalas kok!

Terima kasih, minna! Kiss kiss!


	2. Suddenly Kiss!

Testosterone Attack!

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 2

* * *

magnifiken

* * *

Sinar matahari menerobos melalui jendela kamar yang suram di sebuah rumah sewa yang terletak di sudut sebuah distrik Konoha. Sinar matahari tersebut membuat Sakura mau tidak mau mengernyitkan dahi karena silau. Perlahan tapi pasti kesadarannya kembali sedikit demi sedikit. Sakura melenguh pelan merasakan kepalanya sedikit nyeri. Tubuhnya merasakan hawa dingin yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya yang tertutupi baju yang minim ditambah dia sedang tertidur di lantai.

Ah, kenapa aku bisa ada disini?

Kenapa kepalaku nyeri sekali?

Sayup-sayup Sakura mendengar sebuah ketukan-ketukan kecil, tidak, itu ketukan yang besar –mirip suara pukulan pada sesuatu, berkali-kali. Pukulan itu sepertinya mengenai objek yang keras sehingga menimbulkan suara gemeretak. Suara itu terpantul berkali-kali, semakin keras, semakin keras. Sakura mendengar suara orang-orang yang sepertinya meneriakkan sebuah kata diiringi pukulan. Suara orang-orang yang sepertinya meneriakkan kata yang sangat dia hafal. Sesuatu seperti –namanya?

"…chan… Sakura-chan… Sakura-chan! SAKURA-CHAN!"

GLEK!

Kesadaran Sakura sepenuhnya kembali. Matanya melebar melihat tubuhnya kusut masai dan compang-camping sambil tergeletak mengenaskan di lantai. Otaknya terasa membeku melihat seorang lelaki, bertelanjang dada, terbujur tengkurap di hadapannya. Tangan kanan lelaki itu memegang lengan kirinya. Sakura merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak sebelum menyadari suaranya melambung beberapa oktaf.

"KKYYYAAAAAA!"

Teriakan super Sakura rupanya membuat lelaki di hadapannya membuka matanya secara tiba-tiba. Sepertinya lelaki itu juga terperangah melihat keadaan dirinya dan diri Sakura. Sebelum lelaki itu bereaksi lebih lanjut –atau bahkan bertindak lebih jauh untuk memperkosa Sakura, misalnya, mereka dikagetkan oleh bunyi gebrakan dari arah pintu. Tampak oleh kedua mata mereka. Daun pintu didobrak paksa oleh lelaki berumur kira-kira 27 tahun berwajah tampan dan berambut perak. Di belakangnya ada seorang lelaki berkulit tan berambut kuning jabrik dan berwajah mesum. Kedua badan mereka terhuyung kedepan bersamaan dengan daun pintu yang terbuka secara paksa.

Dua lelaki pendobrak itu, Kakashi dan Naruto, terpana melihat pemandangan di depan mereka. Bayangkan betapa seksinya Sasuke yang bertelanjang dada di pagi hari dengan rambut raven-nya yang sedikit berantakan sedangkan tangannya memeluk Sakura posesif (di mata mereka), ditambah keadaan Sakura yang sepertinya sudah memasrakan diri untuk dijarah Sasuke dengan senang hati. Sasuke dan Sakura terkesiap. Mata keduanya beradu, lalu bergantian melihat Kakashi dan Naruto. Lalu beradu lagi.

Hening.

Kemudian mereka berempat berteriak dengan tempo yang sama.

Sasuke berteriak sambil melepaskan tangannya yang entah kenapa bisa keluyuran menjamah tubuh Sakura.

Sakura berteriak lagi sambil menutupi badannya dengan jaket yang tergeletak sembarangan di lantai.

Kakashi dan Naruto berteriak karena mereka tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi selain berteriak.

Sepertinya rumah sewa milik Hatake Kakashi sangat heboh pagi ini.

.

.

.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, aku tidak melakukan apa pun!" kesal Sasuke –setelah memakai kaos untuk menutupi tubuh atletisnya di ruang makan karena Naruto dan Kakashi menyeretnya untuk diadili.

"Lantas bagaimana kau bisa menjelaskan keadaanmu pagi ini, hah?" Naruto tidak terima. Tidak terima kalau Sasuke sudah bisa mendapatkan Sakura, yang Naruto incar sejak tadi malam.

"Mana aku tahu!" jawab Sasuke kesal. Matanya berkilat beralih ke Kakashi yang berdiri di hadapannya dan diraihnya kerah kemeja Kakashi. "Brengsek kau, Kakashi! Kenapa kau memasukkan seseorang tanpa seizinku!"

"Aku mengira kau tidak akan pulang!" Kakashi bersusah payah melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasuke pada kerah kemejanya.

"Alasan macam apa itu?!" protes Sasuke kesal.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berakhir bersama Sakura di lantai? Mana begitu pakaian kalian…" Kakashi berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu! Aku hanya ingat aku terjatuh bersamanya lalu aku tidak ingat apa-apa!" bela Sasuke.

"Pencuri pun tidak akan mengaku kalau ketahuan!" sindir Naruto.

"Aku bukan tipe lelaki mesum bau lipstik seperti kau, Dobe!" balas Sasuke sengit.

"Teme! Siapa yang kau sebut bau lipstik –ttebayo?!" Naruto tidak terima.

Sebelum Sasuke dan Naruto bersilat lidah lebih panjang lagi, seorang gadis berambut pink menampakkan diri malu-malu di ruang makan. Sakura menemui mereka dengan pakaian rapi, sangat berbeda dengan yang tadi, diikuti koper besarnya di belakang. Gadis itu membuat tiga orang lelaki di depannya terdiam dan tanpa sadar membuat lelaki berambut raven itu sedikit merona.

"Ano, Kakashi-san, aku rasa aku harus mencari tempat baru. Aku rasa…"

"Kau keluar saja sana!" potong Sasuke sadis membuat Kakashi terpaksa menginjak kaki Sasuke.

"Sopan sedikit napa!" bentak Kakashi pada Sasuke yang mengaduh kesakitan.

Sakura melihat Sasuke seakan-akan bisa membunuh lelaki itu dengan tatapannya. "Kakashi-san, aku tidak bisa tinggal di rumah ini. Uang sewa yang sudah aku transfer, apa boleh aku minta lagi?" tanya Sakura membuat Kakashi kelabakan.

"Uang itu sudah habis dipakai nii-san untuk beli sepaket novel deluxe _Icha Icha Paradise_." kata Naruto membuat Kakashi ingin menelan Naruto hidup-hidup.

"Hah? Aku tidak mau tahu. Aku ingin keluar dari rumah ini dan mencari tempat lain. Kakashi-san, tolong kembalikan uangku!" pinta Sakura.

"Sudah kubilang uang itu sudah habis." kata Naruto membuat Kakashi mendelik horror.

"Sakura, apa bisa ditunda kepergiannya? Aku baru saja mau memanggil tukang kayu untuk membetulkan loteng. Tolong tunggu sebentar saja?" pinta Kakashi memelas.

Sakura menghela nafas. Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa sih, toh, dirinya masih memiliki uang tabungan lain yang cukup. "Begini saja, Kakashi-san, aku beri waktu selama 48 jam. Jika Kakashi-san tidak sanggup mengembalikan padaku, maka aku akan melaporkan ini ke pihak berwajib."

"Apa?" Kakashi kaget bukan main.

"Maafkan aku, Kakashi-san. Jaa, terima kasih untuk tadi malam. Akan aku tunggu kabar dari Kakashi-san." Sakura melangkahkan kaki sambil menyeret kopernya keluar dari rumah sewa yang Sakura pikir tinggal di dalamnya akan menemukan kedamaian yang diidam-idamkannya.

* * *

Sakura menyusuri jalanan sepi di distrik Konoha dengan lesu. Kakinya sudah letih berjalan ditambah koper besarnya memperlambat pergerakannya. Sakura berhenti di persimpangan jalan dan melihat ada beberapa loper koran sedang menjajakan koran dagangannya. Sakura tersenyum simpul mengingat ini masih pagi, jam 9 waktu Konoha. Sakura memanggil salah satu loper koran itu dan membelinya sebuah untuk melihat apakah ada iklan rumah sewa, seperti yang dilakukannya seminggu lalu, mencari rumah sewa murah sebelum dia berakhir di rumah sewa aneh dengan pemilik yang aneh berambut perak, penyewa kamar yang juga mesum dan suka menendangi tiang kayu sampai roboh, dan penyewa kamar lainnya yang brengsek telah 'tidur' dengannya.

Sakura menghela nafas. Menyesal karena telah meninggalkan rumah serta orang tuanya. Tapi sedetik kemudian Sakura menggeleng kuat. Aku tidak boleh menyerah, pikirnya, hingga matanya lelah meneluri kolom pencarian rumah sewa di koran hari ini. Sakura hampir menyerah untuk mencari, tapi matanya menangkap deretan kata menarik di suatu kolom.

 **Karaoke "Ore wa Jiraiya!" Mencari Pegawai. Laki-laki & Perempuan Segera Mendaftar! Syarat : Penampilan menarik & Supel! Tempat terbatas! Alamat: Daikoku 078 Gedung Suisen Lantai 4 Choushiro, Distrik Mizutani, Konohagakure.**

Sakura mengerutkan kening. Daikoku? Daerah Choushiro merupakan daerah paling ramai di distrik sebelah, Distrik Mizutani. Berbeda dengan distrik tempat Sakura berada sekarang, Distrik Otohata, Distrik Mizutani lebih dikenal ramai karena merupakan kawasan pusat perbelanjaan dan banyak gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Walaupun begitu, Distrik Mizutani tidak seramai distrik Sakura berasal, Distrik Ohkura, namun Sakura yakin bahwa hidup di Distrik Mizutani bisa lebih menguntungkan dirinya selain bisa jauh-jauh dari bayang-bayang rumah sewa pertamanya.

.

.

.

"Wah, kawaii… Kamu diterima!"

Sakura langsung terbelalak mendengan pernyataan mendadak pemiliki karaoke bertubuh besar dan berambut putih panjang itu.

"Benarkah, Jiraiya-san?" tanya Sakura tidak yakin akan pendengarannya. Jiraiya mengangguk.

"Kau datang di waktu yang tepat. Banyak karyawan disini yang mengundurkan diri karena suatu hal. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti kau kuterima!"

"Terima kasih, Jiraiya-san!" seru Sakura.

"Sekarang ganti pakaianmu dengan seragam kerja yang ada di loker pegawai dan cepatlah bekerja." titah Jiraiya. Sakura mengangguk semangat.

Sakura sudah di depan cermin sekarang. Tubuhnya yang putih dan ramping terbungkus seragam karaoke ala seragam maid café berwarna hitam dengan banyak renda putih disana-sini. Sakura merasa sedikit geli dan risih melihat penampilannya. Tapi tak apalah, untuk sementara dia akan bekerja disini. Uang tabungannya yang masih sisa akan diirit dan gunakan untuk menyewa losmen kecil yang murah sambil mencari rumah sewa baru sambil menunggu uang ganti rumah sewa dari Kakashi.

Sakura keluar dari ruangan khusus pegawai. Karaoke sudah ramai, yang ditandai dengan gema suara nyanyian dari bilik-bilik karaoke yang telah terisi.

"Haruno!"

Sakura menoleh. Dilihatnya seseorang gadis seksi berambut pirang berlari menghampirinya. Rasanya dia pernah melihat gadis itu di suatu tempat.

"Haruno, kan?" tanya gadis itu sambil menunjuk Sakura dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Iya. Kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Tolong antarkan pesanan ke bilik nomor 12 ya. Makanan sudah disiapkan di bawah. Aku akan ke pergi berjaga di lobby!" kata gadis itu sambil berlari.

"Iya." jawab Sakura sedikit heran dan mengingat-ingat dimana dia pernah bertemu gadis itu.

.

.

.

" _Sumimasen_ …" kata Sakura sambil mendorong pintu bilik karaoke untuk mengantar pesanan makanan. Hingar binger lagu yang entah apa judulnya membuat telinga Sakura _jet lag_ mendadak.

"Wah, boss! Pelayannya _kawaii_!" komentar seseorang lelaki gemuk di dalam bilik.

Sakura meletakkan nampan di meja dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Kawanan preman, pikir Sakura sambil bergidik. Mereka mengenakan pakaian kumuh dan lusuh yang terbuat dari denim serta kulti dan sudah robek disana-sini, telinga mereka penuh dengan tindikan, dan kulit mereka penuh dengan tato.

"Hei, gadis manis, kemarilah temani kami. Kami kesepian malam ini." seseorang yang –mungkin mereka anggap sebagai bos, merajuk pada Sakura.

"Maaf, tuan. Saya tidak bisa. Saya sedang bekerja." tolak Sakura halus dan langsung melenggang pergi sebelum tangannya ditarik oleh orang itu.

"Apa? Jual mahal sekali ya kamu. Salahkan dirimu sendiri karena kamu manis." kata orang itu. Sakura berusaha melepaskan tangannya namun tidak bisa, cengkeraman orang itu terlalu kuat.

"Lepaskan saya!" Sakura berontak.

"Temani aku dulu, manis." kata orang itu menjijikkan. Kawanan preman itu berdiri dan menarik tangan Sakura yang lain. Sakura berusaha berontak sekuat tenaga dan memukul mereka dengan nampan. Sialan, rutuk Sakura dalam hati. Tenaganya tidak cukup kuat jika harus berhadapan dengan orang-orang berotot macam ini, apalagi dia belum makan seharian. Di tengah keputusasaanya, Sakura mendengar kebisingan yang berasal dari pintu bilik. Sebelum Sakura menoleh untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, pintu bilik telah terbang menjauhi engselnya, terdobrak dengan sempurna dan terjatuh di lantai.

Apa yang –?

"Kami satuan Anbu dari kepolisian Konoha, silahkan semuanya keluar dari gedung ini dengan sukarela kalau tidak ingin kami paksa!"

Sakura dan kawanan preman itu termangu melihat jajaran pihak berwajib Konoha memperlihatkan _ID card_ mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura kaget.

"Kami akan menutup tempat ini karena tempat karaoke ini ilegal dan tidak berizin. Silahkan keluar dari gedung ini atau kami paksa." kata seorang anbu tajam. Sakura menganga terkejut, begitu pula dengan kawanan preman yang menggodanya. Sayup-sayup Sakura mendengar teriakan-teriakan kecil dari beberapa bilik sebelah dan Sakura melihat beberapa orang berlarian di lorong karaoke.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Sakura mematung di tempat.

* * *

"Itu hanya fitnah dari Orochimaru! Dia sainganku sejak dulu! Ini tidak benar!" Jiraiya masih melancarkan sumpah serapahnya pada anbu-anbu yang meringkusnya ketika dirinya berada di mobil anbu. Sakura masih bisa mendengar Jiraiya _misuh-misuh_ dan menyebut nama Orochimaru di dalam mobil yang sudah melaju beberapa meter darinya itu.

Sakura dan kelima pegawai yang lain, yang sudah berganti pakaian, hanya diam mematung di depan gedung yang sekarang sudah penuh dengan _police line_ itu.

"Orochimaru bikin ulah lagi." tutur salah seorang pegawai kelihatan kesal.

"Ah, aku tidak mau memikirkannya. Aku mau pulang."

"Aku juga."

"Aku juga."

"Aku akan menyuruh pacarku menjemput." ujar gadis yang tadi mengajak Sakura bicara. Sakura hanya terdiam tidak menanggapi karena memang tidak mengenal mereka.

"Aku duluan." Sakura berkata lirih kepada mereka dan menyeret kopernya menjauhi gedung _super trap_ yang membuat hari kedua kaburnya dari rumah menjadi menyedihkan. Ingin rasanya Sakura memeluk ibunya dan menangis sekencang mungkin sambil mengutuki dirinya yang mengambil keputusan bodoh karena sudah kabur dari rumah.

Tapi sebelum itu,

Kruyuk~

.

.

.

Sekarang Sakura berada di restoran di pinggir jalan. Di hadapannya ada, setusuk kue dango, dan teh hijau hangat. Itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuat kenyang semetara waktu. Sakura menghela nafas dan berencana memutuskan untuk menginap di hotel murah hanya untuk malam ini saja.

"Semuanya 750 ryo." kata pemilik restoran.

Sakura mengangguk dan membuka tas selempangnya mencari dompet pink-nya. Tidak ada. Sakura mengerutkan kening, mencoba bersabar. Dia mencari di setiap kantong di celananya, berharap ada uang sisa membeli koran tadi pagi. Tidak ada. Sakura masih bisa tenang. Sakura membuka kopernya, mematikan semua rasa malu di uratnya ketika celana dalam dan branya berserakan di lantai restoran –menjadi bahan bisik-bisik pengunjung restoran yang lain. Dompetnya tetap tidak ada. Oke, sekarang Sakura mulai panik.

"Jika tidak bisa membayar, harap menjadi tukang cuci piring sampai restoran tutup." pungkas pemilik restoran yang lihai membaca keadaan Sakura.

Sakura hanya meringis pedih menghadapi kenyataan ini.

* * *

"Sasuke, mau makan okonomiyaki tidak?" tawar Suigetsu saat mereka selesai manggung di café milik Orochimaru.

"Hn. Boleh." tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tahu tempat makan yang bagus." kata Orochimaru sambil memakai jaketnya.

"Juugo, kau mau makan okonomiyaki juga kan?" tanya Suigetsu pada Juugo yang asyik mengemasi alat musiknya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak suka telur. Aku ingin makan sup miso." kata Juugo. "… atau tempura?" katanya galau.

"Mana ada warung sup miso buka jam 2 pagi begini!" gertak Suigetsu dan Karin berbarengan.

"Sudahlah. Jangan bertengkar. Aku yang putuskan kita akan makan okonomiyaki dan pergi main billiard sampai pagi." kata Orochimaru bersemangat. Matanya melirik Sasuke. "Oi, Sasuke, kau tidak akan pulang malam ini?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Bagaimana dia bisa pulang dan berlagak tidak terjadi apa-apa saat tadi pagi Sasuke menemukan dirinya tiduran setengah telanjang dengan gadis tidak dikenal?

"Yuk, cabut!" kata Suigetsu bersemangat.

.

.

.

Mereka berlima, termasuk Orochimaru, bergegas mengendarai motor masing-masing, kecuali Karin yang malu-malu dan tadi meminta dibonceng oleh Sasuke. Suigetsu mencibir Karin yang berkelakuan seperti itu sehingga menyebabkan helm Suigetsu menjadi tidak muat karena kepalanya benjol digetok gelas champagne oleh Karin. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sampai di restoran okonomiyaki yang buka selama 24 jam di pusat distrik Mizutani.

"Sumimasen, pesan konomiyaki dengan Jamur Shiitake dan Unagi cincang!" ujar Suigetsu lantang pada pelayan restoran.

"Aku pesan okonomiyaki dengan daging asap." kata Orochimaru.

"Aku pesan okonomiyaki dengan sayuran tumis." kata Karin.

"Hn…aku pesan okonomiyaki dengan tomat dan kubis saja." kata Sasuke.

"Aku pesan okonomiyaki dengan ikan kakap." ujar Juugo. "… atau ikan kembung?" ujarnya galau.

"Ikan kakap saja!" ujar Suigetsu dan Karin kompak.

Pelayan pun pergi setelah mencatat pesanan mereka.

"Tidak terasa liburan musim panas akan berakhir ya?" Suigetsu membuka obrolan.

"Club pasti akan kembali sepi saat kalian tidak manggung." ujar Orochimaru.

"Kami bisa manggung tiap hari asal gaji kami dinaikkan." kata Karin disambut anggukan kepala dari Juugo.

"…atau konsumsi kami yang dinaikkan." kata Jugo menerawang.

"Sasuke, apa rencanamu saat liburan berakhir?" tanya Suigetsu. Sasuke terdiam sebentar.

"Aku akan melanjutkan kuliah." ucapnya malas.

Sasuke adalah mahasiswa fakultas kesenian jurusan _broadcasting_ di Universitas Tsuyoshi. Liburan musim panas ini dimanfaatkan Sasuke untuk mendapatkan uang tambahan dengan manggung di club milik Orochimaru setiap malam.

"Pasti club akan sepi tanpamu, Sasuke-kun. Pengunjung club-ku, terutama gadis-gadis muda, meningkat saat kau manggung selama ini." kata Orochimaru.

"Mereka berisik." ujar Sasuke singkat.

"Itu karena Sasuke memiliki wajah _lady killer_. Bahkan Karin diam-diam suka pada Sasuke ya kan?" celetuk Suigetsu yang sedetik kemudian membuat kopi yang sedang diseruput Karin muncrat dan tersebar rata di muka Suigetsu.

"Tisu…tisu…" Suigetsu kebingungan mencari tisu untuk membersihkan kopi hitam yang kini mulai lengket di alis matanya. Juugo dan Orochimaru tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Suigetsu, sedangkan Karin menarik kerah Suigetsu dan menceramahinya dengan kalimat pendek-pendek yang berisikan makian dengan nama hewan-hewan penghuni kebun binatang.

Sasuke menghela nafas melihat kelakuan rekan setimnya ini. Kemudian matanya melirik keluar jendela. Bosan. Telinganya terasa suntuk sejak tadi pagi mendengar hingar bingar keramaian ceramah dari Kakashi dan Naruto untuk meminta maaf pada gadis penghuni baru itu, Haruno –siapalah itu namanya, karena insiden pagi tadi. Semenjak gadis itu pergi, Kakashi kelabakan menghubungi kenalannya untuk meminjam uang demi melunasi uang sewa yang terlanjur tertukar dengan segepok buku porno, Icha Icha –apalah itu namanya, Sasuke tidak ingat. Jika mengingat gadis itu, Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam tubuhnya. Perasaan ini sama seperti perasaan bersalah. Sasuke juga tidak tahu dia harus merasa bersalah karena apa. Tadi pagi gadis itu pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Sasuke, menatapnya saja tidak. Entah mengapa, Sasuke menjadi kesal pada dirinya yang tidak bisa mencegah gadis itu pergi untuk sekadar menanyakan apakah gadis itu baik-baik saja. Sekarang gadis itu berdiri di seberang jalan, masih dengan rambut pink-nya yang berkibar tertiup angin, masih dengan menyeret koper besarnya yang tampak menganggu, masih dengan wajahnya yang dalam sekejap membuat perasaan Sasuke menjadi sedikit hangat. Kenapa aku berimajinasi sampai seperti ini? Sasuke memegang dahinya dan merutuki dirinya sendiri yang telah berhasil membuat visualisasi gadis itu dengan sempurna.

Tapi, tunggu!

.

Sasuke berdiri tiba-tiba sambil menggebrak meja membuat keempat orang yang kaget. Tidak biasanya Sasuke reaktif terhadap sesuatu, kecuali dengan drum.

* * *

Sakura berjalan sambil menyeret kopernya yang sudah beberapa kali dia buka dan tutup lagi, masih belum menemukan keberadaan dompetnya yang seenaknya menghilang. Jari-jarinya terasa keriting dan mau patah gara-gara mencuci lusinan piring dan gelas di restoran untuk menebus harga seonggok dango dan teh hijau sialan yang telah membuat harinya semakin susah. Sakura tidak mempedulikan rambutnya yang lepek berkibar tertiup angin malam saat mata Sakura jelalatan mencari hotel terdekat. Tapi, hei, ini adalah kawasan distrik Mizutani, yang artinya menemukan hotel murah dibawah 3000 ryo memiliki kemungkinan yang sama dengan mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami. Tapi, hei, dompet Sakura hilang, jadi tidak ada hotel untuk malam ini.

Suara Sakura melengking kencang membayangkan orang tuanya sedang mengutuknya karena menjadi anak yang durhaka. Membayangkan ibunya mencoret nama Sakura dari jajaran keluarga besar Haruno, membayangkan ayahnya mengangkat seorang puteri baru yang lebih cantik, penurut, berdada besar, dan tidak suka kabur dari rumah seperti dirinya. Sakura menangis lebih kencang lagi membayangkan itu semua terjadi.

Namun seketika tangisnya berhenti melihat pemandangan yang jauh lebih mengerikan. Di depannya, ada kawanan preman yang sempat dikenalnya beberapa jam lalu sedang berjalan beriringan. Kawanan preman itu berhenti demi mendapati gadis manis, kurus, lemah, dengan jejak air mata di pipinya yang tadi sempat mengenakan pakaian _maid_. _What a cruel coincident_. Sakura berusaha kabur, namun tangannya dipegang oleh orang yang disebut bos tadi. Seperti tadi, Sakura kalah kekuatan.

"Hei, gadis manis, bagaikan takdir kita bertemu lagi, ne?"

"Lepaskan aku!" ujar Sakura geram sambil melepaskan tangannya.

"Hooo… kau masih jual mahal ya? Kau tidak perlu jual mahal, nona. Temani kami minum malam ini, kami kesepian." rajuk si bos.

"Menjijikkan." desis Sakura.

"Oh, nona kau lucu sekali." kata anak buah sang bos.

"Temani kami!"

"Tidak!"

"Ayolah, temani kami."

"Tolong, tinggalkan aku!"

"Ayolah, temani kami, nona…"

"Ayolah…"

"Ayolah…"

Emosi Sakura meluap mendengar rajukan menjijikkan dari preman-preman kurang ajar yang mempermainkannya saat sedang _bad mood_ ini. Dengan sisa kekuatannya, Sakura mengangkat koper besarnya.

"PERGI! SHANNAROOOOO!" Sakura menjerit sambil mengibaskan kopernya 360 derajat membuat kawanan preman itu jatuh terjerembab.

"ITAI! Berani sekali kau, gadis kecil! Kau tidak tahu siapa kami, hah?" ujar si bos memegangi kepalanya yang terkena kibasan koper besar Sakura. Si bos berdiri dan hendak menampar pipi kuyu Sakura, kalau saja tidak dihentikan oleh sebuah suara pemuda asing.

"Sayang?"

Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara. Pupil matanya membesar mendapati bayangan pemuda bertubuh tinggi, berambut raven, dan bermata tajam sedang terpantul di retinanya. Pemuda itu berdiri dengan keren, sedangkan tangan kanannya menahan tangan si bos yang hendak mendaratkan tamparan di pipi Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya pemuda itu sambil menghujani Sakura tatapan tajam yang membius.

"Kau teman gadis ini?!" hardik si bos melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Sasuke.

"Bukan!" jawab Sakura cepat.

"Aku pacarnya." ralat Sasuke.

"BUKAN!" jawab Sakura lebih cepat.

"Maafkan kelakuan pacar saya." Sasuke membungkuk sopan pada para preman itu lalu mengeluarkan dompetnya. "Saya akan mengganti uang untuk membeli obat memar." kata Sasuke memberikan dua lembar uang sebesar 1000 ryo pada si bos. Si bos menerimanya dengan kasar.

"Hei, nona kecil, kau memiliki pacar yang tampan jadi hiduplah dengan baik dan jangan bekerja di maid karaoke lagi, mengerti?!" kata si bos pada Sakura yang dihadiahi tatapan membunuh Sakura. "Kakak tampan, jagalah pacarmu ini ya! Dia liar sekali."

"Iya. Dia memang liar." keluh Sasuke. Kawanan preman itupun bergerak menjauhi Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih tak bergeming.

"Arigato." ucap Sakura singkat lalu berjalan menjauhi Sasuke sambil menyeret kopernya.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu." kata Sakura sambil terus berjalan menjauhi Sasuke.

"Apa kau punya uang?"

"Bukan urusanmu." tukas Sakura. Sejenak kemudian Sakura merasakan tangan kanannya terasa ringan karena tidak lagi menyeret koper, karena koper itu telah berpindah tangan secara paksa.

"Kembalikan koperku!" Sakura berusaha merebut kopernya dari tangan Sasuke.

"Kakashi dan Naruto hampir membunuhku tadi pagi. Mereka sudah berpikir negatif mengenaiku." kata Sasuke dingin.

"Bukan urusanku." kata Sakura tak kalah dingin. "Kembalikan koperku."

"Kau harus pulang ke rumah Kakashi dan menjelaskan pada mereka." perintah Sasuke. "lagipula aku menemukan benda berwarna pink di kamarku dan aku yakin itu milikmu."

Sakura terdiam. "Jadi dompetku…"

"Ayo pulang!" tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Sasuke menyeret koper besar Sakura yang membuat Sakura, mau tidak mau, mengikuti Sasuke memasuki restoran okonomiyaki di seberang jalan. Sakura ikut berhenti saat Sasuke berhenti di depan sebuah meja berisi empat orang manusia.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa makan okonomiyaki bersama kalian. Aku harus mengantar dia pulang." kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk Sakura disampingnya.

"Dia siapa, Sasuke?" tanya Karin. Matanya berkilat –cemburu.

"Hn. Aku duluan, _mata ashita_." Sasuke membungkuk singkat, Sakura juga membungkuk singkat mengikuti Sasuke. Sasuke melesat menuju tempat parkir di samping restoran. Mengikat koper Sakura di belakang motor dengan tali ban bekas yang tersimpan di jok motornya.

"Ayo naik." perintah Sasuke setelah menghidupkan mesin motor. Sakura naik ke motor Sasuke dengan enggan. Kemudian Sasuke mengegas motornya menuju distrik Otohata, menuju rumah Kakashi.

* * *

Sasuke memarkir motornya di tempat biasa. Sakura turun dan melepaskan ikatan pada kopernya, sedangkan Sasuke mencari kunci di tumpukan pot bunga milik Naruto untuk membuka pintu depan.

"Dimana Kakashi-san dan Naruto?" tanya Sakura saat menyadari bahwa rumah ini terlalu tenang.

"Kakashi sedang mencari uang untuk mengganti uangmu. Kalau Naruto, entahlah…" kata Sasuke sambil melepas jaketnya dan menghempaskan di sofa. "Kau tidurlah di kamarku. Aku akan keluar."

"Dan biar kau bisa seenaknya meraba tubuhku lagi?" sindir Sakura. Sasuke menatapnya tajam.

"Aku bukan lelaki mesum seperti Naruto! Dan kau, seharusnya kau lebih ramah dan sopan mengingat aku telah menyelamatkanmu dan telah membiarkanmu tidur di kamarku!"

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk melakukannya!" hardik Sakura.

"Kau itu mengganggu sekali! Ah, sudahlah, terserah kau saja. Kau tidur di kamar siapapun boleh. Aku akan pergi keluar!" kata Sasuke sambil membanting daun pintu depan membuat Sakura mendengus.

Sepi.

Sakura memperhatikan sekeliling. Tidak dipungkiri bahwa tubuhnya sangat lelah. Gadis itu berjalan ke arah kamar Sasuke dan membukanya. Masih sama seperti kemarin malam. Masih gelap gulita karena bohlamnya rusak. Seperti tidak memiliki beban apapun, Sakura merayap ke kasur dan membiarkan matanya menutup.

.

Sakura terjaga mendengar deru motor di teras. Diliriknya jam di ponselnya. Sakura tertidur selama satu jam. Tubuhnya menggeliat malas dan berjalan menuju pintu depan mendapati Sasuke masuk dengan membawa dua bungkus makanan cepat saji.

"Aku lapar." kata Sasuke singkat. "Kau mau?"

Perut Sakura yang hanya diisi tiga butir dango dan teh hijau berunjuk rasa ingin diisi. Sakura mengangguk sambil menahan malu. Sasuke menyerahkan sebungkus makanan cepat saji berisi burger, kentang goreng, dan telur omelet.

"Kau membelinya untukku?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke pendek. "Aku hanya lapar karena belum sempat makan malam. Aku pikir kau juga lapar karena menjadi gelandangan sementara di jalanan tadi."

"Apa katamu?" tanya Sakura sambil melotot.

"Diamlah dan makan. Aku sudah lelah." kata Sasuke sambil duduk di sofa. Sakura terdiam dan juga duduk di sofa. Mereka duduk dan makan dalam keadaan diam, karena masing-masing sudah lelah dan mengantuk untuk bersilat lidah.

Setelah makan, Sasuke mengeluarkan bungkusan berisi kotak karton dan mengeluarkan isinya. Ternyata bohlam lampu baru. Sasuke beranjak dari sofa dan memasuki kamarnya. Sakura yang juga sudah selesai makan mengikuti Sasuke dan mengamati pemuda berambut raven itu. Sasuke berdiri di atas kursi plastik dan tangannya menggapai bohlam yang lama. Sakura bisa merasakan tangan Sasuke bergetar sebelum mengganti lampu. Sasuke menurunkan tangannya. Lalu menaikkannya lagi. Lalu menurunkannya lagi. Ragu.

"Kau takut kesetrum?" tanya Sakura membuat Sasuke kaget.

"Ti..tidak!" bantah Sasuke.

"Kau takut mengganti bohlam kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak!"

"Kalau tidak, mengapa dari tadi bohlamnya tidak diganti-ganti?"

"Ini gara-gara Kakashi yang lupa mengganti lampu! Lagipula aku suka kamarku yang gelap."

"Alasan…" tukas Sakura.

"Ah, kau merepotkan!" dengus Sasuke.

"Sini, aku saja yang mengganti lampunya!" tawar Sakura. Sasuke bersungut-sungut.

"Oke, oke, kalau kau bersikeras aku bisa apa?" kata Sasuke. Sakura menaiki kursi plastik setelah Sasuke turun. Perlahan, Sakura memutar bohlam yang telah rusak sampai terlepas dari _cap_ nya **.** Ini kan bukan hal yang sulit! pikir Sakura. Sakura menerima bohlam baru dari Sasuke dan memasangkannya di _cap_ lampu.

"Nah sudah selesai." kata Sakura sedikit congkak membanggakan kemampuannya.

"Hn." Ujar Sasuke malas dan beranjak ingin menyalakan saklar. Tanpa sengaja pergerakan kaki Sasuke menyenggol kursi plastik tempat Sakura berdiri menyebabkan tubuh Sakura oleng. Sakura memekik kecil dan memegang tubuh Sasuke tanpa mempedulikan fakta bahwa pemuda raven itu juga oleng, tanpa mempedulikan fakta mereka berdua ambruk bersamaan seperti malam sebelumnya, tanpa mempedulikan fakta Sakura jatuh menindih tubuh Sasuke, namun di akhir, Sakura menyadari suatu fakta bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengunci bibirnya yang setengah terbuka karena memekik tadi. Bibir Sasuke…

.

.

.

-bersambung-

magnifiken

* * *

Halo semuanya.

Untuk chapter 1 kemarin, terjadi kesalahan mengenai deskripsi Kakashi ya? Maaf ya, hehehe. Karena awalnya karakter pemilik rumah itu adalah Akasuna Sasori, secara authornya nge-fans bingits sama pemuda akatsuki yang unyuh satu itu. Tapi beberapa saat sebelum publish, diganti jadi Kakashi soalnya author butuh karakter berwibawa yang agak aneh untuk jadi pemilik rumah. Yang paling mendekati karakter itu, ya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Hatake Kakashi. Maaf ya kalau ada yang gagal paham sama karakter Kakashi. Udah di replace kok chapter 1-nyaaaa. Walaupun ada review yang kehapus . Tapi semua review udah aku baca kok :D. Arigatou!

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca dan review :*

Silahkan baca chapter dua. Mau ngasih review juga monggo, enggak juga gak apa-apa.

Aku mah nyantai orangnya.

Kiss kiss :*


	3. Remember?

Testosterone Attack!

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 3

* * *

magnifiken

* * *

Sakura ambruk menimpa badan Sasuke. Mata Sakura memejam sambil menahan ngilu yang langsung menjalar pada tulang rusukya karena berbenturan dengan tulang rusuk Sasuke. Apapun itu Sakura tidak peduli. Badannya sudah tidak kuat menerima kejutan kecil sepanjang sisa hari ini. Sejenak, Sakura merasakan sebuah sensani aneh saat bibir mereka saling menyatu secara diagonal dan tidak rapi. Bibir mereka saling menyatu secara diagonal… Bibir mereka saling menyatu… Bibir mereka… Bibir.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya. Gadis itu berada di atasnya cukup lama. Apa dia terlalu syok atau terhanyut pada manis bibirnya? Sasuke tidak tahu. Sasuke mendorong pelan tubuh gadis itu, melepaskan bibirnya yang terikat pada bibir ranum gadis itu, meninggalkan jejak benang saliva di beberapa sudut bibir mereka . Gadis bernama Sakura itu memejamkan matanya saat Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya. Terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari mulut gadis itu.

Dia tertidur? Batin Sasuke.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya takjub. Gadis bernama Sakura ini bisa tidur setelah hampir mematahkan tulang rusuknya? Terlebih lagi gadis ini bisa tidur setelah, tanpa sengaja, mencium bibirnya?

"Dasar aneh." gumam Sasuke pelan. Sasuke bangkit lalu menyalakan lampu kamar. Dia mengangkat Sakura dengan hati-hati lalu meletakkan tubuh ramping itu di atas ranjangnya. Tanpa sengaja, telapak tangannya menyentuh tangan Sakura. Sasuke berhenti sekilas dan mengamati tangan Sakura lalu menyentuhnya. Tangan itu kasar dan –Sasuke menciumnya, bau sabun cuci piring? Sasuke menyibakkan helaian merah muda yang menutupi sebagian wajah pucat di depannya ini. Ada lingkaran hitam dan jejak air mata tipis di bawah matanya. Rambut gadis itu lepek dan setiap helainnya lunglai tanpa tenaga. Sasuke menyentuh dahi Sakura. Hangat. Sasuke menghela nafas sambil menyimpulkan sesuatu. Gadis itu, Sakura, dia kelelahan –dan sedikit demam.

.

"Tadaima~"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke pintu depan dan mendapati teman jabriknya yang berisik memasuki ruang tengah sambil melepeas mantelnya.

"Sasuke, teme?!" pekik Naruto kaget. "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Hn. Untuk sekadar info aku juga penghuni rumah ini sejak setahun yang lalu. Salam kenal." sindir Sasuke halus.

"Bukan itu maksudku –ttebayo! Tumben kau ada di rumah."

"Kau dari mana Naruto? Mana Kakashi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Um…aku habis menjemput Shion dari tempat kerjanya. Karaoke tempat dia kerja habis kena razia anbu tadi, jadi aku mengantarkannya pulang ke rumah." jelas Naruto. "kalau Kakashi-nii aku tidak tahu…" kata Naruto sambil berjalan ke kamarnya lalu tanpa sengaja melongok ke kamar Sasuke yang terbuka.

"Wah, Sasuke –" pekik Naruto.

Sasuke melirik Naruto membayangkan betapa bahagianya Naruto setelah melihat Sakura (secara tadi pagi Kakashi dan Naruto sangat mengkhawatirkan gadis itu, entah kenapa) sekarang sehat walafiat tidak kurang suatu pun dan telah tertidur dengan damai di kamar Sasuke.

"…lampu kamarmu sudah menyala ya?" ujar Naruto takjub.

Gubrak.

"Tidakkah kau melihat pemandangan lain yang lebih penting, Usuratonkachi?!"

"Hoh?" ujar Naruto memicingkan matanya. "HAH? SAKURA-CHAN?! Ada Sakura-chan?!"

"Hn."

Naruto menerobos kamar Sasuke dan mendekati Sakura yang tengah tertidur pulas.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan dia?"

"Ceritanya panjang." jawab Sasuke.

"Aku dan Kakashi-nii sangat khawatir." kata Naruto.

"Kenapa kalian sangat mengkhawatirkan gadis ini sih? Memangnya dia siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Um… bagaimana ya… Kalau ditanya seperti itu, aku dan Kakashi-nii kenal dengan orang tua Sakura-chan. Itu saja."

"Oh ya?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya. "Siapa orang tuanya?"

"Rahasia!" jawab Naruto dengan muka riang gembira.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Malam ini aku akan menginap di rumah kakakku. Aku akan menunggu Kakashi pulang sebelum aku pergi." kata Sasuke.

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang." usir Naruto.

"Dan meninggalkan Sakura yang lemah tanpa daya di bawah pengawasan seorang mesum sepertimu? Aku rasa tidak."

"Huh." cibir Naruto. Sedetik kemudian terdengar suara pintu depan terbuka.

"Tadaima."

Itu suara Kakashi.

* * *

Sakura mengerjap-kerjapnya matanya saat dirasa sinar matahari pagi yang panas mengenai matanya. Perlahan Sakura membuka matanya dan menggerakkan jemarinya yang terasa kaku. Dengan segala daya upaya, Sakura berusaha duduk. Sesuatu dari kepalanya jatuh ke pangkuan Sakura saat dirinya sudah duduk dengan sempurna. Sakura mengerutkan kening mengamati seonggok kain kompres yang lembab di atas pahanya itu lalu meraba dahinya yang lebar. Kainnya itu menempel disana semalaman? Memangnya apa yang terjadi?

Sakura mengedarkan pandangan sekeliling. Sebuah kamar yang tidak asing baginya. Oh ya, Sakura ingat. Dia bertemu dengan pemuda pemilik kamar ini dan dia diajak pulang. Setelah itu mereka makan di sofa ruang tengah dan… Dan apa ya? Sakura memicingkan mata berusaha menggali memori di saat-saat terakhirnya dia tersadar. Sesuatu seperti percekcokan kecil, lalu kalau tidak salah Sakura jatuh? Sakura sama sekali tidak ingat.

"Sakura-chan sudah sadar?"

Sakura menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati seseorang berambut kuning jabrik sedang meringis ke arahnya.

"Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Yokatta ttebayo! Kau terkena demam semalam." jawab Naruto.

"Oh ya?" tanya Sakura sambil bangkit dari kasur dan meletakkan kain kompres itu di nakas samping ranjang.

"Iya. Sekarang saatnya makan siang. Ayo, keluarlah. Kita makan bersama-sama. Kami menyiapkan sup kacang merah untuk makan siang." ajak Naruto gembira.

"Ini sudah siang?!" tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

"Yup!" Naruto menarik tangan Sakura dan mendorong gadis langsing itu untuk keluar kamar dan berjalan ke dapur. Ada dua orang disana. Salah satunya adalah Kakashi.

"Sakura!" panggil Kakashi setelah meletakkan sumpit. "Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa, aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaanmu sejak kau meninggalkan rumah ini."

"Maaf sudah merepotkan, Kakashi-san." Sakura membungkuk pada Kakashi. "Terima kasih sudah mengurusku."

"Sudahlah yang penting Sakura-chan baik-baik saja –ttebayo!" ujar Naruto. "Sekarang ayo kita makan~!"

"Oh ya, Sakura, kenalkan ini penghuni di lantai atas. Namanya Ino. Dia baru saja datang dari liburan musim panas." kata Kakashi sambil menunjuk gadis berambut pirang panjang yang diikat _ponytail_ dengan mata sewarna batu safir biru.

"Konnichiwa." Sakura membungkuk sopan pada gadis bernama Ino itu.

"Haruno… Sakura?" tanya gadis itu pada Sakura. Sakura melihatnya heran. Ino yang di depannya ini mirip dengan seseorang yang dia kenal belasan tahun lalu.

"Sakura si Jidat?"

"YAMANAKA INO?!" pekik Sakura sambil menunjuk Ino di depannya ini. Benarkah ini Yamana Ino, sahabatnya saat masih SD? Yamanaka Ino yang sukanya memanggilnya si Jidat Lebar? Yamanaka Ino yang itu?

"Ino si Babi Gendut!" tuding Sakura.

"Sakura si Jidat Super!"

"Ino si Rambut Gimbal!"

"Sakura si Dada Rata!"

"Ino si Celengan Bagong!"

"Sakura si Upil Kuda!"

"KYAAA~~" Sakura dan Ino berhamburan dan menyatu dalam pelukan sambil berlompatan gembira. Kakashi dan Naruto hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan adegan reuni yang aneh antar dua sahabat itu.

* * *

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke yang hendak menggebuk drum untuk latihan di studio club Orochimaru terpaksa menunda keinginannya. Dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut merah menyala sedang berkacak pinggang sambil menatapnya penuh amarah.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke agak malas.

Karin mengehela nafas. "Siapa gadis kemarin yang kau tolong dari preman di depan restoran okonomiyaki?"

Sasuke terdiam sambil kembali fokus memainkan stik drumnya daripada menjawab pertanyaan Karin.

"Sasuke." panggil Karin.

"Bukan siapa-siapa." jawab Sasuke.

"Bohong!" tuduh Karin.

"Ya sudah, terserah." kata Sasuke singkat. "Aku mau latihan, tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Mendengar suara dingin Sasuke, nyali Karin mulai menciut. Karin melepas kacamatanya dan meletakkannya diatas meja kecil di dekat pintu studio. Sasuke memutar tubuhnya menghadap Karin sambil mengerutkan kening melihat kelakukan vokalis band Taka ini. Karin berdiri di hadapan Sasuke dan memegang pundak kokoh pemuda Uchiha yang telah mencuri hatinya sejak pandangan pertama ini. Karin membungkuk dan wajahnya berhadapan langsung dengan wajah bungsu Uchiha ini.

"Maafkan aku, Sasu-pyon. Aku hanya cemburu." ujar Karin.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu." kata Sasuke.

"Hihi." Karin tertawa kecil. "Kau tahu aku menyayangimu kan?" tanya Karin sambil mengecup singkat pipi kiri Sasuke.

"Ck, jangan begini, Karin." Sasuke mendorong pelan tubuh Karin dan kembali berbalik menghadap drum-nya.

Karin mengerutkan kening sambil melihat punggung Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke?" tanya Karin. Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya memutar-mutarkan stik drum-nya. Sebelum Karin mau bertanya lagi, ponsel Sasuke berbunyi nyaring memecah kesunyian di antara mereka berdua. Sasuke merogoh ponselnya dan melirik Karin sekilas. Seakan mengerti isyarat Sasuke, Karin mendengus sebal.

"Aku keluar dulu." ujar Karin singkat lalu mengambil kacamatanya dan menutup pintu studio.

"Ya, ayah?" tanya Sasuke setelah mengangkat teleponnya. Seseorang di seberang telepon ternyata adalah ayah Sasuke.

"Dimana kau? Itachi bilang padaku kau menginap di apartemennya semalam." kata Uchiha Fugaku, ayah Sasuke.

"Aku sedang ada diluar. Iya, aku menginap di apartemen nii-san semalam." sebenarnya tidak benar jika Sasuke mengatakan menginap semalaman, karena Sasuke hanya menumpang tidur dari dini hari hingga menjelang siang.

"Seharusnya kau pulang ke rumah, Sasuke. Ibumu rindu padamu!" Uchiha Fugaku mendengus. "Ya sudahlah. Kau nanti bisa menghadiri pesta pembukaan rumah sakit kan?"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. "Iya, ayah."

"Pakailah pakaian yang rapi dan jangan datang dalam keadaan yang lusuh!" perintah Fugaku. "Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada seseorang."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Siapa?"

"Sudahlah, yang penting kau harus datang nanti malam. Itachi dan ibumu akan berada disana juga. Jangan lupa ya! Gedung Sakamoto di distrik Ohkura! Jam 7 malam!" kata Fugaku.

"Iya, ayah." jawab Sasuke patuh.

"Bagus. Aku tutup dulu."

Pip.

Sasuke menatap ponselnya yang barusan menghubungkannya dengan lelaki yang menjadi ayahnya itu. Sebenarnya, dia sangat enggan pergi menghadiri pesta semacam itu. Tapi, Sasuke tidak punya pilihan. Dia rindu pada ibunya.

* * *

"Minna… makan malam sudah siap! Ayo kumpul di meja makan!" seru Kakashi ruang makan mengagetkan Sakura yang sedang asyik ngobrol bersama di kamar Ino.

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura turun bersama Ino dan mendapati beberapa orang sudah duduk lesehan merubungi meja makan. Ada Kakashi yang sedang menjewer Naruto karena jahil mencuri gorengan dan dua orang pemuda yang tidak Sakura kenal. Salah satu pemuda asing itu berambut panjang jabrik yang diikat ke belakang dengan pandangan malas dan terus menguap, sedangkan lainnya berkulit putih susu dengan wajah dingin dan mata hitam yang sedikit sipit. Sakura duduk mengikuti Ino di seberang pemuda berambut jabrik yang dikuncir ke belakang.

"Shikamaru, Sai, kenalkan ini Sakura-chan. Penghuni baru." kata Naruto memperkenalkan Sakura sambil mengedarkan piring dan sumpit.

"Konban wa." Sakura mengangguk pada Shikamaru dan Sai.

"Hoaaahhm….Halo. Kau mahasiswa Universitas Tsuyoshi juga?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Iya, aku mahasiswa baru. Sebenarnya aku satu angkatan dengan Ino, tapi tahun ini aku baru mengikuti tes dan diterima di Fakultas Kedokteran." kata Sakura.

"Domo. Aku Shikamaru. Aku mahasiswa Tsuyoshi juga. Fakultas Teknologi Komputer jurusan Programming Software." kata Shikamaru.

"Domo." Sakura mengaggukkan kepalanya.

"Wajahmu…" pemuda putih bernama Sai itu mengangkat tangannya dan membuka telapak tangannya di depan wajah Sakura membuat Sakura dan Ino saling berpandangan tidak mengerti.

"Wajahmu cocok sekali. Maukah kau menjadi model fotoku?" tanya Sai sambil tersenyum memunculkan dua bulan sabit hasil lengkungan matanya karena tersenyum.

"Eh?" Sakura masih bingung dengan tawaran Sai. Ino menepuk pundak Sakura.

"Sai-kun ini mahasiswa jurusan seni fotografi di Tsuyoshi, jadi maklumi saja kalau dia sering meminta orang asing menjadi model fotonya." jelas Ino.

"Oh…" Sakura baru ngeh.

"Sai ini benar-benar tidak suka basa-basi ya." keluh Kakashi sambil meletakkan sepanci kare yang sangat harum baunya di meja makan.

"Wajahmu sangat cocok." kata Sai tetap membicarakan wajah Sakura.

"Tidak heran sih." jawab Naruto. "Sakura-chan memang kawaii." puji Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Sai." jawab Sakura malu-malu.

"Wajahnya sangat mewakili tema lomba fotografer musim gugur mendatang. Aku yakin aku pasti menang!" ucap Sai optimis.

"Memang temannya apa?" tanya Ino.

Sai tersenyum _innocent_. "Temanya adalah Derita Janda Korban Perang Dunia."

Hening.

* * *

Uchiha Fugaku bertepuk tangan usai mendengarkan pidato penyambutan oleh putra sulungnya, Uchiha Itachi, pada pembukaan pestanya. Fugaku melihat ke arah istrinya, Mikoto, yang duduk bersebelahan dengan pemuda berambut raven yang memakai setelan jas hitam. Si bungsu Uchiha itu tampak rapi sekali dan berbeda dengan penampilannya sehari-hari yang tampak rebel sebagai seorang mahasiswa seni dan _drummer_. Kemudian Uchiha Fugaku berjalan ke kerumunan teman-teman sejawatnya dan menerima ucapan selamat atas peresmian cabang rumah sakit milik keluarga Uchiha yang baru.

"Ibu." panggil Sasuke. Mikoto menoleh.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto.

"Itachi Nii-san berbeda sekali denganku ya? Nii-san adalah dokter yang sangat jenius, sama seperti ayah dan ibu." keluh Sasuke.

Mikoto tersenyum. "Kau ini berbicara seperti ini lagi. Bukankah kau ini unik? Dari seluruh keluarga kita hanya Sasu-chan yang memiliki darah seni. Aku malah bersyukur keluarga kita tidak monoton."

"Aku merasa aku bukan bagian dari keluarga Uchiha." keluh Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, baka otōto?" tanya Itachi yang tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang mereka berdua.

"Baka aniki! Jangan menguping pembicaraanku!" Itachi dan Mikoto saling berpandangan dan tertawa kecil.

"Ibu, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu. Mari kuantar." ajak Itachi sambil menggandeng Mikoto. Mikoto mengikuti Itachi menjauh dari Sasuke yang memandang punggung ibu dan kakaknya menjauh lalu berhenti dan berbicara pada seorang wanita gendut yang memakai kimono. Sasuke mendengus malas dan mengalihkan pendangannya melihat ayahnya berbicara sambil sesekali tertawa dengan seseorang yang memiliki rambut bergaya aneh. Sasuke mencomot kue kering yang tidak jauh dari jangkauannya berharap pesta seperti ini akan segera selesai dan dia bisa langsung kembali pulang ke rumah Kakashi atau latihan drum.

"Sasuke!" panggil Fugaku membuat Sasuke sedikit kaget. "Kemarilah."

Dengan patuh, Sasuke berjalan mendekati Fugaku dan tamunya yang memiliki gaya rambut yang aneh itu. Fugaku menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Ini Sasuke, putra bungsuku yang sering aku bicarakan." katanya memperkenalkan Sasuke pada tamunya. "Sasuke, ini teman satu apartemen saat ayah kuliah dulu. Sang pemilik OneKOH TV, Haruno Kizashi."

Sasuke membungkuk hormat pada Kizashi.

"Tampan sekali anakmu, Fugaku!" puji Kizashi. Fugaku hanya bisa tersenyum bangga.

"Ayah, aku izin pulang dulu. Besok pagi aku mulai berkuliah." pamit Sasuke.

"Kau tidak ingin makan dahulu?" tanya Fugaku.

"Tidak. Aku makan nanti saja." tolak Sasuke.

"Hn, baiklah. Langsung pulanglah dan hati-hati." jawab Fugaku. Sasuke membungkuk hormat pada ayahnya dan pada Kizashi lalu langsung berjalan keluar ruangan pesta diikuti lirikan centil para ibu-ibu dan anak gadis mereka yang menjadi undangan di pesta Fugaku.

"Waaah…" Kizashi membuka suara. "Anakmu sangat tampan, Fugaku."

"Hn. Dia seperti ibunya kan?"

"Dia berkuliah dimana?" tanya Kizashi.

"Di Tsuyoshi di distrik Otohata sekarang dia memasuki tahun kedua kuliah. Dia bersikeras mengambil jurusan broadcasting."

"Bernarkah?! Anakmu mengambil jurusan yang sama saat aku kuliah dulu!" seru Kizashi. "Tidak selamanya Uchiha itu tertarik pada bidang medis ya, Fugaku?" tanya Kizashi.

"Benar… Sejujurnya aku mengharapkan Sasuke dapat menggantikan aku menjadi dokter kepala di rumah sakit di cabang kedua ini. Tapi apa boleh buat, anak zaman sekarang memiliki cara berpikir yang lebih frontal dan mandiri. Sebagai orang tua aku hanya bisa mendukungnya." jawab Fugaku. "Bagaimana dengan anakmu?"

"Oh, Sakura? Hm… setelah lulus SMA setahun lalu dia mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar di Iwagakure dan sekarang... Um… Sejujurnya, anakku kabur dari rumah, Fugaku." jawab Kizashi pelan.

"APA?" Fugaku sedikit kaget mendengar penuturan sahabatnya.

"Aku sedikit keras pada Sakura. Sehingga dia memilih untuk tinggal mandiri. Aku dimarahi istriku habis-habisan gara-gara ini."

"Kau tidak mencarinya?" tanya Fugaku.

"Tentu saja aku mencarinya! Bahkan aku tahu tempat tinggalnya dan tempat kuliahnya."

"Dimana?" tanya Fugaku.

"Dia mengambil jurusan kedokteran di Universitas Tsuyoshi tahun ini dan dia tinggal di rumah sewa di distrik Otohata." kata Kizashi.

"Kau tidak mengajaknya pulang, padahal kau tahu tempat tinggalnya?" tanya Fugaku.

"Istriku memberiku peringatan agar tidak mengganggu Sakura untuk sementara waktu. Walaupun begitu aku sangat khawatir dan tetap menyuruh orang untuk mengawasinya di rumah barunya. Aku juga menyewa beberapa orang untuk mengawasinya dari kejauhan, bahkan mereka berpura-pura menjadi preman untuk mengganggunya agar ketakutan dan pulang ke rumah. Tapi semuanya tidak berhasil." keluh Kizashi.

Fugaku menghela nafas. "Anak zaman sekarang, Kizashi. Kita tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak kita pada mereka. Yang penting mereka bahagia dan baik-baik saja." kata Fugaku.

"Iya. Kau benar. Aku memaksakan kehendakku pada Sakura untuk mengambil jurusan broadcasting, karena Sakura adalah anak perempuan semata wayangku yang akan meneruskan pimpinan OneKOH TV. Aku merasa bersalah pada Sakura." kata Kizashi.

"Ya, aku juga sama. Anak bungsuku, Sasuke, tidak tinggal bersama kami karena dulu aku juga memaksanya untuk masuk ke sekolah kedokteran. Sejak saat itu aku merasa bersalah dan tidak ingin memaksakan kehendakku lagi." kata Fugaku.

"Ya, semoga suami Sakura nantinya mengerti urusan broadcasting dan bisa menjadi penerus pimpinan OneKOH TV." kata Kizashi berharap.

"Aku juga ingin istri Sasuke berprofesi sebagai dokter sehingga dapat menggantikan tugas Sasuke untuk mengurus rumah sakit Uchiha." Kata Fugaku berharap.

Kedua sahabat itu tenggelam dalam lautan harapan masing-masing dan tersentak suatu kejanggalan yang aneh. Mereka berpandangan sesaat lalu tersenyum berseri-seri seperti menemukan suatu rencana yang akan dimengerti oleh mereka berdua.

"Apa kau berpikiran seperti yang kupikirkan?" tanya mereka berbarengan sambil tertawa hina.

* * *

"Sasuke itu seperti apa orangnya, Ino?" tanya Sakura yang sambil menggeliat malas di atas kasur Ino, di lantai dua rumah milik Kakashi.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" Ino yang sedang sibuk membongkar koper hasil pulang kampungnya selama libur musim panas, berhenti sejenak dan memperhatikan Sakura.

"Tidak… aku hanya berkesempatan bertemu dengannya beberapa kali. Apa orangnya memang menyebalkan seperti itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Um… bagaimana ya? Sasuke cowok yang sangat tampan. Tapi dia jarang pulang kesini. Walau bertemu pun dia tidak banyak bicara padaku. Jadi aku tidak tahu dia orangnya seperti apa." jawab Ino.

"Oh…" Sakura ber-oh ria.

"Ada kabar yang bilang bahwa dia anak orang kaya, ada yang bilang dia merupakan anak seorang artis karena dia sangat tampan, tapi ada satu kabar yang paling banyak mempercayai, yaitu keluarga Sasuke merupakan keluarga mafia yang sangat jahat dan bergerak secara rahasia." kata Ino.

Sakura tersentak kaget. "Apa? Yang benar?"

"Hu-um. Banyak orang di kampus yang melihat Sasuke kadangkala diantar jemput oleh mobil mewah yang berbeda-beda setiap harinya. Lalu banyak yang melihat Sasuke kadang berjalan-jalan dengan santai di distrik Mizutani di daerah Choushiro dengan beberapa orang yang berpenampilan menakutkan." kata Ino.

"Dia…sedang apa disana?"

"Mungkin ingin memungut pajak di daerah kekuasaannya, aku tidak tahu." kata Ino mengangkat bahu. "Coba kau pikir, dia menyewa kamar di rumah ini dan berkeliaran hampir tiap malam, tidakkah itu cukup jelas bahwa dia sedang menyamar? Aku dengar dari temanku bahwa dia mempunyai apartemen mewah di distrik Ohkura dan kadang menginap disana semalaman jika tidak pulang ke rumah ini."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura sambil memelototkan matanya.

"Ada gosip yang menyatakan bahwa, kakak Sasuke –aku tidak tahu namanya, merupakan anggota organisasi rahasia bernama Akatsuki yang bertugas mencuri organ tubuh seseorang untuk dijual di pasar gelap."

"Mengerikan!" pekik Sakura.

"Ya. Tapi itu semua cuma gosip sih. Walaupun begitu, Sasuke merupakan Tsuyoshi Prince! Karena wajah gantengnya itu, Sasuke memiliki banyak fans dan sampai mendirikan fans club bernama SasOkay Fandom."

Sakura bergidik mendengar penuturan Ino berusan.

"Itu benar Sakura, anggota SasOkay Fandom tersebar rata di seluruh kampus. Bahkan banyak temanku dari Fakultas Ilmu Sosial yang menjadi anggotanya."

"Termasuk dirimu?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak…tidak!" Ino membantah. "Kalau aku secara pribadi lebih menyukai sosok yang terbuka dan selalu jujur, tidak tertutup seperti Sasuke.

"Sai?" tebak Sakura.

"AH! TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MENYUKAI SAI! SIAPA YANG MENYUKAI SAI?! KAU INI ASAL BICARA SAJA, SAKURA JIDAT! AHHAAHHAAAA…" Ino kelonjotan menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Sakura mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau ternyata menyukai Sai ya, Ino." kata Sakura kalem.

"Kelihatan ya?" Ino terkekeh. Sakura mengangkat pundaknya lalu terdiam sebentar merasakan sesuatu merembes dan terasa basah di bawah sana. Sakura melihat kalender di samping Ino dan memang benar, hitungannya tepat di hari ini.

"Ino, kau punya pembalut tidak? Aku belum sempat membelinya." tanya Sakura segera bangkit dari kasur Ino karena takut mengotorinya. Ino membuka laci meja belajarnya.

"Waduh, punyaku juga habis." kata Ino. "Tapi tunggu dulu, mungkin Hinata punya."

"Oh, gadis yang baru datang saat makan malam sudah selesai tadi itu ya?" tanya Sakura. Ino mengangguk.

"Iya. Coba minta saja pada Hinata." saran Ino. Sakura mengangguk dan keluar kamar Ino dan mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata yang letaknya berseberangan dengan kamar Ino.

"Masuk." suara Hinata dari dalam menyuruhnya masuk. Sakura membuka kamar Hinata dengan pelan.

"Sakura-san?" Rupanya Hinata tengah tenggelam di tumpukan buku-buku novel romantis.

"Maaf mengganggu, Hinata. Apa kau punya pembalut?" tanya Sakura. Hinata berpikir sebentar.

"Ada kok. Sebentar aku ambilkan." Hinata membuka lemari pakaiannya dan membuka bungkusan plastik berisi lembaran pembalut untuk malam hari lalu menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Hinata." kata Sakura. "Kau suka membaca novel ya?"

"Aku hanya mengisi waktu luang, Sakura-san." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Sebelum besok disibukkan dengan tugas kuliah lagi."

"Kau fakultas apa, Hinata?"

"Aku satu fakultas dengan Naruto, Sakura-san. Fakultas Hukum." jawab Hinata.

"Oh begitu, kau harus sabar berarti ya!" kata Sakura menepuk pundak gadis manis berambut indigo panjang bermarga Hyuga itu.

"Kamar Sakura-san di loteng kapan diperbaiki?" tanya Hinata.

"Tadi Kakashi-san sudah menghubungi tukang kayu bernama Yamato untuk memperbaikinya mulai besok." kata Sakura. "Sudah ya, terima kasih, Hinata!"

"Eh, Sakura-san, pintu kamar mandi di lantai dua sedang rusak. Aku tadi mencobanya dan pintunya tidak bisa dibuka. Aku sudah bilang pada Kakashi-san dan besok dia akan mencari kunci cadangannya." kata Hinata sebelum Sakura menggeser pintu kamar mandi.

"Iya, terima kasih, Hinata!" Sakura lalu membuka pintu yang menghubungkan lantai satu dan lantai dua. Sakura menuruni tangga dan membuka pintu kamar mandi yang letaknya seberang tangga. Tidak sesuai dugaan Sakura, kamar mandi berukuran 3x3 ini bersih sekali. Lantai kamar mandi terbuat dari porselen putih. Di hadapan Sakura terdapat bathup yang diatasnya terdapat shower. Di sisi kanan kanan Sakura terdapat wastafel dan kaca. Di sisi kiri Sakura terdapat pintu geser yang di balik pintu itu terdapat kloset duduk. Bersih dan wangi, batin Sakura. Overall, Sakura mengakui walaupun dari luar terlihat kumuh, tapi di dalam rumah ini cukup bersih dan rapi. Walaupun rak sepatu dan sandal seringkali terlihat acak-acakan, tapi ruang tengah dan dapur tidak sebegitu berantakan. Diam-diam Sakura memuji kehebatan Kakashi dalam mengatur rumah. Benar-benar bapak rumah tangga sejati, puji Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura membuka bungkusan pembalut di samping wastafel dan mencuci wajahnya. Sakura menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Sedikit pucat. Ya maklumlah, Sakura memiliki riwayat penyakit anemia ringan dari sang ibu sehingga seringkali kambuh jika terlalu capek. Sakura jadi kepikiran cerita Ino mengenai Sasuke tadi. Dia dan Sasuke tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik dari awal bertemu sampai sekarang. Dan kalau memang benar Sasuke anak dari bos mafia, nyawa Sakura akan terancam. Bisa-bisa Sakura ditemukan tewas mengambang di sungai. Memikirkannya pun Sakura mulai bergidik ngeri. Dia ingin cepat-cepat tidur dan melupakan semuanya sementara waktu.

Ketika Sakura membuka kamar mandi, dia disambut sosok bertubuh jangkung yang ingin masuk ke kamar mandi juga. Jantung Sakura jampir lepas dari tempatnya ketika menyadari bahwa sosok itu adalah Sasuke. Sasuke terlihat _goddamit-fucking-super-sexy-shannaroo_ dengan kemeja putih yang dua kancing teratasnya terbuka, dasi yang telah dilonggarkan, celana hitam yang berkesan berantakan, jas tuksedo yang telah terlepas disampirkan dengan tangan pada pundaknya yang kokoh, dan jangan lupakan rambutnya yang sedikit awut-awutan semriwing itu. Sakura terpesona.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamar mandi laki-laki?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara khas-nya. Sakura terkesiap.

"P..pintu kamar mandi atas rusak." jelas Sakura saat mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya setelah terhipnotis mendadak.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke singkat. "Minggir." perintah Sasuke. Tanpa dikomando dua kali, Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dan mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk.

"Um… Sasuke-kun?" panggil Sakura. Sasuke menoleh sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Malam ini aku tidur bersama Ino. Jadi kau bisa tidur di kamarmu. Terima kasih untuk kemarin malam."

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menggumam tidak jelas sebagai jawaban lalu masuk ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintu. Sakura lekas menaiki tangga dan menuju kamar Ino sebelum dia menyadari ada yang kurang dari dirinya.

"Goblok! Aku kan belum ganti pembalut!" Sakura memekik tertahan. "Shannarooo." Sakura mendesis sambil meremas rambutnya gemas. Dia berbalik menuruni tangga menuju kamar mandi sebelum menyadari sesuatu. "Bazeng, di dalam kamar mandi ada Sasuke lagi!" pekik Sakura menyadari kebodohannya. Sakura mondar-mandir di anak tangga. "Kami-sama, bagaimana ini?" Sakura menggigiti jemarinya sambil membayangkan Sasuke dengan wajah adem itu menemukan barang _restricted_ milik kaum hawa tergeletak tanpa dosa di sebelah wastafel.

Sakura mengendap-endap mendekati pintu kamar mandi lagi. Mata emerald-nya menemukan lubang kunci yang menurutnya lumayan jika digunakan untuk mengintip ke dalam. Mata Sakura membelalak sempurna di depan lubang kunci itu dan terlihatlah bagian dalam kamar mandi. Kosong. Lho kok? Kemana Sasuke? Sedetik kemudian adegan pengintipan Sakura terganggu oleh bayangan gelap yang menutupi seluruh lubang kunci dan…

Cklek!

…pintu kamar mandi pun terbuka.

Sakura terlihat masih membeku di posisi membungkuknya, sedangkan di hadapannya Sasuke berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang. Perlahan Sakura menaikkan kepalanya untuk bertemu mata dengan Sasuke sambil berharap pemuda itu tidak mencekiknya sampai mati. Dan, _oh-my-gosh,_ Sasuke telah melepas dasi dan kancingnya sehingga kemejanya terbuka menampilkan rangkaian _abs_ yang indah memesona.

"Ternyata kau memiliki hobi seperti ini ya?" kata Sasuke dingin.

Secepat kilat, Sakura menegakkan badannya. "Tidak, tidak! Aku hanya ingin mencari barangku yang ketinggalan!"

"Kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu? Kenapa malah mengintip, _Stalker-san_?" tembak Sasuke.

"Um… itu… itu…" Bagaikan menelan batu ribuan ton, Sakura mendadak kesulitan bicara dan bernafas. _Goddamnit_ , siapapun akan kesulitan bicara jika di hadapan mereka ada makhluk hot dengan abs terbuka yang membuat seseorang kehilangan fokus seperti Sasuke ini, pikir Sakura. "Ah sudahlah, aku akan mengambilnya sendiri!" tanpa permisi Sakura menerobos kamar mandi. Mata Sakura melotot tidak percaya lembaran pembalut sialan itu tidak ada di samping wastafel. _Fuck_ , pembalutnya tadi aku taruh mana ya? Kok tidak ada? Umpat Sakura dalam hati sambil mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar wastafel.

"Mencari ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengibarkan pembalut yang telah terbuka layaknya bendera. Panas tubuh Sakura seperti ada di ujung tanduk ketika melihat lembaran putih bersayap itu berkibar mesra di tangan Sasuke.

"KEMBALIKAN!" Sakura berusaha meraih pembalut itu, namun Sasuke meninggikan tangannya. Sakura yang memiliki selisih tinggi badan yang cukup banyak dengan Sasuke terpaksa mengulurkan tangan lebih tinggi berusaha meraih lembaran pembalut di ujung tangan Sasuke. "KEMBALIKAN!" pekik Sakura.

Tanpa diduga Sasuke melempar lembaran pembalut itu keluar dan secepat kilat menutup pintu kamar mandi. Meninggalkan tanda tanya besar di otak Sakura yang masih dalam posisi meraih pembalut itu. Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam sampai gadis itu merinding ketakutan. Sakura mengambil nafas pendek-pendek, otaknya terasa macet dalam keadaan seperti ini –terkunci dalam satu ruangan bersama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Setelah apa yang terjadi semalam kau masih bersikap seperti ini, huh?" kata Sasuke tajam.

Hoh?

Sakura mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud." kata Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu." tukas Sakura. Sasuke membuang muka dan menyeriangi.

"Ternyata hatimu tidak semanis wajahmu ya?" sindir Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu!" potong Sakura.

"Apa kau mendadak lupa ingatan?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Mengenai apa?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke tertawa sekilas. Ditubruknya tubuh Sakura yang tidak sempat memberinya perlawanan itu. Punggung Sakura menubruk tembok kamar mandi. Tangan Sasuke yang jauh lebih besar menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Sakura sehingga gadis bersurai pink itu tidak bisa bergerak.

"Akan kubuat kau ingat, Sa-ku-ra." kata Sasuke perlahan namun tajam. Sakura terlalu sibuk menenangkan rasa terkejutnya, sehingga tidak menyadari kaki kanan Sasuke perlahan merayap menempati posisi di antara kedua kaki Sakura.

"Kemarin malam..." Sakura bersusah payah menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang karena menyadari wajah Sasuke perlahan mendekati wajahnya. "…kau dan aku…" Sakura bingung bagaimana cara menyelamatkan dirinya yang terjebak mata onyx sejuta pesona milik Sasuke yang sedang menatap dirinya bagaikan singa lapar sehingga tidak menyadari Sasuke mendekati ceruk leher Sakura, mencari telinga Sakura yang telah memerah sempurna sama seperti wajahnya. Dengan sedikit seringaian, Sasuke menuntaskan kalimatnya dengan suara berat yang seksi.

"…kita berciuman."

.

.

.

-bersambung-

magnifiken

* * *

Halo, semuanya!

Terima kasih sudah mau baca dan ngasih review. Aku suka banget baca review dari kalian, reader. It gives me a life. Hehehehe. Walaupun aku nggak sempet bales karena aku bingung balesnya gimana.

Silahkan baca Testosterone Attack chapter 3! Baca doang gak apa-apa, kalau ngasih review aku malah tambah seneng. :D

Jaa ne!

Kiss kiss :*


	4. Lovenemy

Testosterone Attack!

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 4

* * *

magnifiken

* * *

"Kemarin malam, kau dan aku… kita berciuman." bisik Sasuke mesra tepat di telinga Sakura. Sakura terbelalak mendengar kata-kata Sasuke barusan. Kemudian Sasuke memberikan tatapan elang pada mata emerald Sakura, menipiskan jarak diantara mereka, menimbulkan _butterfly effect_ di perut Sakura secara tiba-tiba. Sasuke terdiam sejenak, mencari sesuatu di mata Sakura, tapi dia tidak menemukannya.

BUAGH!

Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah setelah Sakura menendang perutnya yang tidak tertutup apa-apa. Sasuke meringis sambil memegangi perutnya yang sedikit nyeri. Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas kilatan amarah dalam mata emerald pada gadis di depannya. Wajah Sakura memerah sempurna menahan emosi dan malu karena tindakan _absurd_ Sasuke barusan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?!" tanya Sakura sambil menutup mulutnya.

Sasuke melebarkan matanya. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?"

"Memangnya apa yang harus aku tahu?" Sakura balik bertanya.

Sasuke menghujani mata emerald Sakura lagi berusaha menggali lebih dalam seluruh emosi yang terpancar dari mata emerald itu, membuat Sakura lebih was-was. Tapi sama seperti tadi, Sasuke tidak menemukan secuil kebohongan dari mata itu. Gadis ini tidak berbohong, dia memang tidak mengingat apa-apa. Entah kenapa itu membuat Sasuke sebal setengah mati.

Sasuke menghela nafas sambil memungut jas hitamnya yang terletak di sebelah wastafel. Sakura sudah bersiap memasang kuda-kuda hendak menendang Sasuke kembali saat pemuda itu menyentuh dahinya sekilas.

"Aku hanya bercanda." kata Sasuke tanpa menatap Sakura lalu membuka pintu kamar mandi dan langsung melesat ke kamarnya.

"Apa katamu?!" Sakura masih meneriaki Sasuke walaupun Sasuke sudah tidak mengindahkan Sakura lagi.

Sakura terpaku di depan pintu kamar mandi, mengamati lembaran pembalut putih yang tadi dilempar Sasuke.

"Dasar sinting!" umpat Sakura pelan.

* * *

"Sakura! Kau masuk kuliah jam berapa?" teriak Ino di pagi hari tepat di telinga Sakura. Sakura menggeliat malas.

"Hoaahhm… Aku masuk jam 10." kata Sakura malas.

"Sekarang sudah jam 9. Cepat mandi!" perintah Ino. Sakura bangkit dari kasur Ino dengan susah payah. Matanya masih setia saling menempel tanpa ada keinginan untuk terlepas.

"Ya ampun, Sakura, wajahmu seperti habis dipukulin orang sekampung." Ino berhenti sejenak dari aktifitasnya memoleskan _eye liner_ di kelopak matanya mendapati wajah Sakura mendadak bengep disana-sini.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur sampai jam 4 pagi, Ino…" kata Sakura sambil membuka matanya.

"Kau melakukan apa sampai tidak bisa tidur begitu, hum?" tanya Ino.

Sakura terdiam. Tidak terjadi apa-apa, hanya ada insiden mengerikan di kamar mandi oleh pemuda tampan gaje yang ngaku-ngaku telah berciuman dengan Sakura dan itu memenuhi pikiran Sakura semalam suntuk. "Tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Sakura pada akhirnya. "Mungkin aku terlalu tegang karena hari ini adalah hari pertama kuliah."

"Ah, _ndeso_." cibir Ino. Sakura menepuk-nepuk wajahnya untuk menambah kesadaran dirinya lalu mengambil handuk dan peralatan mandi lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Sakura melihat Hinata baru keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengenakan _bath rope._ Hinata kelihatan sangat cantik.

" _Ohayou_ , Hinata!" sapa Sakura.

" _Ohayou_ , Sakura-san!" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"Pintunya sudah bisa ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya. Tadi Kakashi-san telah memperbaikinya."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." kata Sakura senang. Sakura memasuki kamar mandi dan kesannya sama saat memasuki kamar mandi di lantai satu kemarin malam. Kamar mandi seluas 4x4 meter persegi ini juga sangat bersih dan wangi.

.

" _Minna_ … waktunya sarapan! Ayo cepat berkumpul." suara Kakashi menggelegar di pagi hari. Sakura yang sudah selesai mandi turun bersama Hinata dan Ino memasuki ruang makan. Di ruang makan sudah terdapat kaum pria yang duduk lesehan mengelilingi masakan Kakashi yang baru matang. Ada Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, dan… Sasuke! Sakura merasa wajahnya menghangat saat menyadari ada Sasuke terdeteksi oleh radarnya.

" _Ohayo_ ~" sapa Ino sambil mencari tempat duduk di samping Sai yang sibuk membaca koran pagi. Hinata duduk di samping Kakashi sambil membantu mengedarkan mangkuk dan sumpit untuk semuanya. Tidak ada tempat kosong, kecuali di samping Sasuke yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sakura menghela nafas dan menguatkan dirinya sebelum meletakkan pantatnya di samping Sasuke. Tampak pemuda Uchiha itu sama sekali tidak terganggu atau bereaksi ketika Sakura duduk di sampingnya. Sakura mencibir dalam hati, betapa bagusnya akting Sasuke menyembunyikan segala sesuatu setelah apa yang diperbuatnya pada Sakura kemarin malam.

"Sasuke _teme_ , ambilkan sup miso untukku!" perintah Naruto pada Sasuke karena posisi duduk Sasuke yang paling dekat dengan panci sup.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menggumam lalu menyendokkan sup miso ke dalam mangkuk dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

"Sekalian ambilkan untuk semuanya, Sasuke." perintah Kakashi. Sasuke hanya menggumam tidak jelas seperti tadi sambil menerima mangkuk dari semuanya lalu dengan telaten mengisi mangkuk-mangkuk itu dengan sup miso. Sakura juga tidak ketinggalan, dia menyodorkan mangkuk kosongnya pada Sasuke dan hanya tertegun saat Sasuke meletakkan sendok sup di samping panci tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan mengambilkannya untuk Sakura.

" _Ano_ … Sasuke, tolong ambilkan buat Sakura-chan juga." kata Naruto menyadari Sasuke hanya cuek bebek sambil memakan sarapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto, aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri." kata Sakura sambil menahan malu. Untung posisi duduk Sakura juga dekat dengan panci sup miso.

Ada apa dengan cowok gaje ini ya, bisa-bisanya dia cuek padaku? tanya Sakura dalam hati.

* * *

"Namaku Akimichi Chouji, aku berasal dari distrik Mikage. Hobiku makan sebanyak-banyaknya dan membaca buku tentang ramuan. Salam kenal."

"Namaku Rock Lee! Aku berasal dari distrik Akaibara Selatan! Aku datang kesini untuk menghabiskan masa muda dengan tujuan mencari teman dan pengalaman sebanyak-banyaknya demi menjadi dokter profesional!"

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, aku berasal dari distrik Ohkura. Hobiku membaca. Salam kenal."

Hari ini adalah hari pertama masa orientasi kampus Tsuyoshi. Mahasiswa baru kedokteran dikelompokkan masing-masing tiga sampai empat orang untuk dibimbing seorang mahasiswa tingkat atas selama masa orientasi.

"Wah, benar-benar bersemangat ya." ujar mahasiswa kedokteran di hadapan Sakura, seseorang dengan rambut merah dan berwajah kiyut. "Perkenalkan, namaku Akasuna Sasori. Aku mahasiswa tingkat tiga di jurusan pendidikan dokter yang akan menjadi kakak pembimbing kalian selama masa orientasi. Jadi kalau kalian ingin bertanya tentang persiapan perkuliahan, silahkan tanya padaku."

" _Hai'_ , senpai!" jawab Sakura, Lee, dan Chouji berbarengan.

"Masa orientasi kalian diadakan selama dua minggu. Minggu pertama kalian akan mendapatkan perkenalan tentang seluruh kampus dan fakultas, sedangkan di minggu kedua kalian akan mendapatkan perkenalan tentang internal jurusan. Jadi, selama minggu pertama kalian bebas mencari tahu segala info di kampus dan fakultas, tidak harus datang ke gedung jurusan. Kalian bisa mendaftar klub atau organisasi yang mau kalian ikuti." jelas Sasori. Sakura mengangguk.

"Nah, sekarang aku akan memberikan kalian waktu untuk melihat pameran klub dan organisasi di lapangan tengah kampus." kata Sasori.

Dan disinilah Sakura sekarang. Dia dan dua teman barunya, Chouji dan Lee, melihat-lihat pameran klub dan organisasi. Banyak sekali perkumpulan mahasiswa di Universitas Tsuyoshi, mereka mendirikan stan yang dilengkapi dengan banner dan aksesoris yang dapat membuat mahasiswa baru penasaran.

"Aku akan melihat-lihat ke stan klub Wisata Kuliner Konoha ya!" pamit Chouji pada Lee dan Sakura, kemudian Chouji melesat ke stan tersebut.

"WOAAAWW!" pekik Lee bersemangat sedikit membuat Sakura berjingkat. "Ada klub Pecinta Alam! Aku akan mendaftar kesana!" kata Lee berapi-api. "Sakura-san, kau mau ikut denganku tidak?"

"Boleh." kata Sakura.

"SILAHKAN MENDAFTAR, PARA MAHASISWA BARU TSUYOSHI. HABISKAN MASA MUDA KALIAN DENGAN KLUB PECINTA ALAM TSUYOSHI BERNAMA _SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH_! MASA MUDA KALIAN AKAN SELALU BERSEMANGAT DAN BERENERGI!" kata seorang promotor klub berbaju ketat dan berpenampilan ala Bruce Lee sambil memgang mikrofon dan berteriak dari atas meja .

"AKU MAU DAFTAR!" teriak Lee.

"MAHASISWA GREGET!" pekik orang tersebut menanggapi Lee sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. "Kita mendapatkan pendaftar pertama!"

"SAKURA-SAN! KAU HARUS MENGIKUTI KLUB INIH, SAKURA-SAN!" teriak Rock Lee tepat di telinga Sakura.

"Eh? Bo…boleh." kata Sakura meringis merasakan dengingan aneh di telinganya.

"PAK, NAMBAH SATU DAFTARNYA!" teriak Lee.

"MAHASISWA DOBEL GREGET!" jawab orang itu sambil berteriak membuat Sakura _sweatdrop_.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengisi blanko pendaftaran~" kata yang menjadi promotor klub itu.

"Nama saya Rock Lee si calon dokter profesional! _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_!" teriak Rock Lee sambil membungkuk 90° pada promotor.

"Nama saya Haruno Sakura dari Fakulas Kedokteran." Sakura juga memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Might Guy, aku adalah orang tertangguh seantero Tsuyoshi yang dapat berjalan menggunakan tangan dan memutari kampus sebanyak 500 kali!" kata orang itu.

" _Sugoi desu ne_ , Guy-sensei!" kata Rock Lee terpesona. Lagi-lagi Sakura _sweatdrop._

"Nanti jam satu siang akan ada _gathering_ klub di gedung aula sebelah perpustakaan, pastikan kalian datang, mengerti?" kata Guy.

"Mengerti, Guy-sensei!" jawab Rock Lee lantang.

"Mahasiswa greget!" puji Guy sekali lagi.

"Oi…!" Chouji memanggil Sakura dan Lee dari jauh sambil melambai ke arah mereka.

"Kami pamit dulu, Guy-sensei!" kata Rock Lee kemudian Sakura dan Lee sama-sama membungkuk dan berlari ke arah Choji.

"Ayo ke perpustakaan!" ajak Chouji.

"AYO!" seru Lee bersemangat.

* * *

Ruangan direktur utama OneKOH TV lengang hari ini. Haruno Kizashi sedang duduk di kursinya sambil memutar-mutar kursinya layaknya mainan tanpa ada cita-cita memproses dokumen masuk dan menumpuk di atas meja kerjanya yang melambai-lembai minta ditandatangani. Haruno Kizashi sibuk memelihara bayangan di angan-angannya yang sedang menggendong cucu perempuan yang manis berambut gelap dan bermata tajam perpaduan antara Sakura dan anak sahabatnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Oh, cucuku tersayang… Sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu." gumam Kizashi menengadahkan tangannya, menggendong angin.

Tok tok…

Ketukan di pintu ruangan membuyarkan lamunannya. Dibuang jauh-jauh wajah kakek- _wannabe_ barusan dan diperbaiki jasnya sambil berdehem-dehem memanggil seluruh kewibawaannya.

"Masuk." ucapnya singkat. Menyembullah kepala orang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Ternyata cuma kau, Sishimaru!" cibir Kizashi. "Aku kira siapa."

"Bos, aku punya kabar penting yang belum sempat aku sampaikan padamu!" kata Sishimaru sambil duduk di hadapan Kizashi.

"Apa? Ini tentang Sakura? Ada apa dengan dia?" tanya Kizashi antusias.

"Aku menemukan kemungkinan besar bahwa Sakura-sama telah memiliki pacar!" kata Sishimaru membuat Kizashi seperti tersambar petir.

"Apa?!" pekik Kizashi.

"Saat itu, aku dan anak buahku mengikuti Sakura-sama dan menyamar sebagai preman. Kami mencoba segala kemampuan akting kami sebagai berandalan untuk menggoda Sakura-sama agar dia ketakutan dan pulang…" jelas Sishimaru.

"Ho-oh, lalu?" tanya Kizashi antusias.

"Saat kami menggoda Sakura-sama di jalanan, ada seorang pemuda yang mengaku sebagai pacar Sakura-sama, bos!" pekik Sishimaru.

"Lalu, lalu?"

"Tentu saja kami tidak langsung percaya. Sebagai mata-mata perusahaan yang berpengalaman belasan tahun, kami memutuskan untuk menyelidiki ini lebih lanjut!"

"Ya…ya.." tukas Kizashi.

"Saat itu kami memilih mundur karena takut penyamaran kami terbongkar. Saat itu kami memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka. Tapi bos, ternyata pemuda itu membonceng Sakura-sama dan ternyata mereka tinggal di rumah yang sama!"

"APA?! DIa juga tinggal di rumah Kakashi?!" jerit Kizashi.

"Saat itu aku menelepon putra Namikaze-sama dan Kakashi-san agar cepat pulang. Putra Namikaze-sama yang bernama Naruto itu cepat tiba di rumah tidak lama kemudian dan diikuti Kakashi. Setelah itu, aku lihat pemuda itu keluar rumah dan kami mengikutinya. Dia menuju distrik Ohkura dan masuk ke apartemen mewah di daerah Jalan Shiguchi."

"Sial! Pasti pemuda itu memiliki pacar yang banyak! Berani sekali dia mendekati putri kecilku!" umpat Kizashi kesal. "Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan, Saku-chan hanya untuk Sasuke. Aku sudah membayangkan wajah cucuku nantinya, Sishimaru!" Kizashi curhat.

"Aku sempat memotret wajah pemuda itu, bos!" kata Sishimaru.

"Mana? Aku ingin melihatnya!" kata Kizashi.

Sishimaru menyodorkan selembar foto pada Kizashi. Kizashi memakai kacamatanya dan melihat foto ukuran 4R yang diambil pada saat malam hari itu. Dalam foto itu terdapat seorang pemuda sedang berdiri di samping motor sport hitam. Pemuda itu mengenakan sepatu _semiboot_ bertali terbuat dari kulit berwarna coklat tua, mengenakan celana denim dengan ikat pinggang bertuliskan Loco, kaus t-shirt bermotif tengkorak berwarna abu-abu, di pinggangnya terdapat ikatan kemeja berwarna biru laut bermotif kotak-kotak dan jaket kulit hitam yang tebal. Rambut ravennya yang berantakan membingkai wajahnya yang songong.

"INI KAN…!" Kizashi terkesiap dan bangkit dari kursinya.

Sishimaru juga kaget.

"…tipe anak _bad boy_ yang sering mangkal di jalanan!" jerit Kizashi frustasi. Sishimaru mengangguk.

"Berani-beraninya cowok macam ini mendekati Sakura!" umpat Kizashi sambil merobek foto Sasuke menjadi bagian kecil-kecil. "Dibandingkan dengan si dekil ini, anak Fugaku yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu jauh lebih mantap! Dia sangat tampan, sangat rapi, berwibawa, dan sangat _gentleman_! Benar-benar berada di level yang berbeda! Pemuda bau asap knalpot seperti ini tidak ada seujung upilnya dibandingkan Sasuke!" kata Kizashi berapi-api.

Sishimaru sampai merinding disko melihat kelakukan bosnya ini. "Lalu apa yang harus saya lakukan, bos?"

Kizashi menghela nafas dan kembali duduk di singgasananya. "Aku ingin kau dan anak buahmu tetap memantau Sakura dari jauh. Untuk urusan rumah, aku akan menyerahkannya pada Kakashi. Coba jauhkan Sakura dari pemuda itu selama kau bisa, Sishimaru!"

"Baik, bos!" ucap Sishimaru patuh.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke menatap jengah buku desain di depannya. Pikirannya menerawang entah kemana karena sedari pagi –tepatnya dari kemarin malam dia memiliki suasana hati yang sangat buruk gara-gara seseorang berambut bak gumpalan permen kapas. Sumpah, gadis bermata teduh itu telah merusak hari-harinya. Mulai dari pertemuan mereka pertama sampai detik ini, Sasuke selalu merasakan akan adanya kesialan jika berdekatan dalam radius tertentu dengan gadis belakangan diketahui bermarga Haruno. Ngomong-ngomong soal Haruno, rasanya Sasuke pernah mendengar nama Haruno di suatu tempat. Entahlah, Haruno bla bla bla –Sasuke tidak ingat. Persetan. Sasuke meremas lembaran kertas di tangannya. Harinya sudah cukup buruk ditambah dengan banyak bertebaran gadis-gadis yang tidak Sasuke kenal disekitarnya. Gadis-gadis itu menatap Sasuke bagaikan Sasuke adalah pejantan terakhir di muka bumi. Ugh, Sasuke sangat membenci itu.

"Cih, _kuso_." desis Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba manik mata Sasuke menangkap sesuatu. Bayangan gadis berambut permen kapas itu terpampang nyata sedang memilah-milah buku di rak tinggi yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Wajah gadis itu tampak serius membaca judul demi judul buku. Lagi-lagi gadis itu menunjukkan wajah polosnya yang seolah-olah tidak mengerti apa-apa! rutuk Sasuke dalam hati. Oh, lihatlah betapa bahagianya gadis itu tidak menyadari apa yang sudah dia perbuat kepadanya kemarin malam. Sasuke tidak akan melupakan itu. Tidak akan. Waktu mengetahui bahwa gadis itu kehilangan memori saat-saat erotis dan krusial baginya, ingin rasanya Sasuke membuka kepala gadis itu dan membagi memori mereka bersama jika gadis itu lupa. Karena Sasuke tidak sanggup mengingatnya sendirian. Dia bisa gila.

Gadis itu menyadari jika Sasuke tengah menatapnya setajam silet. Mata emerald milik Sakura melebar dan langsung membuang muka ke sembarang arah.

* * *

Sialan, berhektar-hektar luas Universitas Tsuyoshi, beribu-ribu mahasiswa yang ada di dalamnya, berjuta-juta kemungkinan tempat, kenapa harus ada Sasuke disini! pekik Sakura dalam hati. Sakura membuang mukanya karena tidak kuat menghalau pesona feromon Sasuke yang datang menyeruak secara tiba-tiba. Tangan Sakura meraba rak buku sembarangan dan menarik sebuah buku untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

Eh?

Ada tangan lain yang meraih buku tersebut.

Sakura menoleh.

"Sasori-senpai." kata Sakura mendapati kakak pedamping masa orientasinya itu.

"Eh, Sakura." kata Sasori sambil menyunggingkan senyum kiyut dengan wajah _baby face_ -nya itu. "Kau sendirian?" tanya Sasori.

"Tidak, senpai. Aku bersama Chouji dan Lee. Mereka sedang membaca disana." Sakura menunjuk salah satu sudut ruangan.

"Baguslah jika kalian cepat akrab." kata Sasori senang. "Kau juga suka buku tentang anatomi?" tanya Sasori.

"Eh?" Sakura terperangah mendapati tangannya masih nangkring di buku yang Sasori genggam. Prinsip Dasar Anatomi Manusia judulnya. "I..iyaa… begitulah…" jawab Sakura terbata-bata sambil meringis.

"Bagus sekali, Sakura." puji Sasori. "kalau kau memang berminat tentang anatomi manusia, kau bisa menghubungiku. Aku terdaftar dalam organisasi pecinta ilmu anatomi." jelas Sasori.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya…" jawab Sasori. "Mahasiswa Fakultas Kedokteran dan Fakultas Biologi dari Tsuyoshi mendirikan organisasi ini beberapa tahun lalu. Masih tergolong organisasi baru sih. Namanya Akatsuki. Kami dulu hanya tim kecil untuk penelitian anatomi. Tapi sekarang organisasi kami sudah berkembang lumayan pesat."

"Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama Akatsuki." gumam Sakura.

"Benarkah? Ternyata Akatsuki sudah mulai dikenal orang-orang ya…" kata Sasori senang. "Awalnya kami hanya kelompok studi. Tapi ada kakak tingkatku yang keluarganya memiliki rumah sakit swasta, yaitu Itachi-senpai, merekomendasikan kami untuk mendirikan semacam yayasan."

"Yayasan apa, senpai?" tanya Sakura.

"Semacam yayasan yang membantu mengurus pendonoran darah dan organ, Sakura. Semacam organisasi palang merah. Kami membantu mencarikan, mengetes, dan mendistribusikan darah dari pendonor dan organ-organ dalam dari seseorang yang sudah meninggal dengan persetujuan orang tersebut untuk didonorkan pada pasien yang membutuhkan." jelas Sasori.

"Organisasi yang mulia sekali." puji Sakura takjub.

"Arigato. Kami juga belajar anatomi dan mempraktekan secara langsung di lapangan. Tahun kemarin kami dinugerahi sertifikat dari Daimyo sebagai organisasi teladan." kata Sasori.

"Hebat. Aku ingin mengenal akatsuki lebih jauh, Senpai." pinta Sakura.

"Banyak kok anggota Akatsuki yang masih berkuliah di kampus ini. Di Fakultas Kedokteran ini ada aku, Deidara, Konan, Yahiko, dan Nagato. Kapan-kapan aku akan mengajakmu, Chouji, dan Lee bertemu semua anggota Akatsuki."

"Baik, senpai. Aku tidak sabar menantikan itu." ucap Sakura senang lalu melihat jam tangannya. "Ya ampun. Sudah jam satu. Aku dan Lee-san ada _gathering_ klub. Aku duluan, senpai!" Sakura melambaikan tangan pada Sasori dan berlari menyusul Lee.

"Selamat bersenang-senang." Sasori juga melambai pada Sakura.

* * *

"SELAMAT DATANG DI KLUB PECINTA ALAM _SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH_!" ucap Might Guy berapi-api menyambut puluhan mahasiswa baru di duduk di deretan kursi di depannya.

"Kalian para mahasiswa greget yang terpilih untuk menghabiskan masa muda kalian dengan cara menyatu dengan alam! Aku benar-benar bangga pada kalian! Sebagai seorang dosen ilmu geografi, aku akan mendampingi kalian menghabiskan masa muda kalian dengan penuh semangat dan penuh energi… bla bla bla !" kata Might Guy.

Pria ini seorang dosen? Batin Sakura.

"HIDUP MASA MUDAAA~" Lee berteriak lantang sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya merespon pidato penyambutan.

Hanjir, Lee ini tadi pagi makan apa sih? Teriaknya kenceng bener, keluh Sakura dalam hati sambil memegangi daun telinga kanannya. Sakura merasakan seseorang menepuk pundak kirinya. Sakura menoleh dan mendapati seseorang meringis padanya.

"Naruto?!"

"Halo, Sakura-chan!"

"Kau anggota klub ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku baru saja mendaftar, disuruh Kakashi-nii. Katanya untuk menemani dirimu." jelas Naruto.

"Menemaniku? Kakashi-san mengerti aku mendaftar klub ini?" tanya Sakura. Naruto mengangguk yakin.

"Kakashi-nii kan termasuk pengawas klub ini." kata Naruto.

Alis Sakura bertaut tanda tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu? Kakashi-san bekerja di Tsuyoshi juga?"

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Sakura-chan tidak tahu kalau Kakashi-nii adalah dekan Fakultas Ilmu Sastra?"

"EEEEEHHHH?!" mulut Sakura menganga lebar mendengar pernyataan Naruto barusan.

"Sst, Sakura-chan jangan berisik! Lihat, kita diawasi oleh anggota klub yang lain!" Naruto mengingatkan. "Kakashi-nii termasuk pendiri klub ini juga lho."

"Aku tidak menyangka seseorang seperti Kakashi-san ternyata seorang dekan." kata Sakura.

"Ups, Sasuke melihatku penuh amarah. Aku rasa kita harus berhenti berbicara." ucap Naruto membuat telinga Sakura mengaktifkan radar GPS-nya secara otomatis. Naruto tidak salah sebut kan?

"Siapa yang melihatmu?" tanya Sakura mencoba kalem.

"Sasuke. Tuh, dia duduk di pojok sana. Dia sudah bergabung dengan klub ini selama setahun." kata Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke. Dengan pelan dan tidak lupa berdoa, Sakura menuruti tangan Naruto perlahan, mengikuti petunjuk arah kemana jari Naruto menunjuk. Di ujung jari itu, beberapa meter dari sana, Sakura melihat dengan jelas seseorang berambut raven yang kemarin mengunci dirinya di kamar mandi dan melakukan hal yang membuat dirinya tidak bisa tidur semalaman, sedang duduk di deretan kursi anggota klub angkatan tahun sebelumnya.

"Apaaaa….?" desis Sakura.

* * *

Haruno Kizashi sibuk mondar-mandir di ruangannya setelah Sishimaru pamit undur diri. Semenit yang lalu dia mengirimkan pesan pada Uchiha Fugaku mengenai apa yang dikatakan Sishimaru. Kizashi sedikit terlonjak mendengar bunyi _ringtone_ menandakan telepon masuk. Pip! Kizashi menekan tombol ponselnya.

"Hal…"

"KIZASHI! AKU JUGA PUNYA KABAR BURUK!" suara Fugaku menggelegar di ujung sana membuat Kizashi sedikit meringis dan menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

"Apa yang –?"

"SASUKE, ANAKKU SASUKE YANG TAMPAN SEPERTI AYAHNYA INI, TERNYATA SUDAH TINGGAL DENGAN SEORANG GADIS, KIZASHI!"

"APA?!" Kizashi juga berteriak histeris. "Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Se…selama ini aku tidak tahu dimana Sasuke tinggal. Kemarin setelah pesta aku memaksa Itachi untuk memberitahuku dan aku mencoba untuk mengikuti Sasuke. Saat itu aku mencoba mengintip di dalam rumah itu. Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena jendelanya sudah buram. Kau tahu apa yang aku lihat…?!" tanya Fugaku.

"Apa, apa, apa?!" Kizashi mendelik tidak sabar.

"Putraku ada di dalam rumah itu bersama seorang gadis. Mereka bersenda gurau dan bermesraan di depan kamar mandi. Lalu…"

"Lalu, lalu…?!" potong Kizashi.

"Mereka mengunci diri di kamar mandi, Kizashi!"

"Dasar anak muda!" kata Kizashi.

"BUKAN ITU MASALAHNYA, KIZASHI!" Fugaku berteriak mencoba mengembalikan Kizashi ke topik pembicaraan.

"Kau benar, kau benar. Kau tahu siapa gadis itu?" tanya Kizashi.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas karena kacanya buram. Yang pasti gadis itu dan putraku memiliki hubungan khusus!"

"Bagaimana ini, Fugaku?" tiba-tiba wajah Kizashi berubah mendung. "Apa kita batalkan saja perjodohan ini?"

" _DAMEEE_!" teriak Fugaku membuat telinga Kizashi _jereng_. "Aku sangat menginginkan anak perempuanmu yang manis itu sebagai menantuku, Kizashi!"

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana?"

Fugaku terdiam sejenak. "Kita harus menyatukan kekuatan untuk memisahkan pasangan anak-anak kita dan mendekatkan Sasuke dengan putrimu, Sakura. Aku sangat yakin Sasuke pasti akan patuh padaku dan aku 100% yakin Sasuke pasti akan menyukai Sakura karena putrimu sangat _kawaii_." kata Fugaku mengepalkan tangannya.

Kizashi juga mengepalkan tangannya. "Baiklah, sahabatku. Aku juga yakin Sakura pasti akan menyukai si ganteng Sasuke jika kita mempertemukan mereka! Mari kita berfusi dan membuat kisah cinta manis diantara mereka berdua sampai mereka memberi kita cucu perempuan yang cantik!"

"Kyaaa~" Fugaku dan Kizashi yang sama-sama melupakan kewibaan mereka dan tenggelam dalam fantasi cucu perempuan yang bahkan belum mereka miliki.

* * *

Sakura tengkurap sambil menghempaskan diri di kasur milik Hinata di lantai dua rumah milik Kakashi. Sakura melenguh panjang melepaskan semua kekesalannya hari ini. Hinata dan Ino hanya kebingungan menatap Sakura.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu, Sakura-san?" tanya Hinata sambil memunguti novelnya yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Buruk." jawab Sakura singkat.

"Seburuk itukah?" tanya Ino mengelus punggung Sakura. Sakura bangkit.

"Ada yang baik, ada yang buruk." jawab Sakura. "Aku bertemu dengan kakak tingkat kece bernama Sasori yang kelihatannya lumayan untuk dijadikan gebetan, terus punya teman-teman baru yang baik walaupun sedikit aneh, aku ikut klub pecinta alam bersama Naruto dan ternyata aku baru tahu bahwa Kakashi-san bekerja di sana dan dia adalah seorang DEKAN! Terus… aku menemukan fakta bahwa Sasuke juga ikut klub itu sejak setahun yang lalu! Tadi aku ingin mengundurkan diri tapi aku tidak dibolehkan oleh Kakashi-san!"

"Kedengarannya bagus." puji Hinata.

"Argh!" Sakura memekik _desperate_. "Sebisa mungkin aku ingin pergi menjauh dari cowok bernama Sasuke itu!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Ino. Sakura diam tidak menjawab.

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang kalau dia anak bos mafia?"

"Ya, sih. Tapi itu belum tentu benar." kata Ino.

"Bagaimana bisa itu tidak benar? Coba lihat sifatnya, kelakuannya, pandangan matanya, badannya yang kelebihan hormon, dan auranya yang penuh dengan feromon. Sangat kriminal." kata Sakura bergidik.

"Itu terdengar seperti pujian." kata Hinata. Sakura merengut.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, selama kami tinggal disini sangat jarang beriteraksi dengan Sasuke, ya kan Hinata?" tanya Ino.

"Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir aku berbicara dengan Sasuke." kata Hinata menerawang. "Dia memang misterius." kata Hinata.

Ino beralih pada Sakura. "Lalu rencanamu apa, Sakura?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak memiliki rencana apapun." kata Sakura. "Besok lusa, klub pecinta alam akan mengadakan perkemahan di Gunung Shinjirou selama dua hari dan aku terpaksa ikut. Dan rencana terakhirku adalah menghindari dia sebanyak aku bisa."

"Kalau aku tidak salah mengamati, Sasuke kelihatan sebal denganmu ya?" tanya Ino.

"Apa Sakura-san punya salah pada Sasuke?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku tidak ingat punya salah apa-apa padanya!" bantah Sakura.

"Biasanya lelaki tidak akan bilang pada perempuan kalau dia kesal dan memilih diam. Mereka sebenarnya makhluk pemalu dan gengsi mengutarakan maksud mereka." kata Hinata membuat Ino dan Sakura terdiam. "A…aku hanya membacanya dari novel kok." jelas Hinata gelagapan.

"Benar juga saran Hinata." kata Ino lalu memegang kedua pundak Sakura. "Demi masa depanmu, Sakura, kau harus menjalin hubungan baik dengan Sasuke kalau tidak mau diteror oleh mafia suruhannya."

Sakura bergidik lalu mengangguk lemah.

* * *

Sakura mencoba berbuat baik pada Sasuke keesokan harinya, namun dia tidak menemukan batang hidung Sasuke barang secuil pun hari ini. Entahlah, makhluk gaje dengan kadar hormon testosteron level maksimal yang berhasil membuat Sakura kelonjotan ini keluyuran entah kemana. Mau tanya ke Kakashi? Sakura malu. Mau tanya ke Naruto? Sakura tengsin. Akhirnya, Sakura memilih pergi ke kampus dan menghabiskan waktunya berkeliling kampus bersama Sasori –Chouji dan Lee juga. Sakura sedikit bersyukur karena tidak ada suatu kebetulan-kebetulan aneh yang mempertemukan dirinya dan Sasuke dengan sengaja. Sakura bernafas lega, namun juga ada sesuatu yang menggeronjal di hatinya. Dia sedikiiiiit ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke, melihat sekilas pun tidak apa-apa. Sakura tidak mau mengakui adanya perasaan itu di lubuk hatinya. Tapi perasaan itu memang ada disana, mungkin perasaan rindu? Entahlah, Sakura tidak tahu dan tidak ingin membahasnya.

Saat makan malam di rumah Kakashi pun Sasuke tidak ada, membuat Naruto kegirangan karena jatah makannya dobel. Shikamaru makan dengan memangku laptopnya mengetikkan kode _programming_ yang bisa membuat orang lain mimisan kalau melihatnya. Ino dan Sai sedang bertengkar karena Sai bilang warna lipstik baru Ino mengingatkan Sai akan pantat kukang, sedangkan Hinata sibuk melerai sebelum mereka menghancurkan dapur.

"Sakura." panggil Kakashi. Sakura menoleh.

"Ya?"

"Tadi Yamato si tukang kayu sudah menyerahkan desain untuk kamar barumu. Kemungkinan kamarmu akan selesai beberapa saat setelah kau pulang dari Gunung Shinjirou."

Sakura mengangguk.

"Kau sudah _packing_ , Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Sudah." jawab Sakura singkat.

"Baiklah, besok kita berkumpul dulu di kampus sebelum berangkat ke Gunung Shinjirou. Jam 7 pagi." kata Kakashi.

" _Wakatta –ttebayo_!" teriak Naruto girang.

* * *

Dan disinilah Sakura sekarang. Jam 7.02 pagi di aula klub. Sakura memakai celana _training_ hitam dengan kaos lengan panjang berwarna merah. Di pundaknya tersampir tas _carrier_ hitam bergaris putih pinjaman dari Sai. Kakashi sebagai pengawas kegiatan klub pergi entah kemana setelah mereka tiba di aula, mungkin mengurus akomodasi bus untuk transportasi dengan para pengwas lainnya. Naruto sibuk bertukar nomor ponsel dan _e-mail_ dengan para mahasiswi manis yang mengerubunginya dari tadi membuat Sakura sedikit menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruto.

Sakura sedang mencari seseorang sebenarnya.

Bukannya dia juga anggota klub? Batin Sakura sambil melongok kesana kemari mencari pemilik helaian raven yang absen dari hidupnya selama seharian kemarin. Mendadak Sakura merasakan perasaan panas dingin menjalar dari kakinya menuju seluruh sel syarafnya ketika retina matanya menangkap sosok yang terdeteksi oleh otaknya. Sosok pemuda berambut raven, bermata onyx hitam, pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke sedang berbicara dengan beberapa anggota klub yang tidak Sakura kenal.

"AYO SEMUANYA BERKUMPUL~" kata Might Guy dari atas podium. Heboh seperti biasa.

Sakura, Naruto, dan semua anggota klub berkumpul berjejer membentuk deretan barisan yang menghadap podium.

"SEBENTAR LAGI KITA AKAN BERSENANG-SENANG DALAM MENGISI MASA MUDA KITA SEMUA~" ujar Might Guy bersemangat. "Tapi sebelum itu, aku akan membagi kalian dalam beberapa tim. Satu tim terdiri dari empat orang yang terdiri dari anggota senior, junior, dan seorang pengawas. Diharapkan setiap tim duduk berdekatandi bus agar memudahkan akomodasi logistik. Kewajiban setiap tim akan dijelaskan lagi saat kita di lokasi. Mengerti?"

"MENGERTI, SENSEI…" seru semua anggota klub kompak.

"MAHASIWA GREGET!" pekik Guy.

"Baik, tim 1 dengan pengawas dari ikatan alumni klub… terdiri dari…"

Sakura mengeluh. Ini pasti akan lama. Penyebutan tim pertama terlewati tanpa adanya nama Sakura.

"Tim 2, dengan pengawas dari ikatan alumni klub juga… terdiri dari…"

Sejujurnya Sakura menginginkan satu tim dengan orang dengan tipe-tipe yang tidak terlalu banyak tingkah dan enak diajak berteman. Semoga.

"Tim 3, dengan pengawas dosen Ilmu Kelautan, Morino Idate-san, dengan anggota…"

Dosen pengawas yang dapat diandalkan, pikir Sakura, pasti enak kalau dirinya termasuk tim ini.

"Tim 4, dengan pengawas dosen Kehutanan, Tazuna-san, dengan anggota sebagai berikut…"

Sakura mendengus mendengar namanya tidak disebut di tim yang bagus ini.

"Tim 5, dengan pengawas dari ikatan alumni klub, dengan anggota…"

Lagi-lagi Might Guy melewatkan nama Sakura.

"Tim 6, dengan pengawas dari ikatan alumni klub, dengan anggota…"

Sakura mendengus sebal. Kapan namaku akan disebut? tanya Sakura dalam hati.

"Tim 7, dengan pengawas dekan Ilmu Sastra, Hatake Kakashi…"

Spontan, Sakura mendongakkan kepala mendengar nama yang familiar bagi telinganya. Kira-kira siapa yang akan menjadi anggota tim dari dekan nyentrik yang merangkap sebagai bapak rumah tangga di rumah sewanya ini?

"…dengan anggota Uzumaki Naruto,…"

Sakura terbelalak. Kakashi-san dengan Naruto? Sakura mulai bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaan tim 7 ke depannya.

"…Haruno Sakura,…"

Mata Sakura melebar dan mulutnya menganga. Wajahnya menunjukkan protes. Tidak, tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi! Tinggal satu rumah dengan kedua orang itu saja sudah cukup membuat lelah, masa harus satu tim lagi dengan mereka saat _camping_? Oh _Kami-sama_ , kuharap ini tidak bisa menjadi lebih buruk lagi. Sakura berkomat-kamit memanjatkan doa.

"…dan Uchiha Sasuke."

 _Fantastic_.

Sakura mendadak ingin _drop out_ dari kampus.

* * *

"Ini bus kita?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk bus berwarna biru langit.

"Ya, Naruto." kata Kakashi. Mereka berempat masuk ke dalam bus. Kakashi dan Naruto memilih duduk berdekatan, sedangkan Sasuke duduk di kursi di belakang Kakashi yang dekat dengan jendela. Sakura hanya berdiri lorong bus karena menyadari bahwa tempat yang kosong hanyalah di samping Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu tidak ada keinginan untuk mempersilahkan dia duduk.

"Sakura, cepat duduk! Kita mau berangkat." perintah Kakashi. Mau tidak mau, dengan sangat terpaksa Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke kursi yang bersebelahan dengan Sasuke. Sakura melepas tas _carrier_ -nya dan meletakkannya di atas dengan susah payah. Kekuatan Sakura tidak sebanding dengan berat tas _carrier_ yang berisi banyak baju dan makanan itu, sebagian besar adalah makanan, sehingga tas itu jatuh mematuhi gaya gravitasi tepat di pangkuan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tadinya memandang keluar jendela sedikit terlonjak kaget karena ada sebuah benda asing jatuh ke pahanya. Sakura berteriak dalam hati, berharap pemuda raven itu tidak akan mencak-mencak. Secepat kilat, Sakura membungkuk untuk memungut tas _carrier_ itu dari pangkuan Sasuke.

" _Gomen_." kata Sakura singkat sambil memandang mata onyx yang hanya berjarak 10 cm dari wajahnya itu. "HUAH…!" Sakura melempar dirinya sejauh mungkin saat menyadari posisi wajahnya dan wajah Sasuke yang melampaui batas minimal yang cukup membuatnya sesak nafas.

"Kenapa, Sakura-chan?" pekik Naruto sambil berdiri melongok keadaan Sakura yang mengenaskan.

"Tasku terlalu berat, jadi jatuh…" keluh Sakura.

"Oh, kenapa tidak minta tolong padaku? Mana sini?" Naruto mengambil tas _carrier_ itu dari pangkuan Sasuke dan… hup! Naruto meletakkan tas Sakura ke tempat barang-barang di atas kepala mereka dengan sekali usaha.

" _Arigato_ , Naruto." kata Sakura tulus. Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar sambil memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya lalu kembali duduk dan melanjutkan acara berebut kacang atom dengan Kakashi.

Sakura duduk di kursinya dengan hati-hati. Sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Sasuke yang duduk anteng menikmati pemandangan saat bus sudah mulai berjalan. _What are you waiting for?_ Batin Sakura berteriak. Setelah kemarin tidak bertemu, malah sekarang dipertemukan dalam satu tim bersama Sasuke, apalah artinya itu jika bukan kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hubungan dengan Sasuke? Sakura mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian pada urat tenggorokannya untuk mangajak Sasuke bicara dan…

"Sa…"

Sasuke memasang _headphone_ ke telinganya dan memejamkan mata sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi.

Hening.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya bete. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke bisa berubah seperti ini.

.

Bus sudah mulai meninggalkan Konohagakure dan menanjak naik menandakan memasuki kawasan dataran tinggi Gunung Shinjirou. Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya juga mencoba untuk membunuh kebosanan. Semua aplikasi _games_ pada ponselnya sudah menemani Sakura sampai level tertinggi tapi tidak berhasil menghalau rasa bosannya. Kakashi sedang membaca buku yang berjudul aneh, Icha Icha Paradise, yang membuat Sakura tidak ingin membayangkan bagaimana jalan ceritanya. Naruto sudah tidur lelap sejak perutnya kekenyangan makan kacang atom. Sasuke masih tidak bergerak dari posisinya.

Sakura melirik Sasuke was-was memastikan pemuda Uchiha itu benar-benar tidur. Sekarang, Sakura bebas menikmati pemandangan gratis di sebelahnya. Ya ampun, Sasuke benar-benar tampan apalagi jika dilihat dalam keadaan tidur seperti ini. Sakura menghela nafas karena terpesona pada pahatan Kami-sama yang sempurna pada wajah Sasuke. Oh, lihatnya dadanya yang bidang itu, pundak yang kokoh, leher yang jenjang, jakun yang menggoda, pipi yang mulus, bulu mata yang melengkung indah, alis mata yang tebal, dan bibirnya yang melengkung tipis dan sedikit terbuka itu... Jantung Sakura mulai membunyikan gendera perang.

Dengan susah payah Sakura menelan ludahnya bagaikan orang yang tidak makan setahun saat melihat makanan enak. Sedikit ciuman mungkin tidak apa-apa, pikir Sakura. Sakura mulai memonyongkan bibirnya dan mendekati pipi Sasuke. Sakura memejamkan matanya. Entah setan apa yang sedang bercokol di benak gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba…

GLUDAK!

Roda depan bus melindas sebuah bongkahan batu yang cukup besar sehingga menyebabkan goncangan ringan pada bus. Tidak apa-apa. Ya, tidak apa-apa. Namun, goncangan itu sudah lebih dari dari cukup untuk membuat Uchiha Sasuke membuka matanya. Percayalah, melihat seorang gadis sedang merona malu sambil memonyongkan seluruh bibir yang sudah bersiap menumbuk pipi mulusnya dalam hitungan detik bukanlah pemandangan yang ingin disaksikan Uchiha Sasuke saat bangun tidur.

Sakura menyadari Sasuke terbangun dan membeku di tempat. Ingin rasanya dia menghilang ke ujung Kutub Selatan, menenggelamkan diri ke Lautan Antartika, lalu ditelan ikan paus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Sakura terkesiap, menarik bibir monyongnya yang sudah siap tempur.

"Kau mau menciumku ya?!" tuduh Sasuke _to the point_ –dan benar.

"Bukan begitu! Kau salah paham!" cicit Sakura bagaikan tikus kecil yang ketahuan sedang mencuri keju.

"Haisssh!" Sasuke medesis kesal sambil menutupi pipi kanannya lalu berdiri. Dilewatinya Sakura dengan kasar sambil ngedumel. "Dasar maniak!" bentak Sasuke.

Doeng~! Aku dipanggil maniak. Sakura membatin perih.

Sasuke menepuk pundak Kakashi. "Kakashi! _Etto_ … _Ano…_ Sensei, maukah Sensei bertukar tempat denganku?" Masih terlihat logat Sasuke yang kaku karena memanggil Kakashi dengan sebutan Sensei di lingkungan akademik.

"Hm? Memangnya kenapa?" Kakashi menurunkan novel _Icha Icha Paradise_.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur di dekat jendela." Sasuke mencari alasan.

"Bukankah tadi kau tertidur?" tanya Kakashi.

" _Ii desu ka_?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi. Kakashi terdiam sebentar.

"Hm, baiklah." Kakashi bangkit dari duduknya mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk. Bersamaan dengan itu Sakura bangkit dan gantian menduduki kursi Sasuke agar Kakashi dapat duduk di kursinya. Tanpa banyak cakap, Kakashi duduk di kursi Sakura sambil melanjutkan membaca novel bersampul oranye cerah, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan keadaan internal Sakura yang sedang porak poranda.

Sakura melorot di kursi bekas Sasuke. Wajahnya merah padam bagaikan habis diolesi lipstik baru Ino yang kata Sai warnanya mirip pantat kukang itu. Sakura menggigit-gigit bibirnya yang nakal, menyesali keinginan bodoh untuk mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipi Sasuke tanpa memedulikan keadaan dimana seharusnya Sakura membuat hubungan yang baik dengan Sasuke. Keinginan Sakura musnah sudah, hubungannya dengan Sasuke sudah tidak bisa diperbaiki. Sakura hanya ingin menghilang saja. Semoga terkabul.

* * *

Rombongan klub pecinta alam Universitas Tsuyoshi telah tiba di lokasi tiga jam kemudian. Anggota klub pecinta alam laki-laki ditempatkan di tenda-tenda yang didirikan di lapangan, sedangkan anggota klub perempuan, termasuk Sakura, menginap di _homestay_ milik penduduk. Sakura meletakkan tas _carrier_ di atas futon putih setelah berganti baju. Satu ruangan ada 6 futon yang berjejer rapi yang nantinya akan dijadikan alas tidur Sakura dan kelima anggota klub perempuan lainnya. Sakura menghempaskan dirinya di futon yang hangat itu, mengingat kejadian tadi. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengajaknya berbicara bahkan menatap matanya ketika turun dari bus. Sakura menghela nafas berat. Untunglah pemandangan indah di lereng Gunung Shinjirou dan deretan rumah tradisional penduduk mampu membuatnya sedikiiiiit melupakan Sasuke.

"Sakura, ayo memasak _ramen cup_ sebelum berkumpul untuk jelajah malam!" ajak salah seorang teman baru Sakura, seorang gadis manis bercepol dua, Tenten.

"Iya." jawab Sakura lemas.

"Kenapa kau ini? Belum jelajah malam sudah lemas?" tanya Tenten membuka kemasan ramen instan dan menyiraminya dengan air panas dari tremos.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Tenten." jawab Sakura. "Kau berada di tim berapa?"

"Aku berada di tim 9. Di bawah bimbingan sang promotor utama klub, Guy-sensei. Anggota yang lain yaitu… Um… Hyuga-san dan Rock Lee. Aku rasa kau mengenal Lee karena dia satu fakultas denganmu." kata Tenten.

"Ya, aku mengenalnya." jawab Sakura lemas. Tenten mengerutkan kening.

"Sudahlah! Ayo bersemangat!" Tenten menepuk pundak Sakura mencoba mentransfer semangatnya.

.

"Kalian akan berangkat dalam tim. Urutan tim akan ditentukan dengan undian. Kalian memiliki tugas untuk menganalisis keadaan ekosistem dan lingkungan selama perjalanan. Jangan lupa mendata hewan malam yang kalian temukan, difoto bila perlu. Setiap tim memiliki tugas untuk mengambil sampel air sungai dan mengambil contoh tanaman herbal. Tim akan terpecah menjadi dua rute di tengah perjalanan nanti jadi harap membagi tugas saat sudah di perjalanan. Rute yang diambil melewati beberapa rumah penduduk, jadi harap menjaga ketenangan karena hari sudah malam. Kalian akan dibekali GPS, senter, dan baterai cadangan." Kakashi menjelaskan mekanisme perjalanan malam menggantikan Guy karena sedang dalam pemulihan dari mabuk darat akibat perjalanan menggunakan bus tadi. Kakashi mengambil nomor undian dari kotak yang disediakan panitia.

"Tim yang pertama, tim 5. Silahkan memulai perjalanan."

Sakura yang berbaris dalam deretan para anggota klub menoleh pada anggota tim 5 yang sudah memasuki garis _start_. Beberapa menit kemudian, Kakashi kembali mengambil nomor undian lagi.

"Tim…" Kakashi menghela nafas. "Tim 9. Guy, apa kau sudah sehat?" tanya Kakashi pada Guy yang duduk selonjoran di sampingnya. Guy langsung bangkit dan menampilkan deretan gigi putih andalannya.

"JANGAN REMEHKAN KEKUATAN MASA MUDAKU, KAKASHI!" kata Guy. "AKU SUDAH SEMBUH DARI MABUK DARAT TADI!"

"Hm, ya sudahlah." gumam Kakashi _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan mantan teman seangkatannya ini. "Anggota tim 9 harap mempersiapkan diri."

"Aku duluan ya, Sakura." kata Tenten yang baris tepat di depan Sakura sambil mengacungkan jari membentuk _peace sign_.

"Hati-hati, Tenten." pesan Sakura.

Kakashi mengambil nomor undian lagi beberapa menit setelah tim 9 memulai _start_. "Sekarang giliran… Oh, ini tim ku, tim 7. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, ayo jalan." kata Kakashi memanggil nama anggota timnya.

Sakura mengambil nafas dalam saat dirasa jantungnya mulai bergerak liar lagi karena mendengar nama Sasuke. Dengan segala doa dan upaya, Sakura berjalan _mripit-mripit_ menuju garis _start_ dimana disana sudah ada Kakashi, Naruto, dan… Sasuke. Mendadak Sakura ingin memakan dedaunan dan berkamuflase menjadi kambing gunung begitu melihat kilatan emosi di mata Sasuke saat Sakura mendekat.

"Tim 7, ayo kita mulai." kata Kakashi menapaki garis _start_ diikuti Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura.

Beberapa meter dari garis _start_ , mereka melewati jalanan setapak yang mulus. Walaupun desa Shinjirou terletak di kaki gunung, tapi jalanan disana tidak menanjak dan menurun secara curam, sangat cocok untuk pendakian pemula. Sakura terkagum-kagum dengan pemandangan di sekitarnya, banyak suara jangkrik terdengar karena cuaca di penghujung musim panas yang masih bagus. Cahaya kunang-kunang saling bersaing dengan gemerlapnya bintang yang terlihat jelas. Cahaya lampu lampion tradisional dari rumah penduduk setempat yang terletak beberapa meter di bawah dan atas jalanan yang Sakura lewati semakin menambah bagus pemandangan.

"Tidak menyangka kita satu tim, ya?" Naruto membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya…" jawab Kakashi malas. Sasuke hanya terdiam tidak merespon sambil mencatat sesuatu di bukunya.

"Sasuke teme, kenapa tadi kau tiba-tiba pindah duduk di sebelahku saat di bus?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa." jawab Sasuke singkat. Kakashi dan Sakura hanya diam mengamati percakapan mereka berdua.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke.

Sakura mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya berharap dialog tentang bus dan segala sesuatu tentang kejadian tadi dalam bus hanya berupa mitos belaka.

"Sakura-chan, kenapa si _Konoyarou_ ini tiba-tiba pindah ke sebelahku?" tanya Naruto masih kepo.

"Eh? Itu…" Sakura berpikir cukup panjang mencari jawaban pengganti yang tepat untuk kalimat 'dia pindah karena aku berusaha menciumnya tadi.' Tapi tidak ada kalimat yang sesuai.

"Jangan membahas itu, Naruto." Sasuke memberikan peringatan.

"Ah, kau ini gampang tersingggung sekali sih." protes Naruto.

"Diam!" Sasuke memberikan ultimatum.

"Kau marah setelah bergurau dengan Sakura-chan? Kau ini selalu begini, namanya teman ya wajar saja kalau bergurau. Jangan dikit-dikit dimasukkan hati. Kau ini terlalu sensitif, Sasuke." Naruto sok memberi ceramah.

"Kau sok tahu." kata Sasuke tajam.

"Kau yang baper!" Naruto berniat bercanda. "Selama Sakura-chan tidak berusaha mengejarmu dan menciummu seperti anggota SasOkay Fandom tidak akan menjadi masalah kan?"

Glek!

Pukulan telak!

Sakura ingin menguburkan diri sekarang juga.

"Sudah… sudah…!" Kakashi melerai Sasuke dan Naruto. "Kita berpisah di persimpangan ini. Ada yang ke kanan untuk mengambil sampel air sungai, ada yang ke kiri untuk mengambil tanaman herbal."

"Sakura?" panggil Kakashi.

"Ya?" jawab Sakura.

"Kau mahasiswa kedokteran kan? Aku memberimu tugas untuk mengambil tanaman herbal. Apa kau tahu banyak tentang tanaman herbal?"

"Eh? Lumayan…" jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah, kalau Sasuke…"

"Aku akan mengambil sampel air sungai. Titik." kata Sasuke memotong ucapan Kakashi.

"Kau ini seenaknya saja memutuskan sesuatu!" Naruto protes.

"Keberatan?!" tantang Sasuke.

"SUDAH DIAM!" bentak Kakashi KZL. " _Mattaku_ … Ya sudah! Naruto, kau ikut dengan Sakura mengambil tanaman herbal! Setelah mengambil sampel tidak usah menunggu, langsung ikuti jalan setapak ini lagi dan kembali berkumpul di lapangan tempat kita berkumpul tadi."

Kakashi bersama Sasuke berpisah dengan Naruto dan Sakura di persimpangan jalan setapak itu. Sakura dan Naruto menyalakan senter untuk menerangi jalanan di depannya.

"Naruto, disini tidak ada jalan. Semuanya semak-semak." kata Sakura.

"Memang begini, Sakura-chan. Ini adalah padang rumput yang banyak tanaman herbalnya. Mungkin lingkungan disini dijaga seasri mungkin oleh penduduk desa sehingga tidak dibuat jalan setapak seperti tadi."

"Benar juga." gumam Sakura.

"Kita bisa menelusuri jejak kelompok sebelumnya, Sakura-chan."

"Ya, Naruto."

Sakura dan Naruto berjingkat melewati semak-semak belukar di sekitar mereka.

"Arrgh!" Sakura meloncat kaget saat dirasa ada yang hinggap di kakinya.

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan?!" tanya Naruto panik.

"Tidak ada. Hanya serangga kecil." kata Sakura meredam kepanikan.

"Ada-ada saja." keluh Naruto. Mereka berdua terus berjalan dengan hati-hati.

"Sakura-chan sudah menemukan tanaman herbal?" tanya Naruto kemudian. Sakura memicingkan mata berusaha melihat dalam keadaan remang-remang.

"Ah, itu ada _mitsuba_!" kata Sakura sambil menunjuk suatu semak.

"Dimana?"

"Itu!" Sakura menunjuk lebih jelas lagi. Naruto berjingkat mendatangi semak _mitsuba_ dan memetik beberapa lembar daun yang biasa dijadikan sayuran pelengkap sushi itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas plastik sampel.

"Naruto, disana ada _boufu_!"

Naruto patuh akan petunjuk Sakura dan menghampiri semak yang biasa dimasak bersama sashimi itu.

"Naruto, ada pohon _ohba_!"

"Naruto, disana ada _hojiso_!

"Naruto, jangan ketinggalan mengambil _tade_ yang ada di genangan air itu!"

Naruto berlari ke arah Sakura berdiri sambil terengah-engah karena berlarian kesana kemari. "Hosh…hosh… Sakura-chan, aku rasa ini sudah cukup banyak!" Naruto menunjukkan tas plastik yang sudah penuh dedaunan herbal yang tadi ditunjuk Sakura.

"Oh, iya. Kau benar, Naruto. Hehe. Ayo kita kembali." ajak Sakura.

"Sebentar, Sakura-chan. Aku ingin memenuhi panggilan alam dulu." kata Naruto sambil meringis menahan pipis.

"Tidak bisakah kau menahannya sampai kita tiba di lokasi perkemahan?"

"Tidak bisa, Sakura-chan. Aku sudah menahannya dari tadi…" Naruto merengek.

"Dasar!" kata Sakura. "Cepat ya, aku tunggu disini!"

Naruto mengangguk patuh lalu berlari mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk menuntaskan hajatnya itu.

Sakura sibuk menepuk-nepuk punggung tangannya yang dihinggapi nyamuk sampai dia merasakan lampu senternya mulai meredup perlahan.

"Eh?" Sakura mengetuk-ketuk senternya untuk memeriksa. Karena tidak sabaran, Sakura mematikan senter dan menyalakannya lagi untuk beberapa saat sebelum senter itu padam total.

"Eh? Kenapa senter ini?" Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan senternya yang telah mati berharap senter itu akan hidup kembali. Sedetik kemudian Sakura tersadar kalau ada baterai cadangan di saku jaketnya. Sakura merogoh saku jaketnya mencari baterai cadangan tersebut. Tangannya hanya bisa merasakan saku jaketnya kosong tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan baterai cadangan yang dimaksud. Sakura menepuk jidat lebarnya.

"Pasti terjatuh saat aku meloncat tadi!" katanya pada diri sendiri.

Sakura berjingkat-jingkat diantara semak-semak untuk menelusuri jejaknya sebelum ini. Tanpa bantuan senter, Sakura harus ekstra melototkan matanya untuk mencari baterai itu. Sakura berjongkok sambil berjalan, tangannya meraba-raba dasar semak-semak berharap akan mendapatkan baterai agar senternya bisa hidup kembali. Masih tidak berhasil. Bukan Haruno Sakura namanya kalau menyerah dalam keadaan seperti ini. Sakura masih gigih mengibaskan dedaunan semak demi semak untuk melongok apakah baterai cadangannya tergeletak di balik rimbunnya semak-semak di bawahnya. Tanpa sengaja Sakura menubruk batang pohon di sampingnya.

Eh?

Bukannya disini tadi banyak semak? Kenapa sekarang banyak pohon?

Sakura berdiri sambil kebingungan menatap sekelilingnya.

"Naruto?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Naruto!" panggil Sakura lebih keras.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"NARUTO!"

* * *

"Seandainya kami tidak dikejar orang gila tadi, pasti kami akan mendapatkan satu tanaman herbal!" pekik Guy pada Kakashi. "LIHAT KAKASHI, TIM KU TIDAK MENDAPATKAN SATU TANAMAN HERBAL PUN KARENA KAMI DIKEJAR ORANG GILA!"

Kakashi dan Sasuke yang sudah tiba di perkemahan _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah Guy.

"ORANG GILA SIALAN~ DIA TELAH MEMBUATKU KALAH DENGAN RIVAL TERBAIKKU!" Guy meneteskan air mata.

"Guy-sensei, aku akan menemanimu untuk mencari tanaman herbal besok sebanyak-banyaknya! Jadi jangan putus asa!" hibur Lee.

"Mahasiswa greget!" Guy dan Lee pun berpelukan membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Dari kejauhan, Kakashi dan Sasuke dapat melihat Naruto berlari menghampiri mereka. Naruto tampak kacau, rambutnya awut-awutan, dan _resleting_ celana Naruto tidak tertutup.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?" tanya Kakashi heran.

"Hosh… hosh… Apa Sakura-chan sudah datang?" tanya Naruto cepat.

Kakashi dan Sasuke tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Jangan-jangan…

"Apa yang terjadi? Kalian terpisah?" tanya Kakashi panik. Tim 9 pun juga panik mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"Hosh… Aku meninggalkannya untuk pipis tadi. Saat aku kembali, aku tidak menemukan Sakura-chan. Lalu aku langsung berlari mengikuti jalan setapak yang tadi sampai disini. Hosh… Aku kira dia telah pergi duluan…"

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan dia dasar dobe sialan?!" Sasuke menarik kerah jaket Naruto. Emosi.

"Tenang, tenang, jangan panik dulu!" Kakashi meredam emosi mereka. "Aku dan Guy akan menghubungi pengawas yang lain dan menyusul Sakura." kata Kakashi.

"Mana ada waktu untuk itu, Kakashi…-Sensei!" Sasuke menyambar sepeda gunung yang entah milik siapa. Milik salah seorang pengawas klub mungkin. Lalu mengayuh sepeda gunung itu sekuat tenaga untuk menyusul Sakura.

"SASUKE, TUNGGU!" panggil Kakashi. "Aduuuh… Guy, cepat hubungi pengawas yang lain dan kita susul mereka berdua!"

"BAIK!"

.

Sasuke mengayuh sepeda gunung dengan lincah diantara bebatuan di jalan setapak yang tadi mereka lewati. Akal sehat Sasuke memarahinya habis-habisan atas tindakannya yang sangat tidak rasional ini. Untuk apa kau menyelamatkan gadis yang membuatmu kesal? Kata akal sehatnya. Sasuke menepis pikiran itu dan membiarkan perasaan yang membimbing tindakannya kali ini. Entahlah, Sasuke tidak tahu. Tubuhnya bergerak mengayuh sepeda dengan tujuan menemukan Sakura tanpa dia sadari entah apa alasannya. Ya, Sakura. Gadis musim semi berambut pink yang memenuhi pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Gadis yang sudah membuatnya kesal tanpa tahu alasan apa yang bisa membuat Sasuke sekesal ini pada seorang gadis.

Sasuke tidak peduli.

Dia harus menemukan Haruno Sakura secepatnya!

.

.

.

-bersambung-

* * *

magnifiken

* * *

Halo, semuanya!

Seneng banget deh bisa update cerita lagi buat kalian :*

Untuk chapter kali ini, adegan romantisnya aku kurangi biar nggak bosen. Tapi bukan berarti esensi romance Sasusaku hilang seluruhnya lho ya…

Untuk chapter-chapter kedepan aku pengen upgrade adegan romance pair yang lain juga *ehem* Saiino dan *ehem* Naruhina. Soalnya aku juga suka sama pair ini. Tapi entar yah… Mau mikir-mikir alurnya dulu.

Sangkyu buat yang nyempetin baca dan kasih review. Tiap baca PM dan review dari reader, aku selalu senyam senyum gaje lho. Hehehe. Untuk yang tekan Fav sama Follow juga aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk apresiasi karya pertamaku yang acakadul ini. #sungkem_satu_satu.

Silahkan membaca Testosterone Attack! Chapter 4!

Kiss kiss :*


	5. Revenge Kiss

Testosterone Attack!

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 5

* * *

magnifiken

* * *

Sakura berjalan mengitari semak-semak dan pepohonan yang tidak terlalu tinggi di sekelilingnya. Tenggorokannya sudah serak memanggil nama Naruto sejak tadi, namun temannya yang mesum dan berambut jabrik itu sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilannya. Sakura merapatkan jaketnya sambil terus berusaha berjalan sambil memicingkan mata mencari jalan setapak diantara pepohonan dan semak belukar yang bisa dilewatinya.

Dia tersesat.

Sakura bisa merasakan itu. Tidak dihiraukan banyak nyamuk yang hinggap di punggung tangan dan kakinya, Sakura terus berjalan menelusuri jalanan yang seingatnya tadi dilewatinya bersama Naruto. Sakura bisa melihat pendaran cahaya dari kunang-kunang dan rumah-rumah penduduk dari kejauhan, tapi keindahan itu tidak bisa menghalau rasa takut dari dalam hatinya. Bayangan hantu bermuka penyet dengan mata busuk dan lidah menjulur sampai tanah mampir ke imajinasi Sakura mendadak membuat bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri.

 _Kami-sama_ , tolong lindungi aku. Sakura berdoa dalam hati sambil terus berjalan menemukan jalan setapak yang tadi dilewatinya. Kedua tangannya sibuk menyibakkan semak belukar yang menghalangi kakinya yang sudah gatal disana-sini. Sakura hanya mengandalkan cahaya temaram dari bulan sabit dan bintang-bintang dalam mencari jalan. Tak lama kemudian, Sakura dapat merasakan kakinya menyentuh bebatuan kecil-kecil yang menggantikan lembabnya lumut. Sakura melebarkan matanya dan berjongkok meraba bebatuan kecil di depannya yang saling tersebar rata membentang dan membentuk sebuah jalanan kecil.

" _Yatta_! Aku menemukan jalannya!" pekik Sakura senang dan keluar dari semak belukar yang sempat menyanderanya. Sakura mengibaskan badannya melepaskan sisa-sisa daun dan ranting kecil di sekujur tubuhnya lalu berjalan menyusuri jalanan setapak tepat dimana dia dan tim 7 berpisah. Aku hanya perlu menyusuri jalanan ini hingga sampai di perkemahan, pikir Sakura. Malam ini lumayan terang dan banyak rumah penduduk di sekitar, walaupun tidak terlalu dekat, tapi tidak apa-apa, aku pasti berani! _Shannaroo_ …! Sakura mengepalkan tangannya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalanan setapak itu.

Beberapa meter kemudian, langkah Sakura terhenti. Mata Sakura melebar diikuti jantungnya berdebar keras mendapati sesosok bayangan sedang jongkok di pinggir jalan. Sakura membeku di tempat dan mencoba menganalisis sosok di depannya ini.

Bentuknya sangat manusia.

Memiliki rambut, walaupun berantakan.

Kakinya menyentuh tanah.

Setidaknya _input_ itu yang diolah di otak Sakura. Mungkin dia salah satu penduduk setempat, Sakura mencoba berpikir positif. Mungkin dia salah satu penduduk yang tidak punya kerjaan selain duduk jongkok di tengah jalanan setapak di tengah hutan kecil yang penuh dengan semak belukar dan membiarkan tubuhnya menjadi pendonor darah gratis bagi nyamuk, Sakura menepis pikiran yang kedua.

" _A_ … _ano_ …" Sakura mencoba membuka suaranya. Makhluk itu mendongak.

Sakura bernafas lega. Makhluk itu ternyata manusia. Dia wanita yang sudah lumayan berumur jika dilihat dari raut wajahnya. Wanita itu memiliki mata yang sipit, hidung yang sedikit bengkok, bibir yang tebal dan kering, dan rambut kriwul yang mengembang seperti adonan kue. Dia memakai pakaian kimono tradisional yang sudah lusuh dan robek disana-sini.

"Apa yang bibi lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura sopan sambil sedikit membungkuk. Wanita itu memandang Sakura lekat-lekat tanpa ada tanda-tanda menjawab pertanyaan.

"Eh? Saya berasal dari Konohagakure. Bersama teman-teman dari klub Universitas Tsuyoshi sedang mengadakan perkemahan. Maafkan kami jika terlalu ribut." Sakura membungkuk lagi.

"Kojima…" gumam wanita itu membuat Sakura mendongak.

"Eh?"

"Kojima." kata wanita itu pelan sambil menunjuk wajah Sakura. Sakura mengerutkan kening.

"Maaf…"

"Kojima!" kata wanita itu sambil memamerkan deretan giginya yang busuk dan berwarna kuning kehitaman membuat Sakura bergidik.

"Eh? Siapa…" Sakura menggeleng tidak paham.

"KOJIMA!" wanita itu bangkit dari posisinya dan berlompatan di tempat sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sakura.

Sakura mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri melihat atraksi wanita misterius di depannya. Tercium aroma tidak sedap bagaikan perpaduan antara bawang putih, kotoran sapi, telur busuk, dan kentut Kizashi menguar dari tubuh wanita itu. Mata Sakura langsung berair dan secara refleks Sakura menutupi hidungnya sambil melompat mundur.

"KOJIMA! KOJIMA!" pekik wanita itu girang sambil terus melompat-lompat.

"Maaf, aku rasa anda salah orang." Sakura melangkah mundur mengantisipasi perilaku wanita itu dengan hati-hati dan bersiap kabur dari wanita aneh itu.

"KOJIMAAA!" wanita itu mencoba meraih Sakura dengan tangannya yang korengan.

"HUAAAA…!" Sakura menghindar secepat kilat menghindari sabetan tangan wanita itu dan langsung berlari secepat kilat, Wanita itu mendengus marah lalu mengejar Sakura sambil berlompatan seperti monyet.

"KOJIMAAA!" panggil wanita itu sambil terus mencoba meraih Sakura.

"TIDAK! AKU BUKAN KOJIMA!" pekik Sakura berjibaku berlari di atas jalanan setapak yang berbatu membuat telapak kakinya sedikit perih.

"KOJIMA! KOJIMAAAA!" wanita itu berlari dengan cepat karena telah terbiasa berlari di jalanan pedesaan yang berbatu seperti itu. Tangannya yang keriput mencoba meraih Sakura sekali lagi.

"BAZENG, PERGI! PERGI DARIKU!" umpat Sakura sambil terus berusaha menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya supaya tidak jatuh terjeremab di atas jalanan. Sakura menoleh sekilas pada wanita yang mengejarnya di belakang.

"KOJIMAAAA!" Mata wanita itu berkilat seperti adegan seekor singa yang sedang fokus mengejar rusa yang sering disaksikan Sakura di Discovery Channel. Mereka berdua hanya berjarak kurang dari 1 meter membuat semua bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri.

"HUAA…!" pekik Sakura menambahkan kecepatan larinya membuat wanita itu makin bersemangat mengejar Sakura.

"KOJIMA! KOJIMA!"

"PERGI! PERGI!" pekik Sakura.

Sakura berlari melewati jalanan licin penuh rumput yang menurun agak curam membuat kakinya sedikit lecet. Sakura mulai kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh menggelinding di atas rumput lembab itu. Kepalanya mulai pening melihat dunia berputar dan melihat bayangan wanita gila yang masih mengejarnya. Wanita itu sudah berhasil merengkuh beberapa helai dari rambut Sakura membuat Sakura mendelik ketakutan bercampur kaget. Sakura mengibaskan rambutnya membuat genggaman wanita itu terlepas. Dengan susah payah Sakura bangkit sambil berteriak-teriak lima oktaf dan kembali mengambil langkah seribu menuruni jalanan itu sebelum dia menyadari bahwa tepat di depannya melintas orang gila lainnya yang dengan sinting mengendarai sepeda gunung di jalanan seperti ini.

"BAJIRUT, AKU TIDAK BISA BERHENTI!" pekik Sakura. Sakura mencoba mengerem kakinya yang telah berlari dengan kecepatan maksimal. Tapi sayanganya dia tidak bisa berhenti dan menabrak orang itu dengan kecepatan maksimal juga. Sakura merasakan semua ingusnya keluar saat mereka berdua (dan sepeda gunung orang itu) jatuh kelimpungan di rumput yang becek.

Sakura bangkit secepat kilat sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pening. Orang didepannya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka berpandangan selama beberapa saat. Tanpa kata. Tanpa cahaya yang cukup.

"Sakura?" tanya orang itu sambil memastikan gadis di depannya adalah Sakura yang ia cari.

Suara itu! Sakura mengenalnya! Sakura memicingkan matanya mengkonfirmasi pendengarannya tidak salah.

"Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sedikit tidak percaya. Sasuke terkesiap.

"SAKURA!"

"SASUKE!"

"KOJIMA!"

Sakura dan Sasuke menoleh ke arah sumber suara secara bersamaan, membuat Sakura berjingkat menyadari pihak ketiga mereka masih dengan gigih mengejar Sakura. Sakura berteriak kencang membuat Sasuke kaget. Diraihnya setir sepeda gunung yang tergeletak mengenaskan di sampingnya dan dengan sekali sentakan Sasuke dapat menegakkan sepeda itu lalu duduk di atas sadelnya.

"Sakura, naik!" perintah Sasuke.

Sakura naik di atas besi penyangga yang terletak di roda belakang sepeda. Dengan sigap Sakura memegang pundak Sasuke dari belakang tidak memikirkan hal apapun kecuali bisa selamat dari wanita _gendheng_ itu. Wanita itu sedikit menurunkan kecepatannya untuk menuruni jalan curam yang licin itu, membuat jaraknya sedikit renggang dari Sakura. Kesempatan ini dibuat Sasuke untuk mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatan di otot pahanya untuk mengayuh sepada gunung itu.

"KOJIMA! KOJIMA!" wanita itu masih _keukeuh_ mengejar Sakura sambil meneriakkan nama aneh yang tidak Sakura kenal.

"Siapa itu?!" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu!" jawab Sakura cepat.

"Siapa Kojima?!" tanya Sasuke lagi.

" _WHAT THE FUCK_ , SASUKE, AKU TIDAK TAHU! SEKARANG PERGI DARI SINI!" jerit Sakura ketakutan.

Wanita itu semakin mempertipis jarak dengan Sakura. Walaupun Sasuke sangat piawai bermanuver dengan sepeda gunung di antara jalanan berbatu itu, tapi wanita yang tampaknya sudah hafal medan jalan yang dilaluinya sehingga menyusul Sakura secepat itu bukanlah hal yang tidak mungkin.

"KOJIMA!" wanita itu hampir berhasil meraih bahu mungil Sakura sambil memamerkan deretan giginya yang membusuk.

"GYAAAAH!" teriak Sakura kencang tanpa sadar tangannya memeluk leher Sasuke erat membuat Sasuke tercekik.

"KOJIMAAAH!"

"PERGIH!" teriak Sakura. "SASUKEEHH…!"

Sasuke mengayuh sepeda gunungnya dua kali lebih cepat sehingga dapat sedikit melebarkan jarak dengan wanita asing yang entah kenapa mengejar Sakura itu.

"Sa…Sakura, leherkuuh… sesakh…" Sasuke menepuk-nepuk tangan Sakura yang bercokol di lehernya.

"SASUUKKEEHHH... CEPAAATH!"

Bisa-bisa aku mati konyol di tangan gadis bodoh ini, pikir Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh ke kanan dan teringat sesuatu, beberapa meter dari tempatnya sekarang terdapat sungai dibalik semak-semak belukar tempat dia dan Kakashi mengambil sampel air tadi. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sasuke membanting setir ke kanan membuat sepeda gunungnya keluar dari jalur jalanan setapak. Sepeda malang itu menembus semak belukar dan bergerak turun seiring dengan turunnya tumpuan tanah yang mengarah langsung ke arah sungai membuat Sasuke dan Sakura berteriak kencang. Refleks, Sasuke menekan rem sepeda, namun terlambat.

BYUR!

Mereka tercebur ke sungai dengan sukses.

Sakura megap-megap dan mencoba berdiri di sungai yang ternyata tidak terlalu dalam itu sambil menyibakkan rambut yang menghalangi wajahnya. Sebelum mulutnya sempat mengajukan protes, Sasuke menarik badan Sakura dan membekap mulut Sakura dengan telapak tangannya, memberi isyarat untuk diam.

"Kojima!" terdengar suara yang membuat bulu kuduk Sakura meremang. Sasuke tetap menahan agar Sakura tidak bergerak. Mata mereka mendelik awas mengamati semak-semak yang bergerak beberapa meter di atas mereka pertanda ada orang yang melewatinya.

"Kojima!" panggil wanita gila itu lagi. "Kojima!"

Sakura memejamkan matanya dan berharap agar wanita itu tidak menyibakkan semak-semak dan menemukan dirinya terjatuh di sungai tepat di bawah semak-semak itu tumbuh.

Hening.

Masih hening.

Sangat hening.

Terlampau hening.

Setelah memastikan wanita itu benar-benar telah pergi, Sasuke mulai mengendurkan tangannya sampai terlepas dari wajah Sakura yang memucat. Sakura membuka matanya pelan dan mendapati Sasuke sedang menatapnya yang tersirat kekhawatiran yang amat sangat. Mata Sakura sedikit berkaca-kaca dan mungkin ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk memeluk Sasuke.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, DASAR BODOH!" pekik Sasuke tepat di wajah Sakura membuat Sakura menutup matanya ketakutan.

"BISA-BISANYA KAU TERSESAT DAN TERPISAH DARI NARUTO!" Sasuke masih mencak-mencak mendapati Sakura dalam keadaan berantakan, beringus, dan basah kuyup meringkik ketakutan. Sakura sebal dengan Sasuke yang baru bertemu tapi malah meneriakinya tanpa ampun.

"AKU JUGA TIDAK TAHU!" teriak Sakura emosi sambil mengelap ingusnya. "Aku juga tidak sadar aku tersesat!"

"Seharusnya kau berputar arah dan bisa kembali ke _camp_ dengan cepat, bukan malah mengikuti rute maju!" sembur Sasuke.

"Aku belum berpengalaman keluyuran di dalam hutan seperti dirimu, TUAN SOK PINTAR!" ledek Sakura.

"Setidaknya berpikirlah logis sebelum kau mencoba menyesatkan dirimu, NONA SOK JAGOAN!" balas Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu aku akan tersesat dan aku tidak sok jagoan!" sanggah Sakura.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang tersesat di rute mudah seperti ini!" balas Sasuke.

"OH YA?! Apakah kau masih bertindak pintar saat dikejar orang gila yang ingin memelukmu?!" tanya Sakura melengking.

"Kau sama gilanya dengan orang yang mengejarmu!" bentak Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau mau menyusul gadis gila yang tersesat ini, hah, Sasuke?!" tanya Sakura telak menembus jantung Sasuke.

"Aku tidak percaya kau mengatakan itu setelah aku menolongmu!" Sasuke kehilangan kesabaran.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menolongku!" kalimat final Sakura membuat Sasuke terdiam.

Lihatlah Sasuke sekarang. Basah kuyup, kotor, bau tanah, dan ada sedikit lumpur sungai nangkring di rambut ravennya yang awut-awutan. Kakinya keseleo, tangannya memar, tubuhnya gatal, kepalanya pening karena beberapa kali terjatuh, tenggorokannya sakit karena berteriak-teriak, dan lehernya hampir tercekik. Semua gara-gara gadis bermata hijau emerald itu. Semua gara-gara Sakura. Sakura yang telah membuatnya seperti ini. Seharusnya gadis itu bertekuk lutut meminta maaf dan mengucapkan terima kasih sambil sungkem pada Sasuke, bukannya berkacak pinggang dan melotot marah sambil memamerkan wajahnya yang menjadi kanvas campuran antara air mata, ingus, dan lumpur sungai.

"Terserah." ujar Sasuke singkat sambil berusaha menggapai tepian dan menarik sepeda gunungnya dengan sudah payah. Sasuke berhasil menapaki tanah dan menuntun sepedanya membelah kerumunan semak belukar tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Sakura mengamati punggung Sasuke yang perlahan bergerak menjauh. Dengan sisa kekuatannya, Sakura keluar dari sungai itu dan lari tergopoh-gopoh mengikuti Sasuke. Sakura menjaga jarak konstan beberapa meter dari Sasuke di depannya. Mereka berjalan dalam diam dan hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing sampai tiba di lokasi perkemahan.

* * *

Haruno Kizashi memandang deretan makanan di depannya tanpa selera. Edisi makan malam di kediaman Haruno hari ini mengundang tamu spesial, yaitu Uchiha Fugaku, yang menjadi dokter kepala di rumah sakit swasta atas nama klan mereka, Uchiha. Kizashi hanya menatap sepiring _steak_ yang sudah dingin tanpa ingin menyentuhnya membuat Fugaku menyenggol Kizahi.

"Mebuki akan marah jika dia melihatmu seperti ini." Fugaku memberi peringatan.

Kizashi menghela nafas. "Siapa peduli? Istriku sedang pergi ke luar kota pagi tadi."

Fugaku terdiam sejenak. "Kau masih memikirkan perjodohan anak kita ya?" tanya Fugaku.

"Fugaku, kau tahu? Aku sudah bisa membayangkan bermain kuda-kudaan dengan Sarada-chan atau Saizo-kun!" kata Kizashi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Fugaku mengerutkan kening.

"Siapa Sarada?"

"Nama cucu kita nanti!" Kizashi memegang kedua pundak Fugaku membuat bapak beranak dua itu _sweatdrop_. "Dia sangat mungil, cantik seperti Sakura, dan sangat-sangat Uchiha! Aku tidak mau tahu, SAKURA HARUS MENIKAH DENGAN SASUKE! HARUUUUS!" kata Kizashi berapi-api.

"BOS!" tiba-tiba Sishimaru memasuki ruang makan dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Ada apa, Sishimaru?! Kau tidak melihat aku sedang menjamu tamu?" semprot Kizashi.

" _Sumimaseen_!" Sishimaru membungkuk 90 derajat di hadapan Kizashi. "Saya sudah menemukan identitas pemuda _bad boy_ yang dulu membonceng Sakura-sama!"

Kizashi terlonjak. "SIAPA?! Katakan padaku?!"

"Nama pemuda itu adalah…"

Sishimaru membuka catatannya, membalik kertas demi kertas untuk menemukan nama pemuda jalanan yang dimaksud Kizashi. Kizashi dan Fugaku melotot sambil menahan nafas menunggu perkataan Sishimaru selanjutya.

"…Sakeuchi Aoyama. Namanya Sakeuchi Aoyama. Mahasiswa Universitas Tsuyoshi!"

"APA?! PEMUDA ITU SATU KAMPUS DENGAN SAKU-CHAN?!" pekik Kizashi.

"Namanya aneh. Seperti nama minuman keras." gumam Fugaku.

"Karena pemilik namanya juga manusia aneh, Fugaku! Lihat saja namanya, Sakeuchi Aoyama, seperti nama seorang kriminal kelas kakap!"

"Aku setuju denganmu!" kata Fugaku. "Segera pisahkan Sakura dengan pemuda itu!"

"Aku akan mengultimatum Kakashi untuk mengawasi Sakura lebih jauh lagi! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sakeuchi- _yarou_ itu menyentuh Saku-can seujung jari pun!" pekik Kizashi. "Sishimaru, hubungi Kakashi untuk mengawasi setiap pergerakan Sakura dan jangan biarkan hubungannya dengan pemuda itu semakin jauh!"

Sishimaru mengangguk. "Tapi, Bos, Kakashi-san sedang pergi _camping_ di gunung Shinjirou bersama Sakura-sama dan Naruto-sama. Untuk sementara waktu, Sakura-sama bisa aman dari gangguan pemuda itu."

Kizashi mengangguk, lalu beralih ke Fugaku.

"Fugaku, sudah saatnya kita mempertemukan anak-anak kita agar mereka bisa mengenal satu sama lain!" kata Kizashi menggenggam kedua tangan Fugaku.

"A…aku mengerti." kata Fugaku. "Aku akan menyuruh Itachi mengawasi Sasuke dan menyuruhnya putus dari pacarnya itu."

"Apa kau bisa?" tanya Kizashi.

"Selama ini Sasuke selalu patuh dan menuruti perintahku, kecuali saat kusuruh dia memasuki sekolah kedokteran tentu saja, selain itu dia tidak pernah membantah omonganku. Aku yakin, Sasuke pasti akan menikahi Sakura jika aku menyuruhnya." kata Fugaku mantap.

"Tidak." potong Kizashi. "Aku ingin mereka saling mereka menikah karena cinta bukan karena perjodohan."

"Apa rencanamu?" tanya Fugaku.

"Aku ingin mempertemukan mereka dengan sengaja dan membuat mereka saling jatuh cinta sehingga mereka tidak sadar bahwa sebenarnya mereka itu dijodohkan!" kata Kizashi sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Bagaimana –?"

"Sst!" secepat kilat Kizashi mengunci bibir Fugaku dengan jari telunjuknya lalu mengulum senyum greget.

"Aku akan menyiapkan skenario kotor untuk mereka berdua."

* * *

"HUAAATCIH!"

Ini adalah bersin kesekian kalinya bagi Sakura. Sakura megelap leleran ingus tipis yang mengalir melalui hidungnya. Gadis musim semi itu merapatkan jaketnya yang tebal untuk memblok hembusan angin gunung yang dingin pagi hari itu. Tubuhnya tidak begitu baik hari ini. Perutnya terasa mual. Tangannya mengulur mendekati api di depannya berharap merasakan kehangatan untuk memanaskan tubuhnya yang terasa membeku.

" _Ohayou_ , Sakura-chan…"

Sakura menoleh ke samping kanan setelah seseorang memanggil namanya. Si kuning jabrik ternyata.

" _Ohayou_ , Naruto."

Naruto duduk di batang kayu di samping Sakura. "Kau yang kebagian piket masak pagi ini?"

Sakura mengangguk sambil membuka tutup panci yang yang digantungkan dengan seutas kawat diatas bara api.

"Iya, Naruto. Aku memasak bubur untuk teman-teman sekamarku."

"Kemana teman sekamarmu lainnya, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah, mereka ada yang masih mandi, ada yang mencari pengawas untuk minta bahan makanan lain, ada yang mencari kayu bakar di hutan sana." kata Sakura sambil mengaduk bubur yang belum matang.

"Bahkan kamar anggota klub perempuan yang lain belum ada yang menyiapkan sarapan. Tapi cewek-cewek di kamarmu sudah bersiap-siap untuk sarapan, Sakura-chan." ujar Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Kami semua kan anak yang rajin." kata Sakura berbangga.

"Kau yakin rasa buburnya akan enak?" ejek Naruto bermaksud bercanda.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja enak. Ini kubuat berdasarkan bubur buatan ibuku yang selalu dibuat saat aku sakit. Walaupun aku modifikasi sedikit, sih…" kata Sakura.

"Kalau begitu buatkan aku bubur saat aku sakit nanti!" Naruto nyengir kuda.

"Enak saja! Suruh ibumu sendiri yang membuatkannya untukmu!" kata Sakura.

Naruto terdiam, mulutnya masih nyengir tapi air mukanya langsung berubah. "Mana mungkin bisa…" katanya pelan.

"Eh, kenapa? Ibumu tidak bisa memasak?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Ibuku…um… Sudah tidak ada. Ibu meninggal saat aku masih kecil." kata Naruto.

Sakura menyadari kata-katanya barusan sangat menyakitkan untuk Naruto. "Oh… Naruto, maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu…" sesal Sakura.

Naruto menggeleng dan kembali menampilkan cengiran khasnya. "Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan. Aku masih memiliki seorang Ayah. Ayah yang keren. Dia bekerja sebagai pengacara di kantor Daimyo sehingga beliau jarang pulang. Terkadang kami merindukan Ibu sih… Walaupun begitu, aku dan Ayahku adalah lelaki yang kuat! Hahahaha…"

Sakura tersenyum tulus melihat cengiran Naruto. Mendengar cerita Naruto membuat Sakura sedikit iba. Namanya juga manusia. Cowok ceriwis seperti Naruto ternyata memiliki sisi melankolis juga.

"Naruto-kun…! Kemarilah!" panggil kerumunan gadis anggota klub yang tidak Sakura kenal dari kejauhan. Naruto segera bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk pantatnya untuk menghilangkan debu.

"Aku datang, _baby_ …" teriak Naruto. "Sakura-chan, aku duluan ya! Selamat memasak, jangan sampai membuat teman sekamarmu keracunan!" Naruto segera berlari menyusul kerumunan gadis centil yang memanggil namanya itu.

Sakura merengut.

"Aku rugi sejenak menaruh iba padamu, jabrik!" gumam Sakura tidak jelas.

Sakura kembali mengaduk adonan bubur di pancinya. Tercium aroma sedap dari bubur yang belum matang sempurna itu membuat perutnya sedikit bergejolak. Sakura ingat, kemarin malam perutnya diisi ramen instan yang dimakannya bersama Tenten sebelum perjalanan _tracking_ malam ditambah beberapa milliliter air sungai. Setelah itu dia tersesat dan… Sakura meraba pipinya yang terasa menghangat mengingat kejadian semalam.

Sasuke dan Sakura diceramahi habis-habisan oleh Guy-sensei. Sakura tidak ingat apa yang guru nyentrik itu bicarakan kecuali kata 'greget' di dalamnya. Sakura terlalu lelah untuk mendengarkan Guy berbicara kemarin malam, apalagi kondisinya yang berantakan total, basah kuyup, jelek, dan ingusan. Ada satu lagi yang menyita pikiran Sakura, yaitu pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke, kenapa pemuda raven itu menyusul Sakura padahal mereka sedang perang dingin, kenapa Sakura tidak bisa rukun atau sekadar mengucapkan 'terima kasih' pada Sasuke? Sakura lelah memikirkan itu. Kemarin Sakura diantar Tenten langsung mandi dengan air hangat di kamar mandi _homestay_ dan tidak memedulikan Sasuke. Sakura langsung tidur malam itu dengan mengginggil kedinginan diakhiri dengan bersin-bersin hebat di pagi harinya.

Sakura berhenti mengaduk buburnya karena mendapati Sasuke sedang melintas dari kejauhan. Pemuda raven tampan itu berjalan dengan seorang… gadis! Kenyataan itu yang membuat Sakura melebarkan matanya. Mereka berjalan membawa botol bekas berisi air jernih dari sungai sambil bercakap-cakap. Ekspresi Sasuke normal, tidak ada amukan, bentakan, seringaian, dan cemoohan seperti yang selalu Sakura saksikan. Bahkan Sasuke sempat tertawa kecil saat gadis di sampingnya melontarkan suatu guyonan. Tanpa sadar, Sakura meremas pegangan sendok kayu di tangannya dan ingin menyambit kepala Sasuke dari sini.

'Berhenti berekspresi sok ramah seperti itu!' _inner mind_ Sakura berteriak lantang seakan-akan Sasuke bisa mendengarnya. Sedetik kemudian, mata onyx Sasuke bertabrakan dengam iris hijau emerald Sakura. Sakura terbelalak kaget membuat perutnya kembali bergejolak seperti ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Hoeeeek…"

Sakura menutup mulutnya yang hampir memuntahkan isi perutnya. Mata Sakura dapat melihat dengan sangat jelas tatapan Sasuke yang tersinggung, mengira Sakura muntah karena melihat tampangnya. Sasuke membuang wajah ke arah lain sambil melengos.

"HOEK!" Sakura berbalik berhadapan dengan semak belukar di belakangnya memuntahkan isi perutnya yang berputar-putar di dalam sejak tadi.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tenten berlari menghampiri Sakura lalu memijit tengkuk Sakura pelan.

"Hosh… Aku masuk angin, Tenten." keluh Sakura.

"Tidak heran kalau kau masuk angin…" kata Tenten pelan. "Kau tunggulah disini. Aku akan minta minyak angin dan obat di tenda kesehatan."

Sakura mengangguk. Walaupun kepalanya jadi sedikit pusing, Sakura merasa jauh lebih baik setelah muntah. Sakura yakin dengan memakan bubur nanti dan sedikit istirahat akan mengembalikan staminanya.

.

"Tenten, aku akan mengambil kayu bakar untuk memasak makan malam ya?" pamit Sakura pada Tenten yang sedang mempersiapkan peralatan masak untuk memasak makan malam.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Tenten.

"Iya. Aku sudah sehat, kok. Banyak anggota klub lain yang sedang mencari kayu. Aku akan bergabung bersama mereka."

"Oke. Hati-hati."

Sakura berlari ke arah timur lokasi perkemahan dimana banyak anggota klub yang sedang mencari ranting dan kayu-kayu kecil untuk menghidupkan api. Tangan mungilnya dengan lincah mengumpulkan ranting-ranting kering. Tak seberapa lama kemudian, sudah banyak ranting yang terkumpul. Setelah dirasa cukup, Sakura memeluk ranting itu dengan kedua tangannya dan bermaksud membawanya ke lokasi perkemahan. Sakura sedikit sibuk dengan tumpukan ranting di tangannya sehingga tidak fokus dengan banyaknya akar pohon yang melintang di depannya.

"AH!" kaki Sakura tersandung akar dan hampir membuat dirinya jatuh tersungkur jika tidak ada seseorang yang menarik lengannya. Semua ranting yang dipungutnya jatuh berserakan di tanah. Sakura mendongak, perasaanya menghangat menyadari seseorang yang menahannya jatuh adalah pemuda songong berambut raven. Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik Sakura dan membenarkan posisi gadis itu.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan mengikat ranting-ranting itu sebelum membawanya, jenius." kata Sasuke dingin lalu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tidak bergeming.

Tanpa Sakura sadari ada beberapa gadis yang tidak suka melihat perlakuan Sasuke terhadap Sakura barusan.

.

"Kita telah melalui perkemahan perdana kita di awal semester dengan baik. Aku salut terhadap mahasiswa greget seperti kalian semua! Kalian adalah lambang masa muda yang penuh semangat! TEPUK TANGAN!" suara Guy melengking memecah kegelapan malam saat menutup pidatonya setelah makan malam.

"Besok kita akan pulang ke Konohagakure jam 5 pagi. Diharapkan kalian tidur nyenyak malam ini agar besok kalian bersiap menyambut Konohagakure dengan wajah segar kalian! MENGERTI?!"

"MENGERTI, _SENSEI_!" jawab seluruh anggota klub kompak.

"MAHASISWA GREGET!" pekik Guy sambil menyunggingkan senyum kinclongnya.

Setelah berkumpul untuk mendengarkan pidato panjang dari Guy- _sensei_ , Sakura dan Tenten berjalan beriringan menuju _homestay_ mereka. Mereka berdua ingin tidur lebih awal sesuai anjuran _sensei_ greget itu agar keesokan harinya dapat bangun lebih awal. Ketika sampai di _homestay_ mereka, Sakura sedikit mengurutkan kening karena terdapat sedikit keributan di dalam _homestay_.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tenten keheranan dan bertanya pada salah satu teman mereka.

"Tenten, futon di _homestay_ kita menghilang." kata Matsuri.

"Hah?" tanya Sakura kaget. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kami tidak tahu, setelah aku dan Matsuri masuk ke _homestay_ , semua futon kita sudah menghilang." kata Maki.

"Siapa ya yang mengambilnya?" tanya Matsuri. Maki mengangkat bahu.

"Teman-teman, aku menemukan sesuatu!" pekik Fuu menemukan secarik kertas.

Firasat Sakura tidak enak. "Coba kulihat?" kata Sakura. Fuu menyerahkan secarik kertas berwarna putih dengan tulisan dari spidol merah itu.

' _Oi Sakura,_ _berhenti bertingkah kecentilan pada Sasuke-kun! Dasar JELEK!_ '

Sakura terbelalak. Jelas sekali surat itu ditujukan padanya. Walaupun Sakura sama sekali tidak merasa bertingkah kecentilan pada Sasuke, tapi Sakura merasa bahwa sejak kemarin dia dan Sasuke cukup sering berinteraksi. Mereka satu tim, duduk berdekatan di bus, bahkan Sasuke menyusulnya saat dia tersesat, dan tadi Sasuke menangkapnya saat hampir terjatuh. Sakura tersenyum kecut. Seandainya orang yang mengirimkan surat ini mengetahui interaksinya dengan Sasuke sebagian besar hanya adu emosi tanpa ada salah satu yang mengibarkan bendera putih, pasti pelakunya akan menyesal karena sudah repot-repot mencuri futon.

"Aku akan lapor ke pengawas klub. Kalian tunggulah disini." kata Sakura melangkah keluar _homestay_.

Sakura melipat kertas ancaman itu dan memasukkan ke dalam jaketnya. Dia baru teringat cerita Ino tentang perkumpulan gadis-gadis aneh yang memuja Sasuke. SasOkay Fandom, apalah itu namanya, Sakura tidak peduli. Ini sudah keterlaluan, Sakura kan juga korban.

Tiba-tiba Sakura melihat melihat sosok di depannya dengan membawa senter. Sosok itu berjalan ke arah Sakura, membuat Sakura merona. Itu Sasuke. Sasuke yang malam itu kebagian piket membuang sampah tidak berpikir akan bertemu dengan Sakura. Sasuke hanya berjalan berpapasan dengan Sakura hanya melirik Sakura sekilas tanpa ada kemauan untuk menyapa gadis itu.

"Kau benar-benar mengesankan ya?" tanya Sakura membuat Sasuke mengentikan langkahnya

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dirimu." kata Sakura. "Kau bagaikan memiliki sepuluh karakter di balik wajahmu itu."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan sehingga bisa mendapatkan hati gadis-gadis kurang kerjaan sampai-sampai mereka mau melakukan apapun untukmu?!" tanya Sakura dengan nada tinggi. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku tidak pernah meminta mereka untuk melakukan itu." bantah Sasuke.

"Maka dari itu aku bertanya padamu. Karena aku heran mereka bisa melakukan apapun untukmu, padahal kau tidak memintanya." kata Sakura. "Bagaimana caramu mendapatkan hati gadis-gadis, padahal kau adalah orang yang sangat menyebalkan!"

"Apapun yang dilakukan mereka itu bukan urusanku!" kata Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, jauhi aku!" pekik Sakura tertahan. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu tidak suka padaku sejauh ini. Tapi mulai sekarang, jauhi aku, jangan bicara padaku, jangan menatapku, pokoknya… Pokoknya jangan berinteraksi denganku!"

"Aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai keinginan untuk melakukan itu semua, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir." sindir Sasuke. "Kau sangat cerewet."

CUKUP!

Sakura gregetan. Diambilnya kertas ancaman di balik jaketnya lalu meremasnya menjadi menjadi bulatan kecil dan melemparkan ke arah Sasuke hingga mengenai dada bidang bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Itu yang membuatku cerewet!" cicit Sakura. "Gara-gara gerombolan fans-mu yang cemburu tanpa sebab kepadaku, semua anggota klub di _homestay_ -ku terancam tidur kedinginan tanpa futon malam ini!"

Sakura berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdiri mematung. Mata onyx Sasuke melihat bulatan kertas yang sudah diremas-remas Sakura tadi. Tangan kekar Sasuke terulur mengambil dan membukanya. Matanya membulat melihat tulisan merah bernada negatif yang langsung ditujukan pada Sakura itu.

* * *

Sasuke memegang dahinya untuk kesekian kali. Mata onyx-nya menerawang menatap langit-langit tenda di atasnya. Ini sudah beberapa kalinya dia terjaga, lalu tertidur, dan terjaga lagi. Terdengar dengkuran halus dari Naruto yang tidur meringkuk di sampingnya, namun bukan itu yang membuat Sasuke kesulitan tidur. Ada rasa kesal, marah, bercampur rasa bersalah bercokol di hatinya. Entah kenapa, Sasuke merasa sangat kesal pada pemilik rambut bagaikan gumpalan permen kapas itu. Setiap kali Sasuke menemukan dirinya berada dalam radius tertentu dengan Sakura, setiap Sasuke melihat gadis itu –melihat bibir gadis itu tepatnya, Sasuke merasa sangat kesal.

"Cih, _kuso_!" umpat Sasuke pelan sambil menampar pipi Naruto sebagai pelampiasan amarahnya. Naruto hanya menggeliat malas menanggapi tamparan salah sasaran Sasuke pada pipinya.

"Yuka-chan, jangan main kasar – _ttebayo_ …" Naruto mengigau sambil memegangi pipinya.

'Siapa lagi itu Yuka-chan?' pikir Sasuke keki.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar hiruk pikuk di luar tenda. Terdengar suara Guy- _sensei_ sibuk membangunkan semua anggota klub.

"SUDAH JAM 4 PAGI, SEMUA! MARI MENJADI GREGET DAN KITA SAMBUT MATAHARI DENGAN PENUH SEMANGAT! INI ADALAH HARI KEPULANGAN KITA KE KONOHAGAKURE, MARI KITA BERSIAP-SIAP AGAR TIDAK TERLAMBAT! HIDUP MASA MUDA!"

" _KUSO_!" Umpat Sasuke sambil menutup telinganya, sekali lagi ditamparnya pipi Naruto yang tidak bersalah untuk menyalurkan emosinya.

PLAK!

"Su…sudah kubilang Yuka-chan, jangan main kasar…" Naruto masih mengigau membuat Sasuke bergidik.

.

Sasuke memasuki bus sambil menguap. Kakashi dan Naruto sibuk mempersoalkan siapa yang bangun paling telat sambil mengobrol di deretan kursi depan. Sasuke sedang meletakkan tasnya di bagasi barang di atas kepalanya ketika melihat gadis Haruno itu memasuki bus. Sasuke langsung duduk di tempatnya, tidak ada keinginan untuk bertukar tempat duduk dengan Kakashi.

'Persetan dengan Sakura, jika dia tidak mau duduk di sebelahku ya biarkan saja dia duduk lesehan di belakang sopir!' pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke dapat melihat gadis musim semi itu sedikit ragu untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Akhirnya Sakura melangkah pasti mendekati Sasuke dan meletakkan tasnya di bagasi atas. Lalu menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi sebelah Sasuke tanpa ada minat untuk mengajak Sasuke ngobrol. Sasuke pura-pura sibuk dengan ponselnya dan Sakura juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka tenggelam dalam kesibukan masing-masing tidak mengindahkan kericuhan di sekitar mereka hingga bus mulai berjalan.

Bus sudah berjalan beberapa kilometer. Sasuke masih setia memandang pemandangan indah Gunung Shinjirou dari kejauhan di balik jendela bus. Dengan hati-hati diliriknya Sakura yang duduk disampingnya. Mata gadis itu tertutup rapat menyembunyikan iris hijau emerald di baliknya. Sasuke mengibas-kibaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Sakura memastikan gadis itu benar-benar tidur, lalu memperhatikan gadis itu lekat-lekat.

Sasuke mengulurkan jari telunjuknya menyentuh pipi semulus roti milik Sakura, sehingga Sakura merasa risih dan menggeliat pelan. Secepat kilat Sasuke menjauh dan meraih ponselnya, pura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ternyata Sakura tidak terbangun. Sasuke mengulurkan kembali jari telunjuknya dengan hati-hati, kali ini menyentuh pucuk hidung mancung milik Sakura. Membuat Sakura terganggu kembali.

"Nanti saja, Ibu, aku masih ngantuk." racau Sakura.

Sasuke tertawa kecil. Namun sedetik kemudian tawa Sasuke hilang. Mata onyx-nya terfokus pada bibir Sakura yang sedikit terbuka. Secara ajaib, bibir itu bagaikan _black hole_ yang menyerap seluruh perhatian Sasuke, menghilangkan gaya gravitasi di sekeliling Sasuke, dan membuat pikiran Sasuke kosong beberapa saat. Saat kesadarannya kembali, Sasuke menjauhkan dirinya dari Sakura. Tanpa disadari, wajahnya telah merona hebat. Kini dia tahu, kini dia tahu alasannya. Alasan kenapa dia sangat sebal pada Sakura. Kini dia menyadari _alasannya_.

* * *

Sakura menggeliat diatas kasur Ino. Jam setengah 9 malam. Dia tiba di Konohagakure siang tadi. Sakura diantar Naruto pulang ke rumah Kakashi. Kakashi masih ada urusan di kampus. Sasuke pergi entah kemana. Sakura tidak peduli. Begitu Sakura sampai di rumah Kakashi, dia langsung merebahkan diri di kasur empuk Ino karena kamarnya belum selesai diperbaiki. Hinata ada kegiatan di klub-nya siang tadi dan sekarang belum pulang, sedangkan Ino ada kuliah pengganti sampai malam. Jadi tidak ada yang menjadi teman curhat Sakura untuk menumpahkan segala kekesalannya dengan apa yang terjadi selama perkemahan. Tentu saja Sakura tidak akan mengajak Sai curhat karena pasti akan membuat tekanan darahnya naik, atau Shikamaru yang sekarang sedang berhibernasi setelah menyelesaikan _software_ barunya yang membuatnya hanya tidur selama tiga jam selama tiga hari. Karena masih merasa lelah dan merasa jadi pengangguran, Sakura tertidur pulas sampai terjaga malam ini.

Sakura mencuci muka di kamar mandi agar lebih segar. Ditatap wajah kuyu miliknya dari pantulan cermin bagaikan zombie kurang nutrisi. Sakura mendengus sebal. Mungkin sedikit udara segar akan mengurangi rasa suntuknya. Sakura berganti pakaian dan memakai blazernya. Dia turun ke lantai satu dan mendapati Naruto sedang duduk di ruang TV.

"Halo, Sakura-chan!" sapa Naruto.

"Hai, Naruto! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sakura heran melihat penampilan Naruto yang sedikit rapi.

"Biasa. Aku ada kencan dengan…" Naruto mengecek _list_ di ponselnya. "…dengan Tomomi-chan. Aku menunggu e-mail darinya. Setelah ini aku akan menjemputnya."

"Kau sibuk sekali ya, Naruto?" Sakura hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Naruto nyengir kuda.

"Kau mau kemana, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah. Mungkin ke minimarket di blok sebelah. Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan." jawab Sakura sambil menuju ke arah pintu. Namun Naruto keburu menghalanginya.

"Tunggu, Sakura-chan. Sebentar lagi aku mau pergi. Sai pergi ke pameran fotografi tadi sore, Kakashi-nii masih di kampus, sedangkan Sasuke masih keluyuran entah kemana. Di rumah ini hanya ada kau dan Shikamaru. Akan kutunjukkan dimana aku biasanya menyimpan kunci depan agar kau tidak perlu membangunkan Shikamaru. Kalau Shikamaru sudah tidur, dia seperti orang mati."

Naruto berjalan ke arah teras, sedangkan Sakura mengekor di belakangnya. "Di bawah pot bunga nomor tiga dari kanan. Kalau nanti kau kembali dari minimarket, ambillah kunci yang kutaruh disini ya?"

Sakura mengangguk. " _Arigatou_ , Naruto. _Jaa_ …"

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Malam sebelumnya, di klub Orochimaru.**

Sishimaru memasuki klub yang kabarnya sangat terkenal di distrik Mizutani. Bukan karena alasan ingin bersenang-senang, melainkan menyelidiki kemungkinan pacar putri tunggal bos-nya yang menurut informasi yang dia dapat, pemuda itu bekerja disini.

Sishimaru memesan segelas sake tradisional yang kabarnya menjadi _trademark_ klub Orochimaru. Walaupun sedang menyamar untuk kepentingan penyelidikan, Sishimaru juga tidak ingin ketinggalan zaman. Sishimaru juga pengen gaul.

Sishimaru menyetop dua orang yang melintas di hadapannya. Seorang pemuda kurus berambut putih dan seorang gadis muda berkacamata berambut merah berkilat dengan potongan asimetris.

"Kenapa _ojii_ -san menghalangi kami?" tanya Karin tidak suka langkahnya dihentikan.

" _Oi, chibi_ , aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada kalian." kata Sishimaru sok menjadi agen rahasia.

" _Ojii_ -chan, maaf, kami sedang sibuk." kata Suigetsu. Sishimaru menampilkan senyuman miringnya lalu mengeluarkan foto dari balik jaketnya.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya pada kalian tentang orang ini." Sishimaru menunjukkan foto 4R Sasuke pada Karin dan Suigetsu.

"Kalian mengenalnya?" tanya Sishimaru penuh selidik.

Suigetsu tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja kami mengenalnya! Dia kan Uchi…" kalimat Suigetsu terpotong merasakan nyeri di jari kakinya karena diinjak Karin.

"Uchi?" tanya Sishimaru. Karin melemparkan _death glare_ pada Suigetsu dan mengkode Suigetsu untuk tidak menyebarkan info apapun tentang Sasuke.

"Uchi… Uchi…" Suigetsu kelabakan mencari nama pengganti dadakan. Dilihatnya gelas sake yang masih penuh di depan Sishimaru. "…Sake…"

"Sake?" ulang Sishimaru masih tidak mengerti.

"Uchi…Sake… _Etto_ … Uchisake, eh maksudku Sakeuchi…" Suigetsu benar-benar ingin mencekik Sasuke yang membuatnya kebingungan setengah mati seperti ini.

Karin berusaha berpikir cepat, bermaksud melindungi Sasuke yang sekarang absen nge- _band_ karena pergi berkemah ke Gunung Shinjirou. "YAMA!" cetus Karin pada akhirnya terinspirasi kata 'gunung'. "Maksudku… Aoyama."

"Ya…ya…" dukung Suigetsu. "Sakeuchi Aoyama!"

"Sakeuchi Aoyama?" tanya Sishimaru. "Apa dia masih bekerja disini?"

"TIDAK!" jawab Suigetsu dan Karin berbarengan. "Sakeuchi Aoyama sudah lama pindah bekerja. Dia pindah entah kemana, kami juga tidak tahu, ya kan?" tanya Karin pada Suigetsu.

"Eh? Iya itu benar…" Suigetsu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Dia orang yang menyebalkan, mungkin sekarang dia menjadi pengangguran dan tidur menggelandang di salah satu gedung kosong di Tsuyoshi…" Suigetsu tertawa mengejek.

"Dia kuliah di Universitas Tsuyoshi?!" Sishimaru melonjak kaget.

Karin menginjak kaki Suigetsu dua kali lipat lebih keras.

"Maafkan kami, kami sedang sibuk…" Karin menyeret Suigetsu dan meninggalkan Sishimaru sendirian.

'Aku harus cepat memberitahukan info ini pada Bos!' pikir Sishimaru meninggalkan klub cepat-cepat sehingga lupa meminum sake-nya.

 **End flashback**

* * *

Sakura membawa tas plastik berisi berbagai macam kue, permen, cokelat, dan hal-hal manis lainnya. Tadi Sakura bingung mau membeli apa, akhirnya dia memborong camilan manis yang katanya dapat meningkatkan _mood_ ini. Sakura membuka satu kemasan permen lollipop dan mengemutnya, berusaha mengusir pikiran suntuk dari kepalanya. Dia tertegun mendapati seseorang berjarak beberapa meter di depan sedang berdiri di samping motor _sport_ -nya lalu membuka pagar rumah Kakashi. Dari postur tubuh itu dan jaket yang orang itu kenakan, Sakura berani bertaruh orang itu adalah Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam sejenak mengamati Sasuke memarkir motornya di teras seperti biasa. Sasuke terlihat keren malam itu dengan jaket kulit hitam dan _t-shirt_ putih dan juga kalung berbentuk persegi panjang dari tembaga yang menjuntai menyentuh dadanya yang bidang. Rambut ravennya sedikit berantakan akibat baru terlepas dari helm yang mengurungnya. Setelah sejenak memandangi Sasuke, Sakura memberanikan diri membuka pagar yang berderit sehingga membuat Sasuke menoleh ke sumber suara. Mata mereka beradu. Onyx bertemu emerald.

Sakura bisa merasakan ada raksasa yang tengah mengamuk mengakibatkan dadanya bergemuruh tidak tenang kala menatap wajah Sasuke yang datar. Sasuke membuang muka, berjalan mendekati pot bunga milik Naruto dan mengambil kunci yang terletak di bawah pot nomor tiga. Seperti terbiasa, Sasuke memutar kunci dan membuka pintu. Sebelum menutup pintu, Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan mata elangnya seolah mengatakan 'kau mau masuk atau tidak?!' yang membuat Sakura berlari kecil menghampiri pintu depan sebelum Sasuke menutupnya.

Dalam diam, Sasuke mengunci pintu kembali dan meletakkannya di atas meja ruang TV. Sakura melangkah menapaki tangga ke lantai dua dan matanya sedikit melirik Sasuke yang langsung menuju kamarnya yang terletak di ujung lorong dan menuntup pintu.

Blam.

Sakura termangu di tangga. Tangan kanannya menyentuh bagian tengah dada yang tidak berhenti memberinya tekanan dengan sensasi aneh sejak adegan Sasuke menatap lurus matanya tadi. Sakura menggigit bibirnya seraya menahan semburat merah yang perlahan menjalar di pipi dan telinganya.

Sakura membuka pintu kamar Ino dengan perlahan dan masih sibuk mengatasi perasaan asing yang terjadi pada dirinya sekarang. Sakura meletakkan kantong plastik penuh camilan di samping kasur, tanpa ada selera untuk menghabiskannya. Entahlah, nafsu makannya yang tadi begitu besar menguap entah kemana. Semua gara-gara SASUKE! Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum simpul. Pemuda raven penyandang marga Uchiha itu memiliki mulut tajam, mata yang mengganggu, memiliki aura yang jahat, kadar hormon berlebihan yang membuat Sakura kalap dan hampir mencium pipinya di bus. Pertemuan pertama mereka adalah yang terburuk. Namun Sakura tidak akan lupa pemuda itu juga menyelamatkannya dari preman yang menganggunya dulu, mengembalikannya ke rumah Kakashi dengan selamat, dan kemarin dia rela menyusul Sakura yang kesasar dan dikejar orang sarap sampai tercebur di sungai pegunungan yang dingin. Mungkin saja Sasuke tidak seburuk itu.

'Aku harus berbicara pada Sasuke.' pikir Sakura. Sakura mengambil sekotak permen cokelat warna-warni dari kantong belanjanya dan berniat memberikannya pada Sasuke. Barangkali dengan ini _mood_ -nya bisa membaik, pikir Sakura. Sakura memberanikan diri menuruni tangga, menetralisir setiap gemuruh di dadanya yang semakin cepat seiring langkah kakinya yang mendekat dengan kamar Sasuke.

Sakura mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke dengan gemetar.

TOK…TOK…

Sakura menggigit bibirnya khawatir. Tak lama kemudian, pintu itu berderit lalu terbuka menampakkan Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Sasuke masih mengenakan pakaian yang tadi dan hanya menanggalkan kalung dan jaket kulitnya. Sasuke mengerutkan kening melihat ternyata Sakura-lah yang ternyata mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara _baritone_ -nya yang khas.

" _A_ … _ano_ … Aku membeli sedikit camilan. Apa kau mau?" Sakura mengulurkan tangannya, hendak memberikan sekotak permen cokelat tersebut.

Sasuke terdiam sekilas melihat camilan yang Sakura maksud, kemudian dia menggeleng. "Aku tidak suka makanan manis." tolaknya jujur.

Sakura kelihatan kecewa. "Setidaknya terimalah pemberianku ini tanpa bilang apa-apa."

"Aku memang tidak suka makanan manis. Kau ingin aku berbohong?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura melengos. "Aku… aku hanya… aku hanya ingin menjalin hubungan yang baik denganmu. Aku baru saja berpikir bahwa sebaiknya aku berterima kasih padamu karena telah beberapa kali menolongku."

"Rasa terima kasihmu itu aku terima. Sekarang simpanlah camilan itu untuk dirimu sendiri." kata Sasuke dingin hendak menutup pintu namun dicegah Sakura.

"Kenapa sih kau seperti ini?! Walaupun kau sudah menolongku, tapi kau tetap menjadi makhluk paling menyebalkan dalam hidupku!" bentak Sakura.

"Kau juga!" balas Sasuke.

"Memangnya aku salah apa?" nada Sakura meninggi.

Sasuke terdiam menatap mata emerald Sakura yang berkilat marah.

"Pergilah…" usir Sasuke.

"Tidak, sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku!" kata Sakura.

"Aku bilang pergi."

"TIDAK!"

Sasuke mendengus sebal menatap gadis tangguh di hadapannya ini. Sasuke menyerah. Sasuke harus memberitahu gadis ini. Sasuke sudah tidak kuat menghadapinya sendirian.

"Aku beri kau petunjuk ya, Sakura, kau telah mengambil sesuatu dariku. Bahkan kau tak merasa bersalah!" bentak Sasuke sambil berkacak pinggang.

Dahi lebar Sakura mengerut. "Sesuatu? Memangnya apa yang telah aku ambil? Aku tidak merasa mengambil apapun darimu!"

"Lihat kan? Lebih buruk lagi, bahkan kau tidak mengingatnya!" bentak Sasuke.

Sakura menganga dan mencoba mengingat-ingat kira-kira barang apa yang telah diambilnya dari Sasuke. Matanya melebar saat dia menyadari sesuatu.

"A…aku belum mengganti uang burger yang kau belikan waktu itu ya?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"BUKAN!" semprot Sasuke, wajahnya memerah sempurna. "Lagipula siapa sih yang meributkan uang segitu?!"

"Lalu apa?!" Sakura emosi. Sakura merasa tidak memiliki hutang apapun Sasuke selain itu.

"Pikirkan saja sendiri!"

"Beritahu aku, Sasuke!" pekik Sakura emosi.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar sambil mengatur nafasnya, membuat Sakura menunggu dengan tidak sabar. Wajah Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama memerah. Entah itu menahan emosi atau tekanan perasaan yang lain.

"Kalau aku memberitahumu…" akhirnya Sasuke membuka suara. "…apa kau mau mengembalikannya padaku?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak. "Te…tentu saja!" jawab Sakura lantang.

Onyx Sasuke menatap emerald Sakura yang berbinar penuh dengan keyakinan itu. Perhatiannya kembali tersedot di iris hijau teduh itu, tidak ada keraguan di dalam sana, tidak ada kebohongan.

"Aku harap kau tidak menyesal." kata Sasuke pelan. Ditariknya tangan Sakura hingga kotak cokelat yang dibawa Sakura meluncur jatuh ke lantai. Tubuh Sakura limbung ke depan mengikuti tarikan tangan Sasuke. Sejenak kemudian Sakura menyadari dirinya sudah memasuki kamar Sasuke.

Dengan cepat, Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya dan memadamkan lampu. Tangan kanan Sasuke berada di tengkuk Sakura dan tangan kiri Sasuke berada di pinggangnya. Dengan sekali gerakan, Sasuke membanting Sakura ke lantai. Sakura merasakan dinginnya lantai kamar Sasuke sedikit merasakan adanya _déjà vu_ yang sekilas berkelebat dalam memorinya. Sasuke menindih tubuh mungil Sakura, mengurungnya dengan posesif. Kedua telapak tangannya menahan pergelangan tangan Sakura. Onyx Sasuke berkilat memandang wajah Sakura yang merona merah dan masih dipenuhi banyak tanda tanya. Tanpa diduga, Sasuke menyapu bibir Sakura dengan bibirnya yang hangat. Sasuke mengecap bibir Sakura yang basah, merasakan sensasi hebat yang membuat jantungnya berlarian. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke membuka mulutnya, memberikan Sakura ciuman basah memabukkan.

Sasuke larut dalam ciuman itu setelah beberapa menit. Dengan cekatan, Sasuke menarik kepalanya menjauhkannya dari wajah Sakura yang _shock_. Dengan suara gemetar karena menahan gejolak dalam dirinya Sasuke bertanya pada Sakura.

"Kau ingat, Sakura…?"

Sedangkan di bawahnya, Sakura sama sekali tidak bersuara dan masih sibuk mengembalikan sebagian nyawanya yang melayang karena adegan ini.

"…dengan cara inilah kau mengambil ciuman pertamaku."

.

.

.

-bersambung-

* * *

magnifiken

* * *

Halo, semuanya….!

*Ehem* *Ehem*

Gimana dengan adegan diatas? Ciee, ciee, yang dicium Sasuke, Ciee… #digorokSakura

Author nggak tahu lagi harus ngomong apa atas partisisapi, eh, partisipasi kalian yang memberi masukan dan saran buat author supaya bisa nulis lebih baik lagi di karya pertama ini. Huhuhu… Aku terharu #disambitParang.

Maaf reader, author baru bisa update malem-malem. Karena kalo siang author suibuk bingits. Kesibukan terbaru author sekarang adalah menjadi moderator utama klub SasOkay Fandom di Universitas Tsuyoshi #plak #GakAdaYangTanya

Akhirnya Testosterone Attack kembali dengan Chapter 5! #usapPeluh #usapIngus.

Terima kasih buat reader yang udah kasih review, yang udah tekan Fav dan Follow. #CipokBasahSatuSatu.

SasOkay Fandom mana suaranya….? :V

KALIAN MEMANG GREGET!

Kiss Kiss :*


	6. Fallin' Love with Him

Testosretone Attack!

Chapter 6

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

magnifiken

* * *

"Kau ingat, Sakura? Dengan cara inilah kau mengambil ciuman pertamaku."

Sakura terbelalak. Kilasan adegan yang terlupakan saling berjubel dengan sekaligus berusaha mengetuk pintu memorinya. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, posisi seperti ini, di kamar ini, kegelapan ini. Bayangan _scenery_ singkat saat Sakura kehilangan keseimbangan saat memasang bohlam lalu ambruk menimpa badan Sasuke, lalu bayangan saat mata hijau _emerald_ -nya berada dalam jarak beberapa _centi_ secara tegak lurus menatap mata _onyx_ yang terbelalak. Dan yang terakhir, bayangan bibir mereka yang menyatu secara paksa dalam keadaan sedikit terbuka, memaksa gigi mereka saling terantuk menimbulkan sedikit rasa nyeri dan lidah mereka bertemu secara asing. Semua itu terjadi sebelum Sakura secara pelan menutup mata lalu terbangun di pagi hari dengan kain kompres demam di dahinya tanpa mengingat kejadian terakhir itu.

Dan malam ini Sasuke sukses membuat reka adegan itu secara nyata dan _live_.

Ingatan-ingatan itu berkelebat dalam benaknya.

Menampar memorinya.

Mengejutkan jantungnya.

Sakura mengingat semuanya sekarang.

Sasuke melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya pada pergelangan Sakura lalu dengan pelan bangkit dari posisinya dan menyalakan lampu. Lalu Sasuke menatap Sakura sambil mengusap bibirnya yang basah karena sisa _revenge kiss_ -nya. Pemuda Uchiha itu diam menuggu reaksi lanjutan dari Sakura.

Sakura perlahan bangkit dan masih sibuk mengatasi lonjakan perasaan yang terjadi secara tiba-tiba. Sakura tidak kuat iman untuk sekadar menatap wajah Sasuke. Tiba-tiba gadis Haruno itu bangkit, menubruk badan Sasuke, dan membuka pintu. Sakura menapaki tangga dan menuju kamar Ino. Dia tengkurap di kasur Ino dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam tumpukan bantal setelah membanting pintu. Sakura tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain membiarkan leleran air mata hangat menetes di pipinya.

" _Konoyarou_ … hiks" isaknya. "Ciuman pertamaku… hiks… hiks… hiks… Dia mengambil ciuman pertamaku…" Sakura mewek.

"Hiks… Hiks… Hiks… Huaaaa…" Tangisan Sakura semakin pecah dan meninggi, lalu menyentak-nyentakkan kaki jenjangnya di kasur Ino yang tidak bersalah. "Sasuke- _yarou_!"

Tok… Tok…

Seseorang mengetuk pintu dari luar.

"Hiks… buka saja, Hinata. Hiks… Pintunya tidak kukunci." Sakura terlalu malas untuk membuka pintu bahkan terlalu malas untuk sekadar mengangkat kepalanya. Sakura bisa mendengar pintu kamar Ino berderit dan merasakan ada jari yang memberinya ketukan kecil di belakang kepalanya.

"Hiks… Hiks… Hinataaahh, aku sedang…" Sakura mengangkat kepalanya.

Dan itu Uchiha Sasuke.

"HUAH!"

Sakura otomatis menarik dirinya menjauhi Sasuke sehingga tidak mempertimbangkan rasio ukuran kasur Ino. Tubuhnya menggelinding sempurna lalu berputar 180 derajat sebelum bersalto dan mendarat di lantai di sisi lain dipan. Kepalanya mendarat di karpet di bawah kolong tempat tidur, tangannya keleleran di ujung dipan, kaki kanannya menggantung, dan kaki kirinya masih ketinggalan di atas kasur. Sumpah, bukan posisi yang ingin diperlihatkan Sakura pada pemuda yang barusan menciumnya. Menciumnya sebanyak _dua_ kali.

Sasuke tidak bergeming melihat keadaan Sakura yang mengenaskan di kolong tempat tidur. Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Perlahan gadis itu membenahi posisinya lalu menegakkan kepala tempat rambut permen kapasnya tumbuh. Wajahnya menyembul malu-malu dari permukaan kasur menatap Sasuke dengan memamerkan wajahnya yang sangat-sangat berantakan. Wajah yang memerah, dengan jejak air mata yang masih mengalir, leleran ingus yang keluar dari hidung bersamaan dengan sedikit tetesan darah akibat mimisan. Sasuke tidak habis pikir mengapa gadis kikuk dan abstrak seperti Sakura ini mampu menjungkir balikkan dunianya.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan ini." Sasuke meluncurkan kalimat singkat sambil meletakkan kotak cokelat dari Sakura di atas kasur Ino.

Lalu Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan keluar sambil menutup pintu.

Hening.

Perlahan Sakura berdiri lalu termangu memandangi sekotak permen cokelat di kasur Ino.

'Sasuke…' batinnya berteriak memanggil pemuda raven itu.

Blak!

Pintu kamar Ino terbuka lagi membuat Sakura melompat kaget. Ternyata si Ino. Sakura bersumpah, jika saja Ino bukan si empu kamar ini, dia akan menendang Ino hingga terbang ke Iwagakure karena membuka pintu sesemangat itu.

"Astaga, Sakura!" pekik Ino kaget mendapati wajah Sakura yang nista. "Ada ada dengan wajahmu?!"

"INOOOOH!" Sakura menghambur ke pelukan Ino membuat sahabatnya itu sesak nafas.

"Sa… Sakura… sesak!" Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. "Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Ino panik.

Sakura menghapus air mata, ingus, dan darah di ujung hidung dengan punggung tangan. Lalu mengambil nafas panjang sebelum memberi Ino keterangan yang akan memberikan _season_ baru pada hatinya.

"Ino… Aku jatuh cinta…" bisik Sakura lemas lalu duduk berjongkok dan menangis lagi membuat Ino kelabakan menenangkan Sakura.

* * *

Sakura memandang sarapannya tanpa semangat. Hari ini Kakashi memasak sashimi dan unagi bakar. Semua orang, kecuali Sasuke yang entah pergi kemana, sedang duduk lesehan mengitari meja makan.

"Enak?" tanya Kakashi memandang jijik penghuni rumahnya yang berjibaku berebutan mengambil makanan.

"Sakura-chan, kau mau memakan unagi bakarnya tidak?" tanya Naruto antusias. "Kalau tidak mau, buatku saja ya!"

Sakura menyerahkan piringnya ke Naruto tanpa selera.

"Sakura-san, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau terlihat pucat." tanya Hinata.

"Aku tidak apa-apa…" kata Sakura lesu.

"Sakura sedang terkena virus merah jambu." Ino menimpali.

"APA?!" Naruto dan Kakashi memekik berbarengan. "DENGAN SIAPA?!"

"Entahlah, Sakura tidak mau memberitahuku." jawab Ino.

"Ino, jangan berbicara tentang itu sekarang." pinta Sakura.

"Astaga, cinta yang membuat seseorang yang sudah bodoh jadi kehilangan akal…" keluh Sai sambil meminum tehnya.

"Sai-kun tidak perlu khawatir karena aku tidak kehilangan akal saat mencintaimu…" kata Ino sambil tertawa ganjen dan mempermainkan rambutnya.

"Aku tidak tertarik." tolak Sai sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan dua garis lengkungan senyuman di matanya.

Ino cemberut.

"Ck, _mendokusai_." Shikamaru angkat bicara. "Kenapa gadis-gadis selalu meributkan hal yang rumit seperti ini. Seolah-olah ini adalah akhir dari segalanya."

"Dunia percintaan itu tidak semudah dipahami seperti kode pemrograman, Shikamaru." kata Naruto.

"Aku tidak ingin diceramahi tentang arti percintaan yang oleh orang yang bahkan tidak tahu menghargai apa itu cinta." balas Shikamaru telak.

"Apa katamu?!" nada suara Naruto meninggi.

"Aku berangkat dulu." Sakura berdiri dengan lesu dan berjalan ke arah pintu depan. Pandangan matanya tidak fokus sehingga menabrak meja pajangan dan meruntuhkan koleksi buku sastra Kakashi. Sakura melenguh lemah dan memunguti buku itu satu persatu lalu berdiri dan kepalanya tidak sengaja terantuk ujung meja.

" _Ittai._ " keluh Sakura datar lalu meletakkan buku Kakashi di meja kembali. Sakura menghampiri pintu depan memutar kenop dan menarik pintu itu. "Ugh… Ugh…" Sakura tetap menarik pintu yang masih tetap tertutup itu, pintu depan itu tidak mau terbuka sebesar apapun usaha Sakura.

" _Ano_ , _Sakura_ -chan. Pintu itu didorong, bukan ditarik." kata Naruto pelan. Ino dan Hinata sama-sama geleng-geleng kepala. Sakura terdiam sebentar dan mencoba mendorong kenop pintunya.

"Hum, terima kasih, Sai. _Itekimasu_." kata Sakura datar lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

Orang-orang masih terdiam di sekeliling meja makan.

"Bukankah barusan itu aku yang bilang?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ini berlebihan." gumam Shikamaru.

* * *

Masa orientasi telah berakhir. Sakura sudah benar-benar menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran Universitas Tsuyoshi seperti yang impikan sejak lama. Namun, masih ada beberapa hal yang membuat Sakura merasa tidak _full_ belakangan ini. Ada hal yang hilang dari hidupnya sejak dia menerima ciuman keduanya dari Sasuke. Sasuke menghilang dan tidak pernah pulang ke rumah Kakashi. Entahlah, Sakura tidak tahu harus merasakan apa. Apakah dia harus senang karena tidak harus _sport_ jantung setiap melihat pemilik helaian raven itu, atau merasa sedih? Tapi, Sakura tidak tahu kenapa dia harus merasa sedih.

Sakura melempar buku catatannya sambil berteriak frustasi dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Masa bodoh dengan tugas membuat artikel tentang paru-paru yang disuruh dosen histologinya pagi ini, Sakura tidak mau tahu. Ino hanya memandang mantan teman SD-nya itu dengan geli dan tertawa kecil.

"Sakura, kenapa kau ingin menjadi dokter?" tanya Ino. Sakura berhenti mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Yah… untuk menolong orang?" jawab Sakura yang malah membuatnya terdengar seperti pertanyaan.

"Kau mengerjakan tugas kuliah perdanamu dengan berantakan. Bagaimana kau bisa menjamin kau bisa menjadi dokter yang baik ke depannya?" tanya Ino membuat Sakura terhenyak.

Sakura terbelalak dan menghela nafas. "Kau benar, Ino. Aku sangat berantakan akhir-akhir ini."

"Kau masih tidak mau bercerita tentang kepada siapa kau jatuh cinta?" tanya Ino.

"Aku masih tidak yakin tentang itu." kata Sakura sambil meneruskan menulis di buku catatannya berusaha menepis sedikit memori mengenai Sasuke.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan perkemahan kemarin?" tanya Ino menutup laptopnya yang tadi sedang _browsing_ cerita _fanfiction_.

"Bagaimana ya?" tanya Sakura singkat.

"Biar kutebak." kata Ino. "Kau menyukai Naruto?" tanya Ino.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. " _SHANNAROU_. Sudahlah Ino, aku butuh konsentrasi, aku tidak ingin membicarakan itu sekarang."

"Ah, kau tidak asik!" kata Ino sambil melempar kotak tisu ke arah punggung Sakura.

TOK… TOK…

Pintu kamar Ino diketuk seseorang sekilas membuat Sakura mengingat malam itu saat Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar Ino dan dia mengira Sasuke adalah Hinata.

"Masuk!" teriak Ino. Menyembullah kepala seorang gadis manis berambut indigo panjang.

"Sakura-san, Kakashi-san menyuruhmu ke loteng sekarang. Kamarmu sudah selesai diperbaiki." kata Hinata. Sakura melebarkan matanya.

"Benarkah? Aku ingin melihatnya!" Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari menapaki tangga menuju lantai tiga dimana hanya terdapat satu ruangan sebagai loteng yang dulu sempat hancur karena kelakuan Naruto. Hinata dan Ino mengekor di belakangnya. Sakura membuka daun pintu kamarnya yang sudah diganti dengan daun pintu baru.

Mata Sakura terbelalak dan mulutnya menganga melihat kamar barunya. Sangat berbeda dengan dengan kesan pertama dia memasuki kamar itu pada malam pertama dia menginjakkan kaki di rumah Kakashi. Kamar sekaligus loteng berukuran 7x6 meter persegi dan setinggi 5 meter itu dibuat menjadi dua bagian, atas dan bawah. Lantai atas dibangun dari lantai kayu yang luasnya seperempat dari lantai bawah. Lantai atas dan lantai bawah dihubungkan dengan mezanin besi yang dipasangi rangkaian hiasan lampu kecil-kecil warna-warni. Di lantai bawah terdapat ranjang dipan berukuran _single size_ dan disampingnya terdapat nakas putih yang cantik yang diatasnya terdapat jendela lebar yang sudah dipasangi tirai putih dengan pita kecil biru. Di seberang ranjang, terdapat lemari berukuran cukup besar dengan dua pintu dan disebelah lemari tersebut terdapat pintu yang terdapat tangga diluar dan langsung menghubungkan dengan teras. –tempat dimana Sasuke biasa memarkir motornya. Ada meja belajar dari kayu dan lemari buku yang imut di lantai atas dimana Sakura bisa menempatkan buku-buku dan mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya nanti.

" _Sugoi_ …" gumam Ino dan Hinata membuat Sakura sadar dengan ketercengangannya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Sakura?" tanya Kakashi yang ternyata berada dalam itu bersama orang yang tidak Sakura kenal.

"Ini sangat luar biasa, Kakashi-san. Ini bagus sekali. Sangat berbeda dengan yang dulu." puji Sakura tulus.

Kakashi tersenyum puas dan melakukan _high five_ dengan orang di sampingnya. "Yosh, Yamato, dia menyukainya! Terima kasih!"

"Terima kasih telah memperbaiki kamar ini." Sakura membungkuk pada Yamato si Tukang Kayu.

"Ino, tolong panggil Sai dan suruh dia membawa kameranya kesini. Jangan lupa memanggil semua anak laki-laki di bawah. Ayo kita berfoto di kamar baru Sakura!" ajak Kakashi. Ino mengangguk dan melesat pergi begitu mendengar nama Sai membuat Sakura _sweatdrop_.

Tak lama kemudian muncullah pemuda-pemuda penghuni lantai bawah. Sai telah memasang tripod pada kameranya, Naruto sibuk membenarkan belahan rambutnya yang menurut Sakura tampak sama saja, sedangkan Shikamaru sedang berusaha menahan kantuk. Sakura menyadari ada satu personel yang tidak ada.

"Mana Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi.

"Sudah beberapa hari ini Sasuke tidak pulang. Aku yakin Sasuke tidak akan pulang malam ini." kata Naruto yang entah mengapa membuat hati Sakura merasa berat.

"Ah, dasar anak jalanan." keluh Kakashi. "Ya sudahlah, kita berfoto tanpa Sasuke."

Sakura tersenyum kecut. Mereka semua berkumpul di depan mezanin. Sakura berada di tengah diapit Hinata dan Ino yang merangkulnya. Di belakangnya ada Kakashi yang mengatur letak kacamatanya, Naruto memasang pose sok imut, Yamato yang membenarkan topi bangunannya, dan Shikamaru yang masih menguap. Sai mengatur _timer_ kamera dan langsung berlari menduduki posisi di samping Ino.

"Satu tambah satu berapa?" teriak Kakashi.

" _Ni_ …" teriak mereka kompak.

Dan _ckrek_! Dibuatlah satu foto kenangan Sakura dengan kamar barunya tanpa Sasuke.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke menatap jengah potongan-potongan video yang sudah dia edit sedemikian rupa untuk tugas membuat sampel video iklan yang akan dipresentasikannya di hadapan dosen esok pagi. Tangannya lelah memencet tombol _keyboard_ dan _pointer_ laptop karena sebanyak apapun dia mengedit sampel video itu, video itu masih belum memuaskan hasratnya akan konsep yang sudah dibuat. Sasuke menggebrak meja penyangga laptopnya berusaha menangkis pikiran-pikiran yang membuatnya kehilangan fokus. Sebagian besar pikirannya itu diisi oleh gadis yang diciumnya beberapa hari lalu. Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha mendoktrin pikirannya bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah memori yang menganggu, karena Sasuke hanya ingin menghilangkan rasa sebalnya pada gadis yang mengambil ciuman pertamanya tanpa sadar. Tapi, seberapa banyak pemuda diluar sana yang sebal pada seorang gadis yang mencuri ciuman pertama mereka, tapi malah mencium gadis itu untuk kedua kalinya dengan dalih sekadar mengingatkan kalau mereka telah berciuman karena gadis tersebut telah lupa? Sasuke yakin hanya Sasuke yang telah melakukannya. Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukan itu. Dia hanya tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan tinggal disini?" tanya seseorang yang membuat Sasuke menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

" _Nii_ - _san_ mengusirku?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Itachi tertawa kecil.

"Kau sudah punya tempat tinggal sendiri, kalau kau terus-terusan tinggal di apartemenku akan kutarik uang sewa." kata Itachi sambil mengenakan jasnya.

"Kau adalah satu-satunya kakak di negara ini yang meminta uang sewa pada adik kandung yang sekadar ingin menumpang hidup." kata Sasuke membuat Itachi tertawa lebih keras.

"Kau sedang ada masalah di tempat tinggalmu itu?" tanya Itachi.

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke pendek.

"Ada masalah dengan kampus?" tanya Itachi.

"Tidak."

"Ada masalah dengan pacar?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Tidak." jawabnya pendek.

"Kau _tsundere_ sekali sih, Sasuke." Kata Itachi sambil mencari kunci mobilnya. "Kalau kau ada masalah, cobalah bercerita pada _aniki_."

"Aku tahu." jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku ke rumah sakit dulu. Aku ada piket malam. Ada semur di dapur kalau kau lapar. Aku berangkat dulu." pamit Itachi. Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

Sasuke kembali fokus pada laptopnya. Jejeran video itu sangat mengganggu hari-harinya dan ingin menyudahi tugas ini secepat mungkin. Tapi ekspektasi dan realita jauh berbeda. Sasuke menyerah dan menghempaskan dirinya di karpet untuk beristirahat sejanak.

'Sakura sedang apa ya?' pikirnya galau.

Sekali lagi Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Lalu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya menendang-nendang meja penyangga laptopnya merutuki pikiran apa yang barusan melintas di benaknya. Lalu dia terdiam lagi.

'Apa aku salah karena mencium Sakura?' pikirnya lagi.

Sekali lagi Sasuke salah tingkah. Dibalikkan tubuhnya sedemikan rupa hingga berguling-guling di karpet dengan gaje. Diraihnya bantal dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah seperti tomat. Membayangkan bantal itu bagai wajah Sakura saat dicium membuat Sasuke tertawa seperti orang gila.

'Apa sih yang aku pikirkan?'

Dengan kesal, dilemparnya bantal itu hingga mengenai dinding di seberangnya demi membuang angan-angannya tentang Sakura. Sasuke menendangi meja penyangga sekali lagi sambil menahan ledakan perasaaan di dalam dirinya. Hingga kaki penyangga meja itu miring dan…

GLODAK!

Laptop Sasuke meluncur ke lantai yang keras, lalu mati.

"VIDEOKUUUUUU…!" pekik Sasuke nyaring sambil mengeluarkan _sharingan_ , _amaterasu_ , dan _susanoo_ bersamaan.

Hampir menangis, Sasuke memungut laptopnya yang mengenaskan di lantai. Logikanya merutuki Sakura, gadis itu telah menyumbangkan sebagian besar kesialan dalam hidup Sasuke. Bahkan hanya dengan mengingatnya sekilas bisa membuat Sasuke sial seperti ini.

" _Kuso_!" Umpat Sasuke sambil menyalakan laptopnya kembali. Kelegaan menyelimuti dadanya saat mendapati pekerjaan videonya tersimpan otomatis.

TING TONG…

Beberapa detik setelah menyimpan video itu dengan benar dan mematikan laptop. Dengan penuh tanda tanya Sasuke berjalan ke arah pintu untuk membukakan seseorang yang memencet bel. Mata _onyx_ Sasuke membulat sempurna melihat orang di depan pintu apartemen Itachi itu.

Uchiha Fugaku.

Sama dengan ekspresi putra busungnya, Fugaku juga kaget mendapati Sasuke yang membukakan pintu apartemen putra sulungnya itu.

"Ayah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Fugaku heran.

"Aku menginap disini." jawab Sasuke. "Masuklah ke dalam, Ayah."

"Kemana kakakmu?" tanya Fugaku saat sudah duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

" _Nii-san_ sedang ada tugas piket malam di rumah sakit." jawab Sasuke sambil meletakkan teh hijau hangat di meja ruang tamu.

"Begitu ya, padahal aku ingin mendiskusikan jadwal pernikahan dengan Itachi." kata Fugaku.

"Apakah jadwal pernikahan _nii-san_ dimajukan?" tanya Sasuke. Saat ini Itachi memang berstatus sebagai tunangan dari Kugoharu Yugao, putri salah seorang dokter rekan Fugaku yang bekerja di rumah sakitnya. Mereka dipertemukan dua tahun lalu di makan malam keluarga. Untung bagi Itachi, dia menyukai Yugao yang memang sudah menyukainya, sehingga ditunangkan beberapa bulan kemudian sesaat setelah Itachi lulus dari sekolah kedokteran.

"Sepertinya begitu. Keluarga Yugao meminta pernikahan diadakan sebelum Itachi diangkat menjadi dokter kepala di rumah sakit utama, Sasuke." jelas Fugaku sambil menyesap teh hijau buatan Sasuke, rasanya enak seperti buatan Mikoto.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Diam-diam Sasuke sangat membenci pembicaraan tentang rumah sakit dan apapun itu. Topik keluarga yang selalu menyangkut rumah sakit, dokter, rumah sakit, dokter membuatnya terkadang sakit hati tanpa alasan. Karena dia merasa tidak dilibatkan di dalamnya.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?" tanya Fugaku memandang putra bungsunya.

"Eh? Um… Iya, baik, Ayah…" jawab Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tidak berada di tempat tinggalmu sendiri?"

"Aku hanya ingin mencari suasana baru." jawab Sasuke.

' _Suasana baru? Jangan-jangan…'_ pikir Fugaku.

"Sesekali pulanglah ke rumah!" perintah Fugaku. "Ibumu sangat merindukanmu."

"Iya, Ayah." jawab Sasuke.

"Ehem…" Fugaku berdehem-dehem sebelum menanyakan sesuatu pada Sasuke. "Sasuke, apa ada kemungkinan kau sudah memiliki… um… kekasih?"

Mata Sasuke sedikit melebar menjawab topik pertanyaan yang sedikit sensitif itu. "Tidak, Ayah. Aku tidak memiliki pacar." jawab Sasuke.

"BENARKAH?!" Fugaku sedikit berjingkat dari posisi duduknya membuat Sasuke sedikit kaget. "Lalu… lalu… ehem…" Fugaku membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Aku dengar dari Itachi, di tempat tinggalmu ada beberapa gadis yang tinggal bersama. Apa itu benar?"

"Iya…"

"Kau tidak memiliki hubungan dekat dengan mereka?" tanya Fugaku.

"TIDAK! Sama sekali tidak." jawab Sasuke antusias.

"Baiklah kalau begitu…" Fugaku berdehem sekali lagi. "Kurasa aku akan kembali besok saja. Sampaikan pada kakakmu aku datang malam ini." kata Fugaku bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Ya, Ayah." kata Sasuke sambil membungkuk.

Fugaku membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali. Pria beranak dua itu berjalan beberapa meter dari pintu apartemen Itachi, setelahnya dia melompat kegirangan seperti seorang gadis yang _excited_ melihat diskon di supermarket. Tangannya merogoh ponsel di sakunya dan memencet nomor seseorang yang sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala.

"Kizashi!" pekiknya riang saat mendengar suara dari seberang telepon.

"Fugaku!" balas Kizashi tidak kalah riang. "Kebetulan sekali kau meneleponku, aku punya kabar gembira!"

"Aku juga kabar gembira! Kau tahu tidak, Sasuke sekarang tidak tinggal di rumah sewanya lagi! Dia menginap beberapa hari di apartemen Itachi dan dia bilang dia sekarang memiliki pacar…!" pekik Fugaku tertahan.

"APA?! Kebetulan sekali! Barusan aku dapat kabar dari Sishimaru yang menyantroni rumah sewa milik Sakura. Sishimaru bilang, kelihatannya Sakeuchi- _yarou_ itu tidak tinggal bersama mereka lagi karena Sishimaru tidak melihatnya belakangan ini." kata Kizashi sambil melompat-lompat.

"BENARKAH?! Dimana Sakeuchi- _yarou_ itu tinggal sekarang?" tanya Fugaku.

"Entahlah, dia tinggal di kolong jembatan pun aku tidak peduli!" Kizashi tertawa ngakak. Fugaku juga tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi pengganggu hubungan anak-anak kita!"

* * *

 **To : Sasori-senpai.** _'Senpai, apakah sel-sel seuron manusia tidak bisa bertambah?'_

 **From : Sasori-senpai.** _'Tidak, Sakura. Sel-sel syaraf dibentuk pada saat janin dan tidak membelah. Sel syaraf tidak melakukan proliferasi sehingga jumlahnya tetap hingga manusia itu mati.'_

 **To : Sasori-senpai.** _'Lalu jika sel syaraf rusak bagaimana, Senpai?'_

 **From : Sasori-senpai.** _'Kita hanya bisa mencegahnya agar tidak sampai rusak. Sel syaraf hanya bisa dihubungkan dengan impuls dan semakin lama semakin banyak impuls yang terbentuk sehingga menghasilkan peta pikiran.'_

' _Sedang mengerjakan tugas lagi, hum?'_

' _Aku punya beberapa buku tentang neurologi. Kalau kau mau, aku akan membawanya besok.'_

 **To : Sasori-senpai.** _'Besok aku akan meminjam buku dari Senpai saja karena aku masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti penjelasan dosen tadi. Maaf sudah merepotkan.'_

 **From : Sasori-senpai.** _'Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Hari ini aku sama sekali tidak melihatmu di jurusan.'_

 **To : Sasori-senpai.** _'Aku pulang cepat hari ini , Senpai. Aku sibuk pindah kamar di rumah sewaku.'_

 **From : Sasori-senpai.** _'Baiklah :) Bagaimana kalau besok kita makan siang bersama? Aku punya banyak info menarik tentang isu mutakhir kedokteran akhir-akhir ini.'_

' _Aku traktir :)'_

 **To : Sasori-senpai.** _'Tidak udah repot-repot, Senpai.'_

 **From : Sasori-senpai.** _'Ini suatu kehormatan menraktir adik tingkat yang manis.'_

Sakura termenung memandangi layar ponsel yang berisi chat dengan Sasori yang sudah _nggrambyang_ kemana-mana. Saling bertukar pesan singkat dengan kakak tingkat sepintar dan semanis Sasori normalnya akan membuat 'sesuatu' terjadi di dadanya sebagai seorang adik tingkat yang polos dan mendambakan cinta. Namun, anehnya Sakura tidak merasakan apapun.

"Sedang galau lagi, huh?" tiba-tiba Ino memasuki kamar Sakura bersama Hinata. Sakura tersenyum simpul.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Sakura-san?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Sudah kubilang dia sedang jatuh cinta." kata Ino menghempaskan diri di kasur baru Sakura.

"HUAAAA….!" tiba-tiba tangis Sakura pecah membuat Ino dan Hinata kebingungan. Sakura membanting ponselnya ke lantai lalu menggelepar di lantai dan menendang-nendang udara kosong.

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi padamu?!" tanya Ino panik. Sedangkan Hinata sudah bersiap membaca mantra pengusir roh jahat.

"AKU SANGAT BODOH!" pekik Sakura lalu meringkuk di bawah meja. "AKU BODOH SEKALI!"

"Kau kenapa sih, Sakura?!" tanya Ino masih panik.

"Ino, Hinata! Jika kau pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli jeruk. Kau melihat dua jenis jeruk disana. Satunya sangat jelek, hampir busuk, kulitnya sangat kasar, dan rasanya masam. Lalu satunya sangat bagus, berkualitas tinggi, warnanya kuning cerah, dan rasanya manis. Kau memilih membeli yang mana?!" tanya Sakura.

Ino dan Hinata kembali kembali berpandangan aneh. "Aku rasa mereka tidak akan menjual jeruk jenis pertama di supermarket."

"SUDAH, JAWAB SAJA PERTANYAANKU!" teriak Sakura.

Ino terlonjak kaget. "Te…tentu saja aku akan membeli jeruk yang berkualitas bagus! Ya kan, Hinata?" Walaupun masih tidak paham Hinata manggut-manggut menyetujui pernyataan Ino.

"Lalu bagaimana kalau kau lebih menyukai jeruk yang jelek?! APA YANG AKAN KALIAN LAKUKAN?!" teriak Sakura.

Oke, Ino dan Hinata mulai takut dengan kelakuan Sakura sekarang.

"Sakura-san…" Hinata berempati dengan keadaan Sakura.

"Aku sangat bodoh…" Sakura kembali menggelepar di lantai. Ino menghela nafas dan memungut ponsel Sakura yang terbanting di lantai dengan mengenaskan lalu sedikit mengintip isi pesan singkat yang ada di dalamnya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan si 'Sasori- _senpai_ ' ini?" tanya Ino sambil meletakkan ponsel Sakura di atas nakas.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya sedang berusaha mencari jawaban kenapa aku tidak menyukai _senpai_ se- _perfect_ itu." kata Sakura.

"Dia si jeruk yang berkualitas bagus?" tanya Hinata. Sakura mengangguk lemah.

"Lalu si jeruk jelek siapa?" tanya Ino.

Sakura terdiam sebentar mendengar pertanyaan Ino. "Sasuke." jawabnya lemah.

"APA?!" Ino dan Hinata terlonjak kaget. Ino menarik dan mencengkeram kerah piyama Sakura. "Apa kau sudah gila?! Aku sudah memberimu wejangan agar tidak berurusan dengan Sasuke!"

"Mana aku tahu akan suka padanya!" bantah Sakura.

"Tapi kenapa harus Sasuke?!"

"Aku tidak tahu!"

"Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan sampai kau menyukainya?!" tanya Ino berapi-api.

"Dia…um… aku tidak tahu…" Sakura menjawab jujur.

"Dia sudah mengambil keperawananmu ya?!"

"ENAK SAJA!" bentak Sakura.

"Ino-san, kita tidak bisa menyalahkan Sakura-san karena kita sendiri tidak bisa menentukan dengan siapa kita jatuh cinta." kata Hinata menengahi.

"Itu benar!" kata Sakura.

"Kita tidak bisa memilih kepada siapa jatuh cinta walaupun kita menyadari bahwa orang yang kita cintai itu memiliki sifat jelek…" kata Hinata.

"Itu benar…" dukung Sakura.

"…walaupun kita tahu orang yang kita cintai itu pemalas, _playboy_ , suka mempermainkan wanita, memiliki pacar yang banyak, dan mesum…"

"Itu benar?" tanya Sakura.

"Rasanya aku tahu cowok dengan ciri seperti itu." kata Ino.

"Ino, apa kau berpikir seperti apa yang kupikirkan?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya… sangat mirip dengan penghuni lantai satu rumah ini yang sangat berisik." kata Ino. Muka Hinata memerah lalu menggeleng kuat.

"Bukan! Bukan itu maksudku, bukan Naruto-kun yang kumaksudkan!"

"Kami tidak bilang kalau itu Naruto…" kata Ino.

Muka Hinata memerah sempurna.

"Hmmmm…" Sakura dan Ino menyipitkan matanya.

* * *

Sakura sedang berada di dapur untuk memasak mie instan. Mengobrol dengan Ino dan Hinata selama tiga jam tadi membuat bebannya sedikit hilang dan membuat perutnya sedikit lapar. Sakura mengamati mie instan-nya yang tercebur dalam air yang mendidih, tinggal menunggu lunak sebelum diangkat. Pikirannya kembali teralihkan pada Sasuke yang kini entah berada dimana. Sudah beberapa hari pemuda itu tidak pulang. Terakhir kalinya dia melihat Sasuke adalah saat dia nyasar di kolong tempat tidur Ino sesaat sebelum ada insiden di kamar Sasuke. Apakah pemuda pemilik mata tajam itu tidak merasakan apa-apa setelah mendaratkan ciuman di bibir Sakura?

Sakura meraba bibirnya mencoba mengingat-ingat rasa Sasuke disana. Wajahnya merona. Masih terasa bibir basah Sasuke yang tersisa di bibirnya. Apa Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama? Apa Sasuke hanya ingin membuat Sakura mengingat peristiwa ciuman pertama mereka tanpa ada aksi lanjutan? Sakura tidak tahu. Sakura tidak berkesempatan untuk bertanya pada Sasuke, bahkan Sakura tidak memiliki nomor ponsel dan alamat _e-mail_ Sasuke.

"Kau akan membuat bubur mie, Haruno?"

Sakura terkesiap dan menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata Shikamaru.

"Oh ya…" Sakura gelagapan mengangkat pancinya dan menuangkan mie-nya yang sudah terlampau lunak ke mangkuk. Shikamaru hanya memandang Sakura tanpa bicara lalu membuka kulkas di samping _counter_ kompor. Diraihnya sebotol air mineral dan langsung meneguknya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara kau dan Uchiha. Tapi kelakuanmu ini sedikit berlebihan."

Kalimat Shikamaru membuat Sakura kaget.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Sakura.

"Haruno, menjadi seorang _programmer_ memaksaku untuk memperhatikan setiap detail. Titik, koma, spasi, dan setiap karakter lainnya. Aku harus memperhatikan hal-hal sekecil itu. Jadi aku terbiasa memperhatikan setiap detail yang terjadi di sekelilingku secara disadari maupun tidak." kata Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau menyadari hal ini disaat semua orang tidak menyadarinya." kata Sakura pelan.

"Semua kode pemrograman diawali dengan algoritma matematika yang sangat sederhana sebelum berkembang menjadi urutan kode progam yang sangat kompleks."

Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Masalahmu dengan Uchiha juga seperti itu. Cinta itu sebenarnya sangat sederhana, hanya terkadang kita sendirilah membuatnya rumit. kata Shikamaru kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di dapur sambil termangu memandangi mie instan-nya yang _overcook_.

* * *

Sakura sedang mencuci piring di wastafel dapur setelah sarapan pagi harinya ketika Ino menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura memandang wajah Ino yang berseri-seri seperti mendapat durian runtuh.

"Kau tahu tidak, aku akan pergi ke pameran seni perfilman nanti sore!"

"Oh." kata Sakura cuek.

"Haishh… kau tidak tahu siapa yang mengajakku?"

"Siapa?"

"SAI-KUN!" pekik Ino girang membuat Sakura sedikit kaget.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Entahlah, mungkin Sai-kun sudah mulai membuka hatinya untukku." kata Ino bahagia sambil berputar-putar di tempat ala penari balet membuat Sakura melihatnya aneh.

"Selamat…" kata Sakura pelan.

"Sakura, aku mengajakmu nanti sore untuk menemaniku bersama Sai-kun."

"Tidak." tolak Sakura. "Aku tidak ingin menjadi obat nyamuk antara kau dan Sai!"

"Ayolah… aku tahu kau sedang _stress_ gara-gara Sasuke. Sai-kun bilang dia akan mengajak temannya untuk pergi ke pameran nanti. Aku akan mengenalkan teman Sai-kun jika kau kesepian." kata Ino sambil memegang pundak mungil Sakura.

"Entahlah… aku…"

"Ayolah, Sakura. Kau hanya ada kuliah pagi kan? Nanti sore jam 5 ayo berangkat bersamaku dan Sai-kun… Sekali-kali cobalah _strawberry_ segar daripada masih mempertahankan jeruk busuk."

Sakura memberikan _death glare_ pada Ino. "Kalau aku tidak tertarik pada pamerannya bagaimana?"

"Kau bisa langsung pulang. Akan kuberi kau ongkos naik taksi." kata Ino kalem.

"Dasar gadis busuk."

* * *

Sakura berjalan bete memandangi _couple_ di depannya ini. Sai sibuk mengomentari selera berbusana Ino yang sedikit terbuka dan membuat Ino gigih berdalih bahwa busana ini adalah model fashion terbaru, sedangkan Sai masih berpegang teguh pada pendapatnya bahwa baju itu membuat Ino terlihat seperti kucing Sphinx karena tubuh kurus Ino bebas terekspos. Sakura hanya menghela nafas panjang dan bertanya dalam benaknya apakah mulut Sai akan menderita gatal-gatal jika tidak mengatakan hal sejujur-jujurnya yang membuat lawan bicaranya naik pitam.

"Sai, Ino, aku akan pulang kalau menderita bosan tingkat akut beberapa menit ke depan." kata Sakura memberi ultimatum.

"Ah, dasar manusia eksak." keluh Sai.

"Sabar, Sakura. Sai-kun, kau bilang kau juga mengundang temanmu ke pameran ini? Apa dia juga datang?" tanya Ino.

"Kelihatannya begitu. Dia orang yang suka sekali bidang seni seperti ini…" gumam Sai.

"Aku akan pulang jika kalian meninggalkanku dengan orang asing!" teriak Sakura.

"Dia orang yang baik, Sakura." kata Sai.

Sakura memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku tidak tertarik untuk melakukan _goukon_ atau _double date_ dalam keadaan seperti ini."

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak mengeluh… Ah itu dia! HEI!" Sai menunjuk ke suatu tempat dan melambaikan tangannya. Sakura mengikuti arah lambaian tangan Sai.

Iris hijau klorofil Sakura mendapati sesosok pemuda tampan dengan tinggi menjulang mengenakan celana denim hitam, kemeja putih lengan pendek yang dibalut jaket hitam bergaris putih dari ujung lengannya. Sakura merasa sangat familiar dengan wajah itu, rambut raven, dan iris _onyx_ -nya. Sakura langsung berbalik dan mengambil langkah lebar-lebar meninggalkan Sai dan Ino sebelum kedua lengannya ditahan seseorang dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bisik Ino pelan. Sakura berusaha berontak.

"Aku ingin pulang, Ino. PULANG!" cicit Sakura.

"Jangan pulang dulu. Disini ada Sasuke, setidaknya bicaralah padanya."

"Bunuh aku sekarang, Ino. BUNUH!"

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu ternyata temannya Sai-kun itu Sasuke. Sai-kun tidak bilang apa-apa padaku."

"Pisau mana pisau?!" Sakura meracau tidak jelas.

"Sakura jangan gila!" pekik Ino tertahan sambil menampar kedua pipi Sakura. "Itu hanya Sasuke si jeruk busuk! Kuatkan dirimu!" Ino menarik tubuh Sakura dan menyeretnya mendekati Sai dan Sasuke.

Sasuke menyadari Sakura berjalan seperti robot mendekatinya dan didorong Ino dari belakang. Perlahan terdapat rona merah di wajah tampan bungsu Uchiha itu. Sasuke memasukkan tangan dalam saku celananya berusaha mencoba menghilangkan rasa aneh yang perlahan menjalar di tubuhnya begitu melihat wajah Sakura.

"Nah, sekarang sudah lengkap." kata Sai, "Ayo masuk."

Sasuke mengekor Sai tanpa memandang wajah Sakura, sedangkan Sakura bersembunyi di balik punggung Ino. Mereka berjalan secara kaku karena atmosfir aneh yang menguar diantara mereka berempat secara tiba-tiba.

"Ino, aku akan menunjukkan padamu contoh naskah di film drama sejarah. Kau bilang padaku skripsimu tentang ilmu bahasa komunikasi saat zaman pra-restorasi kan?" tanya Sai.

Ino mengangguk. "I... iya…"

"Aku tahu stan-nya. Yuk!" ajak Sai lalu tangannya terulur menggapai tangan Ino lalu dengan cepat meliuk-liuk diantara kerumunan orang-orang pengunjung pameran dan menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sai-kun, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Sakura…" kata Ino.

"Biarkan saja mereka. Aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Shikamaru."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau sengaja ya?" tanya Ino.

Sakura bersumpah akan menggoreng Sai dengan mentega setelah mereka pulang ke rumah Kakashi. Mata emerald-nya menatap Sasuke disampingnya yang masih _jet lag_ dengan tindakan Sai barusan. Pemuda yang telah sukses membuat hidup Sakura porak poranda ini memutuskan untuk berjalan ke samping dan melihat-lihat stan yang berisi jajaran film dokumenter pendek. Sakura menggigit bibirnya frustasi. Dia ingin keluar dan pulang ke rumah Kakashi saat itu juga, tapi uang Sakura tidak cukup untuk naik taksi. Akhirnya Sakura menyerah. Dia buta akan hal-hal berbau seni seperti ini, sesuatu yang Kizashi sering gembar-gemborkan di rumah membuat Sakura jengah.

Sakura berjalan _mripit-mripit_ mendekati Sasuke yang sedang terfokus pada stan di depannya dan acuh tak acuh pada keadaan Sakura yang ingin meledakkan diri seperti teroris. Sasuke melirik Sakura yang berdiri di sampingnya sambil menunduk malu-malu dan berdiri selayaknya seorang murid SD yang sedang kena hukuman berdiri di depan kelas oleh sang guru. Melihat itu, Sasuke tertawa kecil.

' _It so awkward_ …' batin Sakura.

Sasuke menyudahi pengamatannya di stan tersebut dan berjalan ke stan lainnya, sedangkan Sakura masih setia mengekor dari belakang. Sasuke berpindah ke stan demi stan tidak mengacuhkan Sakura yang mengikuti di belakangnya dengan bosan. Sasuke ingin sekali menanyakan kabar Sakura dan apakah gadis itu baik-baik saja. Tapi ditepisnya pikiran itu berkali-kali karena menanyakan kabar pada gadis yang menjadi _partner_ berciumannya selama dua kali dan langsung kabur menghindarinya bukanlah ide yang baik. Tapi, ayolah… mereka sudah berciuman. Sasuke langsung ingin gantung diri menyadari kesalahan mengapa dia dulu nekat mencium Sakura.

Hari pun mulai gelap dan perut Sasuke berkeriuk. Dicarinya pemilik helaian rambut seperti kelopak bunga sakura yang mengekorinya sejak tadi. Ingin mengajak Sakura makan malam dan mengisi energi sebelum mencekik Sai.

"Hai, Sasuke. Sedang mencariku?" tiba-tiba Sai nongol di belakangnya sambil tersenyum _innocent_. Ino berdiri di belakangnya.

"Brengsek kau, Sai!" Sasuke mencengkeram kerah kemeja Sai. "Berani-beraninya kau meninggalkan aku!"

"Aku hanya ingin berdua dengan Ino." kata Sai sedikit berbohong dan Ino _blushing_.

"Ayo makan malam. Aku sudah lapar. Di samping pameran ini terdapat banyak stan makanan." ajak Sai tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Dimana Sakura?" tanya Ino bingung karena tidak mendapati Sakura di dekat Sasuke.

"Entahlah…" jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Oh itu dia!" kata Ino sambil menunjuk seorang gadis yang duduk meringkuk di kursi di dekat pintu keluar pameran. Ino geleng-geleng kepala dan langsung menyusul Sakura.

"Kelihatannya tidak berhasil ya…" keluh Sai pelan.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau sengaja menawariku tiket gratis ke pameran seni untuk mempertemukan aku dengan dia?!" tuduh Sasuke.

"Ups, ketahuan…" kata Sai sambil tersenyum manis tanpa dosa.

"Kau beruntung tidak aku bunuh secara keji di tempat ini." desis Sasuke.

Ino menyeret Sakura mendekati mereka berdua. Keadaan Sakura tidak ada bedanya dengan mayat hidup sekarang.

"Ayo kita makan okonomiyaki!" ajak Ino berusaha membuat Sakura tetap berdiri tegak lalu berjalan ke pintu keluar pameran diikuti Sai dan Sasuke yang masih berkeinginan menggorok leher Sai dengan celurit.

.

Mereka berempat duduk mengitari meja berbentuk persegi di warung okonomiyaki. Kesunyian masih melanda Sasuke dan Sakura yang memakan okonomiyaki-nya dalam diam tidak menghiraukan Sai dan Ino yang sedang sibuk membahas isi pameran yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti Sakura. Sakura sesekali melirik Sasuke melalui sudut matanya dan mendapati makhluk tampan itu hanya memakan okonomiyaki tanpa selera.

' _Ugh, tampan. Hell, kenapa dia bisa setampan ini._ ' pikir Sakura merutuki wajah Sasuke.

Lalu Sasuke melirik Sakura.

"Uhuk!" Sakura tersedak okonomiyaki-nya. "UHUK!" tangan Sakura kebingungan mencari air putih.

"Hati-hati kalau makan, Sakura…" Ino memberi peringatan.

Sasuke membuang wajahnya dan melengos ke arah lain. Sai hanya memegang kepalanya frustasi melihat adegan kedua insan di sampingnya itu.

Lalu seseorang menghampiri meja mereka. Pria berperawakan pendek dan gendut berambut hitam dan memakai kemeja berwarna ungu dengan celana kain berwarna kuning. Pria itu menatap Ino lekat-lekat lalu menyunggingkan senyuman aneh.

"Hai." sapanya pada Ino membuat Ino memandang aneh pria itu.

"Ha..hai…" balas Ino.

"Aku adalah produser eksekutif agen _modeling_ , namaku Tanahara Shin." kata orang itu sambil menyerahkan kartu namanya pada Ino.

Ino menerimanya dengan heran.

"Wajahmu manis sekali. Kalau kau berminat menjadi seorang model, datanglah ke alamat yang tertera di sana. Itu adalah alamat gedung agensiku."

"Te…tentu aku akan datang! _Arigatou gozaimasu!_ " teriak Ino _excited_ sambil membungkuk pada orang itu.

"Tidak. Maafkan aku, tapi dia tidak akan datang." kata Sai dingin pada orang tersebut, membuat Ino terperangah.

"Temanmu?" tanya orang gendut itu pada Ino.

"Bu…bukan…" kata Ino pelan.

"Aku pacarnya." ralat Sai.

"Bukan!" jawab Ino cepat.

Entah kenapa adegan itu sangat-sangat familiar bagi Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih terdiam dan hanya menjadi pendengar setia.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Akan kutunggu kabar darimu, Nona Manis." kata Tanahara Shin lalu melambaikan tangan dan berbalik pergi menjauh. Ino memberikan tatapan tajam pada Sai.

"Kenapa Sai-kun langsung menolaknya? Padahal aku ingin sekali menjadi model!"

"Ino, banyak sekali penipuan yang mengatasnamakan agen modeling yang terjadi pada gadis muda. Lalu mereka diperas dengan sejumlah uang tapi tidak mendapatkan kontrak satu pun." kata Sai.

"Tapi kita belum mengerti yang barusan itu penipuan atau bukan!" bantah Ino.

"Kalau ingin menjadi seorang model, normalnya orang-orang akan mengirim foto dan CV mereka ke agensi yang sudah resmi!"

"Biarkan aku menentukan jalanku sendiri!" kata Ino.

"Lagipula untuk apa kau menjadi seorang model?! Lebih baik kau fokus pada kuliahmu daripada membuang-buang waktu menjadi model!"

"Kenapa kau malah menasihatiku?!"

"Karena kau tidak cocok menjadi model!"

"Beraninya Sai-kun bilang aku tidak cocok!"

"Aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang ingin aku sampaikan! Aku tidak berusaha menutupi apapun!"

"Sai-kun keterlaluan!" pekik Ino lalu berlari meninggalkan warung okonomiyaki.

Sai hanya terdiam sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Sai, kenapa kau tidak mengejarnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Haruskah?"

Sakura _sweatdrop_. "Iya, dong! Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak peka!"

"Dasar merepotkan." ucap Sai sarkastik lalu berlari mengejar Ino, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura berdua lagi.

"Um… kurasa kita harus mengikuti mereka berdua." ujar Sakura lalu bangkit meninggalkan kursinya. Sasuke hanya mendengus sebal lalu dengan terpaksa mengikuti Sakura keluar dari warung okonomiyaki.

* * *

"INO!" Sai berhasil meraih pergelangan tangan Ino membuat gadis itu berhenti berlari.

"Lepaskan aku! Sai-kun keterlaluan!" Ino mewek.

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya tidak bisa melihatmu menjadi seorang model!" kata Sai berusaha menenangkan Ino.

"KENAPA?! Apa karena aku jelek?! Apa karena tubuhku tidak seksi?!" tanya Ino berapi-api sambil berontak dan berusaha melepaskan tangan Sai.

"Bukan begitu!"

"Sai-kun pembohong!"

"Aku tidak bohong!"

"Pembohong!"

"Aku tidak bohong! Aku tidak rela kalau wajah dan tubuhmu dilihat banyak orang!"

"Kenapa?!" pekik Ino.

Sai terdiam sesaat.

"Kenapa, Sai-kun?"

"KENAPA?!"

Dan adegan itu terjadi begitu cepat. Tangan kanan Sai menerobos rambut pirang Ino dan dengan lembut menyentuh tengkuknya. Ditariknya kepala Ino mendekati wajahnya yang cerah seputih susu. Dan… CUP! Sai dan Ino sukses berciuman. Ino sangat kaget dengan tindakan Sai yang diluar nalar itu mencoba berontak dengan memukul-mukul dada Sai, tapi hal itu malah membuat Sai mengeratkan pelukan tangan kirinya di pinggang Ino dan menekan tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Akhirnya Ino menyerah, dia berhenti memberontak dan membiarkan Sai menginvasi mulutnya.

Dan jangan lupakan kedua anak manusia yang berdiri beberapa meter dari Sai dan Ino.

Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama menganga dengan memelototkan mata mereka sehingga hampir copot. Wajah mereka _blushing_ berat, tidak menyangka akan menyaksikan adegan rated M secara _live_ di hadapan mereka. Adegan yang mengingatkan mereka dengan apa yang terjadi pada malam itu. Sasuke dan Sakura saling melirik satu sama lain, memberikan kode yang hanya dimengerti oleh mereka berdua. Namun selang beberapa detik, mereka sama membuang muka ke arah berlawanan karena reaksi lanjutan jantung mereka yang berubah menjadi liar.

Dan detik-detik menegangkan itu pun berlanjut sampai Sai melepas bibir Ino, membuat Ino sedikit tolol dan tidak bisa menapaki kenyataan.

"Ino…" panggil Sakura pelan sambil mendekati sahabatnya namun tangan kirinya dipegang seseorang.

"Biarkan mereka dulu. Ayo kita pergi dari sini." suara _baritone_ Sasuke menyapa telinga Sakura setelah beberapa hari absen. Suara yang membuat Sakura sedikit kangen.

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura agar mengikutinya. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menjauhi keramaian pengunjung pameran dan berhenti di sebuah taman kota yang cukup sepi. Sasuke mampir dulu ke kedai minuman ringan dan membeli dua gelas soda untuknya dan Sakura karena mereka berdua tidak sempat minum setelah makan okonomiyaki tadi.

Sakura duduk di salah satu bangku taman dan sedang sibuk menenangkan perasaannya. Menenangkan perasaannya entah karena melihat adegan _kissing_ Sai dan Ino ataukah karena dia sudah berhasil bertemu dengan Sasuke, yang sudah dinanti-nantikannya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Tiba-tiba segelas soda berada di depan kepalanya. Sakura mendongak. Lalu dilihatnya tangan Sasuke terulur memberikan minuman itu padanya. Sakura menerimanya dengan sedikit gemetar.

Sasuke menghempaskan pantatnya di bangku taman tepat di sebelah Sakura dan asyik meminum segelas soda yang ada di tangannya. Kehenigan kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua. Sakura akan mengingat hari ini sepanjang hidupnya, menjadikannya pelajaran jangan sekali-kali mempercayai ajakan seorang gadis pirang dan gebetannya ke pameran seni lagi!

"Ke…kenapa kau jarang pulang ke rumah?" tanya Sakura akhirnya setelah mengumpulkan segenap keberanian dan seluruh jiwa raganya.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab dan sedikit mengangkat bahunya. "Selama ini aku menginap di rumah kakakku." jawab Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi.

' _Karena aku ingin menghindarimu.'_

"Karena kakakku sangat sibuk, jadi aku sedikit membantunya membereskan rumah." Tentu saja ini bohong. Itachi selalu siap siaga menjaga apartemennya selalu bersih dan tidak mengizinkan sekompi debu pun hinggap di perabotannya. Dan Sasuke yang selalu mengotorinya.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Ingatannya melayang ke kata-kata Shikamaru tempo hari.

' _Cinta itu sederhana, kitalah yang membuatnya rumit.'_

Apakah Sakura harus menyudahi ini sekarang? Apakah Sakura harus mengatakan pada Sasuke semua hal yang dia rasakan selama pemuda _tsundere_ itu tidak ada di rumah?

"Sasuke..." panggil Sakura pelan. Sasuke hanya melirik Sakura menanggapi panggilan Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Kenapa… kenapa kau menciumku waktu itu?"

DUAR DUAR DUAR! Sakura bisa merasakan bom atom dan kembang api meledak bersamaan di dalam hatinya. Ingin sekali Sakura melompat-lompat lalu menabraki segenap pohon yang ada di taman ini dengan kepalanya agar bisa hilang ingatan dalam sekejap.

Oke, itu sedikit gila. Tapi, _please_ , Sakura-lah yang gila kali ini.

"Sakura…"

Sakura sedikit berjingkat mendengar namanya disebut Sasuke sepelan dan sedalam itu.

"YA!" jawabnya antusias.

"Kau tidak jatuh cinta padaku, kan?"

 _SKAK MAT._

 _._

 _._

 _._

-bersambung-

* * *

magnifiken.

* * *

Halo semuanya…!

Author greget disini!

Untuk chapter 6 ini. Author harus bolak-balik mencet tombol _delete_ di keyboard sambil mikirin kata-kata yang menghasilkan alur yang sesuai. Soalnya fokus author disini supaya reader bisa _be hit by the feels_ oleh seseorang yang lagi kasmaran.

Pasti pernah kasmaran kan? #nunjuk-nunjukReader

Soalnya author lagi bereksperimen gimana caranya ngebuat _feels_ antara SasuSaku tanpa harus membuat mereka ada di satu adegan (karena feeling orang yang lagi kasmaran dapat menembus jarak dan waktu tanpa harus berdekatan) #digarukCangkul_samaSasuSaku

Kira-kira berhasil gak ya? #GigitJari

 _Alah mboh_ , silahkan menikmati rentetan adegan di Testosterone Attack chapter 6. Makasih buat yang udah baca, kasih review, tekan Fav and Follow. I love you, Guys.

Sebisa mungkin akan update kilat buat chapter 7… :)

Kiss Kiss :*


	7. I Love You, Stupid!

Testosretone Attack!

Chapter 7

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

magnifiken

* * *

"Kau tidak jatuh cinta padaku kan, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke telak menembus ulu hati Sakura yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

Bagaikan melihat buaya sedang terbang di atas dahinya, Sakura membelalakkan mata emerald-nya. "A…ap…apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura gelagapan.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat kemudian menyesap es soda di tangannya. "Aku…aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan itu. Karena… ya… hubungan kita ini sedikit membingungkan dan aneh. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau tidak jatuh cinta padaku." kata Sasuke membuat Sakura terbelalak lagi.

Sakura yang merasa kerongkongannya terkena kemarau mendadak langsung meneguk es soda pemberian Sasuke sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menghilangkan rasa aneh yang langsung menjalar pada tubuhnya seketika. Sasuke hanya mengusap hidungnya gugup dan sibuk merangkai kata-kata selanjutnya yang akan dia katakan pada Sakura.

"Aku…menyesal untuk yang kemarin. Aku tidak berpikir panjang. Sebenarnya aku ingin menjalin hubungan yang baik denganmu sebagai teman, tapi sepertinya kita memulainya dengan cara yang salah sehingga…" Sasuke menelan ludahnya dan meremas wadah es sodanya mencoba menghilangkan kegugupan yang memudarkan perkataannya.

"…sehingga kita selalu…um…salah paham. Sebenarnya aku ingin berteman baik denganmu. Dan…aku tidak ingin kau merasakan sesuatu yang spesial terhadapku karena apa yang terjadi selama ini adalah salah paham belaka dan…"

Sakura hanya terdiam merasakan sebuah desakan di kerongkongannya.

"Sakura?" Sasuke menoleh ke gadis di sampingnya untuk mengecek apakah gadis itu masih bisa merespon dialognya, karena gadis itu hanya diam saja dan meminum sodanya tanpa henti. Mata Sasuke melotot saat menyadari wajah Sakura berubah menjadi kehijauan dan menggembung seperti ikan dugong kepanasan. Tubuh Sasuke berjingkat menyadari Sakura sudah berubah menjadi goblin dan mangap-mangap mencari oksigen. Tangan Sakura meraba lehernya dan meruntuhkan gelas soda sehingga isinya jatuh bercipratan di tanah.

"ASTAGANAGA, SAKURA! KAU TERSEDAK!" pekik Sasuke.

"Khkl...khklkhklkhkl…." Sakura mengeluarkan suara aneh karena berusaha mengeluarkan bongkahan es batu yang bersarang di kerongkongannya.

"DASAR BODOH!" teriak Sasuke. "KELUARKAN SEKARANG JUGA! KAU BISA MATI!" Sasuke panik dan memukuli tengkuk Sakura dengan keras.

"KHKL…KHKLKHKLKHKL…" Sakura masih berusaha menggerakkan otot lurik pada kerongkongannya untuk membuat es batu itu bergerak naik tapi usahanya gagal.

" _YAPPARI OMAE WA BAKA NA_ …! DEMI TUHAN, SAKURA. KENAPA KAU CEROBOH SEKALI?!" Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura agar berdiri dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Kedua tangan Sasuke menjangkau perut Sakura dan memeluknya dengan erat, berusaha menekannya. Sasuke menggerakkan tubuhnya sehingga tubuh Sakura terhentak-hentak mengimbangi gerakan Sasuke dan tekanan di perutnya.

"KHKL…KHKLKHKLKHKLKHKL…KRMBLKRMBLKRMBL…."

"MEMBUNGKUKLAH, BODOH!" teriak Sasuke sambil terus menghentakkan tubuhnya dan menekan perut Sakura berusaha meruntuhkan bongkahan es batu sialan yang bercokol di kerongkongan Sakura.

"KLKH…KLKHKLKH…GRBML…GRMBL…GRMBL… OHHHOKKK!" akhirnya sebongkah es batu berhasil meluncur dari mulut Sakura secara tidak elit. Es batu itu menggelinding beberapa centimeter di depan Sakura dan Sasuke. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lega karena dirinya tidak harus menjadi saksi mata sebuah kejadian mati konyol seorang gadis bodoh karena es batu. Namun sepertinya kebahagiaan Sasuke tidak berlangsung lama.

"ANGKAT TANGAN! JANGAN BERGERAK!"

Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama menoleh ke sumber suara. Terdapat dua orang berpakaian dinas seperti kepolisian yang memakai seragam dengan lambang anbu memandang penuh murka ke arah mereka.

"Skuad 6 melapor pada markas. Kami menemukan pasangan mesum di razia kami." salah seorang diantara anbu itu berbicara pada walkie talkie.

Pasangan mesum?

Hah?

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya yang masih memeluk perut Sakura secepat kecepatan cahaya, sedangkan Sakura yang masih menungging di depan Sasuke langsung menegakkan dirinya dan mendelik panik.

"Pak, ini hanya salah paham!" kata Sasuke panik.

"Ya…ya… semua orang yang kami tangkap mengatakan itu saat terjaring razia." kata salah seorang anbu yang memegang _walkie talkie_.

"Kalian berdua ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Teman-teman kalian yang berprestasi sedang menggelar pameran seni, sedangkan kalian malah melakukan IKYKWIM disini! Dengan posisi seperti itu lagi!" bentak anbu.

"Pak, ini hanya salah paham! Saya tadi tersedak dan…" Sakura gelagapan.

"Ya…ya… jelaskan itu di kantor anbu nanti." kata anbu dengan _walkie talkie_ sambil menyeret tangan Sakura dan Sasuke untuk mengikutinya.

Sasuke hanya bisa memandang Sakura setajam gergaji milik Yamato si Tukang Kayu seakan-akan pandangannya itu bisa membunuh Sakura seketika, sedangkan Sakura hanya menyesal dan berandai-andai mengapa dia tidak tewas di tempat saat tersedak es batu itu tadi.

.

.

.

"Kami mewakili teman kami meminta maaf karena sudah membuat keributan seperti ini." Ino membungkuk pada jajaran anbu di depannya. Sai juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kami pikir mereka hanyalah pasangan mesum yang memanfaatkan kesempatan!" kata seorang anbu bertubuh sedikit gendut sambil manggut-manggut.

"Kinerja anbu sekarang ini bagus sekali ya? Rajin melakukan razia dan cepat tanggap." kata Sai sambil melemparkan senyum palsunya pada jejeran anbu itu membuat mereka besar kepala.

"Kami hanya melakukan tugas kami. Pusat keramaian malam ini ada di gedung kesenian Universitas Tsuyoshi, sehingga kami tidak ingin terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan mengganggu acara tahunan yang selalu sukses itu." jelas seorang anbu lain.

"Maka dari itu, kami melakukan razia dadakan di sekitar area pameran. Ternyata malah menemukan kedua anak muda itu." kata seorang anbu sambil menunjuk Sasuke dan Sakura yang duduk meringkuk di jeruji besi.

"Mereka teman kami, Pak. Kami kehilangan mereka di pameran. Untungnya, bapak-bapak anbu ini bisa menemukan mereka. Kami ucapkan terima kasih." Ino sekali lagi membungkuk.

' _Mereka kehilangan aku dan Sakura di pameran? Bukankah aku dan Sakura yang merasa terusir karena si Sai yang nekat mencium Ino di hadapan publik?!_ ' pekik Sasuke dalam hati.

' _Mereka telah berciuman di depan umum! Seharusnya mereka yang ditangkap razia!_ ' protes Sakura tidak terima.

"Hm… Kalian adalah adalah teman yang baik yang mau menebus teman-teman kalian yang terkena razia. Ternyata itu semua hanya salah paham belaka… Hahahahahaa." anbu yang tadi memegang walkie talkie tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Salah paham itu terjadi karena si rambut pink itu tersedak! HAHAHAHAHA…" seluruh anbu di ruangan itu tertawa berjamaah.

Sai dan Ino juga ikut memaksa tertawa. Sasuke dan Sakura hanya bisa menekuk wajah mereka cemberut.

"Haha…ini lucu sekali…" kata seorang anbu sambil menghapus air matanya karena banyak tertawa. "Ano… sebenarnya hubungan mereka berdua itu apa?" kata anbu itu sambil menunjuk Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Eh? Mereka tidak punya hubungan apa-apa." jawab Sai sambil tersenyum. "Mereka hanya teman satu klub di Universitas Tsuyoshi."

"Eh? Aku kira mereka sepasang kekasih…" kata anbu gendut itu.

"Jangan bercanda, Pak…" jawab Sai sekali lagi sambil tersenyum. "Lihatlah temanku yang perempuan itu, dia seorang jombes. Jomblo mbambes. Seumur hidupnya belum pernah berpacaran sama sekali karena dia sangat bodoh dalam menarik perhatian lelaki…"

Seluruh anbu manggut-manggut sambil memandang Sakura dengan tatapan iba, sedangkan Sakura mencengkeram rangka besi penjara sekuat tenaga sambil membayangkan mematahkan kepala Sai seperti mematahkan tusuk gigi.

"…sedangkan temanku yang lelaki itu…" Sai berbisik sambil tetap memamerkan senyumnya. "…dia tidak mungkin berpacaran… karena…kau tahu…jeruk makan jeruk?" bisik Sai pelan.

"EH?! DIA GAY?!" kata anbu dengan walkie talkie sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke. Sai mengangguk mantap.

"Lihat saja dia…" lanjut Sai. "…gayanya sangat feminin, wajahnya sedikit cantik karena tiap hari perawatan di salon…" bisik Sai.

Sasuke sudah mulai mengeluarkan aura ungu _susanoo_ sambil bersumpah akan menusuk-nusuk Sai bagaikan boneka voodoo.

"Pantas saja. Saat aku menyeret tangannya tadi ke kantor anbu, hatiku sedikit deg-degan…" kata anbu yang tadi menyeret tangan Sasuke.

"Maka dari itu, mereka tidak mungkin melakukan apa yang bapak-bapak anbu tadi tuduhkan." kata Sai kalem.

Ino hanya tersenyum kaku.

"Baiklah. Oi, lepaskan mereka!" perintah seorang anbu pada bawahannya. Bawahannya langsung menurut dan mengeluarkan rangkaian kunci dari dalam sakunya dan membuka jeruji besi yang mengurung Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Maaf telah merepotkan…" Ino membungkuk lagi sambil mendorong tengkuk Sakura agar membungkuk.

" _Otsukaresama deshita_ …" Sai juga membungkuk dan menepuk punggung Sasuke agar mengikutinya.

Sasuke dan Sakura membungkuk hormat 90 derajat sambil menahan malu, emosi, dan derai air mata mereka.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya terdiam seribu bahasa sambil mengikuti langkah Sai dan Ino setelah keluar dari kantor anbu. Demi rambut bintang Kizashi, Sakura sama sekali tidak menyangka dalam 24 jam belakangan ini dirinya pernah merasakan menjadi kriminal karena meringkuk di balik jeruji besi selama satu jam. Saat mereka ditahan sementara, Sasuke mondar-mandir sambil berbicara di ponsel dengan Sai dan sedikit misuh-misuh menyuruh Sai dan Ino datang menolong mereka detik itu juga. Sakura tidak pernah menyangka hal seperti ini akan terjadi dalam hidupnya.

"Sakura, kau dan Sasuke tadi 'ditangkap' dimana?" tanya Sai inappropriate dan tidak tahu situasi.

"Kau tahu, Sai? Aku ingin membunuhmu sekarang juga!" Sasuke mendelik.

"Sasuke, kami kan sudah menyelamatkanmu. Jangan berbicara kasar pada Sai-kun." protes Ino.

"Aku berterima kasih pada kalian. Tapi kelakuan pacar barumu ini, Ino, tadi citraku turun drastis di hadapan para anbu!" bentak Sakura.

"Bukankah citramu memang seperti itu?!" bentak Sasuke. "Kau tahu apa dikatakan mulut _comel_ ini, hah? Dia menyebutku gay!"

"Oh, jadi kau merasa kau yang punya nasib paling mengenaskan disini? Aku juga sama!" teriak Sakura. Sasuke melotot tidak terima.

"Apa yang kurasakan sama sekali bukan levelmu!" balas Sasuke sambil berkacak pinggang. "Aku selalu…selalu saja tertimpa sial saat berurusan denganmu!"

"Kenapa kau menyalahkan orang lain disaat seharusnya kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri!" tuding Sakura tidak terima.

"Memangnya tadi gara-gara siapa kita masuk kantor anbu, hah?" balas Sasuke.

"Kenapa disaat semua masalah terjadi kau selalu menyalahkan aku?!"

"Memang begitu kenyataannya!"

"Kau memang suka memutar balikkan fakta!"

"Kau adalah gadis bodoh yang tidak bisa berpikir panjang dan selalu membuat semua hal sial ini terjadi!"

"Setidaknya aku bukan orang yang tidak suka mengakui kesalahannya!"

"Apa yang harus aku akui disaat aku memang tidak salah?!"

"Kau selalu melemparkan semua kesalahan padaku!"

"Karena kau adalah sumber semua kesialan dalam hidupku!" bentak Sasuke. "AKU SELALU TERTIMPA SIAL SAAT ADA DI DEKATMU, AKU SELALU MENGALAMI NASIB BURUK SAAT BERURUSAN DENGANMU, DAN AKU TIDAK MAU DISALAHKAN GARA-GARA SUMBER KESIALAN DARI ORANG SEPERTIMU!"

Sakura terdiam dengan dengan rentetan kata-kata pedas Sasuke. "Kau…" Sakura kehabisan kata-kata. Matanya berair. "KALAU BEGITU PERGI JAUH-JAUH DARIKU, SASUKE! JANGAN BERURUSAN DENGANKU, JANGAN REPOT-REPOT BERHUBUNGAN DENGANKU! JANGAN PULANG KE RUMAH KAKASHI ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"

Sasuke sedikit terhenyak. "BAIK! _JAA-NA_!" ujar Sasuke penuh penekanan lalu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan ketiga orang dibelakangnya.

"Sasuke, kau mau kemana?!" tanya Sai berteriak.

"Bukan urusanmu!" bentak Sasuke tanpa membalikkan badannya.

Sakura juga melangkahkan kakinya berjalan ke depan, bertolak belakang dengan arah Sasuke. Sai dan Ino hanya memandangi kedua punggung yang saling menjauh itu.

"Sakura, kau mau kemana?!" tanya Ino.

"PULANG!" bentak Sakura.

Ino menghela nafas. "Sai-kun, bagaimana ini?"

Sai menggelengkan kepala sambil mengangkat bahu. Beberapa detik kemudian Sakura kembali ke hadapan mereka dengan wajahnya yang sudah dipenuhi leleran air mata dan ingus disana sini.

"Aku pinjam uang buat ongkos naik taksi…" kata Sakura pelan sambil menahan tangis dan menengadahkan tangannya.

Hening.

Cepat-cepat Ino mengelurkan dompetnya lalu menyerahkan lembaran uang pada Sakura.

"Kenapa tidak pulang bersama kami?" tanya Ino. Sakura menggeleng.

"Aku ingin sendirian untuk sementara. Therhima khasiihh…" air mata Sakura sudah deleweran lagi lalu berbalik dan menjauhi pasangan yang baru jadian itu di belakangnya.

* * *

' _Sasuke jelek.'_

' _Sasuke si pantat sapi.'_

' _Sasuke si babi busuk.'_

' _Sasuke si cowok sinting.'_

' _Sasuke si ayam potong kelebihan hormon.'_

Sakura menuliskan tulisan-tulisan tentang Sasuke dengan penuh nafsu dan mata berkilat bagai psikopat di buku kuliahnya. Kuliah imunologi bersama dosen membosankan berlangsung selama dua jam dan itu terlewati sia-sia oleh Sakura gara-gara pikirannya sedang _travelling_ ke alam lain gara-gara pemuda raven sialan bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Baiklah, saya kira jam mengajar saya sudah selesai. Silahkan saudara membuat tugas artikel tentang satu jurnal kesehatan mengenai topik hari ini yang akan saudara presentasikan pada pertemuan minggu depan." kata dosennya sambil membereskan buku-bukunya dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Sakura terbelalak. "APA?!" teriaknya tanpa sadar.

.

.

.

Sakura sedang berkutat di perpustakaan hari ini dan membolak-balikkan buku imunologi tentang pembentukan sel penguat imunitas, sel T dan sel B serta leukosit. Dahi lebarnya beberapa kali mengerut karena ada beberapa point yang sama sekali tidak dia mengerti. Sakura berusaha memeras otak encernya untuk mencari intisari buku itu agar cepat mencari jurnal kesehatan yang diinginkan dosennya.

' _Ini gara-gara Sasuke_!' batin Sakura berang.

Sakura mengacak-acak rambutnya karena _stress_ menghadapi topik dosen sesulit ini, karena dia tadi memang tidak mendengarkan penjelasan dosen secara detail.

"Hai, Sakura."

Sakura mendongak dan mendapati pemuda berambut merah yang unyu di depannya. Akasuna Sasori.

"Sasori- _senpai_!" Sakura tersenyum manis menyambut kedatangan Sasori. Sasori duduk di hadapannya.

"Mengerjakan tugas lagi?" tanya Sasori.

"Minggu depan aku harus presentasi di depan dosen, _Senpai_." kata Sakura samba mengedikkan kepalanya.

"Oh ya? Sibuk sekali ya mahasiswa baru saat ini. Dimana Chouji dan Lee?" tanya Sasori.

"Tadi mereka tidak mau kuajak mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan. Chouji ada kegiatan di klub-nya, sedangkan Lee mendampingi Guy- _sensei_ olahraga panjat tebing di klub pecinta alam." jelas Sakura sambil menutup bukunya, menyerah dengan keadaan.

"Oh, begitu. Kenapa kau terlihat frustasi?" tanya Sasori.

"Aku tidak mendengarkan penjelasan dosen tadi, Senpai. Aku sangat menyesal. Karena itu aku ingin belajar sendiri, tapi tidak paham." kata Sakura kecewa. Sasori manggut-manggut.

"Kau ada kuliah lagi setelah ini?" tanya Sasori bangkit dari duduknya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Um…tidak ada. Kuliah imunologi tadi yang terakhir hari ini."

"Kalau begitu ayo ikut aku ke suatu tempat. Akan kujelaskan tentang imunologi disana sebisaku agar kau bisa mengerti." ajak Sasori.

Sakura terdiam sesaat. "Boleh sih…"

"Baguslah. Ayo." Sasori membalik badan seraya memberi isyarat pada Sakura agar mengikutinya.

Sakura menatap Sasori yang berjalan mendahuluinya.

' _Mungkin ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menyudahi semua hal yang tidak jelas ini dan memulai sesuatu yang baru._ ' pikir Sakura merujuk pada hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Lalu Sakura melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Sasori.

* * *

Uchiha Itachi sedang duduk di ruang tamu di mansion keluarga Uchiha. Dia sangat serius mendengar penuturan dari sang ayah, Uchiha Fugaku, yang sedang mengajaknya bekerja sama untuk melakukan suatu hal yang sama sekali tidak pernah dibayangkan olehnya.

"Sekarang kau sudah mengerti, Itachi?" tanya Fugaku sambil menyesap tehnya.

"Iya, Ayah. Aku akan mencoba sebaik mungkin." kata Itachi menyanggupi permintaan Fugaku.

"Baiklah. Aku percaya padamu, Itachi." kata Fugaku.

"Tapi Ayah, apakah Sasuke dapat menerima ini semua dengan mudah? Maksudku, apa dia tidak akan menentang perjodohan ini?" tanya Itachi.

"Mungkin dia akan sedikit menentang di awal kalau dia tahu dia akan dijodohkan. Oleh karena itu, kita buat pertemuan awal mereka bagaikan suatu kebetulan sehingga mereka tidak sadar kalau memang sengaja dipertemukan. Ini adalah ide dari rekanku." kata Fugaku.

"Lantas setelah pertemuan pertama mereka, apa yang yang Ayah lakukan?" tanya Itachi.

"Kita akan melakukan pertemuan keluarga untuk membahas itu nanti. Keluarga Haruno sudah menyetujui perjodohan ini."

Itachi manggut-manggut.

"Yang harus kau lakukan saat ini adalah menjaga Sasuke. Bujuklah adikmu itu dengan halus agar tidak melakukan hal-hal yang bodoh, tapi jangan sampai ketahuan Sasuke. Awasi dia dan cegah dia untuk berhubungan dengan seorang gadis." perintah Fugaku.

"Selama ini aku tidak mendapati Sasuke pernah berpacaran, Ayah. Dia sangat malas berurusan dengan gadis-gadis di sekitarnya." kata Itachi.

"Ya. Sangat mirip denganmu dulu. Kalian berdua sama-sama cuek." Fugaku menatap Itachi lurus.

"Ayah juga." balas Itachi.

"Tidak dengan ibumu." bantah Fugaku.

"Aku juga tidak dengan Yugao." bantah Itachi.

Fugaku menghela nafas. "Aku rasa kemampuan untuk mengerti wanita tidak ada dalam kamus keluarga ini."

Itachi tersenyum kecil.

"Sudahlah, jangan membahas itu." Fugaku berdehem. "Aku dan Kizashi sudah menyiapkan rencana untuk mempertemukan mereka berdua dan kami membutuhkan bantuanmu."

"Iya, Ayah…" Itachi mengangguk hormat.

* * *

Sakura sibuk mencatat penjelasan Sasori tentang mekanisme pembentukan sel T dan sel B serta bagaimana caranya sel-sel imun itu berperang dan saling berinteraksi dengan protein-protein reseptor pada sel untuk melawan benda asing atau antigen yang masuk ke dalam tubuh manusia sehingga menyebabkan sakit, seperti inflamasi, alergi, atau infeksi. Sakura merasa lega dapat memahami penjelasan Sasori sehingga dia tidak ketinggalan materi perkuliahan yang penting itu. Sakura berjanji, sebisa mungkin dia tidak akan membiarkan emosi mengambil alih pikirannya sehingga menyia-nyikan kuliahnya hanya gara-gara cowok ingusan bernama Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Simpan buku catatanmu dulu. Besok hari Sabtu, setidaknya bersenang-senanglah sedikit." kata Sasori.

"Um…iya, _Senpai_." Sakura menutup buku catatannya setelah selesai mencatat dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Sakura meneguk cappuchino-nya dan menyesapnya perlahan.

"Aku selalu nongkrong disini bersama teman-temanku sesama anggota Akatsuki." kata Sasori mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling café itu. Sakura tidak heran café yang memiliki desain interior perpaduan antara gaya tradisional dan sedikit _country_ dengan gaya modern minimalis itu mampu memikat perhatian Sasori untuk menjadi pilihan nongkrong dengan teman-temannya. "Suasananya sangat tenang dan enak untuk dijadikan tempat rapat yang santai. Biasanya kami memesan satu ruangan khusus di lantai atas untuk rapat organisasi supaya tidak menganggu pengunjung yang lain."

Sakura manggut-manggut. "Tempat yang nyaman, _Senpai_. Terima kasih sudah membawaku kesini."

Sasori hanya tersenyum kecil. "Iya sama-sama. Aku bersyukur kau menyukai tempat ini." Sejenak wajah Sasori sedikit memerah. "Um… Sakura, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

Sakura menaikkan alisnya. "Tentu saja boleh, _Senpai_. Memangnya mau bertanya apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apakah kau sudah…um…memiliki pacar? Atau…memiliki seseorang yang kau suka mungkin?" tanya Sasori pelan.

Sakura _blushing_ seketika.

"Eh… Apa pertanyaanku membuatmu tidak nyaman? Maafkan aku, kau tidak usah menjawabnya kalau begitu." Sasori tertawa kaku sambil memegang tengkuknya.

"Me…memangnya kenapa Sasori- _senpai_ bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Sakura malu-malu.

"Tidak…aku hanya…aku hanya…" Sasori salah tingkah.

"Hanya…?" lanjut Sakura.

"Bagaimana ya… Begini Sakura… Um…" Sasori menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sakura menatap Sasori malu-malu sambil meremas gelas cappuchino-nya, berharap ini akan menjadi kejutan menyenangkan yang bisa menyembuhkannya dari perasaan anehnya terhadap Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya ada temanku…salah seorang temanku yang menyukaimu. Kau masih belum mengenal orangnya. Temanku itu anak kedokteran juga dan satu angkatan denganku, namanya Yashamaru."

Sakura melebarkan matanya terkejut.

"Yashamaru terus-terusan menanyakan tentangmu padaku karena dia tahu aku mengenalmu, jadi…"

Sakura terpaksa membiarkan kuncup bunganya layu sebelum berkembang.

"…jadi aku terpaksa menanyakan itu. Maaf kalau pertanyaanku barusan sangat sensitif bagi seorang gadis." Sasori tertawa menutupi rasa tidak enaknya pada Sakura. "Aku memang sangat bodoh sehingga kepikiran pertanyaan Yashamaru mengenaimu… Hahahaha…"

"Tidak apa-apa, _Senpai_." kata Sakura. Ekspektasi benar-benar berbeda dengan realita.

"Maafkan aku ya karena sudah membuat suasana tidak enak barusan." kata Sasori. Sakura menggeleng.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menjawan pertanyaan Sasori- _senpai_." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanya Sasori terkejut ternyata Sakura tidak tersinggung.

"Ya. Aku tidak memiliki pacar. Tapi ada seseorang yang aku sukai." kata Sakura mantap menuruti kata hatinya dan mengabaikan cercaan akal sehatnya.

"Siapa? Um…kalau aku boleh tahu." tanya Sasori.

"Dia adalah anggota klub yang aku ikuti. Namanya…" Sakura menahan nafas sebentar. "Sasuke."

"Sasuke?" Sasori mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar nama asing itu. "Siapa –Sasuke?" Sasori menanyakan marga Sasuke. Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Maaf, Senpai. Hanya itu yang bisa aku beritahu." Sakura tersenyum lagi.

Sasori terbelalak menyadari kelancangannya. "Maaf, Sakura. Aku sudah bertanya berlebihan mengenai itu. Sungguh, maafkan aku!" Sasori menundukkan wajahnya. Sakura tertawa.

"Sasori-senpai ini mudah tidak enak pada orang lain ya?" tanya Sakura sambil tertawa kecil. Sasori juga tertawa. Kemudian Sakura merasakan ponsel di sakunya bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Sakura merogoh ponselnya dan menatap nama pemanggil yang tertera di layarnya : KAKASHI-SAN. Dengan penuh keheranan, Sakura memencet tombol angkat pada ponselnya.

"Haruno Sakura, ini sudah melebihi tengah malam. Kapan kau akan pulang?!" suara Kakashi menyambut telinga Sakura. Sakura kaget dan langsung melihat jam dinding di café itu. Pukul 00.10 waktu Konoha.

"Astaga! Sudah tengah malam!" pekik Sakura sambil menjambak ringan rambutnya.

"Ya! Kalau kau tidak pulang dalam waktu 10 menit akan kulemparkan barang-barangmu keluar rumah!" ancam Kakashi. Sakura kelabakan.

"Baik, Kakashi-san aku akan pulang sekarang juga!" Sakura bangkit dari duduknya.

Sasori hanya terheran-heran menyaksikan Sakura panik lalu membereskan buku-buku dan semua peralatannya lalu langsung memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Apa semua baik-baik saja, Sakura?"

"Senpai, aku harus pulang sekarang. Aku sudah ditelepon pemilik rumah…" kata Sakura.

"Eh, benarkah? Dia sampai meneleponmu?"

"Duh, Kakashi-san sudah seperti Papaku saja." keluh Sakura. "Bagaimana kalau aku pulang duluan, Senpai?"

"Jangan! Biar aku antar! Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan adik tingkatku pulang seorang diri tengah malam begini?" tanya Sasori.

Sakura hanya meringis dan mengikuti Sasori keluar dari café cozy itu lalu menuju tempat parkir mobil.

.

.

.

Mobil Sasori berhenti sesuai petunjuk Sakura. Sasori menghentikan laju kendaraannya di depan sebuah rumah yang sudah berwarna putih kusam berlantai dua dengan satu loteng menyembul di atasnya. Halaman rumah itu gersang dan hanya ditumbuhi beberapa semak belukar kering. Rumah itu mengingatkan Sasori akan rumah para pembunuh berantai pada salah satu film _thriller_. Bagaimana Sakura bisa berakhir tinggal di rumah sewa seperti ini? Sasori tidak habis pikir.

"Ini rumah sewaku, Senpai." kata Sakura sambil membuka pintu mobil Sasori. Sasori mengangguk singkat lalu keluar dari mobilnya.

"Aku sampai sini ya, Sakura?" tanya Sasori. Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Sasori- _senpai_." Sakura membungkuk hormat.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau tinggal di rumah seperti ini. Rumah ini _sesuatu_ sekali." kata Sasori memberi kesan pada rumah Kakashi.

"Awalnya juga aku berpikir begitu. Ternyata di dalam rumah ini lumayan bagus, Senpai." ujar Sakura sambil tertawa kecil dan membuka pagar. Sekilas dilihatnya ada motor sport terparkir di teras. Sakura tertegun menatap motor yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Motor siapa lagi kalau bukan milik Sasuke?

' _Dia pulang?_ ' pikir Sakura.

Belum sempat Sakura menarik kesimpulan dalam benaknya, terbukalah pintu depan rumah Kakashi. Sosok pemuda berambut raven bergaya emo acak-acakan keluar dari sana sambil membawa tas ransel berwarna merah. Pemuda itu juga terkejut mendapati sesosok gadis berambut kelopak sakura di depannya. Sasuke tak bergeming selama beberapa detik seperti tersedot pada pusaran waktu kala menatap mata hijau klorofil gadis itu. Mata tajam Sasuke berkilat kaget melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah berdiri di belakang Sakura.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya membuat kakinya kembali menapaki bumi setelah melambung tinggi. Sakura menguatkan hatinya dan berbalik menghadap Sasori lalu membungkuk hormat. Dia melangkahkan kakinya secara pasti memasuki halaman rumah Kakashi lalu melewati Sasuke begitu saja seolah-seolah Sasuke hanyalah angin. Sakura menapaki tangga di sebelah motor Sasuke yang langsung menghubungkan teras dengan pintu loteng –kamarnya, tanpa menoleh ataupun melihat Sasuke sekalipun. Sakura membuka pintu dan memasuki kamarnya dengan gundah gulana lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur mencoba menetralisir perasaan asing yang menjalar di dadanya.

Sasuke menutup pintu depan lalu menguncinya dan melemparkan kunci rumah lewat ventilasi udara di atas pintu agar kuncinya bisa masuk ke dalam rumah. Bungsu Uchiha itu memakai tas ranselnya dan berjalan ke arah pagar dan membukanya sebelum mengeluarkan motornya. Ternyata Sasori masih ada disana. Mata Sasuke memandang Sasori tajam seakan bisa menguliti Sasori hidup-hidup. Ada desakan pada diri Sasuke untuk menghajar Sasori dengan brutal dan mengubah Sasori menjadi agar-agar saat pemuda kiyut berambut merah itu tidak melepaskan tatapannya pada Sasuke.

"Bukankah ini rumah sewa khusus putri?" tanya Sasori.

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke. "Ini rumah sewa untuk laki-laki dan perempuan. Laki-laki tinggal di lantai bawah, sedangkan perempuan diatas."

"Oh…" Sasori baru _ngeh_. Sasuke mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli lalu mengeluarkan motornya dari teras. Sasori masih ada di teras sambil mengamati Sasuke lekat-lekat.

' _Apa sih mau cowok ini?_ ' pikir Sasuke jutek karena benci diperhatikan seperti itu.

"Mungkinkah… kau… Apa kau mengenal Uchiha Itachi?" tanya Sasori. Sasuke sedikit terbelalak.

"Maafkan aku sebelumnya, tapi kau mirip sekali dengan seseorang yang aku kenal. Apa kau masih berkerabat dengan keluarga Uchiha?" tanya Sasori. Sasuke menatapnya heran.

"Apa kau teman Sakura?" suara _baritone_ Sasuke menggema dalam gendang telinga Sasori.

"Oh aku? Aku hanya kakak tingkat Sakura." kata Sasori sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Sakura." Sasuke menganggukkan wajahnya sekilas lalu memacu motornya meninggalkan Sasori yang masih termangu di depan rumah Kakashi.

* * *

Klub milik Orochimaru ramai sekali malam ini. Malam ini adalah malam Sabtu dan klub ini selalu kebanjiran pengunjung sebanyak beberapa kali lipat saat _weekend_. Pengunjung klub yang didominasi kaum hawa muda ini begitu bersemangat menyaksikan band indie legendaris yang manggung di klub Orochimaru selama setahun terakhir ini. Kebanyakan mereka mengidolakan sang _drummer_ band yang memiliki kadar ketampanan berlebih daripada dua personel band yang lain.

"Kemana, Sasuke?" tanya Orochimaru mengecek _backstage_.

"Dia masih pulang ke rumah sewanya untuk mengambil pakaian." kata Suigetsu karena sebelum pergi tadi Sasuke berpamitan padanya.

"Oke. Kalau begitu kalian harus siap-siap. Setengah jam lagi kalian tampil." kata Orochimaru meninggalkan _backstage_.

"Bukankah akhir-akhir ini Sasuke jarang pulang ke rumah sewanya di Otohata?" tanya Juugo.

"Memang. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Selama ini Sasuke bilang dia menginap di rumah saudaranya." kata Suigetsu sedikit tidak peduli.

"Benarkah? Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Karin sedikit tidak suka karena ketinggalan info tentang Sasuke.

"Ah, kau kepo…" ejek Suigetsu membuat Karin memutar bola matanya. Sedetik kemudian Sasuke memasuki _backstage_ dan menghempaskan ransel merahnya di sofa lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Kau kenapa sih, Sasuke? Begitu datang langsung kebingungan seperti itu." tanya Suigetsu.

"Ah tidak." Sasuke mencoba tenang dan duduk di sebelah Karin. Karin mengerutkan kening mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke.

"Dasar aneh." ejek Suigetsu. "Aku mau ke panggung sebentar buat _check sound_." Suigetsu bangkit dari duduknya. Juugo juga mengikuti.

"Aku juga…" Juugo mengekori Suigetsu keluar dari ruangan _backstage_.

Karin masih menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat yang termenung di sampingnya ini. Pemuda Uchiha yang berhasil memukau hatinya ini tampak gelisah.

"Aku juga mau ke panggung." Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Tunggu." Karin memegang tangan kiri Sasuke membuat pemuda tampan itu menoleh. "Sasu, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau ada masalah?" tanya Karin.

"Tidak, Karin." Sasuke melepaskan tangan Karin.

"Kau sama sekali tidak bercerita apa-apa padaku. Aku bahkan baru tahu kau sudah lama tidak pulang ke rumah sewamu dan tinggal dengan saudaramu." kata Karin. Sasuke hanya berdiri mematung sambil memandang Karin.

"Apakah aku harus memberitahumu?" tanya Sasuke. Karin cemberut.

"Sebenarnya kau anggap aku ini apa?" tanya Karin pada akhirnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke tidak paham.

"Kau dulu bilang sangat nyaman bersamaku. Walaupun aku terus bersikap kasar padamu, tapi kau tidak pernah pergi dari sisiku. Kita sering melakukan banyak hal bersama-sama. Tapi aku bingung dengan status hubungan ini, sebenarnya kau anggap aku ini apa?" tanya Karin sekali lagi.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Karin. "Lalu sebenarnya kau berharap aku menganggapmu apa?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

Karin terdiam sebentar. "…seseorang yang spesial, mungkin?" kata Karin pelan.

"Sama, aku juga." kata Sasuke. "Kau, Suigetsu, dan Juugo. Aku menganggap kalian semua sama. Kalian adalah temanku, rekan setimku. Aku menyukai kebersamaan kita. Kau kadang bersikap kasar padaku, tapi Suigetsu juga kadang bersikap kasar padaku. Aku menganggap kalian spesial juga."

Karin terhenyak mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. "Lalu…sikapmu selama ini… Kau membiarkan aku untuk menyukaimu, bahkan dulu aku sempat mengutarakan perasaanku dan mencium pipimu?"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Oh itu? Aku juga menyukaimu Karin. Aku juga menyukai Suigetsu dan Juugo."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau membiarkan aku mencium pipimu, hah?!" tukas Karin.

"Eh? Maaf…" Ekspresi Sasuke sedikit mendung. "Sebenarnya aku ingin menolaknya, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bilang kepadamu karena aku tidak ingin menyinggungmu…"

"Jadi, kau hanya menganggapku teman?" tanya Karin sambil menahan air matanya.

Sasuke terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Karin. "Aku…aku tidak pandai berurusan dengan hal seperti ini, Karin. Maaf…"

Karin melengos dan membuang wajahnya menghindari Sasuke. Sasuke benar, dia yang selama ini merasa diistemewakan Sasuke. Padahal di lain pihak, Sasuke memperlakukan Karin seperti Sasuke memperlakukan tim Taka pada umumnya. Hati Karin hancur, tidak menyangka Sasuke memiliki pengetahuan nol besar saat menyangkut urusan cinta. Karin hanya tersenyum kecil menahan sakit hatinya karena terlibat _friendzone_ dengan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, lupakan." kata Karin. "Ayo kita siap-siap manggung."

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke menggeliat malas saat merasakan seseorang menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Sinar matahari siang itu langsung menembus kaca bening diatasnya dan mengenai wajahnya, membuat bungsu Uchiha itu sedikit mengeratkan kelopak mata karena silau. Tepukan di punggungnya semakin lama semakin keras dan memaksa Sasuke membuka mata dengan iris berwarna hitam jelaganya itu. Tampak Itachi sedang berusaha membuat Sasuke bangun dengan terus-terusan menepuk punggung adik semata wayangnya.

"Aku sudah bangun, _aniki_!" kata Sasuke sambil mengibaskan tangan Itachi supaya menjauh dari punggungnya.

"Ayah akan membunuhmu jika tahu kau baru baru pulang dini hari dan tidur sampai sesiang ini." kata Itachi.

Sasuke bersusah payah bangun menegakkan badannya dan membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa lengket. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Aku hanya nge- _band_. Kau tahu, untuk mencari uang." tandas Sasuke.

"Iya…iya… aku tahu." Itachi memutar bola matanya malas. "Lihatlah dirimu. Kau sangat berantakan. Kau sudah seperti kelelawar, Sasu-chan." kata Itachi.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu!" Sasuke melemparkan bantal ke Itachi yang tergelak.

" _Warui_ … _warui_ …" kata Itachi lalu melempar sebuah amplop ke adiknya itu. "Coba baca ini!" perintahnya.

Sasuke melihat amplop berwarna krem berukuran beberapa inci itu. Di muka amplop tersebut terdapat logo berwarna emas dengan bentuk menyerupai burung _phoenix_ dan terdapat tulisan Takegawa Co. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya dan memandang Itachi penuh tanda tanya saat melihat amplop itu.

"Itu undangan untuk keluarga kita agar menghadiri pembukaan hotel milik keluarga Takegawa di distrik Midorishun." jelas Itachi.

"Siapa Takegawa ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Itu lho, salah satu keluarga pengusaha pariwisata di Konohagakure. Teman lama Ayah." kata Itachi.

"Lalu?"

"Tuan Takegawa mengundang kita agar besok menginap selama sehari di hotel barunya yang baru berdiri di kaki gunung distrik Midorishun. Akan ada acara pembukaan disana dan kabarnya akan diliput stasiun TV. Aku akan mengajak ibu dan kau, karena Ayah berhalangan hadir. Minggu pagi kita berangkat dan hari Senin siang kita pulang. Bagaimana?" tanya Itachi.

"Naik apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Disediakan bus-bus khusus untuk undangan. Bus itu akan menjemput dari rumah ke rumah bagi para undangan. Mau ya, Sasuke?" Itachi mengeluarkan _puppy eyes no jutsu_ -nya membuat Sasuke tidak tega menolak permintaan Itachi, walaupun sebenarnya dia sendiri malas menghadiri acara seperti itu.

"Baiklah…" kata Sasuke pelan.

* * *

Sakura memakan sarapannya dengan cepat di hari Minggu pagi ini. Kakashi membuat _omusubi_ isi tuna dan telur gulung. Mereka sarapan seperti biasa, dengan duduk melingkar di meja makan sambil duduk lesehan. Sakura mengabsen penghuni rumah Kakashi dan tidak menemukan sosok pemuda yang berpapasan dengannya di depan pintu hari Sabtu malam sebelumnya. Sakura sedikit berekspektasi bahwa Sasuke akan menampakkan dirinya di hari libur begini.

"Kau mau kemana dengan bajumu itu, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto ketika menyadari penampilan Sakura yang sedikit rapi. Sakura mengenakan kemeja berwarna pink pastel lengan pendek dan rok selutut dari kain _chiffon_ berwarna biru muda. Manis sekali.

"Aku akan pergi bertamasya bersama ibuku." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Kemana?" tanya Ino.

"Ibuku meneleponku kemarin dan mengajakku pergi. Orang tuaku mengenal pengusaha perhotelan yang membuka hotel baru di kawasan Midorishun. Kami diundang untuk menjadi tamu perdana di acara pembukaan." jelas Sakura.

"Enak sekali…" puji Ino.

"Aku akan pulang besok siang." kata Sakura. "Kami akan naik bus jemputan. Kata ibuku bus-nya akan berhenti di jalan depan sebelum tikungan blok. Jam 10 pagi." Sakura mengecek arlojinya.

"Orang tua Sakura-chan beruntung sekali memiliki kenalan seperti pemilik hotel itu." keluh Naruto.

"Sai-kun, bagaimana kalau kita juga pergi berkencan hari di Sabtu ini?" tanya Ino antusias.

"Tidak mau." jawab Sai pendek.

"Wahai kalian pasangan baru…" Kakashi mengambil pisau dapurnya. "Aku akan membunuhmu jika kalian berani bertindak macam-macam di rumah suciku ini!" Kakashi memberi peringatan.

"Aku tidak tertarik bertindak macam-macam dengannya." kata Sai kalem.

"Tapi aku tertarik! Seharusnya Sai-kun bilang ' _Aku akan melindungimu, Ino_ ' begitu!" Ino protes.

"Kau agresif sekali sih, Ino?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menahan kantuk.

"Sai, Ino ingin diberi jatah!" Naruto berkelakar.

"Bisakah kalian menghentikan itu? Itu menjijikkan!" bentak Ino.

"Lihat, Sai. Dia mulai kehilangan kesabaran!" celoteh Naruto.

"Diam, Naruto!" bentak Ino. "Sai-kuuun, kenapa tidak membelaku?"

Sai berhenti menyuapkan _omusubi_ ke mulutnya. "Untuk apa?"

"Aku benci Sai-kun yang tidak pekaaa…!" Ino berdiri dan menjauhi ruang makan.

Semua orang memandangnya sambil tertegun.

"Kejar…!" rajuk Ino menhentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Sai, coba kejar Ino!" perintah Sakura sambil berbisik.

"Haruskah?" tanya Sai polos.

"Sai-kun!" panggil Ino.

"Ah, merepotkan!" Sai bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ugh, Sai-kun menyebalkan. Berhentih, jangan kejar daku~" Ino berlari keluar rumah.

"Maunya apa sih?!" jerit Sai frustasi sambil berlari mengejar Ino keluar rumah, meninggalkan semua orang yang _sweatdrop_ di meja makan.

* * *

Sakura sudah berdiri di tepian jalan saat arlojinya menunjukkan pukul 09.48 waktu Konoha. Gadis manis itu membenarkan letak tas ransel _vintage_ -nya yang hanya berisi beberapa potong pakaian dan dompet dengan berisi uang yang tidak terlalu banyak. Sakura beralasan ingin berhemat dengan menyimpan uangnya di rumah Kakashi dan hanya membawa beberapa ryo dalam dompetnya karena sang ibu pasti akan membelikan apa pun yang dibutuhkan Sakura nanti.

Dari kejauhan, tampaklah sebuah bus berplat khusus. Warna bus itu putih dengan logo burung _phoenix_ emas di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Sakura tersenyum memandang bus milik keluarga Takegawa- _jiisan_ , teman lama Kizashi yang sering mampir ke kediaman Haruno dulu. Sakura tersenyum senang membayangkan akan bertemu dengan ibunya yang selama ini dia rindukan semenjak kabur dari rumah. Tiba-tiba ponsel Sakura berbunyi, Sakura membuka tas ranselnya dan memencet tombol angkat.

" _Moshi-moshi_ , Mama?" sapa Sakura setelah melihat nomor Mebuki di layar ponselnya.

"Saku-chan, maafkan Mama, Mama tidak bisa menemani Saku-chan pergi ke hotel Takegawa-san. Mama ada acara mendadak di rumah _Oba-san_." kata Mebuki.

"EH?!" pekik Sakura. "Busnya sudah menjemputku, Mama! Bagaimana ini?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Saku-chan. Datanglah ke hotel Takegawa-san mewakili keluarga Haruno ya?"

"Tapi, Mama…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Saku-chan. Sebagai tamu undangan, Saku-chan akan diperlakukan dengan baik. Tidak usah memikirkan hal-hal yang lain. Tolong wakili Papa dan Mama atas nama keluarga Haruno…"

"Tapi…"

PIP

Mebuki menghentikan panggilan saat pintu bus terbuka di hadapannya lalu keluarlah pelayan cantik yang memakai seragam dengan logo _phoenix_ itu.

"Haruno-san?" tanya pelayan itu. Sakura mengangguk kaku.

"Mebuki-san menghubungi kami jika keluarga Haruno akan diwakili putri mereka. Mereka mengatakan pada kami jika Nona Haruno akan menunggu di jalan ini." kata pelayan itu ramah.

"Iya…" kata Sakura lemah.

"Silahkan masuk." pelayan itu mempersilahkan Sakura masuk ke dalam bus. Isinya seperti restoran berjalan. Interior bus berwarna krem dengan logo _phoenix_ disana-sini. Kursinya diletakkan berhadap-hadapan dengan masing-masing berisi dua deret kursi. Tiap deret kursi diletakkan bersilangan agar menjaga keseimbangan bus. Diantara kursi yang berhadap-hadapan itu terdapat sebuah meja kecil yang berisi camilan. Benar-benar bus untuk kalangan atas. Sakura bisa merasakan sejuknya AC dan wangi lavender menguar dari dalam bus itu.

"Tempat duduk anda disana, Nona Haruno." kata pelayan itu menunjuk sebuah kursi kosong. Sakura mengangguk pelan dan melangkah ke kursi itu. Mata emerald-nya mengintip seseorang yang sudah duduk di kursi di hadapannya dan membelakangi dirinya. Sakura menjerit panik dan refleks menutup mulutnya saat menyadari itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

" _Nii-san_ , busnya sudah menjemput di apartemenmu. Aku sudah masuk ke dalam bus. Kau dimana? Bus-nya tidak akan berhenti lama." tanya Sasuke sambil memasuki bus mewah itu dan duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Maaf Sasuke, aku masih di perjalanan dari rumah sakit bersama Ibu. Kau masuklah duluan." jawab Itachi di seberang telepon.

"Sudah!" semprot Sasuke. "Bus ini sudah mulai melaju lagi!"

"Kalau begitu aku dan Ibu akan mencegat bus itu di perempatan kota saja."

"Cepatlah!" kata Sasuke gusar.

"Aduh, kami sedang terjebak macet di jalan, Sasuke. Kau pergi sendiri mewakili keluarga Uchiha mau tidak?"

"Enak saja!" bentak Sasuke.

"Sepertinya aku dan Ibu tidak bisa tepat waktu, Sasuke. Kau saja yang berangkat sendirian. Tenang saja, sebagai tamu undangan kau akan diperlakukan dengan baik."

"Jangan bercanda, _baka aniki_!" bentak Sasuke pada ponselnya. "Kalau kau tak naik pada perempatan berikutnya, aku akan turun!" ancam Sasuke.

"APA?!" teriak Itachi.

"Kalau kau tidak naik di perempatan berikutnya aku akan turun dari bus ini!"

"APA?! Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu… sinyalnya jelek… Zzztzztzzt"

"KALAU… Ah, sudahlah lupakan…" kata Sasuke kesal sambil memencet ponselnya kesal.

' _Hontou wa_ _baka aniki! Kalau dia tidak naik pada perempatan ini, aku akan turun!_ ' pikir Sasuke. Bus sudah meninggalkan distrik Ohkura dan memasuki distrik Otohata. Bus sudah berhenti beberapa kali tapi Sasuke belum melihat batang hidung Itachi. Sasuke mendengus kesal dan berencana akan turun di klub Orochimaru dan berlatih drum disana daripada menghabiskan waktu liburan untuk hal seperti ini. Tiba-tiba bus ini mengurangi kecepatannya yang berhenti di tikungan jalan menuju blok kecil ke arah rumah Kakashi membuat Sasuke sedikit termenung memandangi blok yang dulu sering dilewatinya sebelum Sasuke merasa enggan pulang karena menghindari seorang gadis berambut _pink_ yang tinggal disana.

' _Sakura._ ' Tanpa sadar Sasuke menyebutkan sebuah nama yang mampu menggetarkan seluruh dinding kalbunya menyebabkan adanya gema aneh.

Dan tak seberapa lama kemudian, gadis berambut _pink_ itu muncul di hadapannya. Bagaikan takdir.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" pekik Sakura panik sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang terpana melihat Sakura –benar-benar Haruno Sakura, sedang berada di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sasuke balik tanya.

"Aku…aku…aku dan ibuku diundang untuk menghadiri acara Takegawa- _jiisan_!"

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "Kau mengikutiku ya, Sakura?" tuduh Sasuke.

"ENAK SAJA!" sanggah Sakura lalu duduk di kursi di hadapan Sasuke. "Kau yang mengikuti diriku!"

"Kau selalu muncul dimanapun!" Sasuke masih tidak paham kenapa dari sekian banyak penduduk Konohagakure selalu gadis ini yang muncul disaat yang tidak disangka-sangka.

"Kau pikir aku hantu!" bentak Sakura kesal sambil melayangkan kotak tisu ke arah Sasuke. "Bukannya kau yang selalu mengikutiku? Pada saat aku pergi dari rumah Kakashi dulu, tiba-tiba kau muncul begitu saja dan membawaku pulang. Pada saat kita kemah di Gunung Shinjirou kau juga mengikutiku."

"Itu disebut ' _menolong_ ', Sakura." desis Sasuke. "Lagipula, saat kita pertama bertemu kau nyelonong masuk kamarku, lalu tiba-tiba membuat keributan dan… OH YA! Jangan lupakan tingkah laku mesummu saat kau mencoba mencium pipiku di bus saat itu!"

Wajah Sakura memerah. "Aku tidak mencoba menciummu! Kau salah paham! Kau cowok mesum yang selalu memiliki pikiran yang mengarah ke hal-hal negatif!"

"Bukannya kau yang selalu berpikir mesum, Sakura?" tuduh Sasuke.

"Enak saja! Aku bukan orang yang sukanya mencium orang sembarangan tanpa alasan sepertimu!" bentak Sakura.

Lalu Sakura menutup mulutnya yang keceplosan. Dilihatnya wajah Sasuke juga merona kala diingatkan mengenai hal yang sangat sensitif bagi mereka berdua. Sasuke salah tingkah dan mengatur posisi duduk sedemikian rupa sambil berdehem-dehem kaku, sedangkan Sakura hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Mereka bungkam seribu bahasa saat kata kunci ' _ciuman_ ' menghentikan segala percekcokan mereka. Sakura memilih memakan camilan di depannya yang sibuk dengan ponsel. Sasuke melirik tingkah laku gadis di depannya dan lupa dengan niatannya yang akan turun dari bus tersebut.

' _Kelihatannya gadis tolol ini sendirian sepertiku._ ' pikir Sasuke. ' _Mungkin aku bisa menemaninya. Memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja sampai esok tanpa harus salah kamar, bertemu preman, tersesat di hutan, atau tersedak es batu seperti kemarin._ '

Diam-diam, seseorang yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka tersenyum melihat mereka saling berinteraksi, yaitu Sishimaru.

* * *

Bus sudah memasuki kawasan distrik Midorishun yang terkenal memiliki hawa sejuk seperti di pegunungan. Sakura terpesona dengan pemandangan perbukitan dan jejeran hotel mewah yang terletak berjauhan di kawasan itu. Tanpa sengaja, Sakura melihat Sasuke yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan _headphone_ di kepalanya. Jika dilihat-lihat penampilan Sasuke sangat berbeda dengan biasanya. Sasuke memakai kemeja putih yang dimasukkan ke dalam celana hitamnya lalu dibalut rompi V-neck berwarna hitam yang sangat pas di tubuhnya, kesannya seperti seorang tuan muda dari keluarga kaya raya. Rambut ravennya yang biasanya terkesan berantakan tersisir rapi ke belakang memamerkan dahinya. Sasuke terlihat sangat berwibawa dan seksi secara bersamaan, apalagi di posisi tertidur pulas saat itu.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya memandangi pemandangan di depannya dan mencoba bertanya adakah orang yang mampu menolak untuk tidak mencium pemuda itu.

Bus yang mereka tumpangi mengurangi kecepatan saat sudah berada di kawasan Takegawa Resort. Sakura menganga saat melihat sebuah hotel bergaya klasik bercat putih dan emas berdiri menjulang selayaknya istana di salah satu bukit. Di depan hotel itu tertulis ' _Takegawa Hotel 2_ ' dengan logo _phoenix_ emas di atasnya. Bangunan hotel tersebut mengingatkan Sakura seperti desain Gedung Putih parlemen Amerika Serikat dengan beberapa balkon tambahan dan modifikasi cat nya yang dipadukan dengan warna _golden yellow_.

Sasuke menggeliat pelan dan melihat Sakura sedang terpesona melihat bangunan di depan bus mereka yang sudah berhenti. Sasuke juga terpesona dengan hotel baru milik keluarga Takegawa itu.

Seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka, pelayan yang berbeda dengan yang menyambut Sakura tadi.

"Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha, selamat datang di Takegawa Resort. Anda dipersilahkan turun bersama tamu undangan lain." katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

Sasuke terkesiap. "Maaf, kami bukan…um… Perwakilan dari keluarga Uchiha hanya saya sendiri." ralat Sasuke.

Pelayan itu sedikit terkejut. "Maafkan saya. Tuan Uchiha dan… kalau begitu… apakah anda Nona Haruno?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Anda dipersilahkan turun." kata pelayan itu membungkuk.

Sasuke dan Sakura bangkit dari kursinya dan turun dari bus bersama beberapa tamu undangan lain. Sasuke sedikit ingin tahu latar belakang keluarga Sakura kenapa bisa keluarga Sakura mendapat undangan dari Takegawa Resort. Sama seperti Sasuke, Sakura juga tidak mengerti kenapa anak jalanan seperti Sasuke bisa mendapatkan undangan sebagai tamu kehormatan di acara pembukaan hotel di Takegawa Resort.

Seluruh tamu undangan yang berjumlah 150 orang berjalan ke pintu masuk hotel yang dipoles dengan sangat mewah. Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura dan berjalan ke arah pintu masuk hotel mengikuti para tamu tersebut. Sakura yang tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan hanya mengikuti Sasuke.

Pada saat di pintu hotel semua tamu menunjukkan undangan mereka untuk memverifikasi mereka benar-benar diundang. Wajah Sakura memucat dan menyadari bahwa dia tidak membawa undangan yang dimaksudkan. Sakura berjalan secara pelan dan mengantri di belakang Sasuke saat pemuda itu tidak menyadarinya.

"Silahkan masuk Tuan Uchiha. Selamat datang." kata penjaga pintu depan detelah mengecek undangan Sasuke. "Dan…Nyonya Uchiha."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening dan menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Sakura tertawa kaku di belakangnya. Sasuke menyadari ternyata Sakura tidak membawa undangan hanya mendengus dan berjalan masuk ke hotel meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura berlari mengejar Sasuke, tidak mau tertinggal.

"Apa sih yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke tidak suka diikuti seperti itu.

"Aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, Sasuke…" kata Sakura lirih.

"Kenapa harus mengikuti aku?" kesal Sasuke.

"Hanya kau yang kukenal!" kata Sakura bete.

"Kau bilang padaku untuk menjauh darimu dan tidak berurusan denganmu. Dan sekarang aku sedang melakukannya!"

"Tapi…"

Belum sempat Sakura mengajukan argumennya, seorang bapak-bapak dan seorang wanita –kemungkinan istrinya menghentikan mereka.

"Uchiha?" tanya bapak itu. Sasuke menoleh.

"Kau perwakilan dari keluarga Uchiha?"

"Ah, iya." Sasuke membungkuk hormat, sedangkan Sakura tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain mengikuti Sasuke.

"Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan keluarga Uchiha. Mungkin sepertinya selama 20 tahun. Namamu siapa?" tanya bapak itu.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke." kata Sasuke sopan.

"Pasangan suami istri muda yang menggemaskan." puji istri bapak tadi.

Sasuke dan Sakura saling berpandangan aneh.

"Kalau kau pulang, sampaikan salamku pada keluargamu. Namaku Sarutobi Hiruzen dan aku adalah teman lama kakekmu." kata bapak itu.

Sasuke dan Sakura membungkuk pelan saat bapak itu berbalik dan meninggalkan mereka. Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura masih tetap mengekori Sasuke sampai pemuda itu _gedeg_ dengan kelakuan Sakura.

"Pergi dariku, Sakura!" usir Sasuke. Sakura terdiam. Sasuke mendengus dan meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian.

* * *

Setelah berputar-putar cukup jauh dan bertanya dengan pengelola acara pembukaan hotel, Sakura menemukan kamarnya atas nama perwakilan keluarga Haruno. Kamar nomor 245. Sakura membuka kamar itu dan lagi-lagi terpukau dengan desain interior kamar itu. Sangat mewah dan cantik. Sakura duduk di kasur berukuran _queen size_ berseprai hijau _peppermint_ dan melemaskan urat-uratnya karena berjalan mengitari hotel sebelum menemukan kamar ini. Jangan lupakan dia sebelumnya sempat bersitegang dengan Sasuke yang membuat darahnya kembali mendidih.

Sakura membuka ke arah jendela geser yang lebar di seberangnya dan mencium aroma sejuk daerah perbukitan yang menghijau di kejauhan. Matanya memandang kolam air panas mini di belakang kamarnya yang langsung menghadap ke pemandangan menakjubkan itu. Sakura bersorak kegirangan dan langsung melepas bajunya. Dia berganti _tank top_ putih dan celana pendek lalu langsung menceburkan diri di kolam air panas itu sambil berleha-leha sejenak melupakan makhluk menyebalkan seantero jagad raya bernama Sasuke. Sakura benar-benar menikmati waktu berendamnya sampai hari beranjak sore.

Acara berendam sudah selesai. Sakura sudah merasa rileks dan bangkit dari kolam mini itu. Sakura membuka tasnya untuk mencari handuk dan pakaian ganti. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa aneh. Tangannya masih mengubek-ubek isi tas ranselnya mencari bra dan celana dalam yang tidak lekas muncul sebanyak apapun Sakura mencarinya. Sakura membalik tasnya, membiarkan semua pakaiannya berhamburan di atas kasur. Sakura masih mengubek-ubek pakaian yang sudah keluar tas itu. Tubuh Sakura menegang tiba-tiba.

JENG JENG JENG JENG JENG!

Bagaikan efek sinetron alay yang biasa ditonton Mebuki, Sakura terpekik tertahan menyadari fakta penting bahwa dia lupa membawa pakaian dalam.

Sakura kelabakan. Dilepasnya bra dan celana dalamnya yang telah basah sehabis berendam. Sakura bingung mau melakukan apa. Mau dijemur? Hari sudah beranjak sore dan sinar matahari sudah tidak terik lagi. Apalagi kalau dijemur harus menunggu berjam-jam. Wajah Sakura memucat merutuki kebodohannya.

.

.

.

Gadis musim semi itu memakai rok kain berwarna merah dan kemeja berwarna putih yang dilapisi jaket rajutan berwarna krem. Sesuai perintah Mebuki, sebelum berangkat Sakura hanya mem- _packing_ pakaian-pakaian formal dan semi-formal seperti rok selutut dan kemeja. Sakura sama sekali tidak membawa celana santai dan t-shirt, apalagi pakaian dalam karena saking fokusnya memilih pakaian-pakaian formal sesuai perintah Mebuki. Oke, ingatkan Sakura untuk menangis nanti.

Sakura sedang berusaha menekan-nekan roknya supaya tidak tersingkap selama perjalanan. Rok kain selutut itu tidak mungkin tersingkap, tapi Sakura merasa sangat risih dan parno roknya akan tersingkap dan menunjukkan daerah terlarangnya kapan saja. Sakura berjalan dengan sangat pelan dan menyusuri hotel Takegawa. Tadi saat berputar-putar mencari kamar, Sakura melihat butik di dalam hotel. Sakura berpikir barangkali ada pakaian dalam di dalam butik itu, sehingga berinisiatif untuk menemukan butik itu secepatnya sebelum acara pembukaan dimulai. Sakura disambut penjaga butik dengan ramah, seorang wanita paruh baya yang menggunakan kimono cantik.

Sakura menyusuri deretan pakaian di sekelilingnya. Ada berderet-deret pakaian renang dan _lingerie_ di sekelilingnya. Sakura melihat harga sebuah _lingerie_ yang simpel dan tidak terlalu banyak renda. Mata emerald-nya membulat sempurna melihat deretan angka di _price tag_ lingerie yang menurutnya sangat sederhana itu.

' _Anyeng!_ ' Umpat Sakura dalam hati. ' _120.000 ryo. Tiga kali lipat dari uang yang ada di dompetku!_ '

" _Ano_ …" Sakura memberanikan diri bertanya pada wanita penjaga butik. "Tidak adakah pakaian dalam biasa yang murah?"

Penjaga butik itu mengerutkan dahi. "Apakah anda tamu undangan dari Takegawa-san?"

Sakura mengangguk lemah. "Begini, saya… Saya lupa membawa pakaian dalam dari rumah, sementara nanti malam ada acara pembukaan. Pakaian dalaman saya basah karena… Saya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, Bibi…" Sakura mengipasi dirinya sendiri. "Saya datang kesini sendirian dan saya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa…" curhat Sakura.

Penjaga toko menatap Sakura lekat-lekat.

"A…aku rasa tidak ada pakaian dalam seperti itu di butik ini. Hanya ada _lingerie_."

"Tidak adakah yang murah, Bibi? Seharga 2000 sampai 3000 ryo saja?" Sakura masih bersikukuh.

Penjaga butik itu _sweatdrop_. "Maafkan aku, Nona. Tapi tidak ada pakaian dalam seharga segitu."

"Huaaa…" tangis Sakura pecah dan langsung berjongkok di hadapan bibi penjaga toko itu. Lagi-lagi bibi itu _sweatdrop_.

Penjaga butik itu kelabakan menenangkan Sakura. "Mungkinkah Nona sekarang tidak memakai pakaian dalam sama sekali?"

"THIDAKH…" Sakura berusaha menahan leleran air matanya. Penjaga butik itu menggelengkan kepalanya mendapatkan pembeli ajaib seperti Sakura.

"Maafkan aku, Nona." penjaga butik itu melihat Sakura iba. Sakura bangkit dan membungkuk hormat.

"Tidak apa-apa, Bibi. Saya permisi dulu."

Sakura melangkah gontai menuju kamarnya dan sekali lagi merutuki kebodohannya.

.

.

.

Sakura memutar-mutar badannya dengan putus asa di depan cermin selama beberapa menit. Dia mengenakan gaun kain hitam _one piece_ yang dilapisi kain brokat selutut yang memiliki detail kerutan di sekitar pinggul. Sakura memakai sweater rajut warna merah dengan detail korsase berbentuk bunga mawar untuk menutupi bentuk dadanya tanpa terbalut bra. Sakura memberanikan tidak memakai pakaian dalam karena pakaian dalamnya masih sangat lembab dan membuatnya gatal bila dipakai. Setelah memastikan rok gaunnya tidak akan tersingkap, Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju _ballroom_ utama hotel. Sakura merasa sejuk di daerah selangkangannya saat berjalan. Tangannya memegang ujung rok di bagian pantat selama berjalan tidak menghiraukan bisik-bisik tamu undangan yang lain.

"Kau sakit, Sakura?"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Didapatinya pemuda tampan berbalut tuksedo hitam. Rambut ravennya tersisir rapi dan terdapat aksesori berupa kacamata bening bertengger di hidungnya yang mancung.

Sakura mimisan.

"Oi."

"Iya?!" pekik Sakura sambil terbelalak. Demi kutu loncat, Sasuke terlihat sangat-sangat-sangat _goddamnit_ ASDFGHJKL tampan.

"Kau sangat aneh. Kenapa kau berjalan seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu!" kata Sakura jutek.

"Kamar mandi ada disana tuh." kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk kamar mandi wanita di ujung koridor hotel.

"Aku tidak ingin ke kamar mandi!" sanggah Sakura.

"Kau bertindak aneh seperti orang terkena ambeien!"

"Uruslah urusanmu sendiri." kata Sakura dingin.

"Kau aneh." ujar Sasuke sambil berlalu melewati Sakura. Sakura mengikuti Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" hardik Sasuke.

"Tidak boleh?" tanya Sakura sambil mendongak malu-malu menunjukkan wajahnya yang merona seperti _peach_.

Wajah Sasuke ikutan merona. ' _Coeg, manis sekali._ ' Sasuke geregetan melihat wajah Sakura.

"Untuk kali ini kita berdamai saja, Sasuke. Cukup sampai disini kita bertengkar." kata Sakura pelan. "Aku mengalami hal buruk. Aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu."

Sasuke mendengus. Dia menuruti Sakura dan membiarkan Sakura berjalan di sampingnya dan diam-diam mengamati Sakura dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. Sasuke tidak bisa mengendalikan debaran jantungnya yang berpacu lebih cepat karena penampilan Sakura yang begitu manis dan berbeda dari kesehariannya. Mereka berjalan saling terdiam hingga sampai di _ballroom_ hotel.

"Nona!"

Sasuke dan Sakura berhenti melihat seseorang memakai kimono rapi menghadang mereka. Sakura mengenal wanita paruh baya tersebut adalah wanita penjaga butik yang tadi.

"Ah, Bibi yang tadi…" kata Sakura sambil menunjuk wanita itu.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, begitulah…" jawab Sakura sambil menyentuh tengkuknya canggung.

"Saya adalah penjaga butik di hotel ini, Tuan. Tadi Nona ini mampir sebentar dan kami bertemu." kata wanita ini membungkuk. "Anda suaminya?" tanya wanita itu.

"Eh?" Sasuke dan Sakura terbelalak.

Wanita itu tertawa kecil. "Tuan, istrimu ini lucu sekali. Dia tadi mampir ke butikku dan ingin membeli pakaian dalam."

Tubuh Sakura menegang seketika.

"Istrimu lupa membawa pakaian dalam kemari, Tuan. Apakah Tuan tidak tahu? Bahkan istrimu tidak memakai pakaian dalam saat itu." kata wanita itu sambil mengibas-kibaskan tangannya.

Sakura bersumpah akan mencuci mulut wanita _comel_ dengan satu truk deterjen.

"Apa sekarang istri Anda sudah memakai pakaian dalam? Tidak mungkin Nona ini menghadiri jamuan makan malam dan memakai gaun sependek itu tanpa pakaian dalam kan?" wanita itu masih berseloroh dan memukul-mukul pundak Sasuke sambil menahan tawa. Sasuke mematung di tempatnya.

! #$%^&*()ASDFGHJKL$%^&*

Demi kolor kuda laut, Sakura mengeratkan kepalan tangan sambil _misuh-misuh_ dalam hatinya dan ingin menerkam wanita itu dan menggelindingkan tubuh gembulnya di tangga _ballroom_.

Sakura menoleh Sasuke dan mata _emerald_ -nya beradu dengan mata _onyx_ tajam milik Sasuke. Sakura bisa merasakan ada badai dan tsunami besar menggemparkan jantungnya. Membuat wajah Sakura merona hebat seperti warna _sweater_ yang kini ia pakai –bahkan lebih merah.

Hening.

Sasuke juga terperangah melihat wajah Sakura yang sedetik kemudian berbalik dan berlari terbirit-birit meninggalkan Sasuke secepat refleks kelelawar. Sasuke terkesiap.

"Oi, Sakuraaa!" panggil Sasuke. Sakura berlari kesetanan bagaikan dikejar sekompi lebah mutan yang akan menyengatnya. Gadis itu melupakan tata karma kelas atas dan berlari sejauh mungkin dari Sasuke yang sudah mengetahui sebuah fakta aktual bahwa dia tidak mengenakan pakaian dalam malam ini.

.

.

.

Sakura menangis sesenggukan di taman hotel yang sepi sambil memanggil-manggil nama Mebuki dengan pilu. Gadis malang tanpa pakaian dalam itu menekuk kakinya dan duduk di atas rerumputan berbunga di taman hotel yang luas dan hanya diterangi beberapa lampu taman kecil dan lampu dari kolam air mancur mini di sampingnya. Sakura tidak peduli dengan _mascara_ -nya yang sudah longsor kemana-mana. Sakura hanya ingin menumpahkan rasa marah, kesal, dan malu yang meledak-ledak di hatinya.

Sakura menghapus jejak air matanya dan sibuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Dirabanya bagian bawah gaunnya untuk menghalau angin yang masuk diantara selangkangannya dan membuat selangkangannya sejuk sekaligus risih itu. Sakura menghela nafas. Dia ingin segera tidur di kamarnya tanpa menghadiri acara makan malam di _ballroom_. Dia tidak ingin bertemu siapa-siapa. Dia tidak ingin bertemu Sasuke.

Tapi sepertinya permintaan Sakura tidak akan terkabul.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana." suara _baritone_ mengagetkan Sakura. Sakura mendongak.

Sasuke berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang. Mata _onyx_ -nya yang terbingkai kacamata bening menatap Sakura lurus. Tangan kanannya membawa suatu bungkusan plastik.

Sakura mendadak kesulitas bernafas.

Sasuke melemparkan bungkusan plastik ke Sakura dan Sakura refleks menangkapnya. Pemuda itu melengos ke arah lain menyembunyikan tangannya di saku celananya mencoba bertingkah senormal mungkin.

Sakura membuka bungkusan plastik itu dengan sedikit gemetar. Sebuah _lingerie_ hitam berenda merah di dalamnya.

Sakura termangu.

Hening.

"Apa-apaan ini, dasar _pervert_!" pekik Sakura melemparkan sepotong lingerie itu ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke menangkapnya dengan kaget.

"Itu untukmu, _baka_!" Sasuke membalas menimpuk Sakura dengan _lingerie_ itu.

"MESUM!" bentak Sakura melemparkan kembali _lingerie_ itu.

"Haish!" gertak Sasuke. "Demi kau, aku masuk ke butik itu dan menanggalkan semua _pride_ dan rasa maluku untuk membeli ini!" Sasuke mengacungkan _lingerie_ tidak berdosa itu.

"Kenapa yang ada rendanya?!" kata Sakura tidak terima.

"Wanita itu yang memilihkannya untukku. Mana aku tahu barang beginian!" bentak Sasuke sambil melemparkan _lingerie_ itu kembali.

Sakura menangkapnya dan terdiam memandangi _lingerie_ dengan keseksian level greget itu.

"Benar-benar…" Sasuke menghela nafas. "Disamping taman ini ada kamar mandi. Gantilah disana. Aku akan menunggumu."

Sakura bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk pantatnya untuk menghilangkan rumput yang menempel pada gaunnya. Sasuke berjalan mendahului Sakura, sedangkan Sakura hanya termangu memandangi punggung kokoh Sasuke. Wajahnya kembali merona.

Sakura lega. Di balik gaunnya kini sudah ada pakaian dalam yang dibelikan Sasuke. Walaupun terdapat renda-renda di sekeliling _lingerie_ itu, tapi tetap nyaman dipakai. Wajar saja lah, _lingerie_ dengan harga yang lumayan mahal di desain sedemikian rupa sehingga membuat pemakainya nyaman saat menggunakannya. Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan malu-malu. Sasuke menunggunya dan bersandar di tembok di luar kamar mandi. Mata elangnya menangkap bayangan Sakura sedang malu-malu melihatnya.

"Aku…sudah selesai." kata Sakura gugup.

"Baguslah. Ayo ke _ballroom_." ajak Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Uangmu akan kuganti." kata Sakura sambil berlari kecil menyusul Sasuke.

"Tidak usah repot-repot." kata Sasuke dingin.

"Tidak, aku serius. Harga _lingerie_ ini mahal sekali. Akan kuganti setelah kita tiba di rumah Kakashi."

Sasuke berhenti karena menyadari sesuatu. Ditatapnya mata Sakura. Pemuda ini tadi sempat memegang _lingerie_ yang sekarang membalut tubuh Sakura di balik gaun hitamnya. Tangan Sasuke mendadak kesemutan. Sasuke bisa merasakan bekas sapuan kain _lingerie_ di tangannya, dan sekarang _lingerie_ itu sudah dipakai Sakura, membuatnya secara tidak langsung bisa merasakan tubuh Sakura yang hangat di tangannya. Membayangkan dada Sakura yang terbungkus lingerie, perut ratanya, dan daerah kewanitaannya. Sasuke menelan ludah membayangkan itu semua. Segera ditepisnya pikiran ngeresnya itu dan berjalan cepat-cepat meninggalkan Sakura yang keheranan.

"Sasuke, tunggu!" pinta Sakura mengejar Sasuke.

Sasuke berhenti lagi, nyaris membuat Sakura menabraknya.

"Oi, Sakura." kata Sasuke. "Sementara ini kau tidak diizinkan berdekatan denganku. Mengerti?!"

Sakura terperangah teringat pertengkaran mereka di depan kantor anbu tempo hari.

"Maaf… Aku sudah berkata kasar padamu waktu itu." kata Sakura pelan.

"Sudahlah, lupakan." kata Sasuke sambil berbalik.

"Terima kasih untuk _lingerie_ ini." kata Sakura tulus walaupun sedikit malu mengatakannya.

Entah pikiran apa yang melintas di benak Sasuke. Sebuah ide jahil mampir di pikiran pemuda raven ini. Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di punggung Sakura mencari kaitan bra pada _lingerie_ yang dikenakan Sakura. Jari Sasuke menarik karet kaitan bra itu dan…BLETAK! Kaitan bra itu molor dan menabrak punggung Sakura.

" _Hentai_!" Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke dan menutupi dadanya.

Sasuke berlari kecil dan tertawa lepas melihat wajah terkejut Sakura atas aksinya barusan. Wajah Sakura merengut dan merona hebat sekali lagi karena tindakan Sasuke itu. Sasuke berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya sambil menyelesaikan tertawanya yang puas menjahili Sakura.

Jantung Sakura berpacu lagi dengan tawa lepas Sasuke. Membuat akal sehatnya tidak berfungsi dan perasaannya mengambil kendali penuh.

"Sasuke…"panggil Sakura pelan.

"Hahaha… Kau lucu sekali, Sakura." kekeh Sasuke.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke!"

Dan seketika hilanglah tawa dari muka bungsu Uchiha itu.

.

.

.

-bersambung-

* * *

magnifiken

* * *

Halo semuanya…!

Magnifiken disini #melambai_alay

Sedikit curcol, di review kemarin ada yang tanya apakah author anak 1-cak ya? Khukhukhukhu, author memang wancakerwati sejati. Itulah kenapa ada beberapa bahasa di fict ini yang terinspirasi dari bahasa ngawur yang ada di wancak. Soalnya lucu sih…

Akhirnya Testosterone Attack comeback dengan chapter 7!

Barusan aku dilabrak Sasuke yang marah-marah bawa traktor sambil demo kenapa dia nggak secepatnya dibuat jadian sama Sakura di fict ini. Hehe. Soalnya aku mau mainin perasaan mereka dulu, biar jungkir balik kayak _jet coaster_. Barusan aku ngebujuk Sasuke yang cemberut supaya mau main lagi di fict chapter depan.

Hayoloh… Sauce, gitu banget ngambeknya. #dilemparSempak

Ditunggu review-nya, Gaes. Biar ada motivasi apdet kilath…

Kiss Kiss :*


	8. Seal the Love with Kiss

Testosretone Attack!

Chapter 8

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

magnifiken

* * *

"Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke!"

Mata hijau zamrud Sakura dapat melihat senyuman pemuda di depannya ini seketika hilang disapu keterkejutan atas ucapannya. Wajah Sakura berubah menjadi merah padam. Sakura menundukkan wajahnya dan meremas ujung gaun selututnya sambil mengutuk kenapa mulutnya dapat berbicara seperti itu dalam keadaan seperti ini –kepada Sasuke?

Hening.

Apakah Sakura harus menarik pernyataannya?

Mumpung belum lima menit?

"Terima kasih."

Sakura mendongak setelah mendengar suara bariton Sasuke menyapa telinganya. Mata Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke yang diselimuti sedikit semburat merah di pipinya. Terlihat lucu.

"Terima kasih. Aku sangat lega." jawab Sasuke sambil menghembuskan nafas.

Apa? Lega? Lega katanya? Sakura tidak mengerti. Barusan dia menyatakan perasaannya pada seorang pemuda dan pemuda itu merespon seolah-olah dia berhasil kentut setelah mengidap gangguan usus selama beberapa hari. Sakura tidak megerti.

"Kupikir kau membenciku, Sakura." kata Sasuke sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Eh?" Sakura masih cengo.

"Kupikir kau membenciku. Kupikir kau menganggapku musuh. Aku lega bahwa ternyata kau menyukaiku." kata Sasuke sambil memamerkan deretan giginya, membuatnya terlihat _cute_. "Aku merasa lega karena aku tidak jadi memiliki musuh."

"Eh?"

"Terima kasih. Kalau begitu, aku juga akan suka padamu." kata Sasuke kalem.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa kau ini?" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi sambil menghampiri Sakura dan merasa aneh dengan gadis yang melongo sambil menatapnya itu.

"Sasuke, aku rasa aku benar-benar menyukaimu." kata Sakura lirih sambil menahan perasaan hangat dan meledak-ledak di dadanya.

"Ya. Aku juga. Kuharap kita tidak musuhan lagi." kata Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Bukan itu maksudku." Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke. "Aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Bukan menyukaimu seperti hubungan Asterix dan Obelix, tapi menyukaimu seperti hubungan Romeo dan Juliet." kata Sakura. Ya, Sakura memang cerdas menggunakan perumpaan hubungan dalam film yang pernah ditontonnya sehingga otak abstrak Sasuke bisa menangkapnya.

Sasuke terdiam.

Sakura terdiam.

Mendadak Sakura merasakan ada sesuatu yang lebih hangat mengelilingi tubuhnya. Wangi kayu manis yang hangat dan bersahaja dicampur dengan wangi _citrus_ yang segar dan berani menyeruak lalu memanjakan indera penciuman Sakura. Sesuatu yang mendamaikan hati baru saja membungkus badannya yang sedikit merasa dingin karena gaun malamnya yang tipis. Sakura sempat kaget, kemudian merasa hanyut dan menutup matanya. Tangannya melingkari leher Sasuke, memeluk Sasuke kembali.

"Kau mendengarnya?" suara Sasuke menerobos ceruk leher Sakura dan sampai di telinganya. Sasuke merapatkan badannya dengan badan Sakura, agar gadis itu bisa mendengar suara lonjakan otot jantungnya yang menggema seperti pertanda perang.

"Hm…" Sakura hanya menggumam tidak jelas karena gadis itu merasa sangat senang dan gugup di saat yang sama.

"Jantungku selalu berdebar seperti ini setiap bersamamu." kata Sasuke dalam.

"Aku juga." jawab Sakura –masih terhipnotis dengan rengkuhan Sasuke pada tubuhnya.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin." suara Sasuke barusan membuat Sakura mendongak menatap mata obsidian di atasnya sambil mengerutkan kening. Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Banyak gadis yang bilang begitu padaku." kata Sasuke saat pelukan mereka benar-benar terlepas. "Mereka bilang mereka menyukaiku –benar-benar menyukaiku, seperti yang kau katakan barusan."

"Aku berbeda dengan mereka." tukas Sakura.

"Aku harap begitu." kata Sasuke membuat Sakura sedikit kaget.

"Lantas?"

"Aku tidak pandai berurusan dengan hal-hal seperti ini, tapi aku tahu kau berbeda dengan mereka." kata Sasuke.

"Kenapa, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura. "Aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Kau sendiri berkata kalau dirimu merasa deg-degan setiap bersamaku. Bahkan kau berkata aku berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang menyukaimu. Lantas apa lagi?"

"Sakura, aku tidak suka dengan keadaan seperti ini." kata Sasuke. "Dari awal hubungan kita tidak begitu baik dan kita sering bertengkar. Bahkan kau sampai melarangku pulang ke rumah Kakashi."

Sakura terhenyak.

"Aku ingin kita menjadi teman. Dan aku…merasa bersalah saat…" wajah Sasuke memerah. "…menciummu. Itu malah membuat hubungan kita jadi lebih buruk. Aku tidak ingin memiliki musuh dan ingin berteman denganmu."

"Harapanmu terkabul. Sekarang aku menyukaimu." kata Sakura.

"Maafkan aku." kata Sasuke. "Kau pasti merasakan sesuatu padaku setelah ciuman itu kan?"

Sakura terdiam. Sasuke melanjutkan pembicaraannya melihat reaksi Sakura. "Aku juga merasakan sesuatu setelah berciuman denganmu. Tapi aku sadar bahwa perasaan ini hanyalah perasaan yang sekadar terbawa suasana karena ciuman itu, Sakura. Tidak lebih."

DAR!

Sakura mendelik.

"Sakura, kau hanya terbawa suasana. Aku juga. Bagaimana mungkin dua orang yang sukanya bertengkar tiba-tiba berubah menjadi saling suka, kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau bodoh, Sasuke!" pekik Sakura tertahan.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah menciummu." Sasuke menunduk. "Ayo kita baikan dan bertema…"

"AKU TIDAK MAU!" teriak Sakura. "Aku suka padamu, Sasuke! Aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Memang benar aku merasakan sesuatu terhadapmu setelah kau menciumku…"

"Kau yang menciumku duluan, dan kau melupakannya." potong Sasuke.

"…ya, ya… Aku duluan –terserahlah." Sakura putus asa. "Tapi perasaanku ini tidak sedangkal tuduhanmu! Perasaanku ini bukan hanya sekadar terbawa suasana!"

"Kalau aku bilang 'iya', kau mau apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat. "Ki…kita berkencan?"

Sasuke tertawa sekilas. "Jujur saja ya, Sakura. Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk berkencan denganmu."

Sakura membeku. Demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, Sasuke adalah pemuda yang paling kejam nan tampan dan seksi yang sangat sangat sangat bodoh tentang cinta dan segala pernak-perniknya.

"Kau bodoh, Sasuke!" Sakura berkata lirih.

"Kenapa kau ini? Tadi katanya suka? Kenapa kau malah mengajak bertengkar lagi? Kau benci lagi padaku?" tanya Sasuke sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, tahu!" bentak Sakura.

Sasuke berbalik dan menutup telinganya lalu meninggalkan Sakura.

"SASUKE KAU BODOH! Kau benar-benar bodoh. Hiks…" Sakura tidak sanggup lagi menahan leleran air yang telah menggenang di matanya. Sasuke tetap berjalan mendahului Sakura sambil menutupi telinganya. "Hiks…" Sakura terisak dan suara isakan Sakura mampu menerobos celah antara telapak tangan Sasuke dan sampai di gendang telinga pemuda raven itu, membuatnya kaget dan menoleh.

Masih menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di daun telinga, Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang sibuk mengusap air matanya dan memandang Sasuke nanar. Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, aku akan memikirkannya dulu. Tolong jangan ganggu aku untuk sementara." kemudian Sasuke menyusupkan telapak tangannya ke saku celana dan berjalan menjauhi Sakura yang menjadi semakin bingung dengan perkataan Sasuke yang terakhir.

Sakura hanya bisa diam berdiri tidak bergeming memandangi punggung kokoh itu menjauhinya.

.

.

.

Seseorang yang sudah terlihat berusia lebih dari setangah abad sedang duduk santai menikmati pemandangan dari restorannya yang sangat luas. Rambutnya yang sudah beruban disisir rapi dan klimis menunjukkan dahinya dan rahangnya yang tegas dan berwibawa. Kimono biru muda yang dia pakai merupakan hasil rajutan benang dan sulaman tangan yang sangat langka. Seorang Takegawa Shin.

"Takegawa- _jiisan_ , _ogenki desu ka_?"

Takegawa menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya saat dirinya menyadari bahwa seseorang yang memanggilnya adalah orang yang dia tunggu dari tadi, anak perempuan dari temannya semasa kuliah.

"Sakura- _chan_ …" Takegawa tersenyum renyah menyambut Sakura. "…duduklah." suara Takegawa memerintahkan Sakura untuk duduk sambil menunjukkan kursi di hadapannya. Sakura mengangguk dan duduk di _dining chair_ kayu yang didesain mewah dan bertuliskan 'Takegawa Hotel 2' tersebut.

"Kata salah seorang pelayan, Takegawa- _jiisan_ mencariku?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya… aku hanya mencari kemanakah satu-satunya perwakilan dari keluarga Haruno, karena semalam aku tidak menemukannya di pesta pembukaan." kata Takegawa sambil tersenyum. Sakura terhenyak.

"Maafkan aku, Takegawa- _jiisan_." kata Sakura sambil menunduk. "Aku sedikit tidak enak badan."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura- _chan_. Aku hanya khawatir kenapa kau tidak muncul semalam. Aku tidak akan melepas perhatian pada tamu hotelku, terutama anak kesayangan Kizashi." kata Takegawa.

Sakura tersenyum.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Takegawa.

' _Tidak, jiisan. Aku barusan ditolak cowok._ '

"Iya. Kemarin badanku terasa panas dingin." kata Sakura. Dan itu benar.

"Udara disini memang sangat dingin dibandingkan distrik Konohagakure yang lain." kata Takegawa lalu meminum teh-nya. "Kalau kau masih merasa tidak enak badan, akan kutelepon dokter."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku sudah baikan, _jiisan_! Sungguh." Sakura mengibas-kibaskan tangannya. Takegawa manggut-manggut.

"Bagaimana kabar Papa, Sakura- _chan_?" tanya Takegawa.

"Papa? Tetap saja seperti itu. Beliau tetap saja sering blusukan keliling Konohagakure saat mencari ide tentang segala sesuatu yang bisa dimasukkan ke dalam televisi." kata Sakura membuat Takegawa tertawa.

"Mamamu?" tanya Takegawa.

"Mama masih seperti biasanya. Dia kadang ikut bersama Papa blusukan dalam pasar tradisional untuk membeli stok kain bahan tas buatannya yang akan dijual _online_."

"Pasangan yang menyenangkan." kata Takegawa. "Sejak kuliah, Kizashi dan Mebuki memang selalu menjadi pasangan yang kompak."

"Papa dan Mama memang selalu seperti itu." kata Sakura.

"Akan menyenangkan kalau kalian bertiga bisa hadir dalam pembukaan hotelku kemarin. Kau tahu, aku hanya mengundang keluarga dari sahabat-sahabatku. Aku memang sengaja membuat pesta pembukaan itu menjadi reuni kecil." kata Takegawa.

Sakura manggut-manggut. Lalu pikirannya beralih pada Sasuke, pada _scene_ terakhir saat terdapat detik-detik menyakitkan dikala punggung Sasuke semakin menjauh darinya. Kemudian Sakura tersentak, _what in the world Sasuke doing here_ jika Takegawa tidak mengenal keluarganya?

"Takegawa-jiisan juga mengenal keluarga Sasuke?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Sasuke?" Takegawa sedikit mengerutkan kening dan berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Oh ya! Anak itu. Anak Fugaku dan Mikoto! Kemarin dia datang ke pesta dan sempat sedikit mengobrol denganku. Dulu aku sering berkunjung ke rumahnya saat dia masih kecil."

"Siapa Fugaku?" tanya Sakura.

"Fugaku adalah teman serumahku saat kami kuliah. Aku, Papamu, Fugaku, dan beberapa teman kami yang lain tinggal di rumah sewa yang sama." jelas Takegawa.

"Berarti Fugaku- _jiisan_ ini juga mengenal Papa?" tanya Sakura sedikit kaget.

"Tentu saja." jawab Takegawa. "Setelah lulus, kami berpisah. Aku bekerja di agen wisata di Otogakure saat itu, Papamu magang di kantor radio nasional Konohagakure, dan Fugaku menjadi dokter di rumah sakit milik keluarganya, rumah sakit Uchiha."

"Uchiha…" gumam Sakura. "Uchiha! Aku tahu rumah sakit Uchiha. Tapi aku tidak menyangkan ternyata Sasuke adalah anak dari pemilik rumah sakit Uchiha. Aku menyangka hanyalah suatu kebetulan nama mereka mirip…"

Memang benar, siapa yang menyangka kalau Sasuke si anak jalanan yang pakainnya berantakan, yang rambutnya emo jabrik, yang berpakaian semaunya sendiri, yang jarang pulang –entah apa yang dilakukannya malam-malam, dan seorang mahasiswa Fakultas Kesenian jurusan _broadcasting_ merupakan bagian dari keluarga dokter pemilik dua rumah sakit Uchiha yang terkenal di Konahagakure? Dan jangan lupakan fakta dari segala fakta, ayah Sasuke mengenal papa Sakura.

"Takegawa- _jiisan_ tahu dimana Sasuke sekarang?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia sudah pulang. Saat aku baru sampai di restoran hotel ini, dia mau keluar dan berpamitan denganku. Dia sudah dijemput temannya katanya ada urusan di Konoha yang tidak bisa ditunda." kata Takegawa.

Sakura terdiam sesaat menyadari jawaban Takegawa- _jiisan_ ini membuat harinya makin memburuk. Papa Sakura memiliki teman baik, seorang dokter kepala di rumah sakit Uchiha, memiliki seorang putra tampan yang menjadi teman serumah di rumah sewanya, seorang pemuda yang tadi malam menolaknya –atau mungkin menggantungkannya?

Sakura meremas ujung taplak meja makan.

' _Kenapa jarak di dunia ini semakin menyempit?_ ' gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

.

.

.

Haruno Kizashi sedang menyortir laporan-laporan yang masuk di meja kerjanya. Jemarinya menggenggam segelas kopi susu yang masih penuh dan sudah dingin karena tidak lekas diminum. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut setelah membaca laporan akhir masa penayangan program-program pada bulan ini.

"Hapus program kartun anak-anak pagi antara pukul 6 sampai pukul 9! Ganti dengan acara olahraga dan reality show tentang _adventure_!" teriaknya pada jajaran supervisor program-program di OneKOH TV. Mereka manggut-manggut dan mencatat titah Kizashi.

"Ini lagi," kata Kizashi. "Pindahkan program _reality show_ tentang pengetahuan umum saat _prime time_! Setelah itu, isi dengan acara komedi _talk show_ pendidikan. Banyak program yang harus diperbaiki! Kalian bisa bekerja becus tidak sih?"

"Maafkan kami, Tuan Kizashi."

"Kurangi jumlah penayangan iklan saat _prime time_!"

"Baik!"

"Hapus sinetron saat jam _prime time_!" teriaknya kembali.

"Tapi, Tuan Kizashi." salah seorang supervisor angkat bicara. "Rating sinetron di stasium televisi lain meningkat tajam saat jam _prime time_."

"YANG BENAR SAJA!" bentak Kizashi. " _Prime time_ merupakan waktu dimana seluruh keluarga berkumpul dan melihat tontonan yang bisa dilihat oleh mereka semua, bukan waktu dimana ibu-ibu berhasil mengalahkan bapak-bapak untuk menguasai _remote_ TV dan menonton sinetron alay sendirian!"

"Tapi, Tuan Kizashi, sinetron _stripping_ produksi OneKOH TV sudah memasuki season 15." supervisor lain juga angkat bicara. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Tuan?"

"HAPUS!" bentak Kizashi sambil melempar laporan rating sinetron ke samping meja kerjanya, membuat mereka ketakutan. "Sinetron itu ceritanya sudah menjalar kemana-mana! Masa sudah mau mendekati _ending_ , tokoh utamanya harus kecelakaan dan hilang ingatan! KEZEL!" pekik Kizashi. Jajaran supervisor program hanya bisa meringkuk ketakutan dengan amukan Kizashi.

"Ya ampun, aku butuh menantu sekarang juga supaya bisa membantuku mengurus ini semua…" gumam Kizashi sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening. "Untunglah tadi ada kabar menyenangkan dari Sishimaru." gumamnya.

"Ya sudah, besok akan kuadakan rapat lagi. Sekarang rapat selesai." Kizashi memberi putusan. Para supervisor itu mengangguk patuh dan membubarkan diri. Begitu para supervisor mengesalkan itu keluar dari ruangannya, Kizashi menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa empuk di ruang kerjanya. Tangannya gerayangan meraih ponsel di sakunya dan memanggil nomor yang terdaftar di panggilan cepat nomor 2.

"Halo, Fugaku?"

"Ya. Ada apa, Kizashi. Aku sudah membaca e-mailmu tentang laporan orang suruhanmu itu." kata Fugaku di seberang telepon.

Kizashi menghembuskan nafas. "Kau dan aku rela tidak datang ke acara Shin demi mempertemukan anak-anak kita." Kizashi mengeratkan genggaman pada ponselnya. "Rencana awal kita untuk mempertemukan mereka sudah berhasil."

"Bukankah orang suruhanmu hanya melihat mereka beriteraksi di bus milik Shin saat mereka berangkat saja? Selebihnya orang suruhanmu –ah, siapa sih namanya?" tanya Fugaku sambil berteriak.

"Sishimaru." jawab Kizashi kalem.

"Shikkimaru –tid…"

"Sishi." ralat Kizashi cepat.

"Kampret. Iya, iya, Sishimaru. Sishimaru tidak melihat mereka berinteraksi di hotel kecuali saat pemeriksaan tamu undangan. Bahkan katanya Sakura tidak hadir di pesta pembukaan?"

"Ah, aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sakura." jawab Kizashi.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Fugaku.

"Kita harus mempertemukan mereka secara kekeluargaan. Ayo adakan makan malam antar keluarga dan biarkan mereka bertemu!" kata Kizashi.

"Oke. Kapan?"

"Secepatnya."

"Minggu depan?"

"Oke. Hari Sabtu di restoran keluarga Hotel Daikoku. Jam 8 malam. Aku akan menyeret Sakura ikut bersama kami."

"Oke. Aku akan menyeret Sasuke juga."

" _Bye_."

" _Ciao_."

PIP.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke berguling-guling di lantai berlapis karpet tipis di _backstage_ klub yang sepi. Sudah dua jam dia hanya berguling-guling sambil melenguh panjang seperti ikan tuna yang baru ditangkap nelayan. Badannya capek karena beberapa jam yang lalu harus duduk di atas motor Juugo yang menjemputnya dari sebuah hotel yang terletak di distrik Midorishun. Pantatnya masih terasa _jet lag_. Tapi Sasuke tidak terlalu memedulikan itu. Mata hitam jelaganya memandang langit-langit ruangan itu yang dicat hijau muda dengan _glitter_ disana-sini. Selera Orochimaru memang aneh.

' _Kenapa harus hijau muda dengan glitter?_ ' Sasuke memandang tidak terima pada cat tidak berdosa di atasnya yang mengingatkan akan iris hijau teduh berbinar yang sanggup membuat dunianya tidak beraturan. ' _Kampret, jangan menatapku seperti itu!_ ' Umpat Sasuke pada langit-langit ruangan di atasnya. Sasuke meraih dua stik drum dan melemparkannya keatas –menimpuk kerlingan hijau muda teduh yang membuatnya mengingat seseorang. Alih-alih mengenai langit-langit ruangan, stik drum itu jatuh menimpa wajah Sasuke.

" _Shit_!" umpat Sasuke memegangi hidung dan dahinya yang terasa sedikit nyeri akibat kejatuhan dua stik drum dilemparkannya sendiri. Sasuke menggosok-gosok dahinya sambil mengumpat pada diri sendiri. Kenapa dia bisa sebodoh ini? Sasuke menoleh sekeliling. Hening. Klub memang belum buka jam segini. Juugo yang masih capek karena menjemput Sasuke sekarang tertidur di bawah meja bartender –tempat favoritnya. Suigetsu tidur di sofa tamu yang berada di ruangan khusus tamu VIP yang bau sperma dan lipstik –Sasuke sama sekali tidak ingin masuk ke ruangan khusus itu, sedangkan Karin tidur di rumah sewanya, beberapa blok dari klub ini.

Sasuke meraih ponselnya dan melihat agendanya. Daripada dia membusuk di tempat ini, lebih baik dia segera pergi ke kampus dan menyegarkan pikiran. Sekali-kali mampir ke ruangan klub pecinta alam dan mencoba simulasi olahraga panjat tebing yang baru di _install_ disana juga tidak apa-apa. Masih ada beberapa jam lagi menjelang _perform_. Dengan langkah gontai, Sasuke meraih ransel merah berisi pakaian dan melangkahkan kaki ke kamar mandi klub.

.

.

.

"…itu adalah mekanisme bagaimana sel-sel imunitas tubuh kita mengenali benda asing sebagai antigen dan mengembangkan sistem proteksi diri untuk melindungi kita. Sekian presentasi dari saya. Terima kasih." Sakura membungkuk di depan kelas. Seluruh mahasiswa di kelasnya bertepuk tangan.

"Bagus. Presentasi yang lumayan bagus." puji dosen imunologi Sakura, Senju Tsunade. "Lain kali perhatikan lagi durasi waktunya, Sakura. Kau tadi menjelaskan terlalu panjang dan membuang banyak waktu di bagian mekanisme penyusupan antigen. Tapi semuanya sudah bagus."

"Baik. Terima kasih, _Sensei_." Sakura membungkuk hormat.

"Baiklah, mahasiswa yang maju presentasi berikutnya. Akimichi Chouji." panggil Tsunade.

Sakura membereskan peralatan presentasinya dan duduk di tempatnya semula. Tiga yang lalu, tepatnya Hari Senin kemarin dia tiba di rumah Kakashi pada pukul 6 petang setelah diantar dengan bus milik keluarga Takegawa. Harapannya dia akan bertemu Sasuke, namun seperti biasa, manusia satu itu tidak terdeteksi keberadaanya di rumah Kakashi. Untungnya dia sudah mengerjakan presentasi imunologi dari jauh-jauh hari saat dibantu Sasori, jadi Sakura hanya bisa tertidur di malam hari sambil membayangkan Sasuke, dimana dia berada sekarang, apa yang sedang dipikirkan pemuda raven itu.

" _Baiklah, aku akan memikirkannya dulu. Tolong jangan ganggu aku untuk sementara."_

Argh, sial! Semakin dipikirkan, malah membuat Sakura bertambah frustasi. Sakura ingin berteriak lantang dan menyalahkan dunia atas rekayasa mereka merangkai takdir yang berhasil mempertemukannya dengan Sasuke. Untungnya lagi, Sakura sedang berada di kelas. Jadi dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk melakukan itu jika tidak ingin mengulang mata kuliah imunologi tahun depan.

.

.

.

Sakura menepuk pundak pemuda di depannya di kantin fakultas. Pemuda itu menoleh dan tersenyum lebar menyadari Sakura-lah yang menepuknya.

"Bagaimana presentasinya? Sukses?" tanya Sasori.

"Ya, sukses. Tapi durasi waktunya kelamaan." Sakura manyun sambil duduk di depan Sasori.

Sasori tertawa ringan. "Mau makan? Aku traktir."

"Aku tidak lapar, _Senpai_. _Arigatou gozaimasu_." tolak Sakura sopan. Sasori manggut-manggut kemudian melebarkan matanya menyadari ada sesosok orang yang dikenalnya mendekat dari balik punggung Sakura.

"Ada Yashamaru menuju kesini." kata Sasori pelan.

"Eh?" Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang pemuda berkacamata bundar, berkulit putih, berwajah manis, dan berambut pirang kecoklatan mendekat ke arahnya. Yashamaru tersenyum manis dan melambai pada Sasori.

"Halo, Sasori." sapa Yashamaru ramah.

"Halo." jawab Sasori sambil memberi kode ke Sakura dengan matanya seolah berkata 'INI LHO YASHAMARU YANG AKU CERITAKAN PADAMU KEMARIN' membuat wajah Sakura merona cepat. Sakura tersenyum kaku pada Yashamaru yang tersenyum juga kepadanya.

"Sedang apa kalian?" kata Yashamaru sambil duduk di samping Sasori memandang Sakura intens, membuat Sakura merasa gugup.

"Kami sedang bermesraan sampai kau datang menganggu kami." kata Sasori lalu tertawa, Yashamaru sedikit cemberut. "Aku harus ke kelas sekarang. Aku duluan ya." Sasori bangkit dari duduknya dan mengerling penuh arti pada Sakura. " _Jaa ne_ , Sakura."

"Eh, tunggu! Sasori!" panggil Yashamaru tapi Sasori tidak pernah berbalik.

Sakura duduk dengan kaku di tempatnya. Yashamaru menghela nafas lalu kembali duduk di tempatnya juga. Sekali lagi pandangan mereka bertubrukan menyebabkan rona di wajah Yashamaru menjadi lebih pekat.

"Kau Haruno Sakura?" tanya Yashamaru malu-malu. Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Ya. _Senpai_?"

"Namaku Chikyuu Yashamaru. Aku teman seangkatan dengan Sasori. Salam kenal." Yashamaru mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut dengan Sakura. Hangat. Yashamaru merona lagi.

"Salam kenal juga, Yashamaru- _senpai_." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Senpai mau makan?" tanya Sakura.

"Sebenarnya aku tadi mau membeli roti disini. Tapi stoknya habis. Jadi aku hanya membeli minum, tapi tadi tumpah karena tersenggol orang lain saat selesai mengantre." kata Yashamaru polos.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Kasihan juga.

"Kenapa tidak membeli di stan yang lain? Disini masih banyak stan yang lain kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Tadi aku sudah memutuskan akan membeli apa. Tapi, aku mendadak lupa saat melihat Sak– Sasori disini. Hahahaha…" kata Yashamaru sambil tertawa lebar. "Oh ya, Sakura apa kau sudah kerasan di fakultas ini?"

"Ya, sudah. Untunglah." jawab Sakura yakin.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kau mendaftar klub apa?"

"Aku sekarang anggota klub pecinta alam, _Senpai_." jawab Sakura.

"Eeeh? Benarkah? Aku juga anggota klub pecinta alam, lho!" Yashamaru terbelalak.

"Benarkah?"

"Walaupun aku sudah tidak begitu aktif karena sibuk kuliah sih. Tapi terkadang aku masih main-main kesana. Kegiatan perkemahan kemarin kau juga ikut?" tanya Yashamaru.

"Tentu, sangat menyenangkan…" jawab Sakura. Ya, menyenangkan. Tersesat lalu dikejar orang gila somplak yang memanggilnya Kojima lalu bertemu Sasuke lalu tercebur ke sungai bersama-sama lalu bertengkar dengan Sasuke lalu dimarahi _Sensei_ lalu malamnya capek luar biasa gara-gara Sasuke. _Menyenangkan_.

"Ah, sayang sekali aku tidak bisa ikutan." Yashamaru menghela nafas. "Kalau bicara tentang klub, aku jadi kangen mau main kesana. Katanya sudah ada simulasi panjat tebing ya? Aku mau mencobanya."

"Benarkah? Aku juga."

"Sakura, sebentar lagi ada kuliah tidak?"

Sakura terdiam sebentar. "Tidak ada, _Senpai_."

"Kalau begitu, ayo ke klub dan main disana sampai sore." ajak Yashamaru. Sakura tersenyum.

"Baik." jawab Sakura.

' _Ternyata Yashamaru-senpai orangnya asik juga.'_ pikir Sakura.

Sakura berjalan beriringan dengan Yashamaru yang dari tadi menceritakan keseruan perkemahan klub pecinta alam saat dia menjadi mahasiswa baru. Sakura sampai tertawa terbahak-bahak membayangkan Yashamaru yang mandi di sungai lalu ditimpuki sandal oleh wanita-wanita desa setempat karena lokasi dia mandi tepat berada di _spot_ dimana wanita-wanita itu terbiasa mencuci pakaian. Sakura juga tertawa membayangkan ceramah greget Guru Guy selama perkemahan klub.

Tak terasa mereka sampai di _basecamp_ klub pecinta alam. Klub sedikit ramai hari ini. Ada yang latihan menggunakan kompas digital dan GPS, ada yang sedang membentuk forum sendiri memutuskan lokasi pendakian selanjutnya, dan ada yang mencoba simulasi olahraga panjat tebing yang baru dipasang. Waktu terasa sedikit cepat saat itu. Entah kenapa, dalam sekejap Sakura bisa merasa nyaman dan diterima di dekat Yashamaru. Sungguh berbeda saat dia dengan Sasuke, yang sudah beberapa hari menghilang tanpa kabar seperti yang sudah-sudah. Ya! Sasuke. Pemuda raven tampan itu berhasil mampir di pikiran Sakura lagi sekilas. Bayangan tentang pemuda raven itu mendadak hilang saat ada yang asli menatap Sakura tajam dari kejauhan. Sakura terkesiap.

Sasuke mengenakan alat pengaman untuk simulasi panjat tebing. Kulit pemuda raven itu tampak sedikit mengilap karena berkeringat. Mata hitam jelaganya mengunci mata zamrud Sakura yang terpana melihat Sasuke yang sedang dalam predikat _sweaty sexy_ ini. Sasuke memandang Sakura tajam, kemudian matanya beralih pada Yashamaru dan memandangnya lebih tajam lagi. Namun, Yashamaru tidak menyadarinya. Sasuke memutuskan pandangannya lalu membuka perangkat pengaman yang menempel di tubuhnya dan berjalan ke tepi _basecamp_ untuk mengambil sebotol air minum.

Sakura menunduk lalu cepat sadar dan mengikuti Yashamaru menghampiri teman-teman mereka. Sakura melambai ke arah Tenten yang sedang latihan menggunakan GPS.

"Tenten!" panggil Sakura.

"Oi, Sakura! Lama tidak bertemu." ucap Tenten.

"Sedang apa?"

"Ini… sedang latihan memakai alat untuk pemindaian lokasi. Kau datang bersama siapa?" tanya Tenten.

"Oh, aku datang bersama Yashamaru- _senpai_. Dia kakak tingkatku di fakultas kedokteran." jawab Sakura.

"Aku kira pacarmu."

"Yang benar saja!" sanggah Sakura.

Sakura duduk di hadapan Tenten yang masih sibuk mengutak-atik alat di depannya. Matanya menoleh ke sekeliling _basecamp_ mencari Sasuke. Yang dilihatnya adalah Yashamaru yang sedang bersenda gurau bersama teman klub yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya. Sakura berhasil menemukan Sasuke di ujung sana sedang… sedang tertawa bersama seorang gadis! Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Sasuke sampai bertingkah malu-malu sambil menyentuh tengkuknya dan tertawa kecil.

SHANNAROOOO!

Sakura cemburu. Gadis itu berbalik berjalan menjauhi Sasuke dan memberikan isyarat agar Sasuke mengikutinya, Sasuke kemudian manggut-manggut dan mengikuti gadis itu. Sakura spontan berdiri membuat Tenten sedikit kaget.

"Ada ap –?"

"KONOYAROU!" pekik Sakura pelan lalu mengambil langkah lebar-lebar mengikuti Sasuke yang sedang mengekori gadis kampret itu keluar gedung _basecamp_. Namun, Sakura tidak mendapati Sasuke dimanapun saat sudah keluar _basecamp_. Dia kehilangan jejak. Ingin rasanya Sakura memencet Sasuke dengan penuh ketegaan seperti saat dirinya memencet sebutir komedo di hidungnya.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, sudah beberapa hari ini kau datang berturut-turut. Tumben sekali." kata Kiba saat sudah mencapai puncak simulator panjat tebing pada Sasuke yang masih jauh di bawahnya.

"Ugh… Memangnya tidak boleh?" Sasuke masih sempat menjawab pernyataan Kiba saat badannya berjibaku menemukan tempat berpijak.

"Hanya tumben. Baguslah kalau begini. _Basecamp_ jadi ramai dengan banyaknya gadis-gadis klub maupun non-klub. Aku kan bisa cuci mata." kata Kiba sambil nyengir kuda.

"Mereka… ugh… berisik." jawab Sasuke susah payah.

"Salah sendiri kau selalu bersikap ramah pada mereka. Mereka kan semakin gemas menempel padamu." kata Kiba menyalahkan Sasuke. Sasuke meringis menahan kram ringan di otot bisepnya.

"Kiba, aku tidak kuat." Sasuke melepaskan pijakannya dan meluncur perlahan ke bawah dengan bantuan peralatan panjat tebing.

"Ah, dasar payah." teriak Kiba dari atas.

Sasuke masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Namun gagal. Nafasnya kembali memburu mendapati sesosok gadis berambut sakura tertangkap indera penglihatannya. Gadis itu sedang tertawa dengan Yashamaru –anggota klub setahun diatas Sasuke yang sudah jarang datang ke _basecamp_. Sasuke menjerit dalam hati memprotes senyuman Sakura yang tidak pernah didapatkannya. Kenapa dia bisa datang dengan Yashamaru? Kenapa dia bisa tertawa seperti itu?

Gadis itu menatap padanya. Mengunci dunianya. Sasuke tersedot dalam mata zamrud bak _black hole_ itu. Sesaat kemudian dia beralih pada Yashamaru. Entah apa yang terjadi, Sasuke ingin menjambak rambut Yashamaru dan mengutuknya menjadi gurita. Sasuke melepaskan pandangannya dan berjalan ke arah pinggir _basecamp_ , tidak mengindahkan lirikan gadis-gadis yang sekelilingnya yang menatapnya sambil berbisik-bisik.

Kerongkongannya mendadak kering.

' _Katanya suka? Kok masih berjalan mesra sama orang lain? Belum lagi ditambah dengan orang yang mengantarkannya pakai mobil malam itu.'_

Sasuke memutar tutup botol dengan ganas seolah-olah tutup botol itu adalah kecoa menjijikkan yang ingin dia bunuh.

' _Bangsat, mati saja sana!'_

"Sasuke-kun…"

"YA!" Sasuke kaget karena namanya dipanggil saat sedang asyik-asyiknya melakukan adegan penyiksaan keji dalam imajinasinya. "Ada apa, Tayuya?"

Gadis bernama Tayuya itu tersenyum simpul. "Terima kasih kau sudah mau meminjamkan model videomu padaku. Aku mendapat nilai A karena aku terinspirasi dari konsepmu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya. Video ababil yang dibuatnya saat galau gara-gara habis mencium Sakura itu bisa menginspirasi orang lain sampai mendapatkan nilai A?

"Iya. Kata dosenku, konsep videomu itu unik. Beliau langsung setuju saat membuat video dengan konsep yang sama."

"Wah, terima kasih, Tayuya." Sasuke tersipu malu sambil memegang tengkuknya.

"Aku membawa beberapa demo lagi untuk tugas akhir video. Kalau kau mau aku bisa meminjamkannya untukmu. Kau mau? Aku membawanya di mobil." tawar Tayuya.

"Boleh." jawab Sasuke pada akhirnya. Inilah yang Sasuke suka, cewek tidak berisik dan bisa berguna bagi orang lain. Tidak seperti Sakura yang berisik dan selalu merepotkannya saja serta membuat kepalanya pusing.

Sasuke mengikuti Tayuya berjalan keluar _basecamp_ menuju mobilnya. Mobil Tayuya diparkir di sebelah barat _basecamp_ yang tertutupi oleh truk besar milik pengelola kebun kampus.

"Ini adalah koleksi demo video milik kakakku yang sekarang bekerja sebagai supervisor acara di OneKOH TV." kata Tayuya sambil menyerahkan bungkusan karton berisi tumpukan CD pada Sasuke.

"OneKOH TV?!" tanya Sasuke. "Hebat. Aku ingin bekerja disana setelah lulus." Sasuke sedikit mengingat-ingat salah seorang teman ayahnya yang diperkenalkan pada Sasuke pada saat pembukaan rumah sakit Uchiha, Sasuke lupa namanya, katanya juga bekerja di OneKOH TV. Kalau Sasuke tidak salah dengar, dia pemilik OneKOH TV malah. Entahlah, Sasuke akan bertanya hal itu pada Fugaku kapan-kapan.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan bekerja disana juga biar bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun tiap hari." kata Tayuya sambil tertawa kecil. Sasuke juga tertawa kecil. "Jaga baik-baik videonya, Sasuke-kun. Aku mau pulang dulu. _Jaa_ …"

"Kau itu ada-ada saja. Terima kasih." kata Sasuke. Setelah Tayuya memasuki mobil, Sasuke berjalan ke arah _basecamp_ lagi. Lalu mata Sasuke melihat dari kejauhan. Seorang gadis berambut pink mengedarkan pandangannya seperti mencari-cari seseorang. Ekspresi wajahnya kesal, bingung, marah, sedih bercampur menjadi satu membuat Sasuke berhenti melangkah dan memandangi wajah Sakura.

' _Apa yang dia lakukan? Dia mencariku?_ '

.

.

.

Sakura sedang terhempas mengenaskan di atas kasurnya malam itu. Satu jam sebelum tengah malam. Di tatap layar ponselnya yang masih kosong tanpa ada tanda-tanda adanya telepon masuk, pesan masuk, atau e-mail masuk atau apapun yang membunyikan ponselnya. Sudah dua jam dia mengirimkan Sasuke pesan singkat. Hanya beberapa karakter yang diketik, tapi butuh beberapa jam bagi Sakua untuk merangkai kata-kata dan mengumpulkan keberanian demi mengirimnya pada Sasuke. Nomor kontak Sasuke saja baru didapatkannya tadi saat iseng membuka-buka buku daftar anggota klub pecinta alam, saat pemuda raven itu mendadak hilang setelah mengikuti gadis di depannya. Sakura menelungkupkan ponselnya, berharap ada keajaiban.

 **PING!**

Sakura membalik ponselnya dengan cepat. Ada pesan masuk.

" _ **From HiCard**_ _: Terima kasih sudah menggunakan kartu provider layanan ponsel HiCard…"_

Sialan.

Sakura memencet tombol _back_ penuh nafsu karena tidak berminat membaca pesan singkat dari _provider_ -nya.

Sakura melenguh pelan.

 **PING!**

Sakura membalikkan ponselnya lagi, harapannya kembali melambung.

 _ **Peringatan! Baterai ponsel anda di bawah 15 %, harap hubungkan dengan pengisi daya.**_

Hell.

Sakura bangkit dan mengambil charger ponselnya. Ponsel kekurangan nutrisi itu langsung berhenti mengeluh.

Sakura kembali menghempaskan dirinya diatas kasur. Kenapa Sasuke lama sekali membalasnya? Apa Sasuke menghindarinya? Apa Sasuke membencinya karena sudah menyatakan cinta?

 **PING!**

Kali ini Sakura yakin.

 _ **From 'Ino-pig Big Ass' :**_ _Hei, Jidat! Sehabis memasak mie instan pancinya dibersihkan lagi dong. Aku ingin ke kamarmu dan melabrakmu, tapi aku terlalu malas untuk naik. Jadi aku melabrakmu dari sini saja! CEPAT TURUN!_

Tai. Tai.

.

.

.

"Aku sama Hinata mau begadang baca fanfic. Makanya aku bikin kopi." kata Ino sambil mengambil air dan memasaknya di panci yang sudah bersih. Sakura mendengus.

"Kau kan bisa mencucinya sendiri. Toh mencuci satu panci kecil saja tidaklah berat." kata Sakura.

"Tidak bisa." Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. "Yang mengotorilah yang harus mencuci."

"Aku capek makan mie instan terus dua hari ini. Kapan Kakashi-san pulang dari tugas dinasnya di Sunagakure? Aku kangen dengan masakannya." keluh Sakura.

"Entahlah." jawab Ino. "Kau belum tidur?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." keluh Sakura.

"Kenapa? Kepikiran Sasuke lagi?" tanya Ino telak. Muka Sakura memerah mendengar pertanyaan Ino.

"Tidak…" elak Sakura. Ino mendengus. Hinata hanya duduk tanpa bersuara dan menjadi pendengar yang baik percakapan mereka berdua.

"Sakura-san bisa bercerita pada kami." kata Hinata.

"Ya. Kau anggap aku dan Hinata itu apa? Kalau ada apa-apa ceritalah pada kami, Sakura." Ino ikutan duduk lesehan di samping Hinata. Sakura menghembuskan nafas lalu ikut duduk.

"Sebenarnya, aku galau gara-gara Sasuke. Aku merasa memiliki salah pada Sasuke. Aku sudah mengiriminya pesan singkat tapi dari tadi tidak dibalas." kata Sakura lirih. Hinata dan Ino berpandangan heran.

"Memang salahmu apa?" tanya Ino.

Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Noh, begini kan? Sama teman sendiri tidak mau bercerita."

"Ino-san, jangan paksa Sakura-san. Nanti kalau ada waktunya, Sakura-san akan bercerita sendiri." kata Hinata bijak.

Ino menghela nafas. "Ya sudahlah, anggap saja kau punya salah pada Sasuke. Lalu kau mengiriminya pesan singkat, terus tidak dibalas. Lalu kau mau apa?"

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin aku akan menemuinya sekarang juga mengajaknya bicara." kata Sakura tegas.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?"

Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata menoleh ke sumber suara. Seseorang dengan rambut kuning jabrik yang memegang _cup_ ramen instan yang sudah kosong menyembul dari balik tembok.

"Naruto, sini." Ino mengisyaratkan Naruto agar duduk mengikuti mereka. "Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

"Ada apa?" Naruto membuang _cup_ kosong ke tempat sampah sebelah _dishwasher_ dan dengan penuh keheranan ikut duduk bersama mereka ketiga.

"Aku rasa ini cukup diantara kita bertiga saja…" Sakura menepuk bahu Ino menolak Naruto untuk masuk ke forumnya.

"Sudah diam!" Ino memperingatkan Sakura lalu beralih ke Naruto. "Naruto, aku ingin bertanya padamu. Kau tahu kemana Sasuke selalu pergi kalau malam?"

"Eh?" Naruto mengernyit. "Kenapa mendadak kalian bertanya tentang Sasuke?"

"Jawab saja, Naruto!" perintah Ino. Naruto terlihat berpikir keras.

"Aku rasa dia bekerja di klub malam di daerah Mizutani." kata Naruto.

"APA?!" Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata berteriak bersamaan.

"Sasuke berkerja di klub malam?" Sakura syok.

"Apa yang Sasuke-kun lakukan di klub malam?" tanya Hinata.

"Apa Sasuke menjadi _host_ yang menjamu tante-tante?" tanya Ino.

Naruto kembali mengernyitkan dahi. "Aku rasa Sasuke punya _band_ dan manggung di klub malam. Dia punya koleksi stik drum di kamarnya, jadi aku rasa dia seorang _drummer_." Naruto mengambil hipotesis. Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata menarik nafas lega.

"Kau tahu tempat bekerjanya di mana?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu." Naruto mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tahu."

Mereka berempat menoleh ke arah bersamaan. Seorang pemuda berkulit putih susu berambut hitam yang sedang tersenyum sampai memunculkan lengkungan bulan sabit di matanya.

"Sai-kun!" pekik Ino.

"Aku tahu tempat kerja Sasuke. Dulu aku sempat mampir kesana." kata Sai kalem sambil bergabung duduk lesehan di sekeliling meja.

"Sai-kun mampir ke klub malam?!" Ino tidak terima.

"Waktu itu aku dan Sasuke baru pulang dari kampus dan kita berjalan bersama. Dia bilang, dia mau bekerja dulu sebagai anggota _band_ indie di sebuah klub. Aku bilang aku mau mampir dan dia tidak keberatan." kata Sai sambil mengedikkan bahu. Ino menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Dimana dia bekerja?" tanya Sakura.

"Di distrik Mizutani. Di klub malam Orochimaru. Dia nge- _band_." jawab Sai.

"Kenapa Sakura- _chan_ ingin tahu tempat kerja Sasuke?" tanya Naruto keheranan.

"Bagaimana ya…" Sakura mencoba merangkai kata-kata. "Aku kemarin sempat bicara kasar padanya, lalu saat kita sudah diberi kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Sasuke, aku malah membuatnya semakin parah. Jadi aku ingin minta maaf."

"Kau bicara mengenai tragedi pengusiranmu ke Sasuke di depan kantor anbu?" tanya Sai. Naruto terhenyak.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di kantor anbu?!" nada suara Naruto meninggi.

"Semacam itulah." jawab Sakura kaku. "Lalu waktu liburan ke hotel kemarin aku juga…entah kenapa…bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat kami berdua tidak nyaman."

Semua orang disana terdiam. Pelik. Ini sangat pelik.

"Itu salahmu." kata Sai langsung menohok ke ulu hati Sakura.

"Bukan salah Sakura-chan kalau Sasuke memang jarang pulang ke rumah!" tandas Naruto membela Sakura.

"Bukan terletak pada jarang pulangnya, tapi tindakan Sakura terhadap Sasuke." kata Sai.

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku? Aku tidak sepenuhnya bersalah disini." kata Sakura tidak terima.

Sai menggeleng pelan. "Aku menyalahkanmu bukan berarti aku membela Sasuke. Kalian berdua itu sama saja. Sebenarnya kau menyukai Sasuke kan?"

Pukulan telak.

Sakura menelan ludahnya. Ino, Hinata, Sai, dan Naruto terdiam mengamati reaksi lanjutan Sakura.

"Hubungan kalian itu renggang karena kau bilang menyukainya atau apa?" tanya Sai.

Hasyuuu, lagi-lagi omongan Sai berhasil menohok titik terdalam hati Sakura. Naruto, Ino, dan Hinata menganga mendengar Sai.

"Jidat bego! Kau benar-benar menembak Sasuke?!" pekik Ino.

"Ino-san, jangan semakin memojokkan Sakura-san seperti ini…" pinta Hinata karena tidak tega melihat wajah Sakura memerah.

"Kau harus bilang sendiri pada Sasuke kalau kau benar-benar minta maaf. Walaupun kau tidak sepenuhnya bersalah, kau harus meminta maaf. Sasuke juga akan meminta maaf kalau dia merasa memiliki salah padamu. Mungkin dia hanya tidak tahu cara memulainya." kata Sai.

Sakura menggeleng lemah. "Dia membenciku."

"Mana ada orang yang membenci tapi menolong kita?" tanya Naruto mencoba membesarkan hati Sakura. "Ingat saat kita kemah di Gunung Shinjirou? Sasuke bagaikan kesetanan saat menyusul Sakura- _chan_ yang tersesat waktu itu."

Sakura terbelalak.

"Sebenarnya Sasuke orangnya baik. Dia ingin menjalin banyak pertemanan dengan siapapun. Tapi dia sedikit bodoh." kata Sai. "Minta maaflah secara langsung, dia tidak akan membunuhmu."

Sakura terdiam mendengar ceramah Sai dan Naruto barusan. Memang benar, semenjak Sakura datang di rumah Kakashi, di hari pertamanya saja dia sudah menyusahkan Sasuke. Lalu banyak hal terjadi semata-mata Sakura-lah yang menjadi biang keladinya. Pada awalnya, Sasuke memang jarang pulang. Tapi rasanya Sasuke jadi bertambah jarang pulang saat Sakura tinggal di rumah ini. Sakura harus membuat Sasuke pulang. Apapun yang terjadi. Masa bodoh dengan penolakan Sasuke atas cintanya, Sakura harus mengembalikan kehidupan Sasuke secara normal.

"Aku akan pergi ke klub itu." Sakura memberi keputusan.

"Kau gila? Ini sudah tengah malam!" bentak Ino

"Ya benar, Sakura- _chan_. Lagipula kau mau naik apa? Distrik Mizutani kan lumayan jauh dari sini."

"Kalau siang, dimana lagi aku akan menemukan Sasuke? Ayolah, aku keburu berubah pikiran!" kata Sakura tidak sabar.

"Aku ada mobil kalau kau mau."

Mereka berlima menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Shikamaru mendadak muncul sambil menguap – _trendmark_ -nya.

"Yang benar saja, mobil siapa?" tukas Ino. "Kau ngelindur ya, Shikamaru?"

"Serius…hoaahhmm… Tiga bulan lalu aku menjual _software_ -ku ke perusahaan game dan laku sekian juta ryo. Ya sudah aku buat beli mobil saja." kata Shikamaru malas.

"EEEEEHHHH?" Mereka berlima kompak memelototkan mata.

Shikamaru memang penuh kejutan.

.

.

.

Sasuke memandang ponsel di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. Suara penonton yang meneriakkan 'Sasuke' dan 'tim Taka' menggema menembus ruang _backstage_ sama sekali tidak dipedulikannya. Sasuke menghela nafas dan merasa dadanya seolah ada duri _invisible_ yang menancap disana.

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke!"

"SASUKE!"

"Ya?!" Sasuke terlonjak kaget. Di depannya berdiri Suigetsu dan Juugo yang memandanginya dengan aneh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke keheranan merasa diperhatikan seperi itu.

"Kau seperti anak kecil yang akan naik ke wahana _roller coaster_." ejek Suigetsu.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Juugo tidak _ngeh_.

"Dia sedang gelisah, Juugo. _Puh-lease_." Suigetsu memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tidak, kok." Sasuke berputar lalu tidur tengkurap membelakangi Juugo dan Suigetsu. Sasuke menyembunyikan rona wajahnya. Saat terakhir kali dia mengecek ponselnya terdapat sebuah pesan singkat yang membuat jantungnya berdebar keras berloncatan kesana kemari.

 _ **From 'No Name'**_ _: Sasuke… ini aku Sakura. Maaf selama ini telah merepotkanmu. Maaf aku bicara kasar waktu itu. Sekali-kali pulanglah ke rumah Kakashi-san. Aku merasa bersalah saat kau jarang pulang. Maaf ya, Sasuke._

Pesan singkat dari Sakura yang membuatnya kelimpungan seperti ini. Sebenarnya ini bukan kesalahan Sakura saja. Jika…jika Sasuke tidak mencium Sakura untuk yang kedua kalinya, hubungan mereka tidak akan berakhir aneh seperti ini. Jika saja Sasuke membiarkan Sakura tetap lupa bahwa gadis itulah yag telah mengambil ciuman pertamanya, maka Sasuke dan Sakura tidak akan terjebak dengan keadaan gamang yang mencampur adukkan perasaan cinta sebenarnya ataukah hanya terbawa suasana seperti ini.

"Maaf, Sakura…" kata Sasuke lirih seperti angin. Dia juga merasa bersalah.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu.

Sasuke masih tengkurap. "Ada seorang gadis. Dia bodoh, ceroboh, tolol, aneh, sedikit mesum, dan bicaranya kasar…" Sasuke buka suara. Suigetsu dan Juugo sedikit kaget dengan Sasuke yang mendadak curhat ini.

"Hahah… Akhirnya…" ejek Suigetsu. "Kau jatuh cinta pada Karin."

Sasuke tergelak sesaat lalu bangkit dari posisinya. "Karin memang kasar, tapi tidak sampai membuat jantungku menjadi berdebar seperti ini."

Juugo dan Suigetsu terdiam. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, sedikit menyesal kedua rekan setimnya ini tidak memberikan tanggapan yang membantu.

"Apa kau merasa perutmu tergelitik saat berdekatan dengannya?" tanya Juugo membuat Sasuke sedikit terlonjak.

Sasuke menimang-nimang sebentar jawaban yang tepat. "Aku merasa perutku kram saking kakunya." jawab Sasuke.

"Apa kau merasa kesemutan di dadamu saat berbicara dengannya?" tanya Juugo lagi.

"Aku merasa ada badak mengamuk di dadaku saat berbicara padanya." kata Sasuke merespon pertanyaan Juugo. Suigetsu geleng-geleng kepala.

"Apa kau merasa waktu berhenti saat menatap matanya?" tanya Juugo lagi.

"Aku…Aku merasa seperti tersesat dan tidak tahu jalan pulang, Juugo." kata Sasuke sambil meremas rambutnya gemas.

Juugo tersenyum simpul, bak seorang dokter yang telah menemukan jenis penyakit pasiennya, dengan percaya diri memegang salah satu pundak Sasuke.

"Kau jatuh cinta, kawan…"

.

.

.

' _Aku jatuh cinta?'_

' _Yang benar saja?'_

' _Aku jatuh cinta?'_

' _Aku jatuh cinta?'_

' _ **Aku jatuh cinta.**_ _'_

Sasuke menggebuk drum dengan penuh semangat menumpahkan kekesalannya saat menyadari pertanyaan yang berputar di kepalanya malah balik menyerangnya menjadi sebuah pernyataan.

' _Gara-gara celoteh Juugo!_ ' sungut Sasuke.

' _Yang benar saja? Kata Sakura dia menyukaiku, tapi dia masih berani pulang malam bersama laki-laki lain dan berani mendekati laki-laki lain._ '

Sasuke menggebuk drum di depannya sambil membayangkan wajah Sasori dan Yashamaru yang babak belur di hadapannya.

' _Dengan Sakura untuk menjadi teman, mungkin. Tapi kalau lebih dari itu, apakah mungkin?!'_

Sasuke masih mencari jawaban atas rasa anehnya ini terhadap Sakura yang semakin lama semakin membuat otaknya ngawur ini. Sasuke hanya menggebuk drum penuh semangat tidak memedulikan keramaian orang-orang di sekitarnya karena di dalam kepalanya sudah ramai dan ricuh karena perdebatan akal sehat dan perasaanya.

Taka sudah selesai menyanyikan lagu pembuka dan penampilan mereka tetap _awesome_ seperti yang biasanya ditandai dengan tepukan riuh penonton di akhir lagu. Dalam hati Sasuke ingin menambah porsi lagu lagi agar dia bisa menggebuk drum dan melempiaskan kekesalannya yang tidak beralasan itu. Sasuke sudah sampai di intro terakhir dan selesai sudah permainan drumnya.

' _Sialan, Sakura!'_

Dan Sasuke menatap mata sejuta pesona itu lagi. Berbinar indah di tengah-tengah ribuan mata. Mata hijau zamrud teduh yang sayu itu. Dihiasi wajah cantik yang sedang bersemu merah. Dunia Sasuke seketika serasa ditarik, lalu dilambungkan, dan dihempaskan. Gara-gara _mata_ itu.

Sekejap kemudian Sasuke tersadar.

' _Apa yang dia lakukan disini?!'_

.

.

.

Naruto memarkir mobil Shikamaru di sebelah utara klub. Hingar bingar suara riuh rendah yang teredam samar-samar di dalam klub membuatnya menoleh ke arah Sakura, menanyakan lagi keyakinan gadis itu untuk melanjutkan niat menemui Sasuke secara langsung. Sakura tidak banyak cakap. Dengan penuh keberanian, gadis itu melangkah ke pintu masuk klub.

Naruto mendesah lesu. Saat Sakura mencetuskan niat ingin bertemu Sasuke, Hinata langsung menawarkan diri menemaninya, Naruto yang –entah kenapa sedikit khawatir dengan Hinata (dan juga Sakura, tentu saja) mewajibkan diri untuk ikut, Ino juga bilang ingin ikut sambil ada nyala api di matanya, otomatis mau tidak mau Sai juga harus ikut untuk menjaga gadisnya. Sedangkan Shikamaru langsung menggelepar di kamarnya setelah menyerahkan kunci mobil pada Naruto.

Dan disinilah mereka berlima sekarang.

Terkunci di lautan manusia pengagum malam.

Bau keringat, parfum murahan, dan bir.

Ino bergidik dan merapatkan diri pada Sai, sementara Sai menggenggam tangan Ino erat. Mata elangnya melotot saat ada beberapa pemuda berbisik-bisik tentang Ino, diraihnya pundak Ino dan dirangkul gadisnya itu dengan posesif.

Hinata tidak sengaja menubruk gerombolan gadis-gadis pemakai pakaian mini yang langsung melihatnya dengan tatapan merendahkan. Naruto menyambut tangan Hinata, membawanya pergi dari mereka.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata, ayahmu bilang padaku untuk menjagamu. Maka dari itu, tetaplah di sampingku sampai kita menemukan Sasuke dan membiarkan Sakura- _chan_ menyelesaikan masalahnya." kata Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk malu-malu dan merapatkan tangannya di tangan seseorang yang sudah dikenalnya sejak kecil itu. Hubungan diantara kedua orang tua mereka adalah sesama pengacara yang mengharuskan mereka sering bertemu semenjak kecil hingga sama-sama menjadi mahasiswa Fakultas Hukum seperti sekarang ini.

Mereka berempat mendekati Sakura yang duduk kewalahan karena terdesak banyak orang. Sakura duduk di hadapan meja bartender yang lumayan tidak banyak orang. Kerena sebagian besar pengunjung klub sedang turun ke lantai dansa diiringi oleh musik menghentak dari DJ.

"Bagaimana ini, Sakura? Kau masih ingin disini?" tanya Ino sedikit berteriak. Sakura mengangguk.

"Kalau tidak salah, Sasuke akan _perform_ sebentar lagi. Saat sudah selesai, kau bisa bicara dengannya. Kami akan menunggu." teriak Sai.

"Bawa Sasuke pulang, Sakura- _chan_!" seru Naruto.

" _Ganbatte_ , Sakura-san!" teriak Hinata.

"Iya… _Arigatou, minna_!" seru Sakura.

Sai dan Ino duduk di deretan kursi kayu di bawah tangga klub, sedangkan Naruto dan Hinata duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di setiap tepi klub. Sakura sibuk menenangkan debaran jantungnya ketika seorang gadis berambut pirang yang ikal berpakaian minim duduk di sebelahnya dan memesan minuman pada bartender.

" _Long island_ , satu." katanya.

Sakura menelan ludah melihat gadis itu. Nyaris telanjang. Inikah pemandangan yang tiap hari Sasuke lihat? Sakura akan mencongkel mata Sasuke saat bertemu nanti.

"Nona juga pesan sesuatu?" tanya bartender itu pada Sakura.

"Eh? Aku…aku tidak… Soda, ada?" tanya Sakura gelagapan.

Gadis pirang itu tertawa mengejek Sakura.

Kampret.

"Ada." kata bartender itu sambil tersenyum simpul. Dengan cekatan, bartender itu menyiapkan gelas berkaki dengan desain yang unik lantas mencampur aduk bahan minuman dan menuangkan ke salah satu gelas, kemudian mengambil botol soda dan menuangkan ke gelas satunya. Bartender itu menyerahkan pesanan ke dua gadis di hadapannya. Satunya minuman berwarna berani merah kehijauan dengan beberapa titik berwarna biru berlian, sedangkan satunya berwarna serupa air putih.

"Dan sekarang… penampilan spesial _band_ Taka yang akan menghibur anda semua! Silahkan merapat di lantai dansa!" suara melengking dari speaker klub membuat telinga Sakura _jedig_ mendadak.

Gadis pirang di depan Sakura memekik ala _fangirl_ dan berlari kecil menuju lantai dansa dimana sudah banyak orang yang berkumpul disitu. Sakura termangu memandangi banyaknya orang yang berjubel demi melihat Sasuke tampil. Memangnya dia sekeren apa?

Sorakan penonton semakin membahana membuat Sakura menoleh ke panggung. Puji kerang ajaib, mata Sakura melebar beberapa persen saat mengenali sosok yang sedang bermain-main dengan stik drum-nya di atas panggung. Sosok itu memakai _military vest_ atau rompi ala tentara berwarna hitam, tanpa dalaman _t-shirt_ memperlihatkan lengan atletisnya yang menggoda. Sosok itu memakai _army pants_ hitam dengan sepatu _boot_ tangguh bertali. Rambut ravennya sengaja sedikit diberi gel agar terlihat basah dan ditata secara acak-acakan. Sosok itu begitu…berbeda, liar, dan menggairahkan.

Lampu klub mati tiba-tiba. Lalu berbarengan dengan intro lagu yang menghentak, lampu kembali dihidupkan dengan efek cahaya yang luar biasa, mirip sebuah konser mini. Sakura tidak tahu lagu apa yang dinyanyikan oleh band ini, karena perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada sang _drummer_ yang menggebuk drum sesemangat itu. Sesekali wajahnya sangat menghayati saat menggebuk drum bagaikan drum itu bisa memberi skor nilai tinggi saat dia berhasil memukulnya dengan maksimal.

Luar biasa.

Kerongkongan Sakura mendadak kering mendapati sosok yang dicarinya telah berubah wujud menjadi sosok asing yang sedang menggebuk drum di panggung. Sakura tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya pada sosok itu, tangannya sibuk meraih gelas soda dan langsung menghabiskannya karena kerongkongannya benar-benar terasa kering.

Sakura merasa aneh dengan dirinya. Seolah kadar akal sehat dalam kepalanya menurun drastis dari otaknya yang encer. Sakura merasakan dapat menghisap semua kepercayaan diri dan sukacita dari semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini. Bingung, Sakura melihat meja bartender dan mendapati sodanya masih ada disitu. Penuh. Belum tersentuh. Yang habis justru minuman bernama aneh dengan warna mencolok pesanan gadis pirang tadi. Mata Sakura melotot.

OMFG.

Sakura tidak punya uang untuk mengganti minuman itu.

Sakura merasa gerah. Kadar keberaniannya meningkat pesat, kepalanya terasa ringan seolah tidak ada beban di pundaknya. Di pandangi lagi sosok Sasuke di atas panggung yang sudah menyelesaikan intro terakhir lagunya. Mereka sudah selesai tampil. Penonton bersorak. Entah mata Sakura memiliki kemampuan untuk memanggil mata Sasuke atau apa, mata obsidian Sasuke melayangkan pandangan pada mata Sakura yang sayu. Sakura merasa semakin gerah dan dapat merasakan perasaan hangat menjalar pada tubuhnya dan meronakan pipinya.

Sasuke masih terbius dengan tatapan itu.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" Ino berlari ke arah Sakura saat dirasa ada seuatu yang aneh pada sahabatnya itu.

"Ngng… aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Sakura sambil menepis tangan Ino.

"Sakura-san, kau mabuk?" Hinata juga mendekati dan memegang pundak Sakura.

"Thidakh…Ng…" Sakura meracau.

"Sudah cukup, kita pulang saja. Hinata, ajak Naruto." kata Ino sambil menarik tubuh Sakura yang limbung.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Akhu thidak mahuu pulaaangggh…" Sakura menepis tangan Ino.

"Sakura!" pekik Ino lagi sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

"Haishh! Lepaskhaan akkuh!" Sakura menepis tangan Ino sekuat tenaga hinga mengenai dua gelas di belakangnya.

PRANG! PRANG!

Seketika perhatian seluruh klub tertuju pada Sakura. Ino menutupi wajahnya dan wajah Hinata secara bersamaan. Sakura tersenyum kecil dan naik ke atas meja bartender dengan badannya yang limbung.

"Sasukeeehh~ Kau manusia sialan yang masih hidup di dunia inih! Kau mengacuhkan akuuuh dan tidak membalas pesaaankuuuh!"

Seluruh klub menganga mendengar perkataan Sakura barusan mereka sontak menoleh berjamaah pada Sasuke yang masih duduk di balik drumnya. Wajah Sasuke merah padam seperti tomat.

"Aku…aku berhak untuk melakukan itu. Memangnya siapa kau yang melarangku?" jawab Sasuke datar menahan dirinya agar tidak mencebloskan kepalanya dalam drum.

"Tapi aku juga berhak untuk menyukaimu, Sasuke!" bentak Sakura.

Lagi-lagi semua orang klub ini menganga, termasuk Ino, Sai, Hinata, dan Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?" tandas Sasuke.

"Kau membuatku menjadi seperti ini. Kau yang merebut ciuman pertamaku! Lalu kau menciumku lagi! Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah membuatku jatuh hati padaaammuu!" suara Sakura melengking.

Sasuke mendelik.

Ino dan Hinata terbelalak, sedangkan Sai dan Naruto melotot.

"Pulanglah. Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan." suara bariton Sasuke menggema di klub yang mendadak lengang itu.

Sakura tertawa kecil. Mengejek. "Aku merasa sedikit bodoh disini. Tapi aku tahu apa yang aku bicarakan! Setidaknya aku jujur pada diriku sendiri, tidak seperti kau!" Sakura menunjuk Sasuke.

Sasuke mendegus. "Kalau kau kemari untuk mencercaku lebih baik kau pulang!" bentak Sasuke dengan suara gemeter.

Sungguh kampret.

' _Aku jatuh cinta dengan makhluk seperti ini?'_

"Aku tidak mau pulang karena kau tidak ada disana!" bentak Sakura.

Sasuke sedikit terhenyak dengan jawaban Sakura.

Klub masih hening menyaksikan drama mendadak antara _drummer_ hot dengan gadis asing mabuk yang salah minum ini.

"Dasar bodoh." gumam Sasuke pelan. Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya sambil menahan semua getaran yang terjadi di dadanya. Dia ingin keluar dari ruangan klub yang membuatnya mati gila ini. Dia ingin keluar selama Sakura berada disini. Sasuke takut dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya.

"Sasuke, kau mau kemana?!" tanya Sakura sambil berteriak menyaksikan tanda-tanda Sasuke akan keluar dari klub.

Sasuke tetap berupaya menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang masih hening itu tanpa ada keinginan menjawab Sakura.

"Sasuke!" bentak Sakura sekali lagi.

"SASUKE!"

Masih tak ada tanggapan.

"UCHIHA SASUKE PULANG KE RUMAH KAKASHI SEKARANG JUGA DAN BIARKAN AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

Sasuke berhenti mendadak.

Ino menepuk jidatnya.

Hinata menutup mulutnya.

Naruto dan Sai makin melotot.

Hening.

Seluruh klub itu hening.

Kemudian Sakura kehilangan kesadaran dan terjun bebas ke lantai klub, kalau saja Ino dan Hinata tidak menangkapnya.

.

.

.

Dengan hati-hati Naruto meletakkan tubuh Sakura di atas kasur di kamar Sakura. Sakura menggeliat pelan merasa tidak nyaman.

"Apa Sakura-san baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata khawatir. Ino memasuki kamar Sakura setelah mengambil minyak angin. Didekatkan botol minyak angin itu ke hidung Sakura. Mata Sakura mengerjap-kerjap.

"Kau muntah banyak sekali tadi, Sakura…" keluh Ino sambil memijit kepala Sakura.

"Ng…" Sakura mengguman tidak jelas.

"Sasuke, sebenarnya masalah yang terjadi di antara kalian itu apa sih?" Naruto beralih pada Sasuke yang tadi abis dipaksanya (baca : diseretnya sambil sedikit dihajar) untuk ikut pulang ke rumah Kakashi. Sasuke yang belum berganti pakaian hanya duduk terdiam di tangga mezanin kamar Sakura tanpa ada niatan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Sasuke, dia sebenarnya ingin meminta maaf padamu. Tapi mungkin caranya salah…" kata Sai.

Sasuke masih tidak bergeming.

"Ng…Apa yang terjadi?" Sakura melenguh pelan sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Sakura, kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Ino.

"Ng…aku rasa iya…" Sakura mengelus perutnya yang masih bergejolak.

"Kau sudah sadar, Sakura-san?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku hanya merasa kehilangan kendali… Tapi aku sudah sadar kok dari tadi…" keluh Sakura.

"Jadi, tadi kau dalam keadaan sadar saat memanggilku lalu menyuruhku pulang agar kau bisa mencintaiku?"

 _Whats?_

Sakura terhenyak. Suara itu. Mata Sakura melebar mendapati Sasuke sedang duduk anteng di tangga mezaninnya.

"SASUKE?!" pekik Sakura terlonjak.

"Aku tanya, apakah tadi kau sadar saat memanggilku lalu menyuruhku pulang agar kau bisa mencintaiku?" tanya Sasuke lagi membuat Sakura menderita asma mendadak.

Sakura terdiam sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Ino, katamu kau mau melihat revisi fotoku?" ajak Sai lalu menggandeng tangan Ino keluar dari kamar Sakura. Seolah bisa membaca keadaan, Naruto juga menyeret Hinata.

"Aku ingin meminjam catatan kuliah minggu lalu, boleh?" kata Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata membimbingnya keluar dari kamar Sakura.

BLAM.

Mereka berdua sendirian.

Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sakura menelan ludahnya.

"Mereka pembohong yang payah." dengus Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau ada disini, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura parau.

"Karena kau menyuruhku pulang. Dan si dobe sialan itu menghajarku agar aku mau ikut pulang." jawab Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam. Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya.

"Si dobe menyuruhku tetap disini sampai kau sadar. Kau sudah sadar, kan? Aku akan kembali ke klub." Sasuke berjalan ke arah pintu.

Sakura terkesiap dan refleks bangkit dari posisinya. "Jangan pergi!" pekik Sakura pelan.

Sasuke berbalik.

"Aku…aku minta maaf atas kebodohanku hari ini dan kemarin-kemarin." ujar Sakura sambil menahan tangis.

"Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa. Lupakan." ujar Sasuke tegas. "Kau tidak sepenuhnya salah. Aku juga bersalah."

"Maaf."

"Aku juga minta maaf." Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya saat dirasa wajahnya sedikit merona.

' _Aku jatuh cinta?'_

"Apa…hubunganmu dengan lelaki yang mengantarmu pulang waktu itu?" tanya Sasuke sambil masih mengalihkan wajahnya. Sakura mendongak.

"Sasori- _senpai_?" tanya Sakura.

' _Cih, namanya disebut dengan sopan!'_ Sasuke sewot. _'Aku jatuh cinta?'_

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya kakak tingkat biasa." jawab Sakura.

' _Aku jatuh cinta.'_

"Lalu apa hubunganmu dengan Yashamaru- _senpai_?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak ada! Kami hanya saling mengenal dan dia kakak tingkatku di fakultas!"

"Oh…" jawab Sasuke.

' _Damn, aku jatuh cinta.'_

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Sasuke masih terdiam dan tidak berani menatap Sakura langsung.

"Cemburu?" tembak Sakura. Dalam benak Sakura, Sasuke pasti akan merespon dengan cara membentaknya dan mengatainya agar tidak berpikiran macam-macam.

"Aku rasa begitu." kata Sasuke pelan.

Sakura terbelalak. Sasuke menatap lurus ke mata hijau zamrud Sakura yang berhasil menyedot perhatiannya sejak pertama kali bertemu ini. Sakura menelan ludah.

"Aku rasa, mungkin aku juga menyukaimu, Sakura." kata Sasuke pelan.

Sepelan itu tapi bisa membuat Sakura merasakan sukacita dan gegap gempita di seluruh tubuhnya dan mengalir di setiap denyut nadinya. Senyum Sakura mengembang aktif seperti bunga yang tegak kembali setelah disiram air. Sakura merentangkan tangannya ingin menubruk Sasuke dengan pelukannya. Namun, Sasuke memiliki refleks yang bagus dan menghindar beberapa _centi_ , membuat Sakura memeluk tiang.

"Argh, sakit! Apa sih yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa kau menghindar?!" cerosos Sakura sambil menahan sakit di dahinya yang habis berbenturan dengan tiang kamar yang keras.

"Salah sendiri! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin memelukku! Aku kan jadi kaget!" bentak Sasuke.

"Katanya kau tadi menyukaiku?!"

"Aku bilang mungkin. MUNGKIN!" bentak Sasuke.

"Bilang yang jelas dong! Jangan ambigu! Sakit tau!" bentak Sakura sambil mengusap-usap dahinya.

Sasuke menghela nafas melihat kelakuan nyentrik gadis yang _fix_ dicintainya ini. Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura dan menarik gadis itu untuk mendekatinya. Sakura terbelalak mendapati dirinya berdiri tepat di depan Sasuke dengan jarak yang tipis. Tangan kanan Sasuke menerobos ceruk leher Sakura membuat kepala Sakura tertarik ke arahnya, bibir Sasuke menyambut bibir Sakura yang mengesapnya dalam-dalam. Sakura terkejut dengan tindakan horor Sasuke yang tiba-tiba ini, akhirnya pasrah dan meletakkan tangannya di pundak Sasuke. Sasuke bisa merasakan rasa mulut Sakura yang nano-nano : bau permen jahe hingga minuman keras yang tadi ditenggaknya hingga habis. Mulut Sakura lebih berair karena setelah muntah tadi Ino mencekokinya dengan dua botol air putih. Sasuke tidak peduli. _For the God sake_ , dia sedang mencium gadis itu sekarang.

Sasuke menghisap bibir bawah Sakura membuat gadis itu melenguh perlahan, kemudian Sasuke melepasnya. Lidah Sasuke menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut Sakura mencoba mengobrak-abrik isinya, sama seperti cara Sakura mengobrak-abrik kehidupannya. Sakura melenguh panjang. Sasuke semakin menarik tengkuk Sakura agar memperdalam jangkauannya. Sasuke mengecap rasa manis dan tawar saliva Sakura yang tersalurkan melalui lidahnya. Sakura hanya bisa mendesah tertahan sambil mengeratkan pelukan tangannya di leher Sasuke. Pasrah dengan keadaan. Beberapa menit berlangsung saat Sasuke menginvasi mulut Sakura dengan egois seolah melunturkan segala perdebatan akal sehat dan perasaannya mengenai gadis itu. Dan ciuman ini, bagaikan segel sah perjanjian gencatan senjata semua hal yang mereka perdebatkan, baik dalam keadaan internal ataupun sebaliknya. Perlahan Sasuke melepaskan tautan bibirnya yang menuntut, dilihatnya wajah Sakura terengah-engah dan memerah hebat. Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu menghapus kilatan saliva di bibir Sakura dengan ibu jarinya, tanpa diduga Sakura juga melakukan hal yang sama pada bibirnya.

Sasuke merengkuh Sakura dalam pelukannya, melingkari tubuh mungil gadis itu dengan tangannya, membawanya dalam dekapan. Sasuke mengecup ringan dahi lebar Sakura yang menggoda –berkali-kali. Lalu kembali memeluk Sakura dengan erat

"Kau membuatku menunggu sampai aku gila!" protes Sakura.

"Maaf…" suara bariton Sasuke terdengar jelas di telinga Sakura.

"Kalau kau besok tidak pulang ke rumah ini, akan kugorok!" ancam Sakura. Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"Dasar bawel." katanya. "Sekarang pun aku sudah pulang ke rumah…"

.

.

.

-bersambung-

* * *

magnifiken

* * *

Halo semuanya…!

Bingung mau ngomong apa nih. #dilempar_sandal.

Bahas review aja deh… Dari review kemarin ada yang tanya apakah author pernah baca 'Hai, Miiko'. Setelah author _googling_ ternyata itu komik anak-anak ya? WOW. Aku jadi keinget punya keponakan yang koleksi komik kayak gitu. Aku bela-belain ke rumahnya seharian buat nyari chapter Miiko di Ujung Tanduk kayak yang ditanyain di review. Huahaha…ceritanya lucuh bat ternyata. Tokoh utamanya lupa pake celdam dan dibeliin sama gebetannya. Mirip sama SasuSaku chapter kemarin. HUEHEHEHEHE… Bisa buat inspirasi fanfic nih… Thanks udah ngasih author komik favorit baru ya… :*

Dan…banyak yang berharap SasuSaku jadian. Noh gue kasih. Hahahaha. Tapi author gak terlalu suka kalau ending-nya mereka cuma jadian dan jalan. Author lebih syuukka kalo mereka nikah! Setuju? #merapatsinimerapat

Oke lanjut, terus banyak yang bilang di ripiu kalo gaya penulisan fic ini unik? Serasa kayak yang baca ikut berperan disini. Masa sih? Fic ini masih acakadul banget lho. Tapi maacih atas apresiasi kalian, readers. Kalian greget. Itu akan jadi motivasiku buat nulis yang lebih baik lagi. #nangis_menganaksungai #dilemparpanci

Entah kenapa author merasa semangat kalo ngetik dialog interaksi antara Fugaku dan Kizashi. Mereka duo bapak greget!

Dan komen mengenai SasuSaku….um… _And then they're kissing_. Authornya sampai _blushing_ sendiri. Wakakaka. #lupakan

Akhirnya Testosterone Attack kembali dengan chapter 8!

Selama membaca.

Makasih untuk semuanya, readers!

Kiss kiss :*


	9. Chances

Testosterone Attack!

Chapter 9

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

magnifiken

Mata Sakura mengerjap-kerjap karena sinar matahari pagi yang menyilaukan dari jendelanya membuat matanya silau. Sakura menggeliat sebentar dan bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Kakinya turun dan memakai sandal selop di bawah dipannya dan melangkah ke kamar mandi di lantai dua. Rupanya Sakura adalah penghuni pertama yang bangun, karena kamar Ino dan Hinata masih tertutup rapat saat dilewatinya tadi.

Sakura memandangi bayangan dirinya di cermin kamar mandi kemudian tersenyum kecil. Jemarinya yang lentik menyelusuri lipatan bibirnya yang kemarin malam dihajar Sasuke sebelum pemuda tampan itu meneriakinya untuk tidur setelah menciumnya dan Sakura balas meneriakinya untuk tidak berteriak. Sakura merasakan perasaannya menghangat lagi mengingat tindakan Sasuke tadi malam. Tanpa dirasa, Sakura jadi menyikat giginya tidak pakai odol melainkan pakai sabun cair karena tidak fokus. Dan ketika menyadarinya, Sakura hanya tersenyum _cool_. Salah menyikat gigi dengan sabun cair tidak bisa menurunkan _mood_ Haruno Sakura yang resmi menjadi kekasih Uchiha Sasuke saat ini.

Dengan keadaan segar setelah mandi, Sakura turun ke dapur. Kakashi belum datang dari tugas dinasnya di Sunagakure, jadi Sakura harus menyiapkan sarapan sendiri beberapa hari ini. Sakura membuka kulkas dapur dan mengambil dua butir telur ayam yang nanti akan disulapnya menjadi omelet sederhana.

Selagi berkutat membalikkan telur-telurnya di wajan, Sakura mendengar pintu kamar mandi lantai bawah terbuka. Sakura melongok. Dan mata hijau bundarnya membesar mendapati Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut mengenakan training abu-abu dan kaus putih tipis. Tetesan air dari rambut _raven_ -nya dapat dibendung dengan handuk putih yang tersampir di bahunya yang kokoh. Sakura menegang seketika tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri hatinya meledak-ledak bahagia.

" _Ohayou_." sapa Sasuke sambil berjalan ke arah dapur dan membuka pintu lemari es mencari jus tomat kemasan kesukaannya.

Sakura berdesir mendengar suara Sasuke yang berat.

" _O_ … _ohayou_ , Sasuke- _kun_ …" kata Sakura pelan.

Sasuke sedikit menurunkan laju aktivitasnya menelan jus tomat segar dalam kerongkongannya ketika mendengar _suffix_ tambahan pada akhir namanya.

"Hn? Terdengar menyebalkan." Sasuke mencibir. Rona merah samar sedikit tercipta di wajahnya.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" Sakura terlihat berpikir keras.

"Bagaimana kalau Sasu- _kun_?"

Sasuke terhenyak. "Sama saja tahu!" seru Sasuke.

"Sasu- _chan_?" tanya Sakura.

"JANGAN panggil aku Sasu- _chan_!" Bulu kuduk Sasuke berdiri mengingat cara Ibu dan Kakaknya memanggilnya sewaktu kecil.

"Sasu- _kyun_?"

"Sasu- _nyan_?"

"Sasu- _tan_?"

"Sasu- _cchi_?"

"Sakura, hentikan!" peringat Sasuke.

"Sasu…"

"HENTIKAN!" potong Sasuke.

Sakura sedikit terbelalak dan berkacak pinggang.

"Bukannya normal kalau aku ingin memanggilmu dengan nama panggilan seperti itu?!"

"Memangnya aku anjing?!" nada Sasuke meninggi.

"Apa yang terjadi…?" Naruto dan Sai mendatangi dapur, masih dengan wajahnya yang penuh belek.

"HOOOOH…." Sakura tertawa mencibir. "Jadi dirimu menganggap perlakuan istimewaku ini hanya untuk menganggapmu anjing?" balasnya.

"Aku tidak merasa diistemewakan!" kata Sasuke pada Sakura tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto. "Tapi malah sebaliknya!"

"Ada apa sih, ribut-ribut?" Ino dan Hinata turun dari tangga.

"Kau ini sama sekali tidak berubah! Setidaknya aku kan berhak memanggilmu dengan nama-nama spesial!" bentak Sakura.

"Apa yang membuatmu merasa memiliki hak penuh untuk memanggilku dengan istilah-istilah aneh seperti itu?!" teriak Sasuke.

"Yang benar saja, kau mengatakan ini setelah apa yang kita lalui tadi malam?!" Semua hening. Kenapa pertanyaan Sakura ini berkesan erotis sekali?

Sasuke terdiam. "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu." kata Sasuke dingin.

"Sasuke, kita ini pacaran kan?!" Sakura menggebrak meja _counter_ dapur membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu terlonjak kaget.

Hening.

"PACARAN, _NDASMU_!" Semprot Sasuke penuh emosi. Sakura menutup matanya saat terjadi badai topan menguar dari dalam tubuh Sasuke. Semburat otot muncul di pelipis Sasuke demi menghadapi gadis _kacrut_ di hadapannya ini.

"Bu…bukannya kau tadi malam bilang kalau kau suka padaku?!" bentak Sakura. Naruto, Sai, Ino, dan Hinata menganga. Ingin rasanya Sai membeli _popcorn_ dan melihat sinetron pagi _live_ di dapur rumah sewanya ini.

Sasuke mendengus sambil memegangi kedua pelipisnya. "Iya, memang benar. Tapi bukan berarti kita berpacaran kan? Aku sama sekali tidak mengajakmu untuk berpacaran!" tandasnya.

"Tega sekali kau bicara seperti itu?!" suara Sakura bergetar.

"Sudah kubilang, aku sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk berkencan denganmu!" kata Sasuke tajam.

 _Swing_ … klotak!

Sasuke merasakan dahinya nyeri karena lemparan sendok plastik oleh Sakura yang memandang penuh amarah pada dirinya.

"Argh! Sakit tahu!" teriak Sasuke sambil mengelus dahinya.

"Hatiku lebih sakit!" tandas Sakura.

Sasuke melempar botol jus tomatnya yang sudah kosong, mengenai dahi Sakura.

"Argh! Sakit! Aku tidak melempar secepat itu!" protes Sakura.

"Aku hanya melempar botol kosong, sedangkan kau melempariku sendok!" balas Sasuke.

Sakura geregetan. Tangannya meraih garpu dan melemparkannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengaduh kesakitan ketika benda itu mengenai pundaknya. Sasuke melempar sumpit yang biasa dipakai Naruto dan mengenai bahu Sakura. Sakura membalas melempar sebongkah bawang bombay, Sasuke membalas melempar hiasan magnet kulkas.

"Rasakan ini!"

"Terima ini!"

Talenan melayang. Gelas melayang. Selop Sakura melayang. Handuk Sasuke melayang.

…sedangkan keempat anak manusia lainnya yang baru bangun tidur hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat adegan _absurd_ di pagi hari antar dua muda-mudi yang seharusnya tidak terjadi –mengingat mereka sudah berciuman mesra tadi malam.

.

.

.

Sakura melenguh panjang saat menyaksikan artikel kesehatan yang sudah beres dan terpampang manis di layar laptopnya. Artikel kesehatan yang telah membuat pantatnya panas karena kebanyakan duduk itu merupakan tugas pemberian dosennya untuk bahan ujian terakhirnya. Sakura sudah menyiapkan materi-materi untuk bahan belajarnya. Diam-diam Sakura merasa beruntung karena sistem kurikulum di Universitas Tsuyoshi lebih menitik beratkan pada praktikum dan pendekatan masyarakat daripada teori, sehingga Sakura hanya membuat beberapa artikel kesehatan berdasarkan jurnal dan membuat laporan berdasarkan data statistik pasien rumah sakit lokal untuk ujian. Presentasi pertanggungjawaban akan diadakan empat hari lagi, sehingga Sakura dan segenap mahasiswa Tsuyoshi tidak perlu bersusah payah mengerjakan soal tertulis di ruangan yang membuatnya _stress_.

Sakura merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku setelah bersemedi di depan laptop dan tumpukan referensi di kamarnya. Dia merasa sangat bosan karena menjalani aktivitas melelahkan ini selama kurang lebih 3 hari. Dia hanya memakan permen jahe dan meminum jus alpukat tanpa memasak sekalipun. Sakura sudah merasa seperti berang-berang yang tidak pernah keluar dari sarangnya.

Tangan Sakura meraih ponsel. Sepi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Tiba-tiba dia teringat akan seseorang. Seseorang yang membuatnya kecewa 3 hari lalu, karena mengatakan tidak ada hubungan spesial di antara keduanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Uchiha Sasuke kampret. Sudah 3 hari Sakura tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke. Sakura sedikit terenyuh. Dulu saat Sasuke jarang pulang, dia begitu merindukannya. Sekarang saat Sasuke sudah pulang, Sakura malah cuek bebek padanya. Ironis sekali.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia kangen pada pemilik helaian raven itu. Entah mau dianggap pacar atau tidak, dia ingin bertemu.

Sakura mengendap-endap menuruni tangga mengingat ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Disusurinya lorong lantai bawah dan hatinya bersorak gembira didapatinya pintu kamar Sasuke sedikit terbuka.

' _Lampunya masih menyala, dia belum tidur?_ ' pikir Sakura keheranan.

Sakura mendorong pintu kamar Sasuke pelan. Matanya melihat Sasuke sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya di meja belajar dan pemuda itu tampak melihat laptopnya dengan serius.

"Hei…" sapa Sakura pelan.

Sasuke melihat ke arah pintu.

"Hei…" balasnya pelan.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. "Boleh. Masuklah."

Sakura melangkah ke dalam kamar Sasuke yang sudah lama tidak dimasukinya ini. Tidak banyak berubah, hanya ada beberapa barang baru dan ada seorang penghuni tampan yang membuat kamar ini terlihat lebih hidup. Sakura duduk di kasur Sasuke, tempat awal pertemuan mereka berdua. Sedikit aneh memang, tapi seperti itulah kenyataanya.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn? Tidak ada. Hanya melihat situs beasiswa." jawab Sasuke.

"Kau sedang mencari beasiswa?"

"Hn." jawab Sasuke. "Sebenarnya aku sudah _apply_ pada salah satu beasiswa yang kurasa cocok denganku di Otogakure dan aku baru saja mengetahui informasi bahwa aku diterima."

"Jauh sekali." jawab Sakura. "Untuk apa?"

"Di fakultasku ada semacam kebijakan bagi mahasiswa untuk mengikuti kegiatan _internship_ di perusahaan atau instansi tertentu selama beberapa saat, minimal selama setahun. Bisa dibilang magang."

"Kenapa kau tidak mencari beasiswa _internship_ di Konoha saja?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Nilaiku sedikit jatuh pada semester kemarin karena aku terlalu banyak absen. Kau tahu, gara-gara kerja di klub itu aku jadi susah bangun pagi. Jadi aku memilih di Otogakure, disana terdapat akademi _entertainment_ _broadcasting_ yang bisa langsung magang setelah 6 bulan perkuliahan. Lagipula, di akademi ini tidak terlalu mementingkan nilai teori, namun nilai praktikum. Jadi, aku ingin magang sekaligus memperbaiki nilaiku."

"Kau akan meninggalkan Konoha?" tanya Sakura pelan.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sakura. "Toh aku tidak akan tinggal disana selamanya." kata Sasuke.

"Tapi tetap saja…" Sakura menunduk.

"Hidupmu tidak akan berubah tanpa aku. Masih ada Naruto dan yang lainnya disini. Kau tidak akan pernah kesepian." kata Sasuke mengingatkan betapa berisiknya penghuni rumah Kakashi satu itu.

"Meskipun begitu pasti akan terasa sepi jika tidak ada kau." kata Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum samar. "Kau tahu, Sakura? Aku melakukan ini kan demi dirimu juga."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin menjadi seorang suami yang sukses demi dirimu." Sumpah mati Sasuke ingin membakar lidahnya sendiri karena meluncurkan kalimat gombal level greget itu dari mulutnya.

Sakura terbelalak, kemudian merengut. "Suami? Jangankan suami, bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang kau tidak mau pacaran denganku?"

Kalimat Sakura membuat Sasuke terdiam. Sasuke memutar kursinya pelan menghadap Sakura, kemudian tangan kanannya menarik pelan tangan Sakura untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

"Sini."

Sasuke menarik Sakura agar gadis musim semi itu duduk di pangkuannya. Sakura sedikit kaget dengan ulah Sasuke barusan dan mencoba diam sampai pemuda Uchiha itu mengutarakan maksudnya.

"Banyak temanku yang berpacaran dan bergonta-ganti pasangan hanya untuk bermain-main. Aku memang tidak ada niat berpacaran denganmu karena aku tidak ingin menganggapmu sebagai mainanku saja, Sakura." kata Sasuke sambil menyibakkan helaian merah muda Sakura.

Sakura hanya terdiam. "Kalau kau benar-benar serius kenapa baru memberitahu kalau akan pergi dengan mendadak seperti ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Maafkan aku. Beberapa hari ini aku sangat sibuk mengurus banyak berkas dan harus mengejar-ngejar dosen untuk meminta tanda tangan. Aku tidak sempat memberitahumu karena aku pikir kau masih marah padaku." kata Sasuke pelan.

Sakura menatap mata jelaga Sasuke.

"Maafkan kejadian di dapur tempo hari. Dahimu masih sakit?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengecup dahi Sakura lembut.

"Tidak." jawab Sakura.

"Sakura, aku memang tidak memintamu jadi pacarku atau semacamnya. Karena aku memang tidak paham dengan hal-hal seperti itu, sungguh. Tapi aku serius memilihmu. Saat aku pulang dari Otogakure, aku sudah mendapat ijazah kesetaraan dan akan mencari pekerjaan. Bila sudah mendapatkan penghasilan sendiri, aku akan mendatangi orang tuamu untuk memintamu jadi istriku. Jadi, jangan pernah meragukanku ya?" pinta Sasuke.

Wajah Sakura merona seketika mendengar kalimat Sasuke barusan. Demi apa, ingin rasanya Sakura memeluk dunia sekarang juga.

"Iya, aku tahu. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan meragukanmu, Sasuke…- _kun_." Sakura melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Sasuke dengan pelan. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan membalas perlakuan Sakura. Sasuke bersumpah demi selusin buku _Icha Icha Paradise_ milik Kakashi, panggilan Sakura yang dapat membuat telinganya tergelitik malu barusan ini lebih merdu dari nyanyian surgawi manapun.

Mereka berdua tetap pada keadaan seperti itu. Perlahan hidung Sasuke menangkap aura asing. Perpaduan unik antara bau _cherry_ matang, bunga gladiol, dan wangi kue lapis legit terdeteksi indera penciumannya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya mencoba meresapi wewangian yang menstimulasi indera perasanya untuk menelan sesuatu. Sasuke menelan ludahnya berusaha membuat dirinya kenyang dengan wewangian itu. Tapi, demi setiap _cup_ ramen instan simpanan Naruto, Sasuke tidak ingin meminta –bahkan membayangkan lebih dari ini.

"Sakura, kau bau." Sasuke beralibi.

"Eh?" Sakura menarik pelukannya. "Hehe… Maaf… Aku sudah 2 hari tidak mandi."

"APA?!" Sasuke mendorong Sakura hingga hampir terjengkang. Pantat Sakura kembali mendarat di kasur empuk Sasuke.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?!" teriak Sakura.

"Kau ini jorok sekali jadi perempuan!" bentak Sasuke berkacak pinggang.

"Aku sibuk! Lagipula akhir-akhir ini dingin sekali, aku jadi malas mandi!" alasan Sakura.

"Halah! Meskipun dingin, aku tetap mandi!" tukas Sasuke

"Suka-suka aku dong kalau aku tidak mandi!" bentak Sakura tidak terima.

"Kau sudah 2 hari tidak mandi dan masih berani masuk ke kamar laki-laki?!" teriak Sasuke tidak sabaran.

"Apa masalahmu?!" bentak Sakura.

"Kau dan bau badanmu itu lebih baik pergi dari sini!" usir Sasuke.

Mata Sakura berkilat. "Cintamu dangkal sekali hanya terbatas aku mandi atau tidak!" balas Sakura sengit.

"Oh, begitu kesimpulanmu?" cibir Sasuke.

"IYA!" Sakura menubruk Sasuke kasar dan berlari meninggalkan kamar bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Aku peringatkan lagi, jangan sekali-kali memasuki kamarku jika kau berbau seperti itu! Camkan itu, Sakura!" teriak Sasuke dari dalam kamar ketika Sakura sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

"TERSERAH!" teriak Sakura dari luar. Terdengar bunyi gedebuk di lorong hasil langkah kaki Sakura yang melangkahkan kakinya penuh emosi. Sasuke memasang telinganya baik-baik menangkap suara deritan kayu tangga yang diinjak-injak Sakura tanpa ampun itu. Perlahan suara langkah kaki itu mengecil dan menghilang di lantai tiga.

Sasuke menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi putarnya lagi sambil menghela nafas –mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan lonjakan hasrat aneh yang membuat keadaan fisiologisnya kacau. "Gadis bodoh itu…" gumamnya frustasi. "…dia sadar tidak sih, kalau bau badannya itu menggairahkan?"

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke sedang memasukkan beberapa helai pakaian pada tas ransel merahnya. Populasi pakaiannya yang ada di lemari kamar rumah Kakashi menurun tajam. Ternyata, setelah Sasuke selidiki, pengaruh hidup nomaden dan musafir selama beberapa waktu lalu itu membuat pakaiannya berceceran di beberapa tempat. Sebagian ada di lemari kamar, sebagian ada di loker pribadinya di klub Orochimaru, dan sebagian ada di apartemen sang Kakak, Uchiha Itachi, yang sekarang sedang mengawasi Sasuke sedang menjejalkan helaian kain milik adiknya sambil meminum kopi di pagi hari.

"Sepertinya masalahmu di rumah sewa itu sudah selesai?" tanya Itachi sambil melipat koran.

Sasuke mendongak. "Semacam itulah." jawab Sasuke pendek.

"Siapa orang hebat yang bisa meyakinkanmu untuk pulang?" tanya Itachi lagi.

Aktivitas Sasuke terhenti. Wajahnya merona samar. "Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu." katanya datar.

Itachi terkekeh perlahan. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku bisa meliat biasan rona wajahmu yang malu-malu dari sini." katanya kalem.

Sasuke terhenyak sambil menutup wajahnya dengan punggung tangan. "Aku tidak malu-malu, _baka aniki_!" sanggahnya sangar.

"Karena perempuan?" tembak Itachi langsung.

Mata Sasuke melotot. "Sok tahu." katanya sinis.

"Kalau begitu, karena laki-laki?" tanya Itachi menggoda adiknya.

"Hentikan!" kata Sasuke dingin.

Itachi tertawa. "Sasuke, kau tahu? Aku suka sekali menggodamu sampai kau malu seperti ini." katanya sambil berdiri dan menghampiri adiknya. Itachi duduk di sofa, berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Tapi aku harus memberitahumu satu hal." kata Itachi mendadak serius. Sasuke kembali tersita perhatiannya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Ita menghela nafas. "Ayah melarangku menceritakan ini padamu. Tapi aku pikir aku harus memberitahumu agar tidak gegabah."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke tidak sabaran.

"Ayah…bagaimana ya…um… Ayah memiliki seorang sahabat yang memiliki seorang putri. Mereka sepertinya berasal dari keluarga yang berada. Dan… Ayah akan mempertemukanmu dengan putri sahabatnya itu." kata Itachi.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. "Yang benar saja…"

"Iya, ini memang benar. Sepertinya mereka sudah mengatur agar kalian dijodohkan atau semacamnya. Sayangnya, Ayah tidak memberitahuku siapa nama sahabatnya atau nama putrinya itu."

Sasuke menegang.

"Kau sedang tidak menjalin hubungan spesial, kan, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi memastikan.

Sasuke terdiam, kemudian menggeleng lemah.

"Baguslah. Setidaknya berilah kesempatan pada Ayah dan menyanggupi bertemu dengan putri sahabatnya itu. Siapa tahu kalian cocok. Ayah pasti akan sangat senang jika kau dan gadis itu cocok. Lagipula, kata Ayah, gadis itu memiliki potensi untuk menjadi penerus rumah sakit Uchiha. Ayah bilang bahwa putri sahabatnya itu adalah calon dokter." kata Itachi.

Sasuke masih mematung di tempatnya.

"Jangan bilang Ayah kalau aku memberitahumu ya, Sasuke?" kata Itachi memohon.

"Hn."

"Baguslah! Kalau begitu aku berangkat ke rumah sakit dulu!" kata Itachi sambil beranjak dan berjalan ke arah pintu sampai menghilang di baliknya, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam di posisi awal seperti arca candi setelah mendengar perkataan Itachi barusan.

 _Ayah menjodohkanku? Dengan seorang gadis, putri dari sahabatnya?_

Sasuke bersumpah demi apapun, dia tidak akan berpikir panjang untuk menyanggupi permintaan Ayahnya –bahkan tanpa keraguan sedikit pun. Karena Sasuke sangat menyayangi dan menghormati sang Ayah –yang artinya disini : Sasuke akan rela menjaring bulan sekalipun demi menerangi malam sang Ayah yang gelap gulita. Sasuke pasti tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk menemui gadis itu. Itu semua pasti akan dia lakukan, namun itu sebelum Sasuke bertemu dan mencintai seseorang yang tinggal di loteng rumah Kakashi.

Sasuke terduduk lemas. Dia pernah mengecewakan sang Ayah karena masuk ke Fakultas Kesenian. Sasuke sempat mengurung diri dan mogok makan dan hanya minum air putih serta batang sayur sawi selama seminggu karena merasa sangat bersalah telah mengecewakan Ayahnya. Walaupun begitu, akhirnya sang Ayah tetap bangga mendukung kuliah Sasuke. Kali ini, Sasuke terancam akan mengecewakan Ayahnya lagi. Bukan karena masalah akademik, tapi masalah hati. Apalagi Itachi menyebutkan mengenai sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke bagai kejatuhan beban mora. _Gadis pilihan Ayahnya itu calon dokter_.

Sasuke dilema.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian. Tepatnya hari ini, Haruno Sakura sudah melalui ujian presentasi yang memuakkan dan dibantai oleh dosen-dosen pengujinya sampai sore. Setelah pulang dari kampus, Sakura langsung mandi dan mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air dingin berharap rasa suntuknya ikut larut terbawa air. Selepas mandi, Sakura menuju ke dapur untuk membuat teh hijau hangat yang bisa menenangkan urat-urat kepalanya yang tegang sejak tadi pagi.

Haruno Sakura sedang memijit-mijit pelipisnya yang terasa berat. Mata zamrudnya melongok ke arah lorong ruang tamu ketika mendengar suara pintu depan terbuka, menandakan seseorang masuk. Senyumnya mengembang mengetahui bahwa itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Sama seperti dirinya, Sasuke juga baru pulang dari kampus. Terlihat dari wajahnya, tubuh Sasuke sedikit kelelahan.

"Sasuke!" Sakura berlari kecil dan menyeruak masuk ke pelukan Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu sedikit kaget.

"Hai…" kata Sasuke pelan sambil tersenyum manis. Dielusnya punggung Sakura lembut. "Sudah mandi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah, tahu!" jawab Sakura sewot.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Bagaimana presentasinya hari ini?"

"Lancar. Tapi masih ada banyak kekurangan…" keluh Sakura lalu menatap mata hitam Sasuke. "Kau sudah mengajukan proposal _internship_ -mu?"

"Hn." gumam Sasuke. "Sekarang hanya menunggu persetujuan akhir." jawabnya sambil mengecup pelan pucuk kepala Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, kita kan sudah bebas tugas dan ujian. Bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang? Kita pergi ke bioskop, misalnya? Atau makan bersama di suatu tempat?" ajak Sakura dengan mata berbinar.

Sasuke terdiam sambil menimang-nimang ajakan Sakura. Sasuke sangat ingin menerima ajakan Sakura, toh Sakura adalah gadis yang dicintainya. Siapa yang tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama seseorang yang dicintai? Sasuke tersenyum getir karena tiba-tiba teringat perkataan Itachi tempo hari. Sasuke ingin sekali membuat Ayahnya senang, tapi perasaan Sasuke pada Sakura juga tidak bisa berbohong. Sasuke harus memantapkan salah satu.

"Hn. Kurasa aku tidak bisa. Hari ini aku sangat lelah. Aku mau langsung istirahat." katanya sambil melepaskan Sakura berjalan memasuki kamar.

"Bagaimana kalau besok?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak bisa." jawab Sasuke tanpa berbalik.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisanya kapan?" tanya Sakura.

"Sakura, sebenarnya aku malas untuk pergi keluar dan bertemu banyak orang. Tidak usah pergi keluar juga tidak apa-apa." kata Sasuke lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

BLAM.

Sakura termangu.

"Kenapa dia?" gumam Sakura pelan.

"Kenapa? Kalian bertengkar lagi?" sebuah suara mengejutkan Sakura dari belakang. Sakura berbalik.

"Kakashi _-san_!" pekik Sakura. "Kapan anda kembali?" tanya Sakura.

"Tadi pagi. Saat semuanya telah berangkat ke kampus. Lalu aku istirahat dan sore ini baru bangun." kata Kakashi sambil berjalan ke dapur.

"Ini teh buatanmu?" tanya Kakashi menunjuk segelas teh hijau di atas meja makan.

"Iya. Kakashi _-san_ mau aku buatkan?" tanya Sakura.

"Boleh."

Sakura menuangkan air panas pada gelas tradisional yang terbuat dari tanah liat. Lalu mengambil teh hijau celup dan memasukkan beberapa tetes madu murni ke dalam larutan itu.

"Wah, enak…" puji Kakashi. Sakura tersenyum.

"Kau tadi sedang membicarakan apa dengan Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi penasaran.

"Tidak ada…hanya… aku mengajaknya untuk pergi keluar. Tapi dia menolak." kata Sakura sambil menunduk.

"Oh, begitu…" kata Kakashi.

"Kakashi _-san_ , boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Sakura.

"Boleh, apa?"

"Bagaimana Sasuke bisa menyewa kamar di rumah ini? Aku tahu dari seseorang, Sasuke berasal dari keluarga dokter yang artinya mereka memiliki derajat sosial yang tinggi. Tapi, Sasuke yang ini bahkan kerja _part time_ di klub malam untuk mendapat uang." tanya Sakura.

Kakashi terdiam sebentar sambil berpikir. "Um… kelihatannya Sasuke memiliki masalah dengan keluarganya dulu sehingga dia memutuskan untuk tinggal di luar dan membiayai kuliahnya sendiri. Kakaknya dulu cukup sering datang kesini untuk mengantar makanan dan uang."

"Apakah keluarga Uchiha yang lain sering mengunjunginya kemari?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak. Hanya kakaknya. Sasuke pernah memberitahuku kalau dia memberikan alamat rumah ini hanya pada kakaknya saja."

"Apa hubungan Sasuke dengan keluarganya baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura."

"Aku rasa begitu. Mereka sudah baik-baik saja. Sasuke sering pulang ke rumah keluarga Uchiha kok. Malahan, bila keluarga Uchiha sedang ada _event-event_ tertentu, Sasuke selalu hadir."

Sakura terdiam mencoba mengingat-ingat saat Sasuke mengunci dirinya di kamar mandi dan pada saat mengunjungi pembukaan hotel Takegawa dulu. Pemuda itu memakai setelan tuksedo yang membuatnya ganteng luar biasa. Apakah itu yang dimaksud ' _event-event tertentu_ '? Tapi yang paling penting dari itu semua, kenapa Sasuke tidak pernah bercerita padanya?

"Kenapa kau bertanya tentang Sasuke? Kau menyukai Sasuke ya?" tanya Kakashi berniat menggoda Sakura.

Sakura merona. "Sebenarnya kami sudah pacaran…um bukan pacaran sih… Apa ya? Aku menyukai Sasuke dan dia juga begitu. Mungkin hanya dua orang yang saling suka. Itu saja."

Kakashi terbelalak.

"Terima kasih atas infonya, Kakashi _-san_. Aku ke kamar dulu." Sakura beranjak dari duduknya dan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih sibuk dengan gelas teh hijaunya.

Kakashi merogoh sakunya, mencari ponsel. Pria berambut perak itu mencari daftar kontak di ponselnya yang akan diberinya kabar mengejutkan ini.

"Halo?" sapa suara dari seberang.

"Kizashi _-senpai_?" tanya Kakashi.

"Apa apa, Kakashi?"

"Apa rencana tentang menjodohkan anakmu itu masih tetap berlanjut?" tanya Kakashi _to the point_.

"Apa maksudmu, tentu saja." kata Kizashi.

"Kalau begitu, aku beri kau peringatan. Sakura sudah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang di rumah sewa ini."

"Apa?! Dengan siapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu, karena kau juga tidak mau memberitahu dengan siapa Sakura dijodohkan." kata Kakashi.

"Apa Sakura masih berhubungan dengan Sakeuchi?!" tanya Kizashi sengit.

"Sakeuchi…siapa?" tanya Kakashi heran.

" _KONOYAROU_!" teriak Kizashi. "Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Aku akan menyusul Sakura untuk pulang!"

"Terserah _Senpai_ saja…"

.

.

.

Mungkin memang benar bahwa Sasuke telah berhasil meyakinkan Sakura bahwa pemuda Uchiha benar-benar memilihnya. Sakura juga yakin bahwa Sasuke telah serius, sehingga saat pemuda itu menghilang beberapa saat dan terus berkesan menghindarinya, Sakura hanya bisa berpikir positif. Sasuke memang sangat sibuk mengejar ketertinggalan demi nilainya dan demi beasiswa itu, Sakura bisa maklum. Sakura hanya bisa mengamati punggung Sasuke yang menjauh dan memasuki kamarnya setelah setiap kali semua anggota rumah sewa melingkari meja makan untuk menjejali mulut mereka dengan masakan Kakashi.

Sakura tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sesekali dia memasuki kamar Sasuke untuk mengecek apakah Sasuke baik-baik saja. Sesekali Sasuke memeluknya sekilas dan bahkan mengecup dahinya singkat. Hanya sesekali. Dan memang hanya itu yang bisa Sasuke lakukan.

Dan seperti malam ini, Sakura hanya bisa merasa iri dengki pada Sai dan Ino yang sedang pergi berkencan entah kemana. Naruto bilang malam ini dia pulang ke rumahnya. Hinata sudah tidur sejak sejam lalu karena habis mengerjakan jurnalnya, jika menjadi Hinata, Sakura pun bisa langsung tertidur saat disuguhi kitab Undang-Undang Hukum Baku Konohagakure. Shikamaru…jangan ditanya. Sasuke sedang pergi sejak tadi sore. Sasuke bilang akan bertemu dengan keluarganya karena suatu acara, dia melangkah keluar dari rumah Kakashi setelah mencium pipi Sakura untuk berpamitan.

Hanya tinggal Sakura sekarang. Kesepian. Merana. Nganggur.

"Sakura, ada yang mencarimu."

Suara Kakashi membuat Sakura bangun dari _leyeh-leyeh_ nya dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamar. Sakura disambut Kakashi begitu dia membuka pintu kamar dengan lebar. Matanya membulat begitu menyadari ada seseorang di samping Kakashi yang sangat ia kenal.

"Papa?!" seru Sakura mendapati Kizashi sedang berada di sana. Di luar kamarnya.

"Halo, sayang!" Kizashi tersenyum sambil melambai ringan.

"Apa yang... apa yang Papa lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura.

"Untuk menjemputmu pulang." kata Kizashi sambil menyentuh pundak Sakura.

"Kenapa Papa bisa tahu aku tinggal disini?"

"Aku diberitahu Kakashi." Kizashi mengerling pada Kakashi. Sakura menatap Kakashi dengan heran, meminta kejelasan.

"Terlalu cepat untuk kabur dari Papamu ini, Nona Haruno." Kizashi menengahi. "Kakashi adalah adik tingkatku sewaktu kuliah. Dan percaya atau tidak, Kakashi yang memberitahu keadaanmu padaku selama ini."

Sakura mengerutkan kening.

"Kakashi _-san_ …" Sakura kehabisan kata-kata. Kakashi hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

"Kau lupa kalau Papa memiliki banyak kenalan dan relasi, Sakura? Papa sudah memantaumu sejak kau kabur dari rumah."

"Kenapa Papa melakukan itu?"

"Karena Papa dan Mama khawatir padamu." tukas Kizashi. "Mama sangat merindukanmu. Ayo pulang bersama Papa. Kau boleh tinggal di rumah selama beberapa hari. Papa janji tidak akan membuat Sakura tidak nyaman lagi seperti dulu. Maafkan Papa."

Sakura termangu mendengar penjelasan Kizashi. Dalam hati Sakura juga sebenarnya sangat merindukan kedua orang tuanya. Dan jangan lupakan fakta berikut : Kakashi merangkap menjadi mata-mata Kizashi di rumah ini.

"Maafkan aku juga, Papa. Sebentar, aku akan berkemas…" kata Sakura.

"Tidak usah. Kau bisa langsung pulang. Masih banyak bajumu di rumah dan bila kau memerlukan sesuatu, pasti akan Papa belikan." kata Kizashi.

Sakura mengangguk lalu mengikuti Kizashi turun dari tangga sampai di pintu depan.

"Kakashi, terima kasih sudah menjaga anakku." kata Kizashi sambil menepuk pundak Kakashi.

"Iya, _senpai_." balas Kakashi lalu beralih pada Sakura. "Sakura, maaf jika selama ini aku tidak memberitahumu."

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, Kakashi- _san_. Terima kasih untuk semuanya."

Sakura membungkuk pada Kakashi dan keluar rumah, kemudian mengikuti Papanya yang berjalan ke arah mobil sedan berwarna hitam yang terparkir di depan rumah Kakashi. Kizashi merangkul bahu mungil putri kesayangannya itu. Diam-diam dia merutuki kenapa dia melihat batang hidung Sakeuchi keparat itu agar bisa menghajarnya sampai mampus.

.

.

.

Langit-langit bercat putih tulang dan dibatasi dinding bercat serupa yang penuh dengan poster film, tokoh superhero, kertas-kertas berisikan motto hidup, dan poster _event_ tentang dunia perfilman serta profil _entertainer_. Kesanalah mata jelaga bak obsidian milik Uchiha Sasuke menuju. Di dalam kamar yang jarang ditempatinya lagi, Sasuke sedang tiduran di atas kasurnya yang empuk. Sasuke bisa membayangkan bagaimana kehidupannya dulu saat tinggal di kamar ini sebelum menyewa kamar di rumah Kakashi. Kamar yang nyaman dan damai –kecuali saat Itachi dengan seenaknya _nyelonong_ masuk untuk meminjam DVD seenak jidatnya. Inilah kamar Sasuke yang berada di kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Cukup _manly_ dan berantakan –padahal Mikoto sudah merapikannya beberapa kali, mengingat banyaknya barang di dalamnya.

Dahulu, rumah ini terasa begitu hidup. Namun saat Fugaku diangkat oleh almarhum sang kakek, Uchiha Madara, menjadi kepala rumah sakit Uchiha, semuanya berubah. Setiap hari Fugaku hanya berada di rumah selama 3-4 jam lamanya. Mikoto juga begitu, sebagai dokter anak, Mikoto membuka layanan praktik di klinik depan rumah selama 24 jam (dan hanya buka 12 jam pada hari Minggu). Semuanya bertambah parah saat Itachi masuk ke sekolah kedokteran. Sasuke berasa sendirian. Terkepung dalam keluarga _workaholic_ berotak kiri penghafal letak nadi, pecinta anatomi, dan pengagum sistem imun. Sasuke merasa bertambah buruk saat menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak memiliki gen _doctorable_ pada kromosomnya.

Memang, beberapa saat kemudian keadaan sedikit berubah. Mikoto memutuskan untuk pensiun dini. Itachi mulai magang di rumah sakit dan membantu Fugaku. Setidaknya membuat jam rumahan bapak dua anak itu bertambah. Saat Itachi berpikir bahwa Sasuke dapat membantunya untuk bisa meng- _handle_ beberapa hal di rumah sakit, Sasuke mundur.

Masih Sasuke ingat di malam itu. Sasuke menunjukkan surat keterangan bahwa dia diterima di Universitas Tsuyoshi jurusan _broadcasting_. Pada saat keluarga Uchiha makan malam, Fugaku sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya dan bergegas pergi kamar tanpa berkata apa-apa. Tindakan Fugaku sudah cukup 'keras' walaupun hanya diam tanpa kata bagi telinga Sasuke. Sasuke merasa _down_ selama beberapa waktu. Tidak terasa dia melangkah keluar dari rumah dan berakhir di kamar lantai bawah rumah milik seorang dekan nyentrik yang dilihatnya melalui iklan di internet. Sasuke mengira Fugaku membencinya, namun saat melihat Ayahnya datang bersama keluarganya di acara tahunan kompetisi film dokumenter yang diadakan fakultas, Sasuke kehilangan kendali dan memeluk Fugaku sambil menangis karena dua hal. Pertama, dia merasa terharu. Kedua, dia mendapatkan juara pertama.

Apapun yang diinginkan Fugaku, Sasuke akan menurutinya.

Tapi sepertinya dia terancam untuk tidak menurutinya kali ini.

Sasuke menutup matanya. Dia berharap perasaannya pada Sakura akan menghilang begitu membuka mata. Tapi Sasuke tidak menginginkan hal itu. Dia malah berharap perjanjian perjodohan yang diikrarkan Ayahnya dengan seseorang itu akan hilang. Sasuke memang bukan orang yang pesimis, tapi dia tahu waktu untuk pesimis. Fugaku membutuhkan kedua putranya untuk mengelola rumah sakit. Saat Sasuke mundur, tentu Fugaku akan mencari seseorang yang dapat menggantikan posisi yang hilang. Dan sepertinya Fugaku sudah menemukan orang yang sepertinya tepat. Masalahnya, Sasuke juga sudah menemukan _orang yang tepat_ baginya.

Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya dan membenarkan letak dasi di kemejanya. Dia mengambil jas hitam dan memakainya. Sasuke mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut raven tersisir rapi ke belakang yang memakai setelan jas resmi berwarna hitam elegan. Keluargnya bersiap bertemu dengan keluarga gadis itu. Mikoto dan Fugaku menunggunya di bawah.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura sedang berkutat dengan ponselnya. Sakura sedang berkirim pesan pada Ino yang menanyakan keberadaan Sakura selama dua hari ini sekaligus menagih hutang dua bungkus mie instan miliknya yang telah Sakura masak selama Kakashi tidak ada tempo hari. Dengan sebal, Sakura menyuruh Ino untuk meminjam uang pada Hinata dulu kalau ingin membeli mie instan, karena Sakura tidak bisa pulang ke rumah Kakashi malam ini. Malam ini keluarganya mengajak makan bersama. Sakura sedikit heran mengapa dia harus memakai gaun selutut dengan warna _fushchia_ yang baru dibelikan Mebuki tadi siang.

Panjang umur, Mebuki memasuki kamar Sakura. "Sudah siap, Sayang?" tanya Mebuki.

"Kenapa kita berpakaian rapi, Mama?" tanya Sakura.

"Karena kita akan bertemu orang penting, Sakura." Kata Mebuki sambil menyisir rambut Sakura yang belum rapi.

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti."

"Kenapa Mama dan Papa merahasiakan ini padaku? Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Kita akan bertemu dengan sebuah keluarga. Dan keluarga itu memiliki seorang putra. Dia seorang _ikemen_ –lelaki tampan, yang menurut Papa dia akan cocok denganmu." jelas Mebuki.

"Apa?! Kalian menjodohkanku?" Sakura berbalik menghadap Mebuki.

"Kami hanya ingin mempertemukan kalian. Papa dan Mama serta keluarga itu sudah saling cocok satu sama lain."

"Kenapa Papa dan Mama berbuat seenaknya sendiri?!" nada suara Sakura meninggi.

Mebuki terdiam. "Sakura, Mama dan Papa telah memberikanmu kebebasan kemarin. Sekarang Mama dan Papa bisa saja memberimu kebebasan lagi dan sama sekali tidak mengekangmu. Kami memang ingin melihatmu bahagia. Tapi untuk berapa lama? Mama dan Papa tidak akan hidup selamanya. Papa tidak akan menjadi direktur televisi selamanya. Pada saat Papa mundur, siapa yang akan menggantikannya jika kau sibuk membuat daftar keluhan orang sakit? Kau adalah putri kami satu-satunya."

Sakura terbelalak.

"Pernahkah kau berpikir siapa yang akan menggantikan posisi Papamu saat dia pensiun?" tanya Mebuki.

"Papamu tidak mendapatkan tidur yang cukup saat kau kabur dan saat tahu kau masuk ke sekolah kedokteran. Papamu tidak bisa tenang sebelum memastikan kau baik-baik saja walaupun dia tidak memastikan secara langsung. Yang paling parah, Papamu mulai mengonsumsi obat penenang saat menyadari bahwa kau tidak bisa menjadi penerus OneKOH TV yang dirintis Papamu dari nol."

Sakura masih terdiam.

"Sakura, Papa membutuhkan pewaris. Dan syarat pewaris itu dia adalah suamimu. Papa sudah menemukan orang yang sepertinya tepat. Dan kita akan bertemu dia dan keluarganya malam ini."

"Bagaimana kalau aku juga sudah menemukan orang yang tepat, Mama?" tanya Sakura pelan.

Mebuki terdiam sesaat. "Lebih baik kau bertemu dengannya dulu. Dia adalah anak yang baik dan berasal dari keluarga baik-baik. Jika memang… kemungkinan terburuknya, kau tidak cocok dengan anak itu…" Mebuki berhenti sebentar. "…Papa akan menjual seluruh sahamnya saat pensiun."

Sakura terbelalak. Mebuki tersenyum lembut dan mencium dahi lebar putrinya.

"Kami menunggumu di bawah, Sayang." ucapnya sebelum menutup pintu –meninggalkan Sakura dan perasaanya yang tercampur aduk.

.

.

.

"Mereka sudah sampai." Fugaku menutup ponselnya.

"Bagaimana, Sayang? Mereka mau menunggu?" tanya Mikoto pada Fugaku yang duduk di kursi depan mobilnya. Sasuke hanya terdiam di samping Mikoto.

"Mereka sudah menunggu selama 15 menit. Ck, tidak kusangka jalanan akan sedikit macet malam ini." kata Fugaku kesal. "Tidak adakah jalan alternatif?" tanya Fugaku pada sopir pribadinya.

"Saya akan mencoba, Tuan." jawab lelaki paruh baya itu.

Mobil berbelok pada jalan kecil yang lumayan sepi, mengingatkan Sasuke pada jalan di depan rumah Kakashi. Mobil itu berbelok pada gang-gang sempit dan kadangkala harus mengalah jika berpapasan dengan mobil lainnya. Sasuke merasa gugup dan kedinginan. Tangannya terkepal kuat ketika menyadari mereka sudah tiba di tempat tujuan mereka.

Sasuke keluar dari mobil dan mengikuti Fugaku dan Mikoto menuju ke dalam restoran hotel. Sasuke berjalan beberapa meter di belakang mereka. Tangannya masih terkepal kuat. Keringat dingin menetes dari dahinya.

Sasuke penasaran dengan gadis itu –sejujurnya.

Apakah dia juga ceroboh seperti Sakura? Apakah dia juga bodoh seperti Sakura? Apakah dia juga bermulut tajam dan kasar seperti Sakura? Apa dia juga tersenyum seperti Sakura? Apa dia juga tertawa seperti Sakura? Apa dia juga punya bau badan afektif seharum Sakura? Terpenting dari semua itu, _apakah dia seperti Sakura?_

Sasuke gamang. Dia juga ingin bahagia dengan pilihannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Sakura memainkan kukunya tanpa henti ketika duduk di salah kursi empuk yang melingkari meja makan bergaya Eropa klasik. Mebuki sibuk _selfie_ dengan kameranya, sedangakan Kizashi sibuk dengan ponselnya yang dari tadi berbicara dengan seseorang yang mengaku akan sedikit terlambat karena macet. Sakura menggerakkan lututnya karena gugup dan langsung berhenti saat Mebuki menggeram memberikan peringatan untuk berhenti.

Sakura menghela nafas. Pendingin ruangan pada restoran itu sudah bekerja maksimal, tapi Sakura merasa gerah. Membayangkan Sasuke yang mungkin sedang berada di kamar rumah Kakashi, membuatnya bertambah gugup.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil membayangkan siapa _ikemen_ yang disebutkan ibunya.

Apa dia menyebalkan seperti Sasuke? Apa dia bodoh seperti Sasuke? Apa dia suka marah dan membentak seperti Sasuke? Apa dia bisa memeluknya seperti Sasuke? Apa dia bisa mencium dahi Sakura dengan lembut sama seperti Sasuke? Apa Sakura _bisa menyukainya seperti Sasuke_?

Potongan adegan berkelebat di benak Sakura. Seketika semuanya terhenti saat terdengar keributan kecil di depan restoran. Ponsel Kizashi berdering, lalu Kizashi mengangkatnya dan memekik tertahan. Kizashi berlari ke arah sumber keributan. Mebuki berdiri dan mengikuti suaminya berlari keluar, sedangkan Sakura masih _cengo_ dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, gadis musim semi itu bangkit dan berlari keluar. Keributan –oh bukan, hanya beberapa orang yang berbicara terpotong-potong yang menyebabkan adanya kumpulan gelombang frekuensi tidak beraturan. Sakura berhenti di balik pintu utama restoran yang setengah terbuka. Mencoba mencuri dengar.

"…bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" itu suara Kizashi.

"Saat aku menoleh ke belakang, dia sudah tidak ada." jawab suara berat seorang pria yang kira-kira seumuran dengan Kizashi.

"Kami sangat menyesal. Kami tidak tahu dia akan melakukan itu. Kami memasuki gedung hotel ini bersama-sama." kata seorang wanita.

"Apa kalian sudah bertanya pada sopir?" tanya Mebuki.

"Kami sudah bertanya pada sopir kami, tapi dia tidak melihat kemana putra kami pergi." kata pria asing tersebut.

 _Deg_! Sakura mundur perlahan dari pintu. Dirinya termangu sesaat mencoba menerjemahkan kalimat yang diluncurkan pria itu. Jelas sudah. _Ikemen_ itu mundur, bahkan sebelum mereka bertemu. Bukankah Sakura sudah tidak memiliki alasan untuk tetap berada disini?

Sakura juga harus berjuang demi kebahagiannya.

"Sungguh, kami sangat malu dan menyesal atas kejadian ini." kata wanita itu penuh penyesalan.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Kita akan memecahkan masalah ini bersama-sama." ujar Kizashi menenangkan suasana.

"Lebih baik kita masuk ke restoran dan membicarakan ini. Putriku sudah menunggu di dalam." kata Mebuki.

Kizashi membimbing tamunya memasuki restoran. Serta merta, kepanikan pasangan suami istri yang baru kehilangan putra mereka itu berpindah pada Kizashi dan Mebuki yang kini menyadari bahwa putri mereka juga tidak ada di tempat semula.

.

.

.

Sakura telah melepas gaun _fuschia_ -nya dan berganti celana _training_ dan _t-shirt_. Sakura menyimpan gaunnya itu di bagian terdalam lemari di kamar rumah Kakashi. Untunglah, Sakura membawa kunci loteng rumah Kakashi di dalam _pouch_ -nya sehingga Sakura bisa langsung masuk melalui tangga teras. Sakura sudah mengecek kamar Ino dan Hinata. Kamar mereka berdua kosong. Mungkin Ino pergi bersama Sai, mengingat ini adalah akhir pekan. Sakura tidak tahu dimana Hinata dan semua penghuni lelaki lainnya.

Sakura melemaskan ototnya di atas kasur. Gadis itu sengaja mematikan ponselnya guna menghindari telepon dari Kizashi yang membuat kepalanya _overload_. Kepala Sakura sudah terasa penuh dengan hal-hal yang sudah terjadi pada hari ini. Fakta bahwa dia ditolak sebanyak dua kali oleh lelaki. Pertama, oleh Sasuke, saat Sakura mengutarakan cintanya dulu (walaupun pada akhirnya Sasuke mengaku dia menyukai Sakura juga). Kedua, oleh lelaki asing yang _bahkan_ tidak Sakura kenal sama sekali yang _bahkan_ mereka belum bertemu yang _bahkan_ Sakura tidak ingin bertemu juga. Kenapa kehidupan cintanya bisa menyedihkan seperti ini.

Tubuh Sakura berjingkat sesaat karena terkagetkan ketukan di pintu luar loteng. Sakura mendekati pintu yang berhubungan dengan teras itu dan menyibak tirainya sedikit, was-was jika itu adalah Ayahnya. Ternyata bukan.

"Sasuke…" mata Sakura berbinar mendapati seorang pemuda berkemeja putih dan celana formal hitam ada di luar pintu lotengnya.

"Hai…" Sasuke menepuk dahi Sakura pelan.

"Kau dari mana?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak dari mana-mana. Hanya dari suatu acara." jawab Sasuke melenggang memasuki kamar Sakura.

Sakura sedikit keheranan dan menutup pintu.

"Sepi sekali rumah ini. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke berbalik menghadap Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya mengerjakan beberapa tugas dan ini baru selesai." tentu saja Sakura berbohong. Mana mungkin Sakura mengatakan bahwa dia baru saja kembali dari acara pembatalan sepihak dari calon mempelai pria asing yang akan dinikahkan dengannya?

"Begitu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya… Aku sedikit bosan malam ini…" keluh Sakura.

Sasuke mengamati Sakura dengan intens, membuat gadis itu merasa heran. Sakura merasa risih dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke menusuknya bagaikan _hieroglif_ Mesir –begitu indah, namun tidak bisa diartikan. Perlahan Sasuke menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka berdua dan mengurung Sakura dengan pelukannya.

"Sasuke?" Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba berbuat seperti ini.

"Sakura, kau adalah gadis yang bodoh, ceroboh, tolol, dan kasar." kata Sasuke.

"Kau memelukku untuk memberitahuku hal ini?" tuduh Sakura.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke.

"Tindakan dan ucapanmu tidak sinkron!" Sakura protes.

"Tidak ada gadis diluar sana yang sama bodohnya dengan dirimu." gumam Sasuke di telinga Sasuke.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?!" Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke, namun Sasuke menahannya.

"Tidak ada gadis diluar sana yang membuatku sama bodohnya dengan dirimu."

Sakura terdiam. Barusan…suara Sasuke bergetar?

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Sakura. Sakura menjadi lebih heran saat melihat ada leleran air mata tipis meluncur dari sudut mata Sasuke melewati pipinya. Sasuke hanya memandangi Sakura membiarkan air matanya terjatuh secara elegan.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau menangis? Apa ada masalah? Ceritakan padaku." ujar Sakura panik.

Sasuke menunduk dan menghapus air matanya sekilas.

"Sasuke, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura.

"Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu, Sakura?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Apapun yang terjadi, tetaplah bersamaku untuk sementara waktu." kata Sasuke pelan sambil menunduk.

"Iya…" jawab Sakura pelan.

Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura erat. "Sakura, aku… Aku… Aku tidak ingin hidup bersama gadis lain."

Sakura terenyuh, walaupun masih sedikit bingung dengan _statement_ Sasuke barusan

.

.

.

"Ah, _shit_!" Naruto mengumpat saat menjumpai kata-kata _YOU LOSE_ pada layar di depan matanya. "Padahal sudah hampir berhasil…" keluhnya. Naruto memasukkan sebuah koin lagi dan memencet tombol _reset_ pada mesin permainan itu. Layar permainan kembali menampilkan jajaran mobil-mobil mewah beragam warna dan bentuk dengan tulisan _Need For Speed Ultra_ sekali lagi. Dipilihnya sebuah mobil virtual jagoannya lalu dengan lihai, Naruto memainkan simulasi setir, gas, dan rem di mesin itu.

"Ya…ya! Kejar! Ngebut!" pekiknya kegirangan. "Bajinguk, salah jalur! Putar balik!" Tinggal beberapa putaran lagi, Naruto akan menjadi juara dalam _race_ babak pertama ini. Tiba-tiba paha kanannya terasa geli karena merasa ada getaran di saku celananya.

"Aduh, siapa sih yang telepon! Ganggu saja!" teriaknya parau. Dengan susah payah Naruto merogoh ponselnya yang bergetar setelah dia menyelesaikan _race_ pertama.

"Halo?!" sapanya kasar.

"Naruto, kau dimana?" ujar seseorang dari seberang.

"Aku sedang main. Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Bisa kau pulang sekarang? Aku butuh bantuanmu!"

"Seenaknya sendiri menyuruh orang untuk pulang!" Naruto emosi. "Memangnya kau siapa?!"

"Aku butuh bantuanmu!"

"Aku tersanjung kau butuh bantuanku, tapi aku sedang sibuk." tolak Naruto.

Hening.

"Kau pasti menyukai artis Haruna Kojima dan Mayu Watanabe sehingga kau mengoleksi majalah mereka di bawah tempat tidurmu." ujar Sasuke kalem.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?!" tanya Naruto.

"Mereka akan berakhir di tong sampah kalau kau tidak pulang dalam waktu 10 menit." ancam Sasuke.

Naruto mendengus. "Buang saja kalau berani!" tantang Naruto.

"Mereka akan berakhir di tempat sampah setelah aku menyobek-nyobek mereka." tandas Sasuke.

"Lakukan saja!"

"Potongan majalahmu akan berakhir di tempat sampah dalam bentuk abu setelah aku membakarnya."

Hening.

"Naru…"

"AKU PULANG SEKARANG! DASAR KAU UCHIHA SIALAN!" Naruto menutup teleponnya dan berlari pulang.

.

.

.

"ADA APA?!" Naruto memasuki kamar Sakura setelah diberitahu Sasuke lewat telepon. "Lagipula, kenapa kau ada di kamar Sakura _-chan_?!"

"Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menyembunyikanku sementara ini." kata Sasuke sambil menggendong tas ranselnya.

"Buat apa tas ransel itu? Sasuke? Sakura _-chan_ , kenapa kau memakai tas ransel juga? Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya berpandangan.

"Naruto…" Sakura mencoba menjelaskan.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan, Naruto. Aku ingin kau membawa kami ke suatu tempat. Aku harus bersembunyi untuk sementara waktu dan Sakura memutuskan untuk ikut bersamaku. Hanya untuk sementara." jelas Sasuke.

"Lalu kemana aku harus membawa kalian?!" teriak Naruto.

"Terserah kemana saja! Aku tidak tahu harus menuju kemana selain klub tempat aku bekerja. Kau adalah seorang _cassanova_ , kau pasti memiliki jangkauan main yang luas. Kau pasti tahu suatu tempat." kata Sasuke.

"Aku…"

"Yang paling penting, kita harus keluar dari rumah ini sekarang!" kata Sakura merasakan suatu firasat buruk. "Jangan sampai ketahuan Kakashi _-san_!"

Sasuke dan Naruto terdiam.

"O…oke…" kata Naruto . "Akan kupikirkan saat kita sudah diluar."

Mereka bertiga menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu. Naruto masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang akan dilakukan kedua temannya itu. Mereka bertiga mendadak berhenti mendapati sesosok pria berambut perak berdiri menghalangi pintu depan. Kakashi.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan dengan mengendap-endap seperti itu?" suara Kakashi terdengar seperti melodi kematian bagi mereka.

"Aku, Sasuke, dan Sakura…kami akan pergi keluar." kata Naruto mencoba berlogat wajar.

"Kalian boleh keluar." kata Kakashi dingin. "Tapi Sakura tetap tinggal."

"KENAPA?!" pekik Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan. Tubuh Sakura menegang.

"Haruno Sakura barusan kabur dari orang tuanya… _lagi_." Kakashi memberi penekanan di akhir kalimat sambil melotot pada Sakura. "Aku tidak ingin rumahku hanya menjadi pelarian anak-anak pembangkang seperti kalian."

"Barusan kau bilang kau habis mengerjakan tugas?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"A…akan kujelaskan nanti." jawab Sakura.

"Dan kau, Sasuke. Aku baru saja berpikir aku akan menelepon kakakmu untuk menjemputmu pulang!" kata Kakashi dingin.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?" tanya Naruto.

"Kakashi _-san_ , ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan." cicit Sakura.

"Aku berubah pikiran." kata Kakashi. "Kalian semua TIDAK DIIZINKAN keluar melalui pintu ini sebelum orang tua kalian datang menjemput." Kakashi merogoh ponselnya. "Aku sudah menelepon orang tua Sakura dan mereka sedang dalam perjalanan kemari. Sekarang, tinggal menelepon kakak Sasuke."

"Apa?!" Sakura menjerit.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" jerit Naruto menagih jawaban.

"Kakashi, aku akan menendangmu jika berani menelepon kakakku!" ancam Sasuke.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan masalahmu hingga tadi kau menangis?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Um…akan kujelaskan nanti." elak Sasuke.

"APA YANG TERJADI?!" jerit Naruto frustasi.

"AKAN KUJELASKAN NANTI!" bentak Sasuke. "Sekarang bantu aku dan Sakura kabur dari sini!"

"Kalian tamat." Kakashi tersenyum miring.

"Kakashi _-niisan_! Biarkan kami lewat! Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi disini, tapi aku harus membantu teman-temanku!" teriak Naruto.

"Kalau kau membantunya, kau juga akan tamat!" kata Kakashi sambil memencet tombol dial _nomor_ Itachi.

"TELEPONNYA!" teriak Sasuke.

"TIDAK!" teriak Sakura.

Refleks, Naruto menerjang tubuh Kakashi hingga mereka berdua kehilangan keseimbangan jatuh kelimpungan menabrak daun pintu. Naruto berjibaku merebut ponsel dari tangan Kakashi namun Kakashi dapat membalik keadaan. Mereka berdua menggelinding menubruki lemari tempat buku Kakashi hingga buku-buku itu jatuh berserakan. Sakura menjerit nyaring saat perkelahian Kakashi dan Naruto menyebabkan kaca meja ruang tamu pecah karena terhantam selusin buku yang meluncur dari lemari.

"SASUKE! Ambil kunci mobil Shikamaru di atas tempat tidurku!" titah Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk dan secepat kilat lalu berlari ke dalam kamar Naruto. Sasuke bergidik melihat melihat tumpukan pakaian dalam –yang entah itu kotor atau bersih berserakan di atas sana. Sasuke memunguti pakaian dalam itu dengan rasa jijik.

" _Fuck you_ , Naruto! Dimana kuncinya!" teriak Sasuke frustasi.

"Bajirut!" Naruto masih sibuk berduel dengan Kakashi. "Di atas kasur, didekat bantal!" teriak Naruto.

Sasuke melemparkan bantal Naruto yang bau dan menemukan seonggok kunci mobil di bawah sana.

"TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN!" Kakashi melepaskan kunciannya pada lengan Naruto dan berlari menyusul Sasuke. Sasuke berhasil keluar dari kamar Naruto dan Kakashi menghadangnya. Sasuke menjerit saat Kakashi menepis tangannya dengan kasar, membuat kunci mobil itu terlempar ke ruang tamu. Sasuke dan Kakashi langsung tiarap dan merangkak berlomba menggapai kunci yang terlempar di bawah sofa. Naruto bangkit dan menghampiri Kakashi lalu diseretnya kedua kaki Kakashi menjauhi sofa. Naruto mencengkeram kerah Kakashi dan merebut ponselnya.

Tangan Sasuke berhasil menggapai kunci mobil Shikamaru. Kakashi membanting tubuh Naruto dan mencoba merebut kunci itu kembali. Sasuke berontak. Mereka jatuh dan menabraki meja pajangan barang koleksi Kakashi dan barang-barang kaca itu berjatuhan membuat suasana semakin kacau.

Sakura berlari ke dapur karena tidak tahan melihat perkelahian mereka. Kaki Sakura menaiki _counter_ dapur mencari sebuah ember plastik yang diletakkan Kakashi rak atas dapur. Sakura sempat terpeleset dan terjatuh menyebabkan pegangannya pada rak ikut terlepas sehingga koleksi ember, gelas, sendok, garpu, wajan, dan semua peralatan masak Kakashi semuanya terjun bebas ke lantai. Sambil menahan nyeri di kakinya, Sakura memungut ember dan mengisinya dengan air dari wastafel. Lalu dengan susah payah, Sakura berlari ke kamar Kakashi dan matanya berkilat melihat lemari kayu yang menampung koleksi buku _deluxe_ _Icha Icha_ _whatsoever_ itu.

BYUR!

Sakura menumpahkan seluruh volume air di embernya. Seketika buku-buku itu menjadi lembek dan Sakura tersenyum puas.

" _MY BABY_ …!" Kakashi menjerit nyaring kala menyadari apa yang Sakura lakukan pada koleksi berharganya itu. Kakashi melepaskan Naruto dan Sasuke lalu terbirit-birit menuju kamarnya, sedangkan Sakura berhasil menyelinap keluar dari jendela Kakashi dengan tubuhnya yang mungil.

Sasuke dan Naruto terkesiap lalu berlari ke arah pintu. Sasuke membanting pintu depan, sedangkan Naruto menendang pot bunga nomor tiga dan menemukan kunci pintu di bawahnya. Kenop pintu telah terkunci, namun bisa Naruto merasakan gerakan Kakashi di balik pintu.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura! Kalian tidak tahu apa yang kalian lakukan!" pekik Kakashi dari dalam. Kakashi menoleh sekeliling, dia berlari menaiki tangga dan berusaha keluar dari pintu loteng kamar Sakura yang langsung terhubung dengan teras.

"Semuanya, masuk ke mobil!" teriak Naruto. Mereka bertiga langsung melesak masuk ke mobil Shikamaru. Naruto duduk di kursi kemudi. Tangan Naruto memasukkan kunci dengan gemetar. Tiba-tiba pandangan mereka kabur karena silau. Sebuah lampu mobil di depan rumah Kakashi yang menyilaukan menyorot mereka.

"ITU MOBIL PAPAKU!" pekik Sakura.

"KAKASHI SUDAH BERHASIL KELUAR, NARUTO!" Sasuke meremas lengan Naruto sambil menunjuk Kakashi yang tergopoh-gopoh menuruni tangga teras.

Naruto menyalakan mobil.

"PAGARNYA BELUM TERBUKA, BODOH!" teriak Sasuke nyaring di telinga Naruto.

"JANC*K! AKU SUDAH TAHU! JANGAN BERTERIAK-TERIAK!" teriak Naruto emosi sambil menginjak pedal gas.

Mobil Shikamaru melompat kaget membuat ketiga orang di dalamnya hampir terjengkang. Naruto dapat menguasai kemudi kembali lalu menginjak pedal gas dan mobil itu berputar lalu mendekati pagar dengan kecepatan penuh.

"AAAAAARRGH!" Sasuke dan Sakura berteriak horor.

Kakashi melotot sempurna saat mobil yang dikendarai Naruto menabrak pagar besinya hingga mencuat dari tanah dan terlempar beberapa meter. Pagar besi dan _bemper_ depan mobil itu ringsek seketika.

"Maaf, Shikamaru!" pekik Naruto. Naruto menekan _persneling_ mengubah gigi mobil dan memutar kemudi sebanyak 90 derajat. Mobil itu berputar menabrak _bemper_ mobil sedan Kizashi dan berhasil memunggunginya. Naruto berhasil menghentikan putaran mobil dan kembali menginjak pedal gas dengan kecepatan penuh membuat mobil Shikamaru berlari menjauh dengan tidak konstan sambil menubruki beberapa tong sampah di pinggir jalan.

"DI DALAM MOBIL ITU ADA ANAKKU!" pekik Kizashi. "AKU MELIHAT ADA SAKEUCHI- _YAROU_! KEJAR, SISHIMARU!"

Sishimaru menekan _persneling_ dan langsung menginjak pedal gas, tidak memedulikan _bemper_ mobil yang sebagian terjatuh dan menyapu aspal menimbulkan suara gesekan yang mengerikan.

"Mereka mengejar kita!" teriak Sakura.

"KITA MAU KEMANA?!" tanya Sasuke panik.

"JANGAN TANYA AKU!" bentak Naruto. "BANGKE, AKU TIDAK TAHU APA YANG TERJADI DISINI. DAN AKU TIDAK TAHU MOBIL INI AKAN MENUJU KEMANAAA!"

Mereka bertiga sedikit terlempar kedepan karena Sishimaru dapat menyenggol bagian belakang mobil di depannya dengan _bemper_ sedannya yang ringsek. Sishimaru menambah kecepatan dan berhasil mendahului Naruto.

"SAKEEUCHIIII~~rg!" pekik Kizashi seperti orang kesurupan sambil membuka kaca mobil.

"AAAARRGH!" Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura berteriak.

"DEMI PETIS IKAN, AKU TIDAK TIDAK MENAMATKAN GAME _NEED FOR SPEED_ UNTUK INI!" Naruto berteriak nyaring. Naruto menginjak pedal rem mendadak, membuat mereka bertiga terjungkal ke depan. Naruto memundurkan _persneling_ dan menginjak pedal gas. Mobil itu bergerak mundur dengan cepat menjauhi Sishimaru dan Kizashi.

"AAAAAAARGH!" Sasuke dan Sakura berteriak nyaring ketika mobil Shikamaru menabraki kotak pos milik warga dan sedikit melenceng dari badan jalan. Mobil Shikamaru bergerak mundur dengan cepat, membuat sedan Kizashi tertinggal jauh di depan.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menginjak rem sekali lagi, membuat Sasuke dan Sakura jatuh kelimpungan berjungkir balik ke belakang jok mobil.

" _FUCK_!" umpat Naruto.

Naruto memutar kemudi dan menikung tajam berbelok ke suatu jalanan sepi. Meninggalkan mobil Kizashi dan rumah Kakashi. Sekarang Naruto punya tujuan untuk menyembunyikan mereka berdua.

Tambahkan di catatan Naruto, dia akan mencekik Sasuke untuk ini.

.

.

.

-bersambung-

magnifiken

Halo semuanya…!

Magnifiken disini.

Pertama-pertama biarkan author mengecup kalian satu persatu untuk Fav, Follow, Review, dan segala jenis partisipasi kalian. Maafkan author kalau tidak sempat membalas review. Tapi review kalian selalu author baca. Segala kritik dan saran yang membangun selalu author pertimbangkan dan dicerna baik-baik… Terima kasih ya… #bow90degree

Beberapa dari reader nanyain sumber inspirasi fict ini. Well, if I can say, fict ini terinspirasi dari kehidupan asli author (uhuk). Ada yang bener-bener terjadi, ada yang cuma fiksi. Jadi author mix jadi satu biar greget. Daripada author simpen, mending dijadiin fict kan mayan bisa menghibur. #weleh

Author habis seminar penelitian nih #curhat. Jadi muuph kalo apdetnya lamaaa. Habis ini mungkin apdetnya cepet. Mungkin.

Pokoke, Testosterone Attack! kembali dengan chapter 9!

Monggo diorder… #eh Monggo dibaca.

Jangan lupa bahagia!

Kiss Kiss :* :*


	10. Chances (part two)

Testosterone Attack!

Chapter 10

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

magnifiken

.

.

.

Hanya suatu malam yang tenang dan damai di Konohagakure. Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi menyebabkan ranting pepohonan bergerak malas. Suasana jalanan yang lumayan ramai oleh beberapa kendaraan yang meliuk-liuk mencari kesempatan untuk berpartisipasi berjejalan di jalan raya. Hanya itu saja, tidak ada yang spesial.

Di antara penghuni jalanan malam itu terdapat sebuah mobil abu-abu metalik _Bawn Speeder_ XI sedang melaju dengan kecepatan konstan. _Bemper_ depan mobil itu ringsek, bagian samping _bemper_ terdapat potongan sisa-sisa sampah plastik, spion kirinya hilang entah kemana, di bagian belakang juga terdapat 'luka' penyok, dan terdapat aksesori _absurd_ berupa potongan besi sebuah kotak pos –yang entah milik siapa—bertengger mesra _kecantol_ di kipas kaca belakang mobil.

Uzumaki Naruto, sang pengemudi mobil unyu tersebut sedang terfokus pada jalanan di depannya. Sudah 60 menit dia meninggalkan mobil sedan mewah yang tadi mengekorinya, sudah 60 menit pulalah dia hanya menekuk wajahnya. Senyum menjadi barang mahal bagi Naruto saat ini.

Sedangkan dua orang yang duduk jok sampingnya hanya saling berpandangan canggung dengan keadaan Naruto yang mengajukan protes diamnya ini.

Sasuke membuka suara. "Naru…"

"Sejam lalu aku hanyalah seorang warga Konoha yang baik!" curhat Naruto setengah berteriak. "Aku tidak pernah berurusan dengan anbu, aku tidak pernah melanggar hukum sekalipun. Tapi sekarang? Lihatlah aku! Aku seperti seorang teroris! Merusak rumah orang, menghajar pemilik rumah, merusak mobil teman, merusak pagar, melarikan anak orang, merusak properti umum!"

Sasuke dan Sakura terdiam.

"Itu semua gara-gara kau!" teriak Naruto.

"Maafkan kami, Naruto." kata Sakura pelan.

"Kami mencintaimu, Naruto." kata Sasuke.

" _Bullshit_!" pekik Naruto sambil memacu mobil Shikamaru yang menyedihkan menuju suatu tempat. Entah dimana, Sasuke dan Sakura takut untuk bertanya karena Naruto sedang dalam mode Kyuubi saat ini.

.

.

.

Terpisahkan beberapa kilometer –47,3 kilometer tepatnya, Uchiha Itachi memarkir mobil _Jeep_ hitamnya di depan rumah tingkat dua berloteng dan bercat putih kusam. Putra sulung Uchiha Fugaku menoleh ke samping, tempat sang Ayah duduk. Mereka berpandangan heran melihat halaman rumah itu porak poranda.

Itachi membuka pintu mobil dan diikuti sang Ayah.

"Ini rumah sewa Sasuke, Ayah." kata Itachi.

"Ya…" jawab Fugaku. "Aku ingat saat kemari mengikuti Sasuke dulu. Sepertinya sedikit berubah, apa yang terjadi pada rumah ini?" tanya Fugaku heran disambut gelengan kepala Itachi.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju pintu depan rumah. Rasa penasaran mereka semakin bertambah saat melihat pintu depan rumah itu rusak seperti habis dibuka paksa, kenopnya berlubang, dan lubang kuncinya koyak. Itachi membuka pelan pintu tersebut, namun daun pintu itu malah terlepas dari dua engselnya dan jatuh terjerembab ke lantai, menimbulkan suara dentuman kayu membuat Itachi melompat kaget.

Fugaku dan Itachi terpana melihat pemandangan rumah di dalamnya. Buku berserakan dan terdapat pecahan kaca keramik dan kaca bening meja ruang tamu. Saat masuk lebih dalam, mereka menemukan sofa ruang tengah terbalik dari tempatnya, terdapat beberapa kertas berhamburan di lantai, pintu-pintu kecil lemari kayu terbuka menunjukkan isinya yang kosong, di dapur terdapat ceceran peralatan plastik dan bahan logam berhamburan di lantai kayu yang basah akibat adanya jejak-jejak air yang mengarah pada kamar seseorang.

Itachi dan Fugaku berpandangan. Sayup-sayup terdapat suara seseorang sedang menangis –dan suara kipas angin. Itachi merinding seketika. Fugaku mengikuti suara tersebut berasal dari salah satu kamar yang terletak di sebelah lorong rumah itu. Mereka berdua melongok pada kamar yang pintunya terbuka lebar tersebut.

Tampak di retina mereka, seorang pria berambut perak, acak-acakan, sedang memunguti buku-buku yang lembek seperti telah tersiram air satu ember. Pria muda itu menangis sambil mengangin-anginkan lembaran demi lembaran dari bukunya yang basah di depan kipas angin sambil sesenggukan.

"Mereka kejam sekali padaku…" tangisnya.

Itachi dan Fugaku saling bertukar pandang heran.

"E… Kakashi _-san_?" Itachi menyembul di balik pintu membuat Kakashi menoleh, menunjukkan matanya yang bengkak.

"Hiks… siapa?" tanya Kakashi.

"E…permisi." Itachi membungkuk. " _Sashiburi desu_ , saya Uchiha Itachi."

"Aaak! Itachi _-san_!" Kakashi bangkit. "Maaf sejenak tidak mengenali anda. Sudah lama tidak bertemu." Kakashi membungkuk.

"Saya kemari bersama Ayah saya. Uchiha Fugaku." Itachi memperkenalkan Fugaku. Fugaku dan Kakashi membungkuk singkat satu sama lain.

"Apa yang terjadi di rumah ini?" tanya Fugaku.

Kakashi terdiam dan kembali mewek meratapi koleksi novel _deluxe_ _Icha Icha Paradise_ -nya yang basah tersiram air.

Itachi dan Fugaku sedikit takut dan mundur dari Kakashi.

"Ini semua gara-gara mereka…" Kakashi menyapu air matanya. "Rumahku hancur gara-gara mereka. Bahkan aku terpaksa menggunakan linggis untuk membuka pintu depan yang dikunci mereka tadi. Untuk pintu loteng tidak dikunci juga. Mereka merusak pagarku dan mereka juga merusak novelku…" kata Kakashi curhat.

"Mereka siapa?" tanya Itachi penasaran.

Kakashi menghela nafas. "Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto…"

Bapak dan Anak itu melotot mendengar nama seseorang yang berasal dari keluarganya.

"Kami sedang mencari Sasuke! Dimana Sasuke? Dia tadi kemari? Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Fugaku.

Kakashi menggeleng sambil berusaha menahan tangis karena novelnya yang tak kunjung kering.

"Sasuke sudah pergi. Dia sudah meninggalkan rumah ini."

"Kemana?!" teriak Fugaku.

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia kabur bersama temannya yang gila dan gadis itu…"

"Gadis itu?!" potong Fugaku.

Itachi membeku sesaat, teringat percakapannya dengan Sasuke tempo hari tentang kemungkinan Sasuke sedang berkencan dengan seorang gadis, yang telah membuat Sasuke betah tinggal di rumah Kakashi. Itachi menutup mulutnya, menyesal telah memberitahukan kalau Sasuke dijodohkan. Itachi tidak menyangka Sasuke akan bertindak senekat ini.

"Mereka kabur setelah merusak rumahku…" kata Kakashi.

Fugaku merasakan ada jangkar kapal mendarat di atas kepalanya. Begitu berat dan membuat kram otot kepalanya secara mendadak. Tangannya terkepal dan mencengkeram kedua pelipisnya sebelum akhirnya terjatuh ke lantai.

"AYAH…!" pekik Itachi.

.

.

.

Haruno Kizashi masih berkutat dengan ponselnya. Bapak satu anak itu berkali-kali membanting ponselnya lalu mengambil ponselnya lalu membanting lagi karena rasa kesal yang luar biasa. Dari tadi Kizashi berusaha menghubungi putri tunggalnya, namun nomor sang anak ternyata tidak diaktifkan. Kizashi mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal –lalu membanting ponselnya lagi.

Sedangkan sang asisten, Sishimaru, hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku bosnya. Mereka berdua sedang menepi di sebuah jalan raya karena kehilangan jejak mobil yang tadi mereka ikuti. Lagipula, mereka tidak bisa melanjutkan pengejaran lagi karena _bemper_ mobil yang rusak parah dan ban mobil yang meletus hebat tadi.

Tiba-tiba terdapat mobil bertipe van berjalan dari arah berlawanan menepi mendekati mereka. Mobil itu berwarna hitam dengan kaca mobil yang juga berwarna gelap menghadang Kizashi. Kaca mobil asing itu digeser dari dalam dan keluarlah beberapa orang berperawakan tinggi besar, seperti Sishimaru, turun dari mobil tersebut.

"Tuan Kizashi." kata Sishimaru. "Mereka sudah datang."

Kizashi mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya, melihat gerombolan orang-orang itu mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kami langsung datang kesini begitu Tuan menelepon. Ada apa, Tuan?" kata perwakilan orang dari mobil van itu.

"Tolong lacak keberadaan putriku yang kabur bersama seseorang dengan nama Sakeuchi Aoyama." kata Kizashi parau.

"Gunakan salah satu pemancar televisi, tunda semua acara malam ini! Bilang pada mereka OneKOH TV sedang dalam perbaikan! Gunakan sinyal pemancar televisi untuk melacak posisi putriku dari GPS. Jika mereka sudah ditemukan, hubungkan dengan Interpol anbu." perintahnya tegas.

Gerombolan orang bertubuh besar itu masih tidak bergeming.

"Cepat lakukan, _cuk_!" teriak Kizashi gemas. Mereka semua terkesiap.

"Baik, Tuan! Laporan akan segera diterima!" ucap mereka lalu segera membubarkan diri dan menaiki mobil kembali.

Kizashi menghela nafas. Kepalanya nyut-nyutan.

"Mobil sedan ini kan tidak bisa berjalan lagi, Tuan." kata Sishimaru. "Kenapa kita tidak ikut dengan mereka untuk pulang ke kantor pusat?"

Kizashi terbelalak. Demi apa, Kizashi tidak menyadari mereka sedang terdampar di jalanan karena mobil mereka sedang cedera serius.

"Oiii, kembali. Oiiiii…!" Kizashi berbalik dan meneriaki mobil van hitam yang sudah melaju dan berjarak lumayan jauh dari dirinya. Tentu saja mobil itu tidak kembali.

Kizashi pingsan –sudah lelah dengan kenyataan.

"TUAN KIZASHI…!" pekik Sishimaru.

.

.

.

Naruto masih gondok setengah mati dengan Sasuke dan Sakura. Pemuda tan berambut cerah jabrik itu berbelok menyusuri jalanan asing yang tidak diketahui Sasuke dan Sakura. Mobil _renyek_ Shikamaru menyusuri jalanan dan memasuki kawasan salah satu distrik Hoshon –salah satu distrik sipil istimewa di Konohagakure yang disanalah berdiri kantor pusat pemerintahan Hokage.

Sasuke dan Sakura saling berpandangan tidak mengerti mengapa Naruto membawa mereka ke distrik seperti ini. Pemandangan pun berganti dengan deretan rumah dinas dan rumah _residential_ di kanan kiri jalan yang bergaya Konoha klasik. Naruto memasuki sebuah halaman luas dari salah satu bangunan di jalan tersebut. Tanpa banyak cakap Naruto memarkir mobil di salah satu bagian halaman yang luas tersebut dan mematikan mesin mobil.

"Turun." perintah Naruto singkat.

"Ini dimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Rumahku." jawab Naruto.

"HAH?!" Sasuke dan Sasuke berteriak kaget.

Naruto membuka pintu mobil dan diikuti Sasuke dan Sakura. Kedua sejoli itu takjub dengan rumah Naruto. Rumah tradisional seperti istana kerajaan kuno tersebut memanjang membentang seluas halaman yang ditumbuhi rumput mutiara. Lantai dan dinding terbuat dari kayu yang dihiasi dengan dengan lampion dengan huruf-huruf kanji kuno. Terdapat banyak tanaman bonsai yang anggun terletak di beberapa sudut rumah dan halaman. Rumah yang dihiasi beberapa material sederhana namun berkelas, rumah yang menenangkan.

"Ayo masuk." ajak Naruto.

"Ini rumahmu?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Iya..." kata Naruto.

"Aku tidak menyangka. Kukira kau tinggal di kolong jembatan atau semacamnya."

"Tidak sopan!" semprot Naruto.

Naruto memasuki pintu utama rumah tersebut dan membuka pintunya. Sasuke dan Sakura menganga melihat interior di dalam rumah itu. Terdapat lambang spiral di dalam bentuk bulatan yang menjadi lambang keluarga itu, Uzumaki, terbentang di kertas kanji khusus dan dipajang di ruangan depan. Terdapat juga kursi kayu kuno, meja kuno, lemari kayu kuno yang menyimpan benda prasejarah seperti : tombak. busur panah, anak panah, dan tulisan kanji kuno suatu mantra. Sasuke merasa rumah ini disebut sebagai museum yang indah, daripada rumah.

"Tuan muda?" sapa seseorang berbadan langsing dan tegap.

"Yo, Kurama!" Naruto nyengir pada pria bermata tajam itu. "Mereka berdua temanku. Siapkan air hangat untuk mereka mandi. Jangan lupa siapkan makan malam juga."

Pria bernama Kurama itu membungkuk hormat dan berbalik.

"Tunggu dulu! Kurangi garam kalau memasak, masakanmu tempo hari terlalu asin!" kata Naruto.

"Baik, tuan muda." kata Kurama patuh.

Saat pria itu sudah pergi, Naruto berjalan menuju suatu ruangan lain. Ruangan dengan beberapa sofa berwarna oranye yang dikelilingi lemari kayu yang memuat bingkai-bingkai berisi foto kuno keluarga Naruto. Naruto menghempaskan diri duduk si salah satu pojok sofa setelah melempar kunci mobil Shikamaru ke atas meja.

"Duduklah." Naruto mempersilahkan kedua temannya yang masih terbengong-bengong melihat rumah Naruto.

"Rumahmu keren sekali, Naruto." kata Sakura sambil duduk setelah melepaskan tas ranselnya.

"Sebenarnya ini rumah Ibuku." kata Naruto.

"Ibumu?" Sasuke duduk di samping Sakura.

"Yup. Ini rumah warisan dari keluarga ibuku, Uzumaki. Setelah Ibu meninggal, rumah ini diwariskan padaku. Karena itulah aku berganti marga."

"Kau memiliki rumah seluas ini tapi malah menyewa kamar di rumah Kakashi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Rumah ini terlalu sepi." keluh Naruto. "Ayahku juga sibuk bekerja sebagai pengacara di Sunagakure dan memiliki tempat tinggal disana. Walaupun terkadang Ayah pulang ke rumah ini, tapi aku masih merasa kesepian. Hanya ada beberapa pelayan. Dan pelayan yang paling dekat denganku ya si Kurama itu tadi."

"Cukup denganku." kata Naruto. "Sekarang ceritakan masalah kalian!" pintanya pada Sasuke dan Sakura. Kedua orang itu saling berpandangan, saling bertanya siapa yang akan bercerita terlebih dahulu.

"Hn, Baiklah." kata Sasuke menghela nafas. "Aku, jujur saja, aku ingin kabur dari rumah."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Di keluargaku ada semacam tradisi aneh." Sasuke curhat. "Ayah dan Ibuku menikah karena dijodohkan, Itachi juga akan menikah karena proses perjodohan, dan aku juga akan bernasib sama."

Sakura dan Naruto terbelalak.

"Aku paham –maksudku, kami, para lelaki dari keluarga Uchiha tidak terlahir untuk bisa mengerti perempuan dan semacamnya. Pikiran itulah yang mungkin menjadi landasan para orang tua di keluarga Uchiha untuk mencarikan pasangan bagi anak-anak mereka."

Sakura terhenyak. "Sasuke, jangan bilang kalau kau sudah…"

"Tidak. Aku belum bertemu dengan gadis itu." kata Sasuke. "Ayahku sudah merencanakannya sejak lama, tapi aku baru tahu dari Itachi. Berdasarkan pengalaman yang sudah-sudah, gadis tipe keluargaku itu berasal dari keluarga dokter kenalan Ayahku dan semacamnya."

Sakura melotot.

"Lalu kau menolak?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku masih belum tahu. Aku bingung."

"Kalau Sakura _-chan_?" tanya Naruto beralih pada Sakura.

"Aku? Ayah dan Ibu ingin aku berkencan dengan seorang _ikemen_." katanya pelan.

Sasuke mendelik cemburu. "Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Aku tidak tahu. Ayah dan Ibu kompak mempertemukan aku dengannya. Tapi aku menolak dan sampai sekarang belum tahu siapa dia."

"Bagus untukmu, Sakura." kata Sasuke pelan.

"Hmmm… kadang orang tua memang seenaknya sendiri." kata Naruto. "Kenapa kisah kalian rumit sekali? Dulu, kalian selalu bertengkar. Sekarang, setelah rukun malah ada cobaan pihak ketiga dan keempat seperti ini." keluh Naruto. "Lantas apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

"Aku akan pergi ke Otogakure besok lusa." kata Sasuke.

"Besok lusa?!" tanya Sakura dan Naruto berteriak.

"Semua kamar mandi sudah siap, Tuan Muda." suara tajam Kurama menginterupsi.

"Oh, oke… Kalian mandilah dulu, setelah itu makan malam. Kita bicarakan ini nanti." kata Naruto berusaha menurunkan tensi suasana. Sasuke dan Sakura hanya bisa menurut pada tuan rumahnya.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke sedang duduk termangu di lantai kayu beranda rumah Naruto. Badannya yang segar sehabis mandi terbungkus yukata tipis membuatnya terlihat tampan. Pandangannya menyapu halaman belakang yang berkerikil yang sengaja disusun secara asimetris, mengeliling bebatuan dan kolam ikan, dan juga pohon _maple_ yang kerumunan daunnya berhasil menjaring sinar bulan purnama di malam hari. Sasuke menghela nafas galau. Dia sudah mendapatkan Sakura, dia sudah mendapatkan kesempatan beasiswa, dia sudah bisa mengejar mimpinya sedikit lagi. Tapi semunya harus dibayarnya dengan mengambil keputusan yang sulit.

Mendadak hidung Sasuke menangkap aroma _cherry_ segar yang berpadu dengan bau bunga gladiol dan bau kue lapis legit. Ada tangan dingin yang menutup kedua matanya dari belakang. Sasuke tersenyum simpul.

"Aku tahu itu kau, Sakura." kata Sasuke.

"Ck! Kau tidak seru." Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari mata Sasuke dan duduk di sampingnya. Sakura juga mengenakan yukata seperti Sasuke. Rambut gadis itu masih sedikit basah.

Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Sakura. Mata gadis itu sedikit bengkak dan memerah. Pasti gadis itu habis menangis.

"Sakura?"

"Ya?" Sakura menoleh.

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena kau sudah mau menemaniku. Maafkan aku atas apa yang kulakukan padamu dan ayahmu. Aku berpikir pendek sekali tadi."

Sakura termangu.

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu." kata Sasuke.

"Aku juga ingin bersamamu, Sasuke." kata Sakura.

"Kupikir aku harus menemui orang tuamu dan menjelaskan hubungan kita." kata Sasuke.

"Ayahku ini seram lho, Sasuke." kata Sakura pelan.

"Aku sangat bingung menyelesaikan perkara ini. Jika aku meyakinkan keluargaku, mungkin saja bisa. Tapi aku masih belum yakin kalau harus menemui keluargamu, walaupun aku ingin. Aku belum memiliki modal apapun." kata Sasuke lalu beralih pada Sakura. "Jika dibandingkan dengan _ikemen_ pilihan Ayahmu, aku pasti kalah jauh."

"Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir kalau keluargamu akan menerimaku begitu saja? Gadis pilihan Ayahmu pasti modis, anggun, cantik seperti putri, dan sangat _-_ sangat Uchiha. Aku pasti tidak selevel dengannya." kata Sakura sendu.

"Oh ya? Apa yang mereka tahu tentang seleraku? Gadis itu tidak akan sesempurna itu. Dia mungkin adalah gadis kaku, kutu buku, dan pengoleksi anatomi kodok menjijikkan." seloroh Sasuke.

"Dan _ikemen_ itu. Coba bayangkan dia, mungkin dia lebih tua lima tahun dariku. Seseorang yang kuno, dengan rambut klimis berminyak jelek, dan memiliki hobi aneh seperti Kakashi _-san_."

Sasuke tertawa. Sakura juga tertawa.

Sasuke menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya dan memeluknya dengan erat, seolah tidak mau melepaskan gadis itu. Sakura memejamkan mata menyambut pelukan Sasuke yang hangat. Bau kayu manis dan _citrus_ khas tubuh Sasuke membuatnya kangen karena sudah lama tidak menyapa indera penciumannya.

"Boleh aku ikut denganmu ke Otogakure?" tanya Sakura pelan.

Sasuke terdiam lalu melepas pelukannya perlahan dan memandang mata hijau zamrud Sakura.

"Aku kesana bukan untuk bersenang-senang, Sakura." kata Sasuke pelan.

"Sudah terlanjur melarikan diri bersama dirimu. Masa aku harus kembali ke rumah setelah kau pergi ke Otogakure besok lusa?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke kembali terdiam. "Kau tahu, malam itu waktu aku ke kamarmu sebelum pergi dari rumah Kakashi, aku sudah membeli dua tiket untuk pergi ke Otogakure." kata Sasuke.

"Kau diam-diam merencanakan aku untuk pergi bersamamu ya?"

"Semacam itulah. Tapi aku masih bingung untuk mengajakmu. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengajakmu karena…"

"Aku akan pergi bersamamu." potong Sakura.

Sasuke melihat mata hijau zamrud itu sekali lagi. Mata obsidiannya lagi-lagi takjub, karena tidak menemukan kebohongan disana. Sasuke mencium kedua mata Sakura lembut, berharap aura negatif dalam kepalanya akan segera hilang. Tanpa disangka, Sakura menarik kain yukata Sasuke untuk mendekat. Sasuke tidak sempat mencerna perlakuan Sakura, tapi dia yakin Sakura menciumnya posesif, melumat bibir Sasuke tanpa ampun, menunjukkan dominanasi.

Sakura memang terpesona dengan bibir Sasuke yang menawan.

Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya dari serangan Sakura. Sakura menariknya kembali.

"Saku –mmmph."

"Tidur bersamaku malam ini?" tanya Sakura manja setelah menyambar bibir Sasuke –berniat menggoda.

"Yang benar saja! Dalam mimpimu!" teriak Sasuke kemudian bangkit dan bergabung dengan Naruto yang sedang main PS _Need For Speed_ di ruang tengah.

Lima menit berduaan dengan Sakura dalam keadaan habis mandi dan memakai yukata tipis bisa membuat Sasuke gila.

.

.

.

"Seperti biasa, masakan Kurama selalu asin." keluh Naruto setelah memakan _sushi_ dan _omusubi_ yang terhidang di meja makan sebagai sarapan. Naruto menyambar teh hijaunya.

"Tidak, kok." kata Sakura jujur sambil menjejalkan _sushi_ dalam mulutnya, sedangkan Sasuke tidak berkometar apapun.

"Oh ya, Sasuke. Aku menghubungi teman-teman lain untuk datang kesini." kata Naruto. "Mereka khawatir dengan kalian."

"Teman-teman siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"SAKURAAAA!" seorang gadis berambut pirang ber- _ponytail_ menyeruak masuk ke dalam ruang makan dan langsung memeluk Sakura, membuat Sasuke kaget dan Naruto tersedak kaget.

"Ino?!" pekik Sakura. Tidak lama kemudian masuklah Hinata, Sai, dan Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa masuk?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku bertemu dengan Kurama _-san_ di pintu depan, Naruto- _kun_. Dia mengizinkan kami masuk." kata Hinata. Hinata merupakan anak dari keluarga Hyuga yang memiliki hubungan kekeluargaan dengan keluarga Uzumaki, terlebih Hinata dan Naruto adalah teman semenjak kecil, jadi wajar kalau Kurama mengenalnya.

"Tolong jangan katakan kalau rongsokan di depan rumah itu adalah mobilku." kata Shikamaru memegangi kepalanya.

"Hehe…" Naruto nyengir.

"Maaf, Shikamaru. Akan kuganti biaya perbaikannya." kata Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi? Kalian bertiga menghilang sejak semalam. Kakashi _-san_ hanya menangis di kamar bersama bukunya." kata Sai. "Beberapa orang tak dikenal bahkan datang ke rumah dan menanyakan keberadaan Sasuke dan Sakura."

"Kami bingung mau menjelaskan dari mana…" Sakura menyentuh tengkuknya kikuk.

"Aku akan pergi ke Otogakure bersama Sakura besok pagi." kata Sasuke kesal dengan serangan pagi teman-temannya itu.

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH?!" semua yang ada di ruangan itu menganga terkejut.

"Semalam kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku, _teme_!" bentak Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi?! Kau menghamilinya, Sasuke?" pekik Ino.

"Enak saja!" tukas Sakura tidak terima.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?!"

"Apa yang terjadi?!"

"Aku akan dinikahkan dengan gadis lain pilihan keluargaku. Singkat cerita, aku menolaknya dan kabur." kata Sasuke.

"Aku juga akan dinikahkan dengan lelaki _ikemen_ tua jelek oleh Papaku." kata Sakura.

"Penjelasan macam apa itu?!" protes Naruto.

"Kenapa harus Otogakure?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku sudah diterima kuliah dan magang disana. Aku juga mendapatkan gaji sewaktu magang. Jadi mungkin aku akan tinggal disana sementara waktu untuk menghindari keluargaku." kata Sasuke.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kuliahmu, Sakura _-san_?" tanya Hinata.

"Mungkin aku akan mengurus surat transfer universitas jika bisa. Aku akan melanjutkan kuliahku di Otogakure. Jika tidak, aku akan mengambil cuti dan bekerja sementara waktu." jawab Sakura membuat Sasuke terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Kalian sudah merencakan ini?" tanya Ino.

Sasuke dan Sakura berpandangan. "Harusnya aku saja yang pergi, tapi Sakura ingin ikut dengaku."

"Aku juga tidak ingin kembali ke rumah sebelum Papaku membatalkan perjanjian perjodohan." kata Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam. Naruto merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres bersarang di kepala Sasuke saat ini.

"Lalu orang tua kalian bagaimana?" tanya Sai.

"Aku akan kembali nanti setelah mereka berhenti merencanakan omong kosong perjodohan ini." kata Sasuke tajam dengan mata berkilat.

Mereka semua terdiam. Sasuke sangat menyeramkan jika sudah serius seperti ini.

.

.

.

Naruto menyuruh Shikamaru, Sai, Ino, dan Hinata untuk menginap. Pemuda jabrik greget itu menjadi sangat senang karena rumahnya mendadak menjadi ramai. Lagipula, Naruto tidak yakin kalau mereka semua pulang ke rumah Kakashi tanpa diinterogasi terlebih dahulu mengenai Sasuke dan Sakura. Naruto tidak mau mengambil resiko yang membahayakan Sasuke dan Sakura. Walaupun kadang membuat kesal dan emosi, Naruto ingin membiarkan Sasuke dan Sakura tenang sementara waktu sebelum pergi ke Otogakure. _Yeah_ , Naruto hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik untuk mereka. Orang tua memang berhak memilihkan yang terbaik bagi anak-anaknya, tapi terkadang mereka membuat keputusan sepihak yang malah membuat sang anak tidak bahagia.

Malam ini, Naruto mencoba menetralisir keadaan. Tidak ada pembicaraan yang membahas perjodohan, kabur, masakan asin, dan hal-hal semacamya. Pemuda Uzumaki itu berusaha membuat suasana mancair dan hangat sejak makan siang karena dia menyadari bahwa Sasuke sedang tegang berat. Naruto hanya ingin membantu Sasuke sejenak rileks dan melupakan permasalahannya. Sejak makan malam dihidangkan Kurama, Naruto berusaha _ngocol_ dan membuat suasana konyol, sedikit mirip di rumah Kakashi. Apa pun Naruto lakukan untuk membuat Sasuke tertawa. Setidaknya pemuda itu sempat tersenyum sekilas saat mendengar cerita lucu dari mulut _comel_ Naruto.

Sakura juga begitu, tidak dipungkiri gadis musim semi itu sedang tegang berat. Dia memilih untuk menyendiri sementara di dapur dengan dalih akan mencuci perabotan setelah makan. Sakura membilas piring dengan setengah hati. Keadaan hiruk pikuk di ruang tengah akibat ulah Naruto yang sedang _misuh-misuh_ karena kehilangan nyawa di _war_ DotA bersama Sai dan Shikamaru tidak membantu menghibur hatinya.

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan. Sakura menoleh dan mendapati teman SD-nya sedang memegang pundak kirinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

Ino menghela nafas. "Ibumu meneleponku." kata Ino pelan.

Sakura terbelalak. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku tidak tahu Ibumu mendapat nomorku dari mana. Mungkin dari Kakashi _-san_. Ibumu juga sempat mengingatku karena kita dulu teman sekelas waktu SD."

"Apa yang dia katakan?" tanya Sakura.

"Ayahmu sakit, Sakura. Dia terkena tekanan darah tinggi atau semacamnya. Ibumu berpesan, jika aku bertemu denganmu, dia ingin kau pulang ke rumah."

"Bagaimana bisa aku pulang ke rumah jika untuk dinikahkan dengan seseorang tidak aku kenal?!" nada suara Sakura meninggi. "Papa selalu saja begitu. Dia selalu memaksakan kehendaknya padaku sejak dulu. Sampai aku harus pergi dari rumah demi berkuliah di jurusan yang aku sukai. Jika Papa mau sekali saja mendengarkan apa yang aku mau, aku tidak akan kabur seperti ini."

"Walaupun begitu dia kan tetap Papamu. Kau yakin akan pergi bersama Sasuke besok? Kalian kan belum menikah. Lagipula belum tentu disana kau bisa bekerja atau melanjutkan kuliah. Lalu bagaimana dengan Ayah dan Ibumu? Bagaimana…"

"Cukup, Ino." Sakura memotong pembicaraan Ino yang membuatnya terpojok. "Jangan diteruskan. Semua yang kau bicarakan, aku sudah memikirkannya di dalam kepalaku dan semakin aku memikirkannya aku semakin bingung dan tidak menemukan jalan keluar."

"Sakura…" Ino menatap Sakura yang menitikkan air mata dengan iba.

Tak jauh dari mereka, seseong sedang berdiri di balik kulkas. Tangannya yang memegang gelas terkepal erat. Sasuke keluar dari dapur dengan langkah pelan, melewati Naruto, Sai, dan Shikamaru yang berteriak heboh di depan layar _game_. Pemuda Uchiha itu duduk di beranda belakang. Merenung.

Air mata Sakura membuatnya mati rasa. Ini yang Sasuke paling benci dari perempuan. Melihat air mata mereka membuat Sasuke lemah dan tidak tega. Sasuke bertekad akan menuruti permintaan keluarganya. Namun kenyataan tidak berjalan mulus bagaikan ekspektasinya selama ini. Jika Ayah Sakura sampai sakit seperti itu, bagaimana dengan Ayah dan Ibunya sendiri? Apa Fugaku dan Mikoto baik-baik saja? Sasuke juga sudah membuat Sakura bingung dan menangis. Sumpah mati, Sasuke sangat mencintai keluarganya dan dia juga mencintai Sakura. Tidak ada keinginan dalam hati Sasuke untuk menyakiti mereka. Tapi, Sasuke ingin memiliki cara tersendiri untuk membuktikannya pada mereka semua. Untuk itulah Sasuke memutuskan pergi. Menanggung semuanya sendiri.

Sasuke harus pergi ke Otogakure. Bukan untuk melarikan diri seperti yang dikatakan pada teman-temannya, tapi untuk mengasah diri menjadi yang lebih baik dan mengejar mimpinya. Lebih baik bagi keluarganya dan bagi Sakura juga. _Sampai dia kembali nanti_.

Karena itulah Sasuke ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Sakura sebelum dia pergi. Sasuke tidak peduli gadis itu akan membencinya suatu saat karena Sasuke melakukan ini demi kebaikan gadis itu. Diam-diam Sasuke merasa bersalah pada Sakura karena berbohong, dua tiket pesawat ke Otogakure yang dikatakannya kemarin malam hanyalah kebohongan belaka.

.

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto menguap lebar sambil menggaruk perutnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Terlalu banyak minum air dan soda tadi malam membuat kandung kemihnya demo pagi-pagi untuk segera melaksanakan tindakan cuci gudang darurat. Padahal, mata Naruto sangat berat untuk dibuka, karena matahari baru terbit beberapa derajat dari sumbunya. Bisa dikatakan : ini masih sangat pagi.

Setelah membuang cairan beramonia itu, Naruto berjalan terseok-seok ke kamarnya kembali. Namun mata biru safir miliknya membulat dan membuka lebar-lebar saat menyaksikan sesosok manusia dengan ransel besarnya sedang mengendap-endap melewati ruang tengah.

"Aku tahu kau pasti berbohong tentang tiket itu." kata Naruto dengan suaranya yang serak khas bangun tidur, sedikit membuat sosok itu berjingkat kaget.

Sosok itu berhenti mendadak dan menoleh, menampilkan wajahnya yang terkejut.

"Kau pasti tidak serius membawa Sakura _-chan_ ikut denganmu, ya kan Sasuke?"

Sasuke berdiri mematung ke tempatnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin membawanya."

"Kau sudah membohonginya!"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan."

"Sakura _-chan_ sangat percaya padamu kalau kau benar-benar membeli dua tiket dan dia percaya padamu kau akan mengajaknya. Apa kau mengerti perasaannya?" tanya Naruto.

"Justru ini demi kebaikannya. Aku memang memintanya untuk menemaniku untuk sementara, sebelum aku pergi. Aku tidak ada niat untuk mengajaknya."

"Demi Tuhan, Sasuke. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?!"

"Aku pergi ke Otogakure bukan untuk bersenang-senang!" tukas Sasuke. "Aku disana kuliah dan magang. Lalu aku akan mencari pekerjaan kecil-kecilan untuk hidup. Kau pikir aku akan mengizinkan Sakura untuk hidup susah bersamaku?"

Naruto terdiam.

"Aku tidak peduli jika Sakura akan membenciku atau apa. Aku tidak mungkin mengajaknya bersamaku, Naruto. Keluarganya pasti akan tambah membenciku. Aku sudah berterima kasih padanya karena sudah menemaniku sebelum aku berangkat. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura _-chan_ setelah ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Sampaikan permintaan maafku padanya. Dia harus tetap tinggal." kata Sasuke sendu. "Kembalikan pada keluarganya sebelum dia berbuat nekat. Kudengar Ayahnya sedang sakit."

Naruto syok. "Bagaimana dengan keluargamu?"

"Aku pasti akan kembali. Aku pergi bukan berarti aku tidak peduli. Tolong jaga Sakura." kata Sasuke kemudian berbalik melewati ruang tengah dan hilang di balik pintu. Naruto sudah tidak bisa mendengar langkah kakinya.

Tapi demi apapun, Naruto hanya termangu dan tidak memiliki daya apapun untuk mencegah Sasuke pergi.

.

.

.

Sakura melangkah perlahan ke ruang tengah rumah Naruto. Perutnya yang berkeriuk lapar membuatnya terbangun. Sakura memang tidak bisa tidur kemarin malam dan hanya tidur beberapa jam saking tegangnya akan berangkat ke Otogakure, selain itu dia kepikiran kondisi kesehatan Kizashi.

Mata hijau zamrud Sakura melihat Naruto dan kelima temannya duduk melingkari meja ruang tengah rumah Naruto.

"Kalian semua sudah bangun? Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" tanya Sakura ikut duduk.

"Sakura- _chan_ … kami harus memberitahumu sesuatu…" kata Naruto.

"Dimana Sasuke?" tanya Sakura mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. "Jam berapa penerbangan ke Otogakure?"

Mereka semua terdiam.

"Sasuke sudah pergi. Dia tidak menginginkan dirimu untuk ikut bersamanya." kata Shikamaru datar yang langsung disambit asbak oleh Naruto. Ino menggeram.

"Apa maksudmu, Shikamaru?" tanya Sakura curiga. "Naruto, dimana Sasuke?"

"Sasuke…um… dia…" Naruto gelagapan.

"Sakura, Sasuke tidak ingin kau ikut dengannya demi kebaikanmu." kata Ino. "Dia hanya ingin kau menemaninya sementara sebelum dia berangkat ke Otogakure."

"Bohong." jawab Sakura syok.

"Dia berbohong untuk kebaikanmu. Dia berpikir tidak seharusnya kau ikut bersamanya. Dia ingin kau tinggal disini bersama keluargamu." kata Sai.

Sakura menatap satu persatu orang disekelilingnya tidak percaya. Bukankah Sasuke berkata bahwa dia ingin bersama Sakura?

"Ini tidak lucu." kata Sakura pelan. "Aku benar-benar percaya padanya!"

"Tidak mudah baginya membuat keputusan seperti ini!" kata Ino.

"Apa yang kau tahu, Ino?! Kau bahkan tidak memahami permasalahan ini!" tukas Sakura.

"Hello _excuse me_ , bukan aku yang kabur dan membiarkan Ayahku sakit, kemudian memutuskan akan kawin lari ke Otogakure! Sasuke sudah melakukan hal yang benar demi dirimu!" balas Ino sengit.

Sakura terdiam setelah perkataan Ino menusuk ulu hatinya.

Naruto menghela nafas.

"Sasuke merasa bersalah telah membawamu kabur hingga membuat Ayahmu sakit, Sakura- _chan_. Sejak awal dia memang merencanakan akan berangkat sendirian ke Otogakure. Jadi dia menginginkan kau kembali ke rumah."

Sakura perlahan terisak. Menyesal sudah berpikir egois dan membentak Ino.

"Sasuke- _kun_ pasti akan kembali, Sakura- _san_ …" hibur Hinata.

"Sasuke _no baka_! SASUKE- _YAROU_!" Sakura terisak. "Apa dia akan kembali setelah aku menjadi istri orang?!"

Mereka semua terdiam.

"Kami akan membantumu meyakinkan orang tuamu, Sakura- _chan_. Sasuke sudah memintaku untuk menjagamu dan kami pasti akan membantumu untuk…"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan pembohong itu!" potong Sakura sambil menyeka air matanya. "Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan Sasuke! Mau kau antar aku untuk pulang, terserah, aku tidak peduli. Aku akan mengemasi barangku." Sakura bangkit lalu berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya.

"Apa Sakura- _san_ baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Dia pasti baik-baik saja." jawab Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya aku kasihan pada Sakura…dan Sasuke juga… Kenapa cinta mereka yang baru mekar harus diuji seperti ini?" Ino menutup wajahnya.

"Apapun yang dia bilang tidak akan mengubah kenyataan kalau Sasuke sangat mencintai dan memikirkannya. Aku lega dia bisa menerima ini. Sasuke bilang, dia gadis yang nekat." keluh Naruto.

"Ck, _mendokusai_." ujar Shikamaru sambil memegang pipinya yang sakit akibat sambitan asbak.

Mereka menunggu Sakura dengan sabar. Tidak ingin menginterupsi kegiatan kemas-kemas Sakura –yang mungkin diselingi dengan tangisan— itu terganggu. Lima menit. Yah, mungkin sekitar sepuluh menit untuk seorang gadis yang sedang patah hati. Tidak. Mungkin 20 menit. Itu lebih dari cukup. Mungkin lebih dari itu, 30 menit?

Berapapun itu, durasinya sudah terlalu lama.

"Katakan padaku lagi kalau Sakura itu nekat, Naruto?" tanya Sai.

"Dan kita sudah membiarkannya selama setengah jam?" tanya Shikamaru.

Naruto terdiam memproses pertanyaan Sai dan Shikamaru. Serta merta tubuhnya bangkit dan melesat ke kamar yang Sakura tempati. Sai dan lainnya lari tergopoh-gopoh mengikutinya dari belakang.

Naruto menggeser pintu ruangan tempat Sakura tidur hingga membentur dinding pembatas. Matanya melotot sempurna mendapati kamar itu sudah rapi jali. Tas ransel Sakura tidak ada begitupun dengan pemiliknya, dan jendela terbuka lebar menyebabkan tirai jendela menari-nari tertiup angin.

"Demi sempak Firaun!" seru Naruto kesal.

.

.

.

Sebuah van berwarna putih yang dihiasi lambang tanda palang berwarna merah bertepi garis hitam tebal sedang melaju kencang menembus jalanan distrik Ohkura, desa Konohagakure. Van itu meliuk-meliuk melewati beberapa kendaraan di depannya agar sampai di tempat tujuan dengan cepat. Mereka –orang-orang yang berada dalam van itu—sedang menuju pertemuan penting bulanan dan sedikit terlambat dikarenakan ada salah satu dari mereka yang mengalami permasalahan keluarga serius.

"Setelah rapat nanti kita bisa melacak Sasuke, Itachi." Hoshigake Kisame, yang duduk di kursi kemudi mencoba menenangkan Itachi yang semalaman tidak tidur itu.

"Rasanya kepalaku mau pecah…" keluh Itachi yang duduk di kursi depan.

"Itachi- _san_ , kita sudah mencoba melacak Sasuke dan kita akan melanjutkannya nanti setelah rapat bulanan Akatsuki." kata Deidara mencoba menenangkan.

"Anak muda zaman sekarang…" keluh Sasori.

"Oi, kau berbicara seolah-olah kau adalah senior disini. Kau sendiri masih kuliah!" kata Uchiha Obito, sepupu Fugaku, yang duduk di kursi belakang van.

"Yahiko dan yang lainnya sudah ada di tempat pertemuan." kata Kisame.

"Sasuke…!" teriak Itachi frustasi memanggil adiknya.

" _Senpai_ , kau tiduran saja sana. Kalau kau begini terus kau akan _stress_ lalu mati!" saran Deidara.

Itachi melotot.

"Bagaimana dengan Fugaku?" tanya Obito.

"Ayah _stress_ berat. Walapupun begitu dia tetap pergi ke rumah sakit tadi pagi karena ada jadwal operasi pasien retak tulang." jawab Itachi.

" _Stress_ kok malah pergi ke rumah sakit?!" teriak Obito.

"Hiburan Ayah ada di balik meja operasi…" jelas Itachi memegang kepalanya yang nyut-nyutan.

"Orang yang aneh." cibir Obito disambut anggukan tanda setuju dari teman-temannya yang lain.

 **PING!**

Itachi melihat ponselnya. Terdapat tanda _e-mail_ masuk. Itachi melenguh malas. Mungkin itu adalah konfirmasi persetujuan kerja sama antar rumah sakit dan organisasinya untuk pengajuan bantuan donor darah atau pengurusan distribusi legal organ dalam atau hal-hal semacamya. Itachi mengetuk ponselnya malas dan _e-mail_ itu terbuka.

 _ **From :**_ **'Otagakure State Studio and College'**

 _ **Subject**_ **: 'Konfirmasi Kursus Magang Semester Baru'**

 **Tuan Uchiha yang Terhormat, dengan ini kami sampaikan kursus magang diadakan pada tanggal 29 Juni, terhitung dua minggu dari sekarang. Sekadar mengingatkan, harap menyiapkan berkas dokumen yang menjadi persyaratan kerja magang.**

 **. . . . . .**

Itachi mengernyit dan mendecih kesal.

 _Spam!_ pikirnya keki. Itachi mengunci layar ponselnya dan mencoba tenang sekali lagi. Kenapa dia bisa dikirimi _e-mail_ institusi pendidikan seperti itu? _Why in the world_ _e-mail_ itu bisa nyasar ke ponselnya? Itachi mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali dia membuka _e-mail_ dari ponselnya, karena selama ini dia bekerja menggunakan PC. Mungkin sudah dua bulan lalu Itachi tidak membuka _e-mail_ melalui ponsel. Tidak sebelum Sasuke meminjam ponselnya untuk membuka _e-mail_ satu bulan yang lalu bertujuan mengirim proposal magang ke dosennya yang rewel. Karena pada saat itu masa aktif paket internet Sasuke sedang habis sehingga terpaksa meminjam ponsel Itachi dan Sasuke lupa _log out_.

"Yang benar saja!" Itachi menyadari suatu kenyataan keji. Itachi membuka kunci layar ponselnya dengan penuh nafsu. Dia kembali membuka ponselnya dan membuka _e-mail_ atas nama _uchihasasuke .kh_ yang benar-benar belum _log out_. Belum _log out_ , bro! Itachi tertawa nista dan menggeser layar ponselnya dengan gemetar saking bergairahnya dan menemukan beberapa pesan masuk yang bunyi notifikasinya sempat diabaikan Itachi beberapa waktu lalu karena dianggap _spam_.

 **INBOX**

 _ **Read**_

 _ **June, 15**_ **. Otogakure SSC - Konfirmasi Kursus Magang Semester Baru**

 _ **Unread**_

 _ **June, 15**_ **. Twitter - ecchihana mem-** _ **follow**_ **anda.**

 _ **June, 14**_ **. Scholarship Positions – Temukan Beasiswa Seni!**

 _ **June, 14**_ **. Scholarship Positions – Temukan Beasiswa Seni!**

 _ **June, 13**_ **. Konoha Airlines – Konfirmasi Pemesanan Tiket**

 _ **June, 12**_ **. – Anda telah** _ **Log In**_ **dan Memperbarui Akun**

 _ **June, 11**_ **. – 'magnifiken' Telah** _ **Update**_ **Cerita Terbaru**

. . . . . .

Itachi mengernyitkan kening. Matanya menuju suatu baris _inbox_ dan menempatkan _highlight_ semu disana. Tanggal 13 Juni. Kemarin lusa. Saat dia menyusul Sasuke yang dikabarkan hilang oleh Kakashi. _What in the world_ yang adik bungsunya lakukan dengan Konoha Airlines?

Itachi mengetuk e-mail itu. Mencoba bernafas normal.

 _ **From : '**_ **Konoha Airlines** _ **'**_

 _ **Subject : '**_ **Konfirmasi Keberangkatan** _ **'**_

 **Selamat Siang, Tuan Uchiha.**

 **Pembelian tiket ekonomi pesawat Konoha Airlines dengan tujuan Bandara Otogakure telah berhasil dilakukan dengan kode booking : KNA0613US87D.**

 **Penerbangan anda dijadwalkan pada tanggal 15 Juni, jam 10.15 – 14.23 waktu Konoha. Harap melakukan konfirmasi identitas dengan menuju link berikut** _ **knhairlines/booking?june13?seat?ecoac?**_

 **Terima kasih sudah menggunakan jasa Konoha Airlines!**

 **Semoga perjalanan anda menyenangkan.**

Itachi mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya mencoba mencerna _e-mail_ itu. Bukankah tanggal 15 Juni itu hari ini? Itachi mengecek jam digital di _dashbor_ van. Jam 08.56 waktu Konoha. Itachi membaca _e-mail_ itu sekali lagi. Lalu mengecek tanggal dan jam. Apa adik gilanya itu akan terbang ke Otogakure hari ini?!

" _What the fucking shit_!" jerit Itachi kesal, membuat seluruh penghuni van terhenyak.

"Ada apa?!" tanya Obito panik.

"Kita ke Bandara Konoha, sekarang!" teriak Itachi pada Kisame.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Kisame.

"Pokoknya kita putar arah ke bandara sekarang!"

"Itachi- _senpai_ , tenangkan dirimu!" teriak Sasori dan Deidara berbarengan.

"SASUKE, _THAT LIL' SHIT_ , ADA DI BANDARA! DIA MAU KABUR KE OTOGAKURE!"

"APA?!" semua penghuni mobil berteriak bersamaan.

Kisame menginjak rem mendadak, membuat seluruh penghuni van terjungkal ke depan. Laki-laki bermata hiu itu memutar kemudi sebanyak 180 derajat, tidak memedulikan teriak sumpah serapah dan suara klakson mobil yang ada di belakangnya. Kisame sukses bermanuver dengan mobil van Akatsuki dan bertolak menuju bandara.

.

.

.

Jangan pernah mencoba menyentuh Uchiha Fugaku dalam keadaan sekarang ini. Bapak dua anak yang semalaman tidak tidur itu sudah dalam keadaan steril. Dia memakai baju operasi berwarna hijau, sarung tangan bersih, dan masker steril. Jadwal operasi akan berlangsung beberapa menit lagi. Kali ini adalah pasien dengan kondisi patah tulang punggung.

Ruangan operasi sudah disiapkan. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi membuat Fugaku menghela nafas. Dia tidak ingin melanggar kode etik kedokteran yang dengan tegas melarang pengoperasian ponsel pada saat jam kerja berlangsung. Tapi semua dokter bawahannya di ruangan itu tahu masalah Fugaku dengan anak bungsunya, memberikan isyarat agar Fugaku mengangkat ponselnya, siapa tahu itu kabar dari anaknya.

Fugaku menunduk lalu melepaskan sarung tangannya. Matanya berkilat melihat _caller_ ID ' _My Eldest Son'_ yang artinya sang putra sulung, Uchiha Itachi, sedang menelepon.

"Halo?"

"AYAH!" Itachi berteriak nyaring.

"Jangan berteriak, Itachi!" Fugaku sedikit menjauh dari ponselnya. "Aku sedang ada di rumah sakit!"

"AYAH, AKU MENEMUKAN SASUKE! DIA SEDANG BERENCANA TERBANG KE OTOGAKURE SEJAM LAGI! AYAH HARUS KE BANDARA SEKARANG JUGAAAA!"

Fugaku terdiam. "AAAAK! APA YANG DILAKUKAN SASUKE DISANA?! APA DIA BERSAMA PACARNYA ITU?!"

" _LIKE I FUCKING KNOW, DUDE_!" teriak Itachi kesal. "AYAH HARUS KESANA SEKARANG JUGA! AKU JUGA SEDANG DALAM PERJALANAN!"

"OKE, _DUDE_!" Teriak Fugaku sambil menutup telepon panik.

"Teman-teman, aku sudah menemukan anakku! Aku harus menyusulnya secepat mungkin! Dia akan kabur bersama pacarnya ke Otogakure!" seru Fugaku pada rekan-rekan medisnya.

"Kata siapa dia pergi bersama pacarnya?" tanya salah satu rekannya.

"Pemilik rumahnya memberitahuku kalau dia kabur bersama pacarnya! Aku tidak tahu! Aku harus menyusulnya sekarang juga!" Fugaku langsung melesat keluar ruangan.

 _Fuck the kode etik! Sasuke lebih penting!_ pikirnya kesal meninggalkan pasiennya.

"Larilah, dokter Uchiha! Anak muda memang greget…" seloroh sang pasien dengan suaranya yang lemas. Dokter-dokter disana geleng-geleng kepala.

"Might Guy- _san_ , anda sedang cedera punggung serius karena jatuh dari tebing dan masih bisa tertawa greget seperti itu?" tanya seorang dokter sambil menyuntikkan cairan bius.

.

.

.

Sishimaru menghela nafas panjang sebelum memasuki bangunan klub yang dulu pernah dimasukinya saat melacak seorang pemuda. Kali ini Sishimaru bekerja sendirian, meninggalkan sang Bos yang sedang meringkuk sakit di kediaman Haruno dengan tempelan koyo kecil-kecil menyebar ke seluruh pelipis lebarnya. Sishimaru juga tidak membawa mobil karena sedan yang biasa ia tumpangi bersama sang Bos sedang menginap di tempat reparasi.

Sishimaru membuka klub yang belum buka itu. Melongok kesana-kemari berharap menemukan seseorang.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" suara serak seseorang mengagetkannya.

Sishimaru menoleh. Seseorang berperawakan kurus, tinggi, berkulit putih, dan berambut panjang hitam menyambutnya. Mengingatkan Sishimaru pada sesosok manusia siluman ular putih.

"E… ada!" jawab Sishimaru tegas. "Perkenalkan. Namaku Sishimaru. Aku sedang dalam penyelidikan untuk mencari pemuda bernama Sakeuchi Aoyama!"

Orochimaru mengernyitkan kening. "Aku tidak tahu siapa pemuda yang kau sebutkan itu!"

"Sudah kuduga kau akan berkata seperti itu." Sishimaru mengeluarkan kopernya. "Seluruh informasi darimu akan kubeli!"

Orochimaru kembali memandang Sishimaru heran.

"Maaf, Tuan. Aku rasa kau salah tempat." tolak Orochimaru.

Sishimaru menggeram tertahan lalu merogoh saku jasnya menunjukkan sebuah foto.

"Apa kau mengenal pemuda ini? Pemuda inilah yang bernama Sakeuchi Aoyama!"

Orochimaru mengulurkan tangannya mengambil foto tersebut lalu tertawa keras.

"AHAHAHA… Dia bukan –tunggu dulu—kau siapa?"

"Pemuda ini telah membawa kabur putri Bosku!" Sishimaru berteriak.

"Ha, benarkah?" Orochimaru terkejut. "Kalau boleh jujur sih, tadi pagi-pagi sekali dia kemari untuk memberi keterangan undur diri dan mengambil sisa gaji."

Mata Sishimaru berkilat. "Lalu?!"

"Um… dia bilang akan pergi ke Otogakure hari ini menggunakan pesawat… "

"APA?!" Sishimaru berteriak. "BENARKAH?!"

"Iya…" kata Orochimaru tanpa dosa. "Dia bilang akan berangkat sekitar jam 10 pagi."

"APA?!" Sishimaru berapi-api lalu mengeluarkan sebuah foto lagi dari jasnya. "Apa dia pergi bersama gadis ini?"

Orochimaru mengambil foto seorang gadis yang diberikan Sishimaru. Orochimaru menamatkan foto gadis berambut merah muda yang tersenyum lebar sambil membawa buket bunga saat perpisahan SMA itu.

"Gadis ini dulu pernah mabuk dan mengacau di klubku." kata Orochimaru. "Mungkin gadis ini salah minum atau apa, aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku rasa dia memiliki hubungan istimewa dengan pemuda di foto pertama." jelas Orochimaru membuat Sishimaru terhenyak.

Segera diraihnya ponsel canggih, titipan dari Kizashi, di saku jasnya dan menelepon sang Bos.

"Halo?" suara Kizashi terdengar parau.

"Bos, aku sudah menemukan dimana Sakeuchi." kata Sishimaru bergetar.

"Yang benar?! Dimana?!" Kizashi bengkit dari tidurnya.

"Bos harus kuat menerima berita ini."

"Cepat katakan!"

"Bos harus benar-benar kuat!"

"Cepat katakan, * _su_!"

Sishimaru menghela nafas perlahan. "Sakeuchi dan putri anda, mereka… merencanakan kabur ke Otogakure menggunakan pesawat jam 10 pagi hari ini."

Hening.

"AAAAAAAAK! JANC*K! T*I *SU KUDA LUMPING! AKU AKAN PERGI KE BANDARA SEKARANG JUGA!" sembur Kizashi, membuat Sishimaru merem melek karena serangan frekuensi pada gendang telinganya. "Aku akan pergi kesana bersama pengawal yang lain! Kau juga cepat susul aku ke bandara!"

"BAIK!" Sishimaru memutus hubungan telepon. Membuat Orochimaru sampai melihatnya ilfil.

"Dari tadi anda selalu menyebut Sakeuchi-Sakeuchi. Memang Sakeuchi itu siapa?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Kok bertanya Sakeuchi siapa toh?" Sishimaru merebut foto pemuda urakan dari tangan Orochimaru. "INI NIH! Pemuda tengil yang berani-beraninya membawa kabur putri Bosku!"

"Anda ini bodoh atau apa? Namanya bukan Sakeuchi, tahu!" ralat Orochimaru.

Sishimaru berjingkat.

"Namanya… U-CHI-HA SA-SU-KE." kata Orochimaru.

Sishimaru terpana.

Orochimaru geleng-geleng kepala dan meninggalkan Sishimaru yang masih terbengong-bengong untuk melanjutkan kegiatan bersih-bersih klub sebelum buka nanti.

Sishimaru masih membeku.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" gumamnya pelan. "Jadi selama ini aku salah?" tanya Sishimaru pada dirinya sendiri.

" _Ojii-san_ , aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu dengan Sasuke. Tapi nama pemuda itu memang Uchiha Sasuke." kata Orochimaru sambil menyibukkan diri dengan mesin penyedot debunya.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" gumam Sishimaru. Kenapa nama itu sangat-sangat-sangat familiar?

Sishimaru memejamkan mata dan mencoba untuk fokus seperti seorang biksu suci yang sedang mencari pencerahan. Dia memikirkan Kizashi dan putrinya, Sakura. Lalu apa hubungan mereka dengan Uchiha Sasuke? Tunggu. Kizashi pernah menerima tamu dengan marga yang sama, Uchiha Fugaku, di ruangan mereka. Mereka adalah teman lama saat kuliah. Lalu…lalu… terdapat ide iseng antar dua ayah itu untuk menjodohkan anaknya. Haruno Sakura dengan…dengan… putra dari Uchiha Fugaku yang bernama… yang bernama…

"DASAR KUTIL MEGALODOOOOON!" teriak Sishimaru sambil menjambak rambutnya. "UCHIHA SASUKE! NAMANYA UCHIHA SASUKEEEH!"

Orochimaru berjingkat kaget dengan ulah tamu anehnya itu.

" _Ojii-san_! Kau ini pagi-pagi sudah membuat orang kaget! Kan sudah kubilang namanya itu Uchiha Sasuke!" semprot Orochimaru.

Sishimaru kelabakan mencari ponselnya, mencoba menghubungi Kizashi kembali.

" _Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk_ …"

Sishimaru mencoba menghubungi lagi.

" _Nomor yang anda tuju_ …"

Sekali lagi.

" _Nomor yang_ …"

" _SHIT_!" Sishimaru membanting ponselnya kesal. "Oi, antarkan aku ke bandara sekarang juga! Aku sedang tidak membawa mobil!" perintahnya pada Orochimaru.

"Memangnya kau siapa?" tanya Orochimaru kesal.

Sishimaru mendengus dan mengambil segepok uang dari kopernya dan langsung menampar Orochimaru dengan lembaran ryo itu. Membuat Orochimaru _jet lag_ mendadak sambil memegangi pipinya.

"Katakan jika itu kurang." kata Sishimaru tajam.

"Mobil akan segera siap, Tuan." Orochimaru membungkuk.

.

.

.

Naruto sedang tegang saat ini. Dia duduk di kursi kemudi sebuah mobil Bawn Speeder yang kali ini lebih tepat jika disebut rongsokan berjalan itu. Seorang pemuda berambut nanas duduk sampingnya, sedangkan ketiga temannya yang lain duduk di kursi belakang.

"Bagaimana, Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto. "Kau menemukan posisi Sakura- _chan_?"

Shikamaru menggeleng. "Sinyalnya jelek. Dia pasti mematikan ponselnya!"

"Sudah kubilang, kita menyusul saja ke bandara." kata Ino kesal.

"Kita kan tidak tahu Sakura lari kemana." kata Sai. "Lagipula kita tidak tahu jadwal keberangkatan Sasuke."

"Apa kita menghubungi orang tua Sakura- _san_ saja ya?" tanya Hinata.

"Percuma kalau kita menghubungi orang tuanya kalau untuk memberi kabar bahwa dia kabur lagi. Pasti akan merepotkan. Kita akan menghubungi orang tuanya kalau sudah menemukan Sakura- _chan_!" kata Naruto.

"Bagaimana caranya kita bisa menemukannya?" tanya Ino putus asa.

"Apa kau sudah memutuskan untuk mengembalikan Sakura pada orang tuanya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Sasuke." kata Naruto. "Mungkin memang ini yang terbaik bagi Sakura- _chan_. Aku akan membantu Sakura- _chan_ untuk tidak dinikahkan dengan _ikemen_ jelek itu sampai Sasuke kembali."

"Aku tidak menyangka Sakura bisa senekat ini." keluh Sai.

"Bagaimana ini? Harusnya kita menyusul saja ke bandara." saran Ino.

"Baiklah…" kata Naruto. "Aku dan Shikamaru ke bandara, Sai pergi memeriksa rumah orang tua Sakura- _chan_ secara diam-diam, sedangkan Ino dan Hinata pergi mengecek ke rumah Kakashi? Bagaimana?" usul Naruto.

"Baiklah." seru mereka kompak –kecuali Shikamaru.

"Misi kita, membiarkan Sasuke pergi ke Otogakure dan membawa Sakura- _chan_ pulang…"

Belum selesai Naruto menuntaskan kalimatnya, sebuah van bercat putih dengan lambang tanda palang merah ber- _outline_ hitam di depannya menginjak rem mendadak. Semua orang yang ada di dalam mobil Shikamaru menjerit parau. Naruto terkesiap dan segera menginjak pedal rem setelah matanya menangkap pendaran warna merah pada lampu belakang van tersebut.

" _Anjrit_! _Sempak_!" umpat Naruto sambil menahan nafas.

Tidak disangka van tersebut bermanuver 180 derajat berbalik dan berputar arah menyenggol bemper depan mobil Shikamaru yang rusak parah, membuat _bemper_ depan itu terlepas dari kaitannya yang menggelinding di atas aspal.

"Eh, _bajinguk_! Gajah _bunting_! Kecoa _ngesot_!" umpat Naruto saat van tersebut malah _ngeloyor_ pergi tanpa bertanggung jawab.

"Mobilku…" keluh Shikamaru pelan.

Ino menamatkan tanda palang merah pada van yang baru saja melintasi mereka. Mata _aquamarine_ jernihnya mengamati sesosok makhluk yang berada di dalam van tersebut. Sosok itu memiliki roman wajah khas seorang Uchiha. Ino berpikir sebentar dan mencoba menganalisis hubungan kemungkinan kecil sosok itu dan tanda palang merah bergaris hitam di van tersebut dengan Sasuke. Dia memang bukan anggota SasOkay Fandom, tapi dia tahu banyak tentang fakta seputar Sasuke dari teman-teman kampusnya yang barangkali bisa membantu. Ino mengecek ponselnya dan membuka _browser_ kemudian mencari pada blog forum SasOkay Fandom. Dengan ragu dia mengetikkan suatu kata : Akatsuki.

Mata Ino terbelalak saat menyadari bahwa logo di blog forum itu sama persis dengan logo van putih yang baru saja menubruknya tadi. Palang merah bergaris hitam.

"AAAAK! Van itu tadi milik kakak Sasuke!" jerit Ino.

Naruto menginjak rem secara tiba-tiba.

"APA?!" seru mereka kompak.

"Van putih tadi… Itu mobil organisasi hitam penjual organ dalam milik kakak Sasuke!" kata Ino parno.

"Mana ada yang seperti itu! Itu hanya gosip!" sergah Shikamaru.

"Mereka menuju bandara! Kita harus mengikutinya!" seru Hinata.

"Mereka pasti mencari Sasuke, kemungkinan besar Sakura- _chan_ ada di bandara!" kata Naruto.

"Kita harus mendahului mereka, Naruto!" seru Sai.

"Sasuke dan Sakura itu cuma bisa merepotkan saja…!" keluh Shikamaru.

"Demi silit jaran, Shikamaru!" bentak Naruto kesal. "Kau ini teman atau _tai_ ayam?!"

Naruto melepaskan pedal remnya lalu memutar kemudi hingga mobil Shikamaru berbalik 180 derajat mengiktui van puti itu, membuat semua penghuni mobil berteriak nyaring karena putaran Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Naruto tidak memedulikan jeritan orang-orang dan suara klakson yang bersahut-sahutan menyambut atraksi Naruto barusan. Naruto berpacu mengejar van putih berpalang merah-hitam yang sudah tidak tampak di mata mereka.

.

.

.

Naruto dan kawan-kawan kalah cepat dengan van Akatsuki. Terbukti mereka telah sampai di bandara dan melihat van putih itu terparkir manis di lahan parkir yang berjarak 100 meter dari pintu utama. Naruto turun dari mobil diikuti teman-temannya dan langsung berjibaku berlomba lari menuju pintu utama bandara.

"Teman-teman, bisakah kita tenang sedikit?" tanya Shikamaru yang masih berjalan santai di belakang mereka.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, Shikamaru!" seru Naruto.

"Bisakah kita tenang dan berpikir…"

"HAISH!" Naruto berbalik dari posisinya dan langsung menyambar kerah Shikamaru. "HENTIKAN OCEHANMU ITU, SHIKAMARU! KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK PEDULI DENGAN TEMAN-TEMANMU!"

Emosi Shikamaru tersulut, lalu menepis tangan Naruto. "Bukannya aku tidak peduli dengan mereka! Setidaknya biarkan aku bicara dahulu!"

"Sudah kubilang kita tidak punya banyak waktu!" semprot Naruto. "Penerbangan Sasuke dimulai dalam beberapa menit, kita belum tahu keadaan Sakura- _chan_ , dan sekarang segerombolan orang sedang mengejar mereka!"

"Untuk itulah aku menyuruh kita tenang!" bentak Shikamaru. "Kita tidak akan sempat mengejar mereka lewat pintu utama. Kita baru sempat mengejar mereka melalui pintu barat bandara!"

"Apa maksudmu?!" tanya Naruto.

"Biarkan Shikamaru menjelaskan." Sai melerai mereka. Ino dan Hinata juga berhenti.

"Hahh…" Shikamaru mendengus. "Bandara ini memiliki pola trapesium. Dimana sisi timur lebih panjang 5 kali daripada sisi barat. Pintu utama terletak di sisi timur dan jalurnya tidak bisa dilewati secara diagonal, sedangkan pintu barat bisa dilewati secara diagonal. Letak _gate_ menuju penerbangan ke Otogakure berjarak 150 meter dari pintu barat. Kalau kita berlari secara diagonal melalui pintu barat bandara, kita akan bisa menemukan Sasuke –bahkan Sakura lebih cepat. Kalian mengerti?"

"Tidak." jawab mereka kompak.

 _Ba dum tss_ …!

"Ah, sudahlah!" gertak Shikamaru. "Pokoknya kita masuk lewat pintu barat saja!"

Shikamaru berlari menuju pintu bandara sebelah barat, yang dikhususkan untuk memasukkan barang impor dan ekspor. Naruto dan lainnya langsung mengikuti Shikamaru sambil berharap rencana Shikamaru akan berhasil.

.

.

.

-bersambung-

magnifiken

Halo semuanya…!

Magnifiken disini.

Makashyih udah mau mampir di ff nista ini.

Sebenarnya author pengen mengakhiri kisah _absurd_ SasuSaku di chapter ini. Tapi apa daya, chapternya akan jadi super panjang kalau dikumpulkan disini semua. Maka dari itu sengaja author pecah jadi beberapa bagian biar greget. Wahahahaha…

Mungkin update-nya akan cepet karena chapter 11-nya udah selesai diketik dan tinggal _finishing_ doang sih… Ahahahaha. Bakal diapdet lagi kalo kuota internet author masih ada. Wahahaha… #disambitdurian.

Di chapter ini SasuSaku momentnya agak author kurangi #muuph ea, biar bikin reader gak bosen dan biar reader-nya gak baper *_*. Mungkin di chapter depan bakalan dikasih moment yang spesial. Khu-khu-khu. Nggak janji tapi. Wkwkwk. #disodokpalu

Maaf jika ada typo atau hal-hal semacamnya. Makasih yang ripiu, fav, follow, dan yang udah ngebaca. I loph you pul dah. Sekali lagi maaf author gak bisa balas ripiu satu-satu karena koneksi internet yang kadang naik turun kayak roda kehidupan… Huhuhu… #baperModeOn

Testosterone Attack! chapter 10, _everyone_!

Jangan lupa bahagia

Kiss Kiss :* :*


	11. Aftermath Chaos

Testosterone Attack!

Chapter 11

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

magnifiken

.

.

.

 **Pukul 09.59 waktu Konoha.**

Di antara deretan kursi yang berada di dalam jarak 85 meter dari _gate_ , di deretan kursi nomor lima yang memunggungi pintu masuk, disanalah duduk seorang pemuda berambut _raven_. Uchiha Sasuke namanya, bukan nama lain –bukan Sakeuchi Aoyama atau semacamnya –legal, tertulis di akta kelahirannya.

Sasuke merenung sambil memegang tiket pesawat yang ada di genggamannya. Sekitar seperempat jam lagi dia akan berangkat meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya, mencoba untuk hidup mandiri di negeri orang, meninggalkan keluarga dan sesosok gadis berambut merah muda yang kini mengisi relung hatinya. Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum pedih mengingat gadis itu, mengingat perpisahan mereka yang tidak berjalan dengan baik.

Bandara memang agak ramai hari ini. Sasuke ingin memasuki _gate_ lebih awal agar terhindar dari antre berkepanjangan. Pemuda Uchiha itu memasukkan tiket ke ransel dan bangkit dari duduknya. Entah ada angin semilir berhembus dari mana, dia merasakan ada dorongan di belakang yang mengakibatkan tekanan turbulensi berpusat pada punggungnya –sontak membuat Sasuke hampir terjengkang ke belakang.

"APA YANG –?" Sasuke mengaduh dan lekas menoleh ke belakang melihat siapa yang sudah mendorongnya. Mata obsidiannya membulat sempurna melihat seorang pemuda berkulit tan dengan baju acak-acakkan dan wajah yang dipenuhi keringat sudah menabok punggungnya dari belakang.

"Naruto?!" pekiknya. "Kalian?!" Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan sekeliling melihat Naruto, Sai, dan Shikamaru ada disitu sambil terengah-engah.

"Kenapa kalian ada disini?!" teriak Sasuke kaget.

" _Hosh_ … Kami mengerjarmuh…" ucap Sai sambil menyeka keringat.

"Sudah… _hosh_ … kubilang kan, kalau… _hosh_ … kita bisa menemukan Sasuke lebih dulu?" Shikamaru menggelepar di lantai.

"Naruto, kenapa ini? Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke panik.

"Sasukeh, _hosh_ … Sakura- _chan_ … Akatsuki… _hosh_ … Sakura- _chan_ sebenarnya –hoah, aku butuh es teh!" pekik Naruto sambil mengipasi lehernya.

Sasuke mengernyit heran. "KENAPA SIH?!" pekik Sasuke tidak sabaran.

"Semua ini gara-gara kau, tahu!" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Sasuke.

Naruto berteriak di depan muka Sasuke dengan garang. "Hah! Sakura- _chan_ kabur dari rumahku dan sekarang kami tidak tahu dia sedang berada dimana! Kami pikir dia akan mengejarmu, jadi kami berlari kemari untuk mengejarmu juga! –Lihat, Hinata dan Ino masih jauh belakang sana!—Dan kami berpapasan dengan pasukan kakakmu yang sedang otewe kemari. Dan kami belum menemukan Sakura-chan, _for God sake_! Lain kali kalau kau memilih teman, pilihlah teman yang tahan banting seperti Arnold _Swaswas_ -negger –sialan, susah sekali namanya!—agar dia bisa kuat iman menghadapi teman _silit_ sepertimu!"

Naruto terengah-engah dengan orasi singkatnya membuat Sasuke terpana dan membuat banyak orang yang berlalu lalang menjadi berhenti.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sakura- _chan_ kabur dari rumahku! Pergi! _Gone_! Dia tidak bersama kami!"

Sasuke bagaikan tersambar petir. "Dia… tidak kemari kok." kata Sasuke pelan.

"Haish… bocah Uchiha tengik ini." Naruto gemas dengan otak Sasuke yang mendadak macet gak ketulungan. "Bukan itu masalahnya! Kalau kau dilaporkan keluarga Sakura- _chan_ sebagai tuduhan membawa kabur anak orang bagaimana?!"

Sasuke terdiam.

"Oi Sasuke, kita akan memastikan kau pergi ke Otogakure. Kita akan membantumu untuk bisa lolos dari kejaran kakakmu, selama kau berpikir kalau pergi ke Otogakure adalah ide bagus." kata Sai menengahi.

"Kami akan mencari dimana Sakura. Kalau dia kemari, kita akan mengurusnya." ujar Shikamaru sambil tetap menggelepar di lantai –tidak menghiraukan bisikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Sekarang, sebelum kakakmu kesini. Cepat masuk ke _gate_!" usir Naruto. "Kami menyusulmu hanya untuk memberitahumu hal ini. Bisa gawat kalau keluargamu dan keluarga Sakura- _chan_ menemukanmu disini. Bisa-bisa terjadi perang dunia!"

"Eh, iya… iya…" Sasuke masih belum lepas landas dari planet ketololan yang mendera dirinya.

"Cepathz!" Naruto mendorong punggung Sasuke.

"To…Tolong jaga Sakura!" pesan Sasuke.

"Aku tahu! Jangan lupa untuk segera pulang ke Konoha agar aku bisa menghajarmu untuk ini!"

Sasuke meringis.

Apapun itu, Sasuke masih dengan _cengo_ dan setengah berlari ke arah _gate_. Pikiran tentang Sakura tiba-tiba menguasai otaknya. Bayangan gadis nekat itu kabur dan mengejarnya sampai ke bandara dan kemungkinan akan bertemu dengan kakaknya dan keluarganya –karena Sasuke yakin seribu persen Itachi pasti akan mengabari Fugaku. Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Fugaku dan Itachi pada gadis kesayangannya ini.

Mungkin Sasuke sedikit meremehkan Itachi, karena kakaknya adalah seorang dokter. Dan dimana-mana seorang dokter tidak memiliki kemampuan olahraga yang bagus untuk berlari cepat sehingga tidak akan bisa mengejarnya tepat waktu. Mungkin Sasuke juga sudah lupa enam tahun yang lalu, dia dan keluarganya menonton pertandingan _football_ Itachi saat dia masih sekolah –dimana Itachi menjadi kapten di timnya. Ya, _football_.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, Sasuke menyadari ada sebuah barikade layaknya seorang atlet _football_ besar menubruk tubuhnya dari sisi kiri. Sasuke terhempas dan jatuh tersungkur beberapa sentimeter menabrak beberapa barang dan koper orang lain yang sudah tersusun rapi. Ransel Sasuke koyak.

"SASUKE, _YOU LITTLE SHIT!_ "

Tubuh Sasuke menegang seketika. Sasuke mencoba berontak dan mendorong tubuh Itachi hingga tubuh kakaknya itu terhuyung menabraki rentengan troli koper petugas bandara, menyebabkan beberapa orang berteriak kaget saat kaitan besi troli itu terlepas dan menggelinding menimbulkan bunyi _grombyangan_ riuh.

Naruto, Sai, dan Shikamaru menganga.

"LARI, SASUKEEEEEEEH!" Naruto memberi komando dan menyambar kaki Itachi, membuat putra sulung Fugaku itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh mencium lantai bandara.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke mengemasi barang-barangnya yang berceceran saat ranselnya terbuka dan melesat pergi menuju _gate_ yang masih berjarak 70 meter di depannya. Dirinya berbalik dan matanya membulat sempurna melihat keadaan teman-temannya. Sai sedang berjibaku memblokir jalan dan berhadapan dengan lelaki besar bermata hiu dan teman Itachi yang berambut pirang panjang. Shikamaru sedang berguling-guling di lantai karena habis beradu tendangan dengan teman Itachi lain yang tidak dia kenal. Naruto dengan meringis kesakitan saat tangannya ditahan Itachi.

"Lepaskan temanku!" Sasuke berlari kembali ke arah teman-temannya. Badan Sasuke melayang membuat kaki jenjangnya menapaki salah satu tiang penyangga atap bandara sebagai tumpuan dan menggunakan kuda-kuda dari pijakan pada tiang untuk melayangkan tendangan pada lelaki hiu dan pria berambut pirang panjang itu. Mereka berdua melesat menabrak deretan kursi. Sai lemas dan terjatuh ke lantai.

"Kau tak apa?!" tanya Sasuke panik.

"SASUKE, KEMBALI KESINI!" teriak Itachi sambil melepaskan Naruto.

"SASUKE, KEMBALI KE RUMAH UCHIHA SEKARANG!" teriak seseorang yang Sasuke kenal.

"Obito- _jiisan_ juga?!" teriak Sasuke.

"MADARA- _JICHAN_ BISA BANGKIT DARI KUBUR KALAU MELIHAT INI SEMUA!" bentak Obito.

"AKU TIDAK MAU!" pekik Sasuke sambil.

"APA KATAMU?!" Itachi dan Obito berlari ke arah Sasuke. Mata mereka berdua berkilat dan tangan mereka hendak meraih Sasuke.

"AAAAAAARRRRGH!" entah dari mana datangnya, Naruto menangkap Itachi dan Obito dari belakang, menyebabkan tubuh mereka terhuyung dan tersungkur dan menabrak beberapa tempat sampah besi dan membuatnya sukses menggelinding dan menimbulkan teriakan kaget dari beberapa orang yang menjadi saksi mata.

"LARI, SASUKE!" teriak Naruto.

"BIAR KAMI YANG MENGURUS SEMUANYA DI SINI!" teriak Shikamaru.

Sasuke terkesiap sebentar. Kemudian menyabet ranselnya dan berlari sekencang mungkin menuju _gate_ yang sialnya entah kenapa terasa sangat jauh itu. Tidak dihiraukan teriakan Itachi dan Obito di belakangnya. Sasuke tetap melangkah maju.

Itachi berhasil menendang perut Naruto hingga pemuda tan itu terhuyung dan jatuh terjerembab ke belakang, untung Sai dan Shikamaru berhasil menangkapnya.

Sasori yang baru datang tergopoh-gopoh langsung membantu Itachi dan Obito berdiri. Deidara dan Kisame juga berjalan ke arah Itachi menahan nyeri akibat tendangan Sasuke.

"Aku harus membawa Sasuke pulang." kata Itachi tajam." Jangan menghalangi kami!"

"Sasuke tidak akan bahagia jika dia pulang!" teriak Naruto.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang Sasuke?!" bentak Itachi.

"Banyak! Karena aku TEMANNYA dan akan AKAN SELALU MENDUKUNGNYA!" balas Naruto.

Itachi terhenyak. "Minggir. Biarkan kami lewat!"

"DALAM MIMPIMU!"

" _Ano_ … Itachi- _san_." Deidara menyela. "Kurasa organisasi ini tidak dibuat untuk hal-hal semacam ini."

Itachi melotot.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI!" teriak Kisame. "SIAPAPUN YANG MENCARI GARA-GARA DENGAN SATU ANGGOTA AKATSUKI, MAKA SEMUA ANGGOTA AKAN MEMBELANYA!"

"SINI!" tantang Naruto.

"JANGAN REMEHKAN KAMI MENTANG-MENTANG KAMI DARI YAYASAN SOSIAL!" cicit Sasori. "KAMI JUGA BISA JAHAT!"

"Huh!" Naruto mencibir. "KAMI TIDAK TAKUT!"

"MAJUUU!"

" _SPARTAAA_!" teriak Naruto. Sejurus kemudian Naruto, Sai, dan Shikamaru berlari menerjang kumpulan anggota Akatsuki membuat mereka jatuh terjerembab sekali tubruk membuat orang-orang yang berada di sekeliling mereka menjerit kaget dan panik, termasuk Ino dan Hinata yang baru datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

.

.

.

Sepasang manik mata berwarna hijau zamrud menatap nyalang dan siaga pada pemandangan sekelilingnya. Sudah lebih dari setengah jam lamanya terhitung sejak dia memasuki kompleks bandar udara Konoha dan selama itulah dia hanya berputar-putar bingung dengan posisinya sekarang. Bukan hanya posisinya sekarang, dia juga bingung menemukan tempat dimana seseorang yang sudah pergi meninggalkanya tadi.

Sakura namanya. Putri presiden direktur televisi swasta, OneKOH TV. Seorang gadis nekat yang punya kadar greget tingkat Maddog. Dia kabur dari rumahnya dan tinggal di rumah Kakashi, namun setelah itu dia kabur dari rumah Kakashi dan tinggal sementara di rumah Naruto, namun setelah itu dia kabur lagi dari rumah Naruto dan pergi ke bandara demi cowok kampret bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura hanya bisa meratapi nasib dan yakin pasti dia akan memenangkan Kabur _Award_ tahun ini.

Sakura masih kebingungan mencerna pola dan letak posisinya di bandara Konoha yang sialan kenapa bisa sebesar ini. Barusan dia bertanya (bolak-balik bertanya, maksudnya) pada beberapa petugas bandara, dan kesimpulan mereka sama : pesawat menuju Otogakure akan lepas landas 15 menit –tidak, 13,5 menit lagi! Sakura kelabakan dan hampir menangis. Dia sudah bertanya-tanya pada beberapa petugas, seharusnya dia sudah ada _gate_ C4 saat ini. Tapi, demi rambut bintang Papanya, Sakura tidak tahu bedanya _gate_ demi _gate_ yang dilaluinya. Sakura baru menyadari bahwa dia memang benar-benar kesasar- _able_ , baik di hutan maupun tempat modern seperti ini.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Sakura mendengar suatu dentuman dan kerusuhan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Insting Sakura berdenting, gadis yang masih memakai atasan piyama dan sandal selop rumahan itu langsung berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke sumber keributan yang berasal dari pekikan beberapa orang.

Dalam jarak beberapa puluh meter darinya, Sakura terpana dan menganga lebar.

Diantara lautan manusia yang memenuhi kerumunan itu, retina Sakura berhasil merefleksi bayangan seorang pemuda yang dicari-carinya sejak tadi. Pemuda _raven_ yang berlari mencari tumpuan pada tiang besar bandara dan secepat kilat melayangkan tendangannya pada dua orang yang tidak Sakura kenal. Mata Sakura tambah melotot sampai hampir copot ketika menyadari disana juga ada teman-teman dari rumah sewanya.

Ya ampun, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi saat dirinya kabur?

"Sasu– _argh_!" Sakura mencoba melambaikan tangannya, namun badannya yang mungil kalah telak dengan desakan orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang mencoba melihat pertempuran _flash mob,_ atau mungkin bisa disebut _fight mob_ itu, bahkan beberapa dari mereka mencoba merekam lewat ponsel.

Sakura mencoba mempertahan eksistensinya di antara air bah manusia yang hampir menenggelamkan dirinya. Dia berusaha berjinjit dan mengintip. Sakura terbelalak saat Sasuke berlari memasuki _gate_ karena tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Gawat!

"Sasuke! Sasukeee!" Sakura berusaha memutari kerumunan orang-orang tersebut dan berlari terhuyung karena beberapa tabrakan dari orang-orang sekitarnya.

"SASUKEEE!" Sakura mengeraskan volume suaranya saat melihat sosok pemuda raven itu tidak mendengarnya dan mempercepat langkah ke arah _gate_. Matanya membesar sempurna saat melihat Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru yang sedang berteriak-teriak pada gerombolan orang yang ada di depannya. Dahi lebar Sakura berkerut maksimal saat menngenali salah satu dari mereka.

"Apa yang –? Sasori- _senpai_?!"

Ada yang sedang terjadi dengan dunia ini? Naruto dan temen-teman? Sasori- _senpai_? Sakura masih tidak mengerti. Namun, dia menyadari sosok Sasuke sudah semakin jauh. Sakura memutuskan akan mencari jawabannya sebagai PR dan berlari mengejar Sasuke menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang berteriak-teriak menjagokan salah satu kubu dalam perkelahian _absurd_ itu.

 _Grep!_

Langkah Sakura terhenti saat salah satu lengannya dicekal seseorang dari belakang. Sakura menoleh dan berpikir kemungkinan buruk itu adalah Papanya.

Ternyata bukan.

Lebih seram dari dugaannya.

Seseorang lain yang tidak Sakura kenal. Bertubuh tegap dan anehnya, memakai jas medis hijau seperti dokter, lengkap dengan masker hijau steril membungkus wajahnya yang misterius sedang mencengkeram tangan Sakura.

"Kau! Katakan dimana anakku!" kata orang itu tanpa mau repot-repot membuka maskernya terlebih dahulu.

"SIAPA KAU?! LEPASKAN AKU!" Sakura berontak.

"KAU PASTI DARI RUMAH SEWA ITU KAN?!" orang itu berteriak.

" _OJII-SAN_ SIAPA?!" bentak Sakura.

"KATAKAN DIMANA PUTRAKU?!" bentak orang itu.

" _OJII-SAN_ SALAH ORANG!" teriak Sakura hampir menangis.

"TIDAK! AKU TAHU KAU DARI WARNA RAMBUTMU ITU!" bentak orang itu.

Diam-diam Sakura menyesal mengapa terlahir dengan warna rambut _pink_ unik yang langka ini.

"DIMANA PUTRAKU?!"

Pria yang diduga sudah berumur sama dengan Kizashi ini semakin mencengkeram tangan Sakura lebih erat, membuat Sakura berontak lebih keras juga.

"LEPASKAN AKUUUH!" Sakura mendaratkan telapak tangannya dengan kecepatan tinggi di pipi pria gila itu. Pria itu otomatis terjengkang sambil memegang pipinya dan melepaskan _cengkeram_ an tangannya, membuat Sakura kabur dengan menerobos dan meliuk-liuk diantara kerumunan itu.

"HOI, BERHENTIIIII!" teriak lelaki bermasker itu.

"BAZENG, KENAPA SETIAP KALI AKU TERSESAT SELALU DIKEJAR ORANG GILA?!" pekik Sakura sambil berlari dan sibuk menemukan celah di antara orang-orang yang meneriakkan jagoan mereka dalam perkelahian yang –entah kok bisa, kok bisaaaaaaa—digawangi Naruto _versus_ Sasori- _senpai_ ini.

" _Fight! Fight! Fight!_ " sorak mereka membahana.

Sakura sedikit berjinjit dan menemukan helaian _raven_ Sasuke secara samar di kejauhan.

"Sasuke!" Sakura mencoba melambai sekali lagi sambil terus berlari dan sesekali berjinjit-jinjit. "Sasuke! _Damn,_ SASUKE!"

Jarak di antara mereka semakin dekat, namun –entah telinga Sasuke kesumpelan bokong pesawat atau apa—pemuda _raven_ itu tetap tidak bisa mendengar panggilan Sakura.

"SASUKEEEE! DASAR _BUDEG_! SASUUUKEEE – _ARGH_!"

Sakura jatuh tersungkur karena dorongan massa di belakangnya dan membuatnya terhempas di lantai bandara yang dingin. Sakura mengerjap-kerjapnya mata hijaunya dan kembali bangkit berjibaku menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang semakin padat memanas ini. Matanya berkilat menatap punggung Sasuke.

"SASUKE!" panggil Sakura putus asa.

.

.

.

"Maaf, teman-teman!" Sasuke berkali-kali meneriakkan permintaan maaf walaupun dia yakin temannya tidak akan mendengar permintaan maafnya. "Maaf, _nii-san_! Maaf, Sakura! Maaf, Ayah…" gumam Sasuke berkali-kali sambil terus berlari tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi. Pemuda Uchiha terus berlari ke arah _gate_ dan tidak menghiraukan sudah beberapa kali dia menubruki orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Sasuke hanya terfokus pada _gate_ yang sebentar lagi dicapainya itu. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke menangis. Entah itu terharu atau sedih, Sasuke tidak mau repot-repot menerjemahkannya. Dia akan pergi ke Otogakure dalam hitungan menit.

"Permisi…permisi…" Sasuke masih dengan lincah menerobos lautan manusia di kanan-kirinya. Tubuhnya sedikit kaku dan menegang saat mendengar sayup-sayup fatamorgana yang menyapa telinga berupa jalinan frekuensi pendek seperti suara seorang gadis yang dicintainya.

"Pesawat belum berangkat tapi aku merindukannya!" pekik Sasuke pelan. "Fokus, _Sauce_ , fokus!" Sasuke merapikan letak ranselnya dan terus berlari.

"SASUKE! SASUKEEE!"

 _Fatamorgana tidak pernah senyata ini_ , pikir Sasuke.

Tubuh Sasuke merasa lebih kaku karena jantungnya seperti berhenti memompa darah. Dengan segala perasaan di ambang harapan, kebahagiaan, dan keputus asaan, Sasuke menoleh ke belakang. Sasuke mengharap itu benar-benar Sakura sekaligus berharap itu bukan Sakura secara bersamaan. Urat akal sehat Sasuke sudah koyak mengharapkan sesuatu yang kontradiktif bisa terjadi secara bersamaan.

Mata obsidiannya melotot. Didapati gadisnya itu sedang terhuyung berjibaku di antara para manusia di belakang sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sebuah _alarm_ menyala di kepala Sasuke.

"Sa…Sakura?" dia benar-benar Sakura.

"Sasuke…" kata Sakura memelas karena sudah kehilangan tenaga dan megap-megap mencari oksigen diantara manusia-manusia itu.

Sasuke terkesiap.

"SAKURA!"

"SASUKE!"

"SAKEUCHIIIIII….!"

Belum puas Sasuke ber- _eye smex_ dengan kesayanganya, sosok asing menubruknya dari samping. Membuat tubuh Sasuke kembali jatuh terdorong dan tersungkur menjauhi _gate_ , membuat beberapa orang yang tertubruk Sasuke dan sosok misterius itu kembali menjerit kaget. Tubuh Sasuke tergulung-gulung di lantai. Barang-barang dalam ranselnya berceceran dimana-mana. Belum sempat Sasuke mencerna apa yang terjadi barusan pada dirinya, sosok asing itu mencengkeram kerah kemejanya dan menghempaskan tubuh Sasuke sampai punggungnya menubruk tiang. Sosok itu memakai jaket hitam tebal, syal abu-abu tebal yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya (tampak seperti Gru Despicable Me –minus kepala botak dan hidung runcingnya), ditambah beberapa plester koyo kecil menempel di pelipis kanan kiri orang itu. Sasuke berusaha berontak dan melepaskan tangan orang asing itu.

"SAKEUCHI- _YAROU_!" sembur orang itu. "KATAKAN DIMANA PUTRIKU, KAU T*I *SU?!

"UHUK!" Sasuke terbatuk karena tekanan pada sekitar lehernya disebabkan orang aneh itu.

"AKU BISA MEMBUNUHMU DENGAN SATU TANGAN KALAU KAU MASIH BERANI MEMBAWA LARI PUTRIKU!" bentak sosok Gru gadungan itu.

Sasuke menendang tulang kering orang itu berusaha melepaskan kungkungannya. Orang itu sudah kehilangan kesabaran dan siap meletus seperti Gunung Krakatau.

" _DIE YOU_ , MADAFAKA!" bentak orang asing itu.

Sasuke masih _jet lag_. Tangannya meronta dan berusaha melepas _cengkeram_ an tangan orang di depannya. Sasuke bertaruh seratus persen seabad-abad jika orang ini adalah orang tua Sakura.

.

.

.

"AAAAARGH!" Sakura menjerit horor ketika sosok jangkung yang dicintainya itu ditubruk seseorang berbaju hitam dengan kasar hingga jatuh terjengkang menubruk sisi tiang bandara. Tubuh Sakura sudah terkulai lemas karena melewatkan sarapan, ditambah harus dari tadi berlari-larian. Mata Sakura sedikit berkunang-kunang, namun gadis itu mencoba terfokus pada Sasuke yang dihimpit seseorang dikenal yang memunggunginya. Sakura mencoba menghampiri Sasuke, namun tangannya dicengkeram seseorang lagi.

"JANGAN SEKALI-KALI MENCOBA KABUR!" kata orang bermasker dan berkostum dokter itu.

"SUDAH KUBILANG ANDA SALAH ORANG!" teriak Sakura menepis tangan orang itu dan berlari mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

"JANGAN KABUR!"

"SASUKEEEEE!" Sakura berlari ke arah Sasuke.

Telinga orang di belakangnya itu tergelitik mendengar nama yang dipanggil Sakura. Demi koreng kadal, mata obsidiannya mendelik melihat sosok sang putra kesayangannya ditabrak dan dipepet orang-orangan sawah asing. Orang berpakaian seperti gagak hitam itu mencengkeram kerah Sasuke dan berteriak-teriak di depan muka putranya. Naluri amukan badak jantan mendadak menguar dari tubuh orang berkostum dokter itu. Matanya berkilat marah saat melihat Sasuke berusaha berontak saat dicengkeram sosok aneh di depannya. Secepat kilat, orang itu melepaskan targetnya pada Sakura dan beralih pada orang di depan Sasuke.

Dengan gerakan putus-purus _slow motion_ , Sasuke dan Sakura menyaksikan reka adegan penyerangan ala dua robot raksasa Optimus Prime dan Fallen dalam _franchise_ Transformers. Salah satu sosok pria paruh baya berkostum dokter itu menerjang tubuh pria berjaket hitam hingga mereka menggelinding sempurna terjungkal, terjengkang, terjatuh, terhempas, tersungkur, dan menabraki beberapa koper dan barang milik calon penumpang. Kedua pria paruh baya saling mencakar, mencengkeram, menggapai kerah baju masing-masing, dan saling mendorong untuk menunjukkan taring mereka. Mereka sudah seperti dua ekor singa jantan yang bertarung berebut daerah kekuasaan.

Sasuke dan Sakura menjerit –berteriak secara refleks menyaksikan adegan laga itu.

"Oi, disini ada pertarungan baruuuu!" teriak seseorang. Seketika sebagian besar 'penonton' duel abal-abal itu _move on_ ke pertikaian berdarah ala Mission Impossible antar dua bapak-bapak greget itu.

Pihak Naruto dan pihak Akatsuki langsung berhenti memasang kuda-kuda serangan barikade ketika mendengar keributan sumpah serapah dan segala jenis umpatan bajak laut di sisi lain bandara. Mereka datang tergopoh-gopoh mendekati lokasi kejadian tersebut dan mendapati sorakan orang-orang mengarah pada dua orang tua yang sudah seharusnya terkena encok punggung itu.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sasuke mendatangi Sakura yang sedang _low bat_ lalu menopang tubuh gadis itu. Sasuke tidak pernah merasa serindu ini pada seorang gadis, walaupun pada kenyataanya dialah yang ingin pergi meninggalkan Sakura agar tetap tinggal di Konoha. Mata Sakura dan Sasuke bertemu. Ingin rasanya mereka berciuman saat itu juga, namun pemandangan duel maut antar dua pria greget yang menabraki kursi, troli, koper, dan barang-barang lain membuat mereka menarik suara untuk berteriak lagi.

Sang dokter berhasil menyodok pipi orang berjaket hitam, sedangkan orang berjaket hitam itu berhasil menghantam kepalanya dengan satu pukulan. Si dokter itu mencengkeram kerah jaket lawannya, bermaksud ingin membanting si lawan agar jatuh terjerembab ke lantai. Orang berjas hitam itu melayangkan tangannya mencoba menggapai apapun sebelum si lawan menghempaskan dirinya, dia berhasil mencapai telinga si lawan dan menjewernya, membuat si lawan berteriak kesakitan.

Orang berjas hitam itu melepaskan jewerannya, membuat jarinya tersangkut pada kaitan masker steril sehingga benda itu terlepas.

Sang dokter juga berhasil mencengkeram dan menepis leher orang itu sehingga syal besar abu-abunya yang mengganggu juga meluncur jatuh dengan anggun.

Bagaikan dihentikan oleh sebuah _remote_ waktu ajaib, mendadak mereka terdiam dan membeku dalam posisi masing-masing.

"Fugaku?" tanya orang berjaket hitam itu.

"Kizashi?" tanya orang berkostum dokter itu.

"AYAH?!" "PAPA?!"

Sasuke dan Sakura berteriak bersamaan, mata mereka melotot karena rasa syok dahsyat bagaikan melihat seekor buaya hendak lahir dari rahim seekor lalat.

Mereka berdua menoleh pada putra-putri mereka sekilas, lalu saling berpandangan lagi.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?!" tanya mereka berbarengan sambil saling menunjuk muka masing-masing.

"AKU MAU MENJEMPUT ANAKKU!" jawab mereka, lagi-lagi berbarengan sambil menunjuk diri masing-masing.

Hening.

Sepersekian detik dari momentum dentuman rancangan takdir _awkward_ buah karya alam semesta itu, sebuah suara greget melalui _speaker_ bandara memekakkan semua telinga yang mendengarnya. Suara cempreng bervolume maksimal greget itu menciptakan _echo_ yang bisa membuat bayi menangis, badai di California, dan Rikkudo Sennin bangkit dari kubur.

"TUAN KIZASHI… _SHI_ … _SHI_ …! INI SISHIMARU… _RU_ … _RU_ …! JANGAN BERTINDAK GEGABAH… _BAH_ … _BAH_ …! SELAMA INI, SUDAH TERJADI SALAH PAHAM… _HAM_ … _HAM_ …, NAMA PEMUDA YANG ADA DI FOTO WAKTU ITU BUKAN SAKEUCHI… _CHI_ … _CHI_ …! DIA ADALAH CALON SUAMI NONA SAKURA… _RA_ … _RA_ …! NAMANYA YANG BENAR ADALAH… _LAH_ … _LAH_ …"

Seluruh orang di bandara menahan nafas. "…UCHIHA SASUKE… _KE_ … _KE_ … _KE_ …!"

Naruto menganga. Sai menutup mulutnya. Shikamaru lemas dan bersandar di dinding. Hinata dan Ino berpandangan kaget.

Itachi menjambak rambutnya. Anggota Akatsuki melotot.

Duo Fugaku dan Kizashi saling menjerit syok dan melepaskan cengkeraman tangan mereka.

Sasuke terduduk lemas.

Sakura pingsan.

.

.

.

"Demi jeruk purut!" Kizashi membentak Sishimaru –saat mereka sudah diamankan di kantor _customer service_ bandara. Bapak satu anak itu mencengkeram kerah leher Sishimaru dengan ganas. "SISHIMARU KAU KUPECAAAAT!"

Sishimaru hanya bisa merem menahan semburan hujan lokal di sekitar wajahnya. "JANGAN, BOS! AKU PUNYA 5 ORANG ANAK!" pintanya memohon

"Itu benar juga…" kata Kizashi. "KAU KUTURUNKAN JABATAN MENJADI _SAFETY SUPERVISOR MANAGER_!" bentak Kizashi hebring.

"Tapi, Bos. Jabatanku kan ada dibawah _Safety Supervisor Manager_ , berarti aku naik jabatan dong?" tanya Sishimaru.

"TIDAK! KALAU BEGITU KAU KUTURUNKAN MENJADI _SAFETY OFFICER_." ralat Kizashi.

"Bos, jabatanku sekarang ini memang _Safety Officer_ …"

"SUDAH DIAAAAM!" semburan api keluar dari mulut Kizashi membuat Sishimaru terpaksa menghentikan bacotnya.

Kepala Kizashi yang masih ditempeli koyo kecil-kecil kembali nyut-nyutan. Pria 53 tahun itu duduk di ruangan _emergency_ bandara sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Di kursi kirinya terdapat sosok tubuh sang putri yang masih terduduk lemas dan membaluri dirinya dengan minyak angin pemberian petugas bandara. Di sisi kanan kursinya, terdapat kumpulan anak muda dengan berbagai macam karakteristik berpakaian kasual yang sudah tidak beraturan. Di sisi kiri kursinya, terdapat kumpulan pemuda tanggung yang memakai pakaian seragam resmi hitam bercorak merah dengan lambang palang merah hitam bertuliskan Akatsuki. Di seberangnya, duduk salah seorang sahabatnya, Uchiha Fugaku, yang masih mengenakan pakaian dinas dokter lengkap dengan masker yang masih menggantung di salah satu telinganya. Mata Kizashi menatap sosok di sebelah kiri Fugaku, seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ dengan penampilan compang camping, rambut acak-acakan, tas ransel yang sudah jebol, dan sepatu menganga.

"Jadi, selama ini…" Fugaku berteriak. "KITA SUDAH SALAH PAHAM…"

"HUHUHUHU…" Kizashi menutup mukanya sambil menyembunyikan tangisannya. "Bagaimana kita akan menjelaskan semua ini pada cucu kita?"

"HUHUHUHU…" Fugaku juga ikut-ikutan menangis.

"Ayah…"Itachi menggeram mengingatkan Ayahnya untuk tidak kehilangan kewibawaan.

"SI BODOH TOLOL INI!" Fugaku beralih pada Sasuke dan menjewer telinga putra bungsunya. "COBA KAU TIDAK KABUR WAKTU ITU, PASTI KITA TIDAK AKAN MENGALAMI KESIALAN SAMPAI MENIMBULKAN KERIBUTAN DI BANDARA!"

"A…aduh, sakit, Ayah…" Sasuke memelas.

" _Worth it_. Rasakan!" seru Itachi dan Naruto berbarengan –puas melihat Sasuke menderita setelah apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu, membuat mereka hampir berduel sampai mampus konyol tadi.

"SI NEKAT BODOH INI!" Kizashi juga menjewer telinga Sakura. "COBA KALAU TIDAK KABUR, PASTI KAU AKAN BERTEMU DENGAN SASUKE!"

"Sakit, Papaaaa…" Sakura memelas.

"LIHATLAH! INI _IKEMEN_ YANG AKAN PAPA JODOHKAN DENGAN DIRIMU! UCHIHA SASUKE!" kata Kizashi memperkenalkan Sasuke –walaupun terlambat, walaupun di saat yang tidak tepat.

"LIHAT _MATAMU_ INI, SASUKE?! INI HARUNO SAKURA, YANG AKAN AYAH JODOHKAN DENGAN DIRIMU!" sungut Fugaku sambil melepaskan jewerannya.

Sasuke dan Sakura mengelus telinga mereka yang memerah dan saling berpandangan penuh makna dalam diam.

"Biar aku yang aku yang membayar kerusakan di bandara ini, Fugaku." tawar Kizashi.

"Tidak… ini kesalahan putraku. Biar aku yang membayar." tolak Fugaku.

"Ya sudahlah, kita patungan…"

"Oke…"

Kedua bapak greget itu pergi menuju kantor _security_ dan membayar denda yang tadi sudah disebut petugas keamanan bandara akibat kerusakan yang mereka timbulkan bandara. Denda tersebut termasuk murah –karena biaya kekagetan massa tidak dimasukkan

.

.

.

"Oi, kau kuat sekali! Kau seorang atlet?" tanya Itachi saat mereka semua berjalan keluar bandara.

"Um, tidak. Aku hanya suka perkelahian." jawab Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak bisa kupercaya kalau kalian masih mahasiswa…" seru Deidara.

"Aku tidak pernah menggerakkan ototku dengan olaharaga ringan seperti tadi. Rasanya segar sekali." ujar Kisame sambil merenggangkan badannya.

"Aku punya langganan _gym_ jika _ojii-san_ mau." tawar Naruto.

"Oi, _chibi_! Jangan panggil aku _ojii-san_! Aku masih muda dan belum menikah, tahu!" kata Kisame.

"Nge- _gym_? Ide yang bagus. Kita bisa kesana bersama-sama dan mengajak semua anggota Akatsuki juga." kata Obito.

"Di dalam tubuh yang sehat, terdapat jiwa yang kuat." kata Itachi sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Shikamaru mendengus sambil mengelus punggungnya yang nyeri.

"Senang bisa bertarung dengan pemuda-pemuda greget seperti kalian." seru Itachi.

"Ternyata Akatsuki memang organisasi yang menyenangkan." seru Naruto. "Lain kali aku pasti akan mendonorkan darahku jika ada kesempatan!"

"Ya, aku juga." kata Sai sambil tersenyum imut.

"Wah, terima kasih…" Itachi merasa tersanjung dan mengelus-elus tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Beberapa meter di belakang, Sakura berjalan terseok-seok dibimbing Ino dan Hinata. Ino menyampirkan tangan Sakura di bahunya, sedangkan Hinata membawakan ransel Sakura.

 _Tidak kupercaya mereka bisa mengobrol santai setelah tadi berusaha saling melepaskan kepala satu sama lain_ , pikir Sakura keheranan setelah melihat kubu Naruto dan Akatsuki bisa akur secepat itu. Seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Sakura menoleh, ternyata Sasori.

"Tidak kusangka kau adalah calon istri dari adik temanku!" sapanya riang.

Sakura meringis.

"Pantas aku merasa familiar saat bertemu dengannya dulu setelah mengantarmu pulang ke rumah sewa." kata Sasori geleng-geleng kepala.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau Papa menyangka Sasuke adalah orang yang membawaku kabur karena menyangka aku bukanlah seseorang yang dijodohkan dengannya karena Ayah Sasuke menyangka aku bukan anak Haruno Kizashi. Aku juga tidak menyangka _Senpai_ mengenal kakak Sasuke yang tidak kusangka akan menyusul kesini dan aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Naruto dan aku tidak menyangka kalau kalian akan bertengkar dan aku tidak menyangka…" ujar Sakura mabok.

"Sudah kau diam saja, Sakura." sungut Ino. Hinata meringis.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan. Tapi sudahlah… kau dan Sasuke itu… kalian berdua cocok." Sasori menepuk pundak Sakura lalu membentuk _peace sign_ dengan dua jarinya. Sasori melesat dan menyusul kubu Akatsuki yang entah bagaimana sudah merencakan liburan musim panas bersama kubu Naruto itu.

Sakura lemas lagi. Manik zamrudnya mencari-cari sosok Sasuke. Ternyata Sasuke bergabung dengan Fugaku dan Kizashi yang sudah berjalan duluan di depan kubu Akatsuki dan Naruto. Kizashi berjalan sambil merangkul-rangkul Sasuke serta memuji-muji betapa tampannya pemuda yang gagal terbang ke Otogakure itu dan betapa berbedanya penampilan Sasuke saat memakai jas formal dan kostum _band_ tersebut. Sasuke _sweatdrop_. Sedangkan Fugaku memijit-mijit punggungnya yang terkena encok ringan.

Sakura meringis pedih. Belum puas bertemu, Sasuke sudah dimonopoli oleh Papanya.

Mereka berpisah di depan pintu utama bandara.

Kubu Naruto mendekati Sakura.

"Sakura- _chan_ , sekarang semuanya sudah jelas, walaupun ingin meninju orang yang membuat skenario ruwet seperti barusan, tapi aku bersyukur semuanya baik-baik saja." kata pemuda tan itu.

Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Ino. "Terima kasih, Naruto. Terima kasih semuanya." Sakura mengedarkan pandangan ke semua teman-temannya.

"Kau benar-benar sesuatu." cibir Ino.

"Aku sangat bersyukur Sakura- _san_ baik-baik saja." kata Hinata kalem.

"Terima kasih." kata Sakura sekali lagi.

"Kami undur diri dari sini." kata Shikamaru. "Kau harus pulang dengan Ayahmu, Haruno."

"Kami akan pulang ke rumah Kakashi." Sai berpamitan.

"Iya…" jawab Sakura pelan. "Tunggu aku. Setelah ini aku juga akan pulang ke rumah Kakashi- _san_ …"

"YOSHA– _ttebayo_!" ucap Naruto bersemangat. "Kami pulang dulu, Sakura- _chan_! Oiii, Kizashi- _jiisan_ , Fugaku- _jiisan_ , Akatsuki- _tachi_ , Sasuke- _teme_ … Kami pulang duluan…!"

"Okeee! Sampaikan salamku pada Ayahmu, Naruto!" kata Kizashi.

"Jangan lupa kirimkan _e-mail_ padaku!" kata Itachi.

"Okeee…" Naruto dan teman-teman lain melambaikan tangan dan berjalan beriringan mencari rongsokan _Bawn Speeder_ milik Shikamaru.

"Kalau begitu aku juga pamit undur diri, Kizashi." ujar Fugaku.

"Bagaimana dengan perjanjian makan malamnya?" tanya Kizashi.

"Ya, kita akan malam bersama lagi. Kali ini tidak akan ada acara KABUR-KABURAN lagi!" ujar Fugaku sambil melotot ke arah Sasuke yang meringkik ketakutan. "Jam tujuh malam. Di tempat semula!"

"Oke, aku tahu." kata Kizashi manggut-manggut. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau memakai baju dokter?" tanya Kizashi.

"Kau juga kenapa memakai baju ala jelangkung dengan banyak koyo menempel di pelipismu itu?"

Hening sekejap, kemudian mereka berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Demi kutu panda! Kalau bukan karena Sakura aku tidak akan sampai seperti ini." kata Kizashi.

"Baiklah, sampaikan salamku pada Mebuki."

Sakura dibimbing oleh Sishimaru dan beberapa pengawal lain menaiki mobil milik Kizashi. Gadis musim semi itu sedikit terkejut melihat rupa Sishimaru.

" _Ojii-san_ , apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Sakura.

Spontan, Sishimaru langsung menggeleng. "Tidak! Tidak pernah. Aku bukanlah seorang preman yang suka mengikuti orang atau semacamnya. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan anda, Nona."

"Oh…" Sakura manggut-manggut.

Kizashi memasuki mobil dan duduk di sebelah Sakura, sedangkan kubu Akatsuki memasuki van mereka yang sudah keluar dari tempat parkir dan dikendarai oleh Kisame, Sasuke masuk ke mobil Fugaku.

Sakura membuka kaca mobil, tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke akan melakukan hal yang sama. Mata mereka bertemu. Zamrud hijau dan obsidian hitam. Haruno dan Uchiha. Sasuke dan Sakura mendadak merasa kosong dan ringan seperti ubur-ubur. Ada sejuta letupan rasa di pantulan mata mereka, walau tanpa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Rasa kesal, marah, capek, rindu, penasaran, bingung, panik, syukur, strawberry, vanilla, anggur, cherry, kayu manis, asam sepat, gula jawa, kare ayam, semua berkumpul menimbulkan _traffic jam_ semu di hati mereka yang terefleksi di mata masing-masing.

Perlahan jarak mata mereka mulai menjauh seiring dengan menjauhnya masing-masing mobil yang mereka naiki. Pelan tapi pasti Sasuke masih menatap mata Sakura seolah itu adalah oksigen terakhir dalam hidupnya. Bibir Sasuke mengulas segaris senyum tipis dan membentuk suatu untaian kata yang langsung bisa diterjemahkan Sakura walaupun gendang telinganya tidak bisa menangkap getaran suaranya.

"…sampai bertemu nanti malam. Maafkan aku. _Aishiteru_ …"

.

.

.

Dan malam ini, Sakura memakai gaun sederhana selutut berwarna merah marun. Bukan gaun baru sebenarnya, karena gaun _fushchia_ -nya tertinggal di rumah Kakashi. Apapun itu, Sakura hanya ingin merasa nyaman dengan pakaian yang ia pakai. Dia mengedarkan pandangan sekeliling. Papanya sedang menelepon keluarga Uchiha yang lagi-lagi terjebak macet di jalan sambil membahas hal-hal tidak penting, selalu mengingatkan mereka agar jangan sampai kehilangan Sasuke lagi. Mebuki sedang sibuk sedang kamera depan ponselnya dan sudah mengambil setidaknya 37 foto di ruangan itu, 12 foto di kamar mandi restoran yang mewah, dan 9 foto berdua dengan Sakura yang ogah-ogahan. Sakura hanya menghela nafas bisa terlahir di keluarga greget seperti ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu restoran terbuka. Disusul dengan masuknya trio Uchiha yang begitu menyilaukan mata Sakura. Uchiha Fugaku memakai pakaian resmi berupa jas berwarna abu-abu dan digandeng oleh seorang wanita cantik berambut _raven_ panjang yang dijalin dengan indah mengenakan setelan _sweater_ resmi dan rok A-line dengan warna putih tulang dan korsase abu-abu. Wajah, rambut, dan manik mata wanita itu mengingatkan Sakura pada seseorang. Dan… _hup yeah_! Orang itu ternyata berjalan di belakang orang tuanya. Sosok tubuh tinggi tegap yang mengenakan setelan jas hitam membungkus kemeja biru dongkernya. Sakura menelan ludah melihat rambut pemuda itu tersisir ke belakang dengan rapi, membuat Sakura mendadak lupa daratan.

"Uchiha _Fam Bam_!" pekik Kizashi seperti _fangirl_. "Silahkan duduk!"

Keluarga Uchiha duduk di menyatu dengan keluarga Haruno di meja restoran yang melingkar. Sakura masih tidak bisa melepaskan pantauannya pada Sasuke.

"Maaf terlambat. Kami terkena macet." kata Mikoto sambil duduk. Fugaku hanya berdehem-dehem tidak jelas.

"Sakura…" panggil Mebuki.

"Ya?!" Sakura tersadar.

"Beri salam pada keluarga Uchiha." Mebuki memberi perintah.

"Oh? Eh… Selamat malam, salam kenal. Nama saya Haruno Sakura." Sakura berdiri kaku dan membungkuk.

"Wah… _kawaii_ …" Mikoto memuji Sakura, membuat gadis itu merasa asin-asin asik secara tiba-tiba.

"Maafkan aku tadi yang sudah kasar padamu, Sakura. Aku tidak tahu kau ternyata anak Kizashi." kata Fugaku menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, _ojii-san_." Sakura menggeleng.

"Apa tanganmu masih sakit?" tanya Fugaku.

"Tidak. Saya sudah tidak apa-apa, _ojii-san_." Sasuke meliriknya sekilas.

"Sasu- _chan_ … kau juga harus memperkenalkan diri." kata Mikoto.

Sasuke merengut.

"Uchiha Sasuke _desu_ …" Sasuke membungkuk hormat.

"Tampannya…" puji Mebuki. Fugaku berdehem-dehem ria sekali lagi.

Sakura tidak ingat lagi apa yang mereka bicarakan. Setelah seporsi _appetizer_ mampir di meja mereka, lalu disusul _main course_ , lalu _dessert_ segar manis, Sakura hanya bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik mendengarkan setiap percakapan dan lawakan antar keluarga itu. Sakura menatap Sasuke lagi. Ternyata pemuda itu juga menatapnya. Mereka berdua dipertemukan dengan sebuah kontak mata yang entah kenapa bisa terasa sangat canggung itu.

Sakura menyudahi makan malamnya saat semua anggota keluarga memutuskan untuk duduk santai dan mengobrol di balkon café keluarga di hotel tempat restoran itu buka. Mebuki dan Mikoto duduk di _lounge_ café saling mengobrol sambil membahas gaun pernikahan, sementara Kizashi dan Fugaku duduk di meja bar sambil mengobrol mengenai biaya pernikahan.

Sakura sendiri sedang ada di balkon luar café. Ingin menyendiri. Suasana balkon itu hanya diterangi gantungan lampion kecil-kecil. Terdengar suara musik klasik yang berasal dari semua _speaker_ yang tersebar di seluruh bangunan hotel. Sakura merasa sepatunya menginjak sesuatu yang tidak rata, dikarenakan lantai di balkon itu tersusun dari bebatuan kerikil putih yang tersebar, sedikit mengingatkannya dengan halaman belakang rumah Naruto.

Sakura mendesah capek. Dalam waktu 48 jam ini. Kuulangi, 48 jam ini dia sudah melewati berbagai macam hal yang mampu menjungkir balikkan dunianya. Sakura tidak menyangka keputusan untuk kabur dari rumah harus dibayar Sakura dengan pengalaman _unexpected_ yang bisa mempertemukannya dengan berbagai orang, hal, keadaan, dan… Sasuke.

Sakura berhenti melamun ketika merasa seseorang mengetuk kepalanya dari belakang. Sakura menoleh dan dia menelan ludah kembali.

"Hei…" suara bariton Sasuke menyapanya.

Wajah Sakura merona.

"Hei…" balas Sakura pelan lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi pada pemandangan di bawah balkon hotel.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke berdiri di samping Sakura, bersandar pada batas balkon.

"Apa aku harus ' _apa-apa_?'" tanya Sakura dingin.

"Kau terlihat lemas saat di bandara tadi." kata Sasuke.

"Ya!" Sakura melihat Sasuke garang. "Karena aku belum makan seharian dan langsung pergi ke bandara! Kau tahu aku mengejar siapa kan?" sindir Sakura.

Wajah Sasuke mendung seketika. "Maaf." kata Sasuke pelan.

"Aku benar-benar serius saat kubilang akan ikut bersamamu!" sungut Sakura.

"Sakura, kenapa masih tidak mengerti sih?! Aku meninggalkanmu bukan berarti aku tidak peduli!" seru Sasuke.

"Ya…ya… ngomong sama tembok saja sana!" tukas Sakura.

"Sudah kubilang, aku ke Otogakure bukan untuk bersenang-senang!"

"Tapi kenapa kau berbohong padaku? Itu sakit tahu!"

"Memangnya aku mampu melihat kau menangis?!"

"Kau benar-benar lelaki bodoh seperti sapi yang tidak peka dengan perasaan perempuan!" emosi Sakura tersulut dan menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke.

"Kau perempuan keras kepala seperti kura-kura—mmmmph!"

Mata Sasuke melotot saat menyadari Sakura mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir Sasuke. Untuk beberapa detik, Sasuke hanya bertahan diam dalam posisinya, membuat Sakura berjinjit untuk bisa mencapai bibir _holy shit_ _kissable_ milik Sasuke. Sakura melepaskan ciumannya dan mendorong tubuh Sasuke sampai tubuh pemuda itu menabrak dan terhempas pada sofa panjang balkon di belakangnya. Mata Sakura berkilat. Diraihnya lagi kerah kemeja Sasuke, tidak memedulikan Sasuke yang masih _jet lag_ dengan tindakan nekat Sakura barusan. Kaki kiri Sakura naik dan menumpu badannya di sofa empuk itu. Disambarnya lagi bibir Sasuke yang masih _cengo_ itu.

"Saku—mmmph! Orang tua kita—mmmph! Mereka masih di dalam!" Sasuke berusaha mencuri kesempatan untuk berbicara di sela-sela ciumannya.

" _Fuck you_ , Sasuke!" Sakura melepaskan ciumannya singkat lalu menyerang bibir Sasuke lagi. Sasuke hanya bisa berdiam diri, menahan pundak Sakura. Sasuke mati-matian menahan untuk tidak membalas ciuman Sakura dan – _hell yeah_ —mati-matian menahan sesuatu di antara selangkangannya untuk bangun di saat yang tidak tepat.

"HAH! Sudah!" pekik Sasuke tertahan sambil mendorong Sakura. Mata gadis itu tetap berkilat.

"Kau benar-benar sialan!" umpat Sakura sambil mengusap bibirnya lalu secepat kilat berbalik mencengkeram pagar pembatas balkon dan menelungkupkan kepala di antara tangannya. Sasuke terkesiap dan juga mengusap sisa _lip gloss_ tipis Sakura yang tersebar rata di bibirnya. Demi stetoskop Fugaku, Sasuke sedang berperang melawan dirinya sendiri untuk menjaga monster kecil-nya tidak bangun.

"Tenang, _Sauce_. Tenangkan dirimu." gumam Sasuke menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Telinga Sasuke mendengar suara isakan kecil dari gadis berambut buntalan permen kapas di depannya itu.

Sasuke terdiam.

"Sakura?"

Sasuke menyentuh kepala Sakura ketika melihat pundak gadis itu bergetar. Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Menangislah sampai kau puas hingga rasa sedihmu hilang. Aku akan tetap disini." kata Sasuke pelan.

"Aku tidak sedang sedih." kata Sakura sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. "Aku sedang bahagia."

Sasuke terpana sejenak. Lalu tersenyum tipis dan mengetuk kepala Sakura lagi.

Sakura geregetan. Dengan gemas, ditariknya kedua pipi Sasuke sampai pemuda itu meringis kesakitan.

"Uchiha Sasuke kau benar-benar sialan, _anjay_ , _bazeng_ , _kampret_ , jengger ayam _, upil_ kera, _tai_ penyu, _bolot_ singa!" ujar Sakura mencak-mencak.

"Iya, Sakura…" Sasuke hanya bisa tediam pasrah membiarkan pipinya molor kemana-mana seperti kue mochi.

"Aku sangat membencimu, dasar kau jeruk busuk!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sakura…"

"Haish!" Sakura mengeratkan cubitannya di pipi Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke meringis kesakitan. Sakura melepaskan tangannya, membuat bekas kemerahan di pipi Sasuke. Sasuke mengaduh pelan lalu mengelus-elus pipinya yang tidak berdosa dan menjadi sasaran amukan Sakura yang mengerikan.

"Sudah?" tanya Sasuke melihat Sakura sedikit tenang.

"Sudah!" bentak Sakura kasar.

"Sekarang giliranku."

"Eh?"

Belum sempat Sakura menanyakan motif perkataan Sasuke, pemuda Uchiha itu sudah merengkuh dagu Sakura, kemudian membingkai wajah cantik Sakura yang terbelalak kaget. Mata elang Sasuke menatap lurus ke mata hijau zamrud Sakura yang terlihat indah karena memantulkan cahaya lampu balkon yang berkelip-kelip itu. Sasuke tersenyum tulus lalu mencium dahi Sakura dengan segenap perasaannya. Begitu lembut. Begitu dalam. Begitu tulus.

Sakura hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya – _speechless_.

"Kau masih lapar?" pertanyaan Sasuke benar-benar tidak sinkron dengan tindakannya barusan.

"Eh?" Sakura _cengo_.

"Perutku belum kenyang dengan makanan ala Eropa yang hanya seperdelapanbelas dari lebar piring itu. Aku ingin makan nasi dengan lauk seperti biasanya."

"Eh?"

"Mau ikut denganku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh? Tapi orang tua kita?" tanya Sakura gagu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Toh kita kabur berdua kali ini."

"Tapi makan dimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tahu tempat yang bagus, dengan koki yang sangat handal." Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti.

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura untuk turun dari tangga sebelah balkon. Namun kemudian pemuda itu berhenti mendadak.

"Mungkin kita harus mampir ke toko buku dulu."

Sakura menaikkan alisnya. Lalu tubuhnya bergerak maju mengikuti tarikan tangan Sasuke.

Hening.

Mereka tidak tahu kalau tadi ada dua orang bapak greget mengintip interaksi mereka di balik kaca balkon. Satu bapak dengan mata obsidian membiarkan mulutnya menganga kemudian menutup wajahnya malu-malu, sedangkan bapak yang lain menahan leleran _nosebleed_ di hidungnya.

"Anak muda memang greget…" gumam mereka.

.

.

.

"Setelah makan nanti jangan lupa di cuci sampai bersih!"

"Hoi, Naruto! Jatah udang goreng tiap orang hanya tiga biji!"

"Makan juga sayurannya!"

"Shikamaru, jangan menguap di depan makanan!"

"Ino! Berhenti memindahkan sisa nasimu ke piring Hinata!"

"Sudahlah, Sai! Cepat makan! Berhenti memotret!"

Kepala Kakashi rasanya puyeng merasakan rentetan cobaan yang berasal dari kelakuan _absurd_ anak orang penghuni rumahnya. Pria berusia 27 tahun dengan kadar ke- _tamvan_ -an di atas rata-rata itu hanya bisa meringkik di pojokan sambil memakan makan malamnya –kali ini dia memasak tempura—sambil sesekali menjerit-jerit seperti wasit bulutangkis jika melihat salah satu dari penghuni rumahnya berkelakuan macam-macam.

"Waduh." Naruto menyabet _remote_ TV. "Ada anime kesukaanku sekarang, Tukang Bubur Naik Haji!" katanya sumringah.

Ino gondok karena saluran TV mendadak diganti. "Anime Ganteng Ganteng Serigala lebih bagus!" bentaknya sambil mengambil kembali _remote_.

Sai merebut _remote_ juga. "Coba cerita Cinta di Musim Cherry!"

"Tendangan si Madun lebih bagus." Shikamaru menengahi. Hinata geleng-geleng kepala.

"Argh, pokoknya Tukang Bubur Naik Haji!" semprot Naruto.

"GGS!"

"Tidak bisa!"

"Kembalikan _remote_ -nya, Sai!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Aaaak!"

Lagi-lagi Kakashi hanya bisa meratapi nasib di pojokan karena sudah menerima anak-anak ajaib itu untuk tinggal di rumahnya. Dekan Fakultas Ilmu Sastra itu sama sekali tidak memiliki kewibawaan saat tinggal dan berinteraksi di rumahnya sendiri.

Mendadak, mata Kakashi melotot kala melihat dua sosok penghuni rumahnya tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu depan dan berjalan mendekat lalu langsung nimbrung melingkari meja makan.

"SASUKE- _TEME_?!" teriak Naruto heboh. "SAKURA- _CHAN_?!"

"SAKURAAA!" Ino berteriak.

"Sakura- _san_ …" Hinata tidak jadi mengunyah makanannya.

"SASUKE?!" Sai dan Shikamaru mengalihkan fokus mereka dari TV.

"Halo." Sasuke melambai sekilas dan langsung duduk di antara Sai dan Naruto.

"Selamat malam, semua." Sakura duduk diantara Hinata dan Shikamaru.

" _What the hell you doing here_?!" semprot Kakashi.

"Ini ada oleh-oleh untuk Kakashi- _san_." Sakura menyerahkan bungkusan besar berlogo toko buku terkenal kepada Kakashi. Kakashi menahan lidahnya untuk melancarkan kata-kata tempur selanjutnya dan memandang Sakura heran. Pria itu menerima bungkusan dari Sakura dan merobek kertasnya.

" _Naniiiii_?!" Kakashi menganga dan melebarkan matanya. " _Icha Icha Paradise_ Deluxe Volume Lengkap! Terus—aaaak!—poster _official Live action_ -nya! Dan— _whaaaat_?!—DVD anime dan _live_ _action_ -nyaaa!" pekik Kakashi kegirangan.

Sekarang seluruh penghuni rumah yang memandang Kakashi _sweatdrop_.

"Maafkan aku yang sudah membasahi koleksi buku Kakashi-san." Sakura membungkuk. "Sasuke yang membelikannya."

"TERIMA KASIH!" Air mata bahagia Kakashi meluncur jatuh satu persatu.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke.

"Kalian bisa menghancurkan rumahku lagi kapanpun kalian mau." kata Kakashi menghapus air matanya.

Lagi-lagi mereka semua _sweatdrop_.

"Kalian dari mana?" tanya Naruto keheranan dengan pakaian Sasuke dan Sakura yang terkesan formal itu.

"Kita habis makan malam dengan keluarga." jawab Sasuke mencomot udang goreng dari piring Naruto.

"HMMMMMMMM…!" mereka semua menyoraki Sasuke, membuat wajah Sakura memerah sempurna.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi tamu undangan di pernikahan mereka." celetuk Ino.

"Ki…kita hanya makan malam biasa!" ralat Sakura.

"Tapi aku masih lapar." kata Sasuke. "Kakashi, aku dan Sakura minta semangkuk nasi dan lauk."

"Siap!" Kakashi dengan cekatan mengambil nasi dan lauk gorengan tempura untuk Sasuke dan Sakura. Kedua sejoli itu menerima sepenuh hati dan langsung memakannya dengan lahap. Ugh~ masakan Kakashi memang luar biasa.

"Lega rasanya semua bisa berkumpul." kata Sai sambil tersenyum lalu mengambil kameranya untuk kembali memotret momen-momen manis di rumah Kakashi.

"Sudah kubilang, letakkan kameramu!" semprot Kakashi.

"Aaaak! Aku ingin lihat Tukang Bubur Naik Haji!" teriak Naruto.

"GGS!" Ino tidak mau kalah.

"DIAM…!" Kakashi menggebrak meja. Membuat Shikamaru yang sudah setengah tidur menjadi melek kembali.

.

.

.

Malam-malam di depan rumah Kakashi, seseorang berjaket biru dongker sedang berkutat dengan sebuah kuas cat. Pemuda yang sudah berganti pakaian itu menutup kepalanya dengan tudung jaket dan menyapukan kuat cat berwarna hitam di sebuah pagar besi yang baru dibangun. Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu mengajukan diri untuk mengecat kerangka pagar besi yang baru dipasang oleh pemilik rumah, Hatake Kakashi. Pemuda itu merasa bertanggung jawab dengan hancurnya pagar besi saat melarikan diri bersama… _ah, sudahlah_ …

Sasuke menghentikan pekerjaannya saat melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda memakai setelan piyama itu turun dari tangga teras dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hei, _babe_." sapa Sasuke mencoba romantis.

" _Don't you 'babe' me_!" semprot Sakura ketus.

Sasuke tersenyum samar, sedangkan Sakura mengambil sebuah kuas cat lain yang tergeletak di depan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mau menelan kuas ini, menurutmu?!" kata Sakura gemas.

"Tidak usah membantuku." tolak Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku sepenuhnya yang salah." kata Sasuke tetap mengecat deretan pagar yang sudah 50% persen berwarna hitam itu.

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat.

"Kau serius tidak sih denganku?" tanya Sakura dingin.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Kau selalu mencoba menghalangiku untuk masuk ke kehidupanmu lebih dalam!" kata Sakura.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu." kata Sasuke.

Sakura mendengus. "Ingat saat kau membohongiku dan meninggalkanku di rumah Naruto? Sekarang pun kau melakukan hal yang sama."

"Kenapa kau masih membahas masalah itu?"

"Ini bukan tentang masalah itu saja, Sasuke." Sakura mencoba bersabar. "Kau selalu menyimpan semuanya sendirian. Kau tidak mau jujur dan membicarakan semuanya. Ingat saat aku menyusulmu ke klub dan mabuk? Itu semua gara-gara kau selalu diam dan tidak mau berbicara terus terang hingga ku terpaksa menyusulmu kesana."

Sasuke terbelalak. Sakura meneruskan protesnya. "Barusan kau hanya menyalahkan dirimu sendiri gara-gara pagar ini. Walaupun bukan itu yang membuatku marah, tapi kau terkesan menjauhkanku dengan masalah yang melibatkan kita berdua. Selalu."

Sasuke masih terdiam. Sakura mencelupkan kuas itu ke cat dan mengoleskan cairan hitam kental ke permukaan pagar. "Cinta takkan berhasil kalau hanya satu pihak saja yang berusaha, Sasuke." kata Sakura pelan. "Apapun masalah yang terjadi pada kita berdua, cobalah berbagi denganku. Jangan menyimpannya sendirian."

Sasuke masih diam tidak berkutik mendengar perkataan Sakura barusan. Pemuda itu menghela nafas berat. "Maaf, aku tidak menyadarinya." kata Sasuke pelan. "Aku tidak pernah memiliki hubungan dengan seorang gadis sebelumnya. Aku tidak tahu hal-hal semacam ini. Aku hanya tidak ingin menyusahkan dan membebani dirimu. Tapi…Maaf…"

Sakura menatap manik mata Sasuke yang tersembunyi diantara helaian surai _raven_ -nya. Mata Sasuke juga menatap mata Sakura penuh arti.

" _Well_ , _welcome to the complicated lovehood._ " kata Sakura sambil meneruskan pengecatan pagar Kakashi.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Aku akan berangkat ke Otogakure empat hari lagi." kata Sasuke yang sukses membuat Sakura terbelalak kaget.

"APA?! Bukannya kau tidak jadi berangkat?!" tanya Sakura berapi-api.

"Kata siapa? Aku jadi berangkat kok. Hanya waktunya saja yang aku tunda."

"Kenapa tidak magang di kantor Papaku saja?!"

"Yang benar saja, aku masih junior dan belum berpengalaman magang di kantor televisi sebesar itu!"

"Kau kan calon menantunya?!"

"Kau ingin aku kena _bully_ karena diperlakukan istimewa?!"

"Ck! Kau selalu memberitahuku dengan mendadak!"

"Katamu ingin aku selalu jujur? Ya sudah, ini aku sedang mempraktikannya!"

"Dasar tolol!" Sakura mengoleskan cat hitam di jaket Sasuke.

"YAAAK!" Sasuke berteriak horor. "Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Mengecat 'pagar'!" kata Sakura tidak peduli.

"Matamu _jereng_ atau apa, hah?!" Sasuke mengoleskan cat juga ke piyama ungu Sakura.

"Dasar kau pantat ayam!" Sakura mengoleskan cat kembali ke jaket Sasuke.

"Kau dahi lebar!" Sasuke membubuhkan kembali cat ke piyama Sakura.

"AAAARGH!"

"YAAAAAAK!"

 _Good news_ -nya, malam itu pagar rumah Kakashi berhasil dicat seluruhnya oleh Sasuke dan Sakura –begitu pun dengan baju mereka. Di pagi hari Kakashi hanya mengernyit heran mengapa warna cairan busa di dalam mesin cucinya berubah menjadi hitam legam seperti oli bekas dengan bau menyengat khas cat _acrylic_.

"Ya ampun, sepertinya aku harus membeli mesin cuci baru." keluhnya.

.

.

.

 **Empat hari kemudian…**

 **Bandara Konoha. Jam 10.00 waktu Konoha.**

Sasuke sedang berusaha melepaskan diri dari kungkungan sang calon mertua yang memeluknya dengan erat sehingga dirasa hampir meretakkan seluruh tulang punggungnya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Sasukeeee." kata Kizashi sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung calon mantunya itu, membuat Sasuke terbatuk-batuk.

"Papa, kau akan membunuhnya!" teriak Mebuki sambil melepaskan badan Kizashi yang membelenggu Sasuke. Mikoto tertawa kecil.

"Kabari kami jika kau sudah sampai." kata Fugaku sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk.

Hari ini adalah hari keberangkatannya ke Otogakure. Tadi pagi dia sudah berpamitan pada Kakashi dan penghuni rumah yang lain. Setelah beberapa jepretan foto perpisahan oleh Sai dan tangisan haru selama 10 menit, Sasuke berangkat ke bandara. Dengan diantar oleh Ayah Ibunya dan calon mertuanya yang greget, Kizashi dan Mebuki juga mengantarnya ke bandara. Dan…jangan lupakan calon istrinya yang sedang berusaha membendung air matanya agar tidak menangis mengantar kepergian Sasuke.

Sakura sedang berusaha tersenyum saat Sasuke menghampirinya.

"Hei…" sapa Sasuke.

"Hei…" balas Sakura.

"Sampai jumpa dua tahun lagi." kata Sasuke pelan.

"Katakan 24 bulan saja, itu akan membuatnya terdengar singkat." ralat Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum. Sakura berusaha maksimal untuk tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa 24 bulan lagi." Sasuke mengangkat jemarinya dan mengarahkan ke dahi lebar Sakura. Dengan menggunakan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya secara bersamaan, Sasuke mengetuk dahi gadis di depannya itu. " _Mata kondo na_."

Oke, sekarang Sakura merona dan menangis secara bersamaan. Dia hanya bisa mengangguk dan menatap punggung Sasuke yang berbalik dan menjauhi dirinya. Punggung kokoh berbalut jaket hitam itu perlahan memasuki _gate_ C4 dan menghilang di balik punggung orang-orang asing yang menutupinya. Sakura masih berdiri gamang dan masih bisa merasakan ketukan Sasuke di dahinya. Sakura menghapus air matanya dan menyentuh dahi lebarnya sekali lagi. Masih tertinggal rasa Sasuke disana, entah mengapa membuat hatinya terasa hangat.

Sejak saat itu, Sakura tidak pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke. Pemuda itu mengganti nomornya karena biaya _roaming_ yang luar biasa besar. Sakura hanya bisa mengiriminya _e-mail_ yang akan Sasuke balas 2-3 hari kemudian. Menurut Sasuke, dia sangat menikmati kuliah dan magangnya. Sakura sangat bersyukur karena lelakinya itu bisa menemukan tempatnya yang cocok.

Sesekali Sakura pergi berbelanja dengan Mikoto. Tak jarang mereka keluar bertiga bersama tunangan Itachi, Yugao, yang ternyata sangat menyenangkan. Sakura merasa beruntung memiliki calon keluarga ipar seperti mereka. Saat Sakura sudah menginjak semester yang mengharuskan dia untuk praktik magang di rumah sakit, Fugaku dan Itachi dengan senang hati dan bersemangat menawari Sakura untuk magang di rumah sakit Uchiha. Tentu saja Sakura menerimanya dengan suka cita. Bisa bekerja dengan calon mertua dan calon kakak ipar yang ketjeh-ketjeh membuat Sakura lupa kalau dia sedang magang.

Kizashi masih tidak berubah, masih greget _as usual_. Sesekali dia menghubungi Sasuke untuk berkonsultasi mengenai ide-ide grafis tertentu yang entahlah Sakura tidak mau tahu. Kalau diperhatikan, Sasuke memang lebih sering menghubungi calon mertuanya daripada Sakura.

Sakura sendiri masih aktif di kampus dan klub. Terkadang dia bergabung dengan kegiatan amal dan donor darah oleh Akatsuki. Gosip miring tentang keluarga Sasuke dan Akatsuki perlahan menghilang. Anggota SasOkay Fandom juga menurun drastis karena sang pujaan telah kabur ke Otogakure. Sekarang mereka punya fandom _idol_ baru yang mengidolakan seorang dekan Fakultas Ilmu Sastra _tamvan_ dan masih jomblo bernama Kakaddict Fandom. Sakura juga masih aktif dengan klub pecinta alam. Terakhir kalinya, Sakura dan anggota lain melakukan pendakian gunung saat musim panas. Koordinator utama telah berganti, yaitu Rock Lee yang gregetnya melebihi Guy- _sensei_ , mengingat punggung Guy- _sensei_ sudah beberapa kali cedera dan tidak kapok-kapoknya retak atau patah gara-gara terjatuh saat mendaki.

Ada perubahan di rumah Kakashi. Sakura memutuskan tidak mau pulang dan tetap tinggal di rumah Kakashi. Gadis itu berpindah kamar menempati kamar bekas Sasuke, setelah berhasil meyakinkan Kakashi dan akhirnya Kakashi menyetujuinya dengan memasang pintu geser ber- _password_ sidik jari dan teralis besi yang memisahkan kamar bekas Sasuke itu dari kamar Sai, Shikamaru, dan Naruto –terlebih Naruto—yang sekarang sedang dekat dengan Hinata karena sering mengerjakan tugas bareng-bareng. Sai masih sering bertengkar dengan Ino. Namun Sakura yakin mereka saling mencintai.

Loteng Sakura ditempati oleh Ino, sedangkan kamar Ino disewakan oleh Kakashi pada seorang gadis Universitas Tsuyoshi Jurusan Geografi yang berasal dari Sunagakure, Sabaku Temari. Pertama mengenal Temari, Sakura merasa gadis itu sangat cuek dan menyebalkan. Namun seiring waktu, ternyata Temari adalah gadis yang enak diajak gaul dan ngobrol karena pemikirannya yang dewasa. Dan dialah satu-satunya gadis yang mampu memberi Shikamaru alasan untuk begadang selain membuat program _software_. Haha.

Semuanya baik-baik saja dan berjalan semestinya. Masakan Kakashi masih selalu enak. Bahkan terkadang seluruh penghuni rumah Kakashi piknik bersama. Hanya saja, saat melihat Sai dan Ino, lalu Naruto dan Hinata, juga pasangan baru Shikamaru dan Temari, Sakura merasa senang dan sedih di saat bersamaan karena mengingat seseorang.

Terlepas dari ruang dan waktu yang berselisih selama 720 hari, 17.280 jam, kira-kira selama itulah Sakura merindukan seseorang.

Seperti sekarang ini. Sakura sedang menyalin dokumen-dokumen daftar vaksin yang masuk ke rumah sakit Uchiha. Sakura sudah mengerjakan dokumen itu selama tiga jam nonstop melebihi jam kantor membuat leher Sakura berasa patah.

"Kau bisa mengerjakannya besok." kata Itachi memperingatkan calon adik iparnya.

"Sebentar lagi selesai, _nii-san_." kata Sakura.

"Aku ada tugas jaga malam ini. Kalau kau perlu apa-apa katakan saja padaku." tawar Itachi.

"Iya, terima kasih, _nii-san_." jawab Sakura. "Sebentar lagi selesai dan aku langsung pulang saja."

"Kuantar ya?" tanya Itachi.

"Tidak usah." tolak Sakura. "Aku naik bus saja."

"Baiklah. Aku mengecek pasien dulu. Hati-hati pulangnya!"

"Iya…" jawab Sakura.

Dokumen-dokumen yang panjang dan bertulisan rapat seperti artefak Cina itu berhasil membuat kepala Sakura berat sebelah. Gadis itu sampai harus menyandarkan kepalanya saat di dalam bus dan berjalan lambat-lambat mencapai rumah Kakashi.

Sakura menggeser pintu kaca dan sekat berteralis sebelum memasuki kamarnya. Sakura tidak mau repot-repot menata sepatu, mencuci muka, bahkan sekadar menyalakan lampu. Dia sudah terlalu capek dan lunglai untuk semua itu. Sakura berjalan terseok-seok mencapai kasurnya yang nyaman sambil melepaskan jas dan kemejanya. Tubuh mungil Sakura terhempas di kasur yang hangat dan nyaman. Kakinya memeluk guling hangat besar dan batinnya bersorak kegirangan saat mencium aroma _citrus_ dan kayu manis di kasurnya.

Sakura bingung kenapa ada aroma itu di kamarnya dan anehnya lagi, dia kan tidak memiliki guling?

" _BAJIRUT! ANJRIT!_ " teriak Sakura nyaring memekakkan telinga. Guling itu hidup!

"KYAAAAHH!" Sakura menarik dirinya hingga oleng dan jatuh ke sisi dipan. Tangannya ditarik oleh sosok yang berada di tempat tidurnya, namun sosok itu juga tidak memiliki kuda-kuda yang kuat hingga terjatuh menyusul Sakura.

Kepala mereka terhempas di lantai –berkarpet.

Sakura hendak menjerit lagi namun mulutnya ditutup oleh telapak tangan orang itu. Otomatis, Sakura langsung menggigitnya.

"Aaaak!" pekik orang itu kesakitan. "Ini aku!"

Sakura berhenti mengunyah telapak tangan orang itu. Suara bariton yang sangat ia kenal. Secepat kilat Sakura berdiri dan menyalakan lampu. Mulutnya menganga.

Uchiha Sasuke ada di kamarnya! Pemuda _raven_ –rambutnya sedikit panjang, bertubuh lebih tegap, dan sedang memakai training hitam serta kaus putih tanpa lengan sedang memanjang jijik telapak tangannya yang basah oleh liur Sakura.

"Kau sudah gila hah?!" bentak Sasuke.

Sakura terkesiap. "Kau yang gila! Menyelinap malam-malam di kamar seorang gadis!"

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyelinap! Salah sendiri kau membiarkan kunci jendela terbuka!"

"Dasar _pervert_!" Sakura menampol dahi Sasuke dengan bongkahan kapur barus.

"Aduh! Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu! Niatku ingin menunggumu pulang, tapi kau lama sekali hingga aku ketiduran!"

"ALASAN!"

"Itu memang benar! Aku sangat capek setelah terbang dari Otogakure!"

Alarm di kepala Sakura berbunyi. Ini Sasuke yang dua tahun lalu terbang ke Otogakure. Pemuda yang selalu dirindukannya. Sekarang tiba-tiba ada di hadapannya, berada satu ruangan dengan dirinya. Sakura mendengus kecewa. Setiap malam sebelum tidur dia selalu membayangkan pertemuannya dengan Sasuke yang romantis bertabur bunga dan burung merpati beterbangan dimana-mana. Bukan dalam keadaan _kacrut_ seperti ini.

Sakura mengambil beberapa helai tisu di atas meja belajarnya lalu menggapai tangan Sasuke yang basah karena liurnya dan mengeringkannya.

" _Okaeri_."

"Hn. _Tadaima_."

Mereka berdua saling berdiam diri sampai Sakura selesai mengelap tangan Sasuke.

"Um… Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Bisa tidak kau memakai sesuatu untuk menutupi _tank top_ -mu selama aku disini?"

Sakura tergelak. Diraihnya blazer krem yang ada di gantungan lemari.

"Mesum!" bentak Sakura sambil melempar gantungan kunci.

"Aduh, kau ini kasar sekali!" bentak Sasuke.

Sakura melemparkan bantal.

"Dan juga bodoh!"

Sebuah _hanger_ baju mendarat di kepala Sasuke.

"Ceroboh!"

Selop mendarat di pipi Sasuke.

Pemuda itu berhenti dan mengelus wajahnya yang mendadak babak belur.

Hening sejenak.

"Tapi aku cinta." bisik Sasuke.

Kali ini ciuman Sakura yang mendarat di bibir Sasuke.

.

.

.

-tamat-

magnifiken

Fiuh…

Akhirnya kelar juga nih ff gaje. Mwuahahahahaha! Mau ngucapin salam perpisahan sekaligus gratitude aja dewh. Karena ff ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata (yang sedikit dihiperbola sama author), jadi author mo ngucapin buat para penyumbang inspirasi greget tsb, yakni:

Big thanks to penghuni wisma Garuda, kingdom cewek lantai atas dan kingdom cowok lantai bawah yang terpisahkan pintu kokoh berpassword 18 digit –yang dikepalai dosen sastra Jepang, 27 tahun, masih jomblo, dan masakannya enax bingit. My best fren si Eet seorang master Need for Speed, pemuda nista yang mengenalkan aku pada dunia keras penuh per _misuh_ an (baca : 1-cak, DotA, dan CoC) *jgn gonta ganti pacar lagi ye, tong? Si Yola, cewek syuper cantik kawan SD yang mulutnya beracun bgt kek comberan. Si Adin, si mamah Dedeh penghafal UU KUHP yg slalu membawa kami kmbali ke jalan yg benar. Jessica, konsultan cinta dan fashion yang greget abis. Si Ichi, yang cuma bisa nerjemahin kode 0 sama 1 di program _software_. Si Dodot, tukang ngoleksi batu akik kamera bejibun tapi pelit bet klo disuruh motret. Dan penghuni yang lain-lain jugaaa. :*

And… the special thanks for my asdfghjkl, Bang Toyib, mantan member kingdom lantai bawah wisma Garuda yg sekarang hengkang pergi melaksanakan tugas negara sbg mahasiswa magang di Universal Studio Amerika. Makasih udah mau nolongin waktu daku keselek. Makasih bang udah neriakin aku pas malem2 aku salah masuk tenda cowok waktu _camping_ ospek, makasih udah mau nolong waktu dikejar orgil di Bromo, makasih udah mau nyusul dan beliin celdam pas kita lagi seminar di Surabaya. Dan makasih-makasih yg lain krn aku ceroboh. Maklum, kadang akal sehatku lagi traveling kalo deket2 Abang #disambitsemvak. Cepet pulang ye, Bang.

DAN TERIMA KASIH BUAT KALIAN! PARA READERS GREGET SUMVAH! GREGETNYA NAMPOL SAMPE KE PLANET NAMEC!

Aku masih punya utang ke readers supaya ngebuat SasuSaku kawin. MUehehehe… Lain kali yak? Ripiunya dong lontong. Enaknya SasuSaku dikawinin di cerita ini (buat sekuel pendek) ato di cerita laen?

Muehehehe… Your ripiu makes me happier.

Udah itu aja, kezel ini ngetiknya. #ditampolkapurbarus

SANG KYUUUU…!

JANGAN LUPA BAHAGIAAAA!

KISS KISS :*


End file.
